<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>理以正义 by Toriki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451873">理以正义</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriki/pseuds/Toriki'>Toriki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>理以正义 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriki/pseuds/Toriki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果明智吾郎遇到了结城理并用机会重来一次的话……就是这样一个设定<br/>走的是P5本篇世界线，不会出现P5R的人物</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>理以正义 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 序</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>明智吾郎确定自己死了。没错，和另一个“自己”同归于尽。<br/>
他其实并不后悔，一直以来被仇恨蒙蔽双眼依靠谎言度日的他，在那群笨蛋说出现在清醒还不晚的时候，内心前所未有的动摇。数秒的挣扎后，他也知道了自己应该怎么做——他要让狮童悔改，绝对要让他亲口承认罪行。虽然自己不可能再看到了，因为末路早已注定。<br/>
“抱歉了，洛基。还要你最后陪我一程……虽然你已经变成这幅模样了。”明智吾郎将右手抚上人格面具，面具像是回应一般被红黑色的火焰缠绕。<br/>
“已是强弩之末的你，还妄想挣扎些什么？”另一个明智嗤鼻，再次举起手枪。<br/>
“说是挣扎……哼，和我一起死吧！这就是作为人偶的末路，也是你所期待的！persona——”<br/>
这是他在狮童殿堂失去意识前最后的记忆。<br/>
但是为什么……明智坐在椅子上，无论如何也想不通如今的状况。<br/>
“真是精彩的反转，明智君。”坐在对面的蓝发少年的话让他抬起头，正好看向桌子上的棋局，不知何时自己从反击的局面变为了被逼入绝路。<br/>
“是……啊。”明智说着扯出一丝笑容，当然他也知道自己的这个笑有多难看，“但还是您技高一筹，结城先生。”<br/>
“敬语就不用了，别看我这样，我其实和明智君一样大。”<br/>
怎么可能……按照你说话的感觉来算你恐怕比我大了好几年吧。明智用拇指和食指揉了揉睛明穴，在心中吐槽。<br/>
不久前，自己睁开眼睛就发现到达了这个空间。而第一个出现在眼前的，是这个表情惊讶的蓝发少年。<br/>
“真是不可思议……居然还会有人来到这里。”少年很快恢复平静。<br/>
“你是？”明智问道。<br/>
“我吗……吾之名为结城理，身负宇宙之人……什么的。”名为结城理的少年笑了笑，“开个玩笑，我的名字是结城理，姑且还是个高中生？请多指教，明智吾郎君。”<br/>
“？！”明智露出惊讶的表情，“你知道我的名字？”<br/>
“因为我一直在看着你们……不，准确的说在注视着世界。”<br/>
这到底是怎么回事？明智觉得自己越来越搞不懂了，无论是现在的状况还是眼前这个名为结城理的人。<br/>
“你不必理解得过于深刻。”理一挥手周围变成纯白色的空间，“你只要知道，这里是意识的空间就好。那么，机会难得，要不要和我下几盘棋呢？”<br/>
眼前在没有注意到的时候出现了桌子和椅子，上面摆好了国际象棋。<br/>
“……好。”不知为何，明智无法拒绝这个人。<br/>
回到现在，两人又结束了一盘棋。<br/>
“哎呀，被打的落花流水呢。”结城理感叹着，“好久没有这么开心了，向你表达谢意，明智君。”<br/>
“不……”后几盘明明放水了这个家伙……虽是不满，但明智吾郎是不会表达出来了，毕竟他一直以来活在谎言中，不能显露真实的想法已是家常便饭。<br/>
“明智君，觉得开心吗？”理突然问道。<br/>
“啊？什么？”明智不太理解他的意思。<br/>
“在这个空间的生活。”<br/>
“即使你这么说……我来到这里的时间也不是很长，这要我如何得出结论呢？”明智露出一丝苦笑。<br/>
“说的也是？不过在这里其实感觉不到时间的流逝，一直待在这里也是可以的哦？”理的手中出现了一枚灰色的棋子，“毕竟哪里都不适合。”<br/>
他说着，将棋子放在了棋盘上。<br/>
“……”我知道。<br/>
我都知道。即使回去了也不存在立足之处，身上背负的无数条人命需要自己来偿还。都是那个混蛋，如果他当初不给自己所谓的希望的话……明智咬着牙低下头。他无论如何都不能原谅那个家伙。那个家伙……那个家伙究竟是谁？<br/>
明智突然愣住了。他发现自己的记忆缺失了一块，自己是如何得到人格面具的力量？又是从谁那里得到废人化力量的？仿佛自己回过神来的时候，就已经拥有了洛基和罗宾汉这两个面具。<br/>
到底是怎么回事？难道说——自己从最初就被耍了？！<br/>
明智吾郎猛然抬起头，正好对上结城理平静的蓝色双眸。<br/>
“看来你注意到了。”理垂眸微微颔首，“那么，你要怎么做呢？”<br/>
“我（僕），不，我（俺）要——复仇。”明智握住拳的手狠狠砸在桌子上，“我要把愚弄我命运的那个家伙，亲自推向毁灭。”<br/>
“不错的觉悟。”结城理仍保持微笑，“那么，来交易吧。”<br/>
“什么交易？”<br/>
“我会把你送到你的一切开始的地方，但是相对的，希望你这次能够找到真正的正义和信念——以及，你内心深处想要做的事情。如何？”<br/>
“如果失败了呢？”<br/>
“谁知道呢？也许下次是真的死了也说不定，你来到这里只是完全的偶然，我不能保证会发生第二次。”<br/>
“……我接受。”<br/>
“那么，交易成立。”结城理的手放在胸前，发出蓝色的光芒，手中出现一张卡片，“如果见到了他，请将这张卡交给他。”<br/>
“他？”明智看着卡片，上面画着自己从没见过的图案。<br/>
“你认为值得托付这张卡片的人，换句话说——是你最信赖的人。”理从椅子上站起走过明智，在一片空白中拨开了什么。空白就像烟雾一般消失在两人面前，明智惊讶的发现自己正站在一片星空之中。面前是一扇门，黑色的烟雾中巨大的怪物不断想要冲破它，却因为门上面被铁丝缠绕住手脚悬挂在正中央的人型石像而无法突破，一次又一次的重新回到烟雾中。<br/>
“那个石像是——”明智吾郎惊讶的站起来睁大眼睛，那个样子，毫无疑问，就是刚刚的结城理。他转过视线，结城理却仍旧站在这里，只是周身围绕着光芒。<br/>
“想要回去你就必须看到这个地方的真正面貌，吓到你了的话十分抱歉。”理露出微笑，“虽然你要走了，但我还是要说一句：欢迎来到门，明智君。如你所见，我是作为封印存在于这里的；因此，我能做的事情并不多。”<br/>
“等等！”<br/>
“时间不多了，你不适合在这里久留。”理摇摇头阻止了明智，“有缘再见，明智吾郎君。”<br/>
“结城理！”明智吾郎想要伸出手，却感觉到全身失重向下坠落。四周的景色飞速变化，很快，他便觉得头痛欲裂，意识模糊。<br/>
真是，讨厌的感觉。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“喂，医生。他没事吧？”<br/>
“很快就会醒过来的，放心吧。”<br/>
半睡半醒的状态下，明智吾郎听到有人在说话，他慢慢睁开眼睛，发现自己似乎躺在病房中，一个中年人和女性医生站在床边谈论着什么。<br/>
“你醒了，感觉如何？”女医生看向他，“看来是恢复过来了。”<br/>
“请问发生什么事了……”明智试探性的问道。<br/>
“空腹和压力导致的低血糖，正在给你打点滴右手不要乱动。”医生看向检查结果，“感谢佐仓先生吧，如果不是他把你搬到这里你就要躺在地上昏迷一阵了。”<br/>
“有什么好感谢的。”中年人似乎有些苦恼，“一个人昏倒在我家门前，我不搬开别人以为是我对他做了什么事情呢。”<br/>
佐仓？啊，想起来了，这个人是那家伙的……<br/>
“不好意思，给您添麻烦了。”明智露出微笑，发自内心地表达谢意。他之前在狮童身边的时候调查过所有和他接触过的人的资料，这位前公务员——佐仓惣治郎曾经在一色若叶被自己废人化后私下深入调查过原因，然而在他发现一切线索都指向狮童正义的时候却突然收手，辞去公务员的工作在四轩茶屋开了一间咖啡馆。明智内心其实十分佩服佐仓惣治郎的判断，他如果再继续调查并被狮童察觉的话，废人化的下一个目标恐怕就是他了。不过看他现在的打扮，似乎仍旧是公务员的样子。<br/>
“没什么。看你的样子，似乎不是这附近的学生？”佐仓惣治郎突然问道。<br/>
“啊，是的，我只是偶然来这附近办事而已。对这里不太熟悉。”虽然是骗人的。明智装出有些不好意思的样子。<br/>
“这样啊……算了，没事比什么都好，我就先回去了。”佐仓摸着胡子上下打量明智，露出若有所思的样子后转身离开了。<br/>
我这是做了些什么吗？明智有些僵硬，不过很快在佐仓离开后恢复往常。那么现在怎么办呢……先稍微整理一下现在的情况吧。他坐起来左手习惯性的摸着下巴，如果真的如结城理所说自己来到了一切开始的地方，那么这就说明现在是自己接触狮童之前。一色若叶的研究还在继续，按照她的性情狮童正义最后肯定仍会让她消失。既然知道最终的结果，加入狮童正义的阵营帮助他实现野心已经是不可能了，我能做的事情……<br/>
“明智吾郎同学？学生证上确实是这么写的。”女医生突然叫了明智的名字让他回过神来。<br/>
“是，有什么事情吗？”<br/>
“点滴，我要帮你拔掉咯。”<br/>
“啊，好的。”<br/>
医生十分熟练的将针从明智的手背拔出来，让明智按住止血后将之后补充血糖的药物和账单一并交给了他。<br/>
“呃……医生小姐，这是不是有些贵？”明智看着账单上标注的价格。<br/>
“既然来到私人诊所看病，就要有所觉悟哦？”医生笑了笑，坐在椅子上翘起腿。<br/>
“哈啊……”明智苦恼的叹了口气，“那个，分期行吗？我现在身上没有那么多钱。”<br/>
“可以，写个借条这个月之内还清就好。”医生看起来心情很好的样子。<br/>
几分钟后，明智少见的垂头丧气走出医院大门，心情继自从发现自己被怪盗团蒙骗后前所未有的跌落到低谷。<br/>
“武见内科……我记住这个地方了。”他转头看向医院的招牌，又看了看自己只剩下几枚硬币的钱包，自言自语安慰着自己，“她还多少有点良心……让我不用走回家。”<br/>
踏入熟悉的电车，无言看着外面的风景，总觉得自己上一次这样已经是很久以前。明智有一种自己在梦中的错觉，仿佛自己与那个名为结城理的少年相遇，和他进行交易，又看见了门的真正面目都不过是自己潜意识之中的幻象。现在一旦回忆起那个门的景象，总有一种毛骨悚然、接近死亡的感觉。但是却又想和那个怪物一样，冲破那道门……就好像那门后有着充满魅力的东西一样。<br/>
无意识之中整个右臂传来由于输液造成的无力感，明智低头，自己居然紧紧握住了右手拿着的箱子。他抬起头，发现玻璃上倒映的自己的表情——既带着恐惧却又透着兴奋，在旁人看起来十分奇怪。<br/>
还是就此打住吧……他闭上眼睛深吸一口气，恢复看起来亲切和蔼的样子。<br/>
总算打开熟悉的房门，明智脱下鞋子直接走进卧室的桌子前，打开抽屉拿出里面随身携带的二手笔记本电脑，新建文件输入自己能够记住的两年后怪盗团的大致行动流程和信息。<br/>
“……差不多就是这样吧。”明智输入最后一个字，将文件保存后伸了个懒腰。<br/>
总觉得还有什么事情……对了，结城理给我的那张卡。明智从兜里拿出卡片，仔细审视但无论怎么看正面背面都只是一张画着图案的奇怪卡片。无奈耸肩，他将卡片放在桌子上，解锁手机，不出所料，导航APP已经安装完毕。<br/>
“现在要不要点进去看呢？”他嘀咕着，现在仍不确定自己是否已觉醒人格面具，若贸然前往有些太过鲁莽，“但是，不试试怎么知道。【印象空间】”<br/>
【目的地已匹配，开始导航】<br/>
周围的风景变得扭曲，窗外天空的颜色也变为了红色。明智走到窗边，看着外面空无一人的街道。在之前他就经常躲在房间里来到这边，什么都不做只是静静看着外面；至于原因，或许是过于沉重的压力，又或许是想要让周围和自己孤独的内心产生共鸣吧……<br/>
“原来如此，现在阴影出现是在这个异世界吗？”身后突然传来自己仍未回到这里时听过的声音，明智猛然回过头，看见那个蓝色身影。<br/>
“结城……理？”明智瞪大眼睛。<br/>
“又见面了，明智吾郎君。”结城理举起右手挥了挥向他打招呼，“想不到，缘分这么快就来了。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你为什么会在这里？”明智也不管是否需要礼貌或者收敛情绪，直接迈出一步质问结城理。<br/>
“不希望我来吗？我明明是怕明智君寂寞才特地现身的。”结城理说着做出一副委屈的样子，让明智吾郎有点烦躁。<br/>
“不需要你同情。”<br/>
“不是同情。”结城理的语气之中透着坚定，“我是真心想要帮助你。”<br/>
说着，理举起手，桌子上的卡片飘浮起来停留在他的手上。一瞬间，明智捕捉到卡片上的图案变化成了另一个图案，一个背着包裹的人，身后跟着一只狗。<br/>
“这张卡……”<br/>
“最初的阿尔卡纳、也是我最开始的力量，愚者；原本只有世界的力量才能够在现实中激活它让我短暂现身。”理放下手，卡片上的图案又变回了最开始见到的样子。正中心是一个拿着武器的人影，四个角分别绘制四个不同生物的图案，卡片就这样静静躺在他的手中散发着紫色的光辉，“但如果是这个地方，我似乎能够按照自己的意志现身，这样就能直接帮助你了，总比孤军奋战要好不是吗？就是不知道能不能使用人格面具的力量。”<br/>
明智听着结城理的话陷入深深的沉思。他所说的阿尔卡那记得指代塔罗的卡牌，是有什么特殊意义吗？而且隐隐总觉得这个人和那家伙及其相似，那么结城理也能够使用复数的人格面具？又是这样，不对，结城理不是那个家伙，现在又不站在我的对立面，我究竟在纠结些什么？同样的力量如果能够掌握的话……是不是就能赢过他了？想到这里，明智吾郎不自觉皱眉看着眼前的结城理，对方则是闭着眼睛不知在想些什么。<br/>
“我说。”<br/>
“有什么事情？”结城理睁开眼睛。<br/>
“进一步进行交易吧。”<br/>
“明智君想要交易些什么呢？”理做出洗耳恭听的样子。<br/>
“教我如何使用复数的人格面具。”<br/>
“抱歉，我做不到。”理摇摇头，“再说，明智君不是已经有罗宾汉和洛基这两个面具了吗？”<br/>
“你……”<br/>
“另一个原因是你的阿尔卡那。”结城理打断明智吾郎的话，“其昭示，万物不定，唯己信方通正确之路——为正义。然而……”<br/>
他举起手，明智胸前发出红色的光，逐渐形成一张和结城理身边差不多的卡片，落在明智的手中。明智举起这张卡片，背景被红色和蓝色一分为二，上面的天平却是倾斜于红色的一旁，隐约可以看到红色的部分在扭曲。<br/>
“你的意思是说我的正义并不正确，是这个意思对吗？”<br/>
“这就需要你自己寻找正义究竟是什么。我也认识一个和你有相同阿尔卡纳的人，虽然产生过迷茫，但他在成长中不断寻找正确的道路，追寻着答案。我相信，现在的他一定已经实现自己的愿望了吧。”理闭上眼睛抬起头，似乎十分怀念。<br/>
他也有吗……能够托付一切的伙伴。明智垂眸，心绪变得杂乱。当然，明智吾郎心中早已明白同伴的重要性，虽然不想承认，怪盗团那群人的话和做法仍旧记忆犹新。所以这一次他想要尝试和其他人合作，必须迈出这一步，他有预感，只要成功自己一定会走向不同的命运。但是结城理拒绝了，这让明智不知道如何开口。<br/>
“明智君。”理似乎看出他陷入了思考的死胡同，“有时候，一句请求可以解决很多事情哦。”<br/>
请求？但是他会接受么？明智发现自己竟犹豫了，他害怕被人拒绝，就好像幼时自己和母亲被拒之门外的时候。自那时起，明智比起请求更加倾向于交易，毕竟后者若是双方获利，对方肯定不会拒绝。<br/>
但是……<br/>
“……”久违的请求到嘴边居然说不出来。明智嘴角抽动两下，暗骂自己居然会在这种小事上犹豫，“请帮助我，和我一起探索印象空间。”<br/>
“当然可以。”结城理走近到他面前，“事不宜迟，咱们先去这边阴影出没的地方探索一番吧。”<br/>
“我知道了，跟我来。”明智看了眼时间，和结城理一起前往地下铁车站。<br/>
两人停在进站口，隐隐能够看到里面阴影在黑暗中移动的声音。此时，明智吾郎的衣服已经变换成蓝黑条纹的服装，面具覆盖了整个头部。<br/>
“看来是已经觉醒了。”理似乎早就知道明智的情况，开口道。<br/>
明智看向理，发现他并没有什么变化。难道是没办法使用吗？<br/>
“啊，我和明智君你们的召唤不同，我有这个。”理从腰间的枪套中拿出一把银白色的手枪，上面刻着SEEC几个字母。<br/>
“……真货？”明智问道，在他的记忆中从没见过这个型号的手枪。<br/>
“这个是特制的召唤器。怎么说呢，幸亏这里是认知世界，不然我还真没办法重现。不过……我还是觉得明智君你们的样子更帅气，有点羡慕。”理说着看了看明智的装扮。<br/>
明智吾郎想了想结城理穿自己装扮的样子，果断摇了摇头。完全不合适，不过硬要说……怪盗团里那个大小姐的装扮似乎挺合适。明智想象了一下，差点没笑出声。<br/>
“明智君？在想什么呢？”理疑惑地看着他。<br/>
“没什么，比起这个咱们出发吧。”<br/>
明智和理穿梭在地下铁中，两人为了尽快熟悉战斗没有回避任何阴影的袭击。明智吾郎在恢复战力的同时十分惊讶于结城理的战斗能力。熟练的运用持有的人格面具技能和特性，配合自己战斗，辅助和指挥也恰到好处。如果能无视掉他每次召唤时都要对着头来一枪的动作的话就更加完美了，明智心中如此想到，他真的没想到能有人面不改色的对自己的头开枪，还是开那么多枪。<br/>
“怎么了明智君？脸色不太好。”弯腰收集好战利品后，理在将它们递给明智的时候问道。<br/>
“大概是有点累了吧。”明智干笑几声，将这些东西放进背包里。<br/>
“今天就到这里，持续召唤了这么多次人格面具，精神也需要休息。”<br/>
“回去吧。”<br/>
两人回到明智的房子，将杂七杂八的战利品分类放好，钱则放进明智自己的钱包里，毕竟这也算收入来源之一。说起来好像还欠着那个叫武见的医生医药费……明天放学之后要去还钱。想想账单上面的数字，明智隐隐觉得有些胃痛。<br/>
“羊皮纸、生丝、植物香油、软木皮，还有脏衣服，为什么阴影会掉这些东西……”明智完全摸不着头脑。<br/>
“谁知道呢？不过无所谓吧。”结城理耸肩。<br/>
“有所谓吧，衣服好说，这些东西要怎么处理？”明智指着乱七八糟的一堆原料。<br/>
“……卖钱？”<br/>
“……”明智沉默了一阵，“真的会有商店愿意收购这些东西么？”<br/>
事实证明，还真有。<br/>
第二天，来到四轩茶屋补药费的明智抱着试试的想法将作为战利品的原料展示给开旧品店的老人询问他买不买。对方确认了一下后点点头并向他报了一个数，一番讨价还价后，明智吾郎总算将这些敲定价格的原料成功出手。<br/>
“有这么一份出路也算是放心了。”他将拿到的钱放到钱包中，心想。<br/>
当然，他没想到的是，这些原料会在两年后落到某位团长手中，并变成一样样精巧的潜入道具。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>接下来的一周，明智放学后的生活变得另一种意义上的丰富起来。每天进行调查后和结城理一起在印象空间磨练自己的战斗技术，晚上复习在学校的课程。<br/>当然，明智吾郎也心血来潮地尝试过用那些原料制作道具，但不知为何全部失败，为此废弃了不少材料。拜这所赐他作为完美主义者的原则在这几天几乎被磨得一干二净，导致现在他的目标只有做出一个能用的道具就行。然而结城理在听到这句话之后露出了十分微妙的表情，并拍了拍自己的肩膀说了句“加油”。<br/>什么意思啊那个家伙……明明已经在进步了。明智想起结城理的表情气得咬了咬牙，拿着装好钱的信封进入武见内科诊所。<br/>“确实是这些钱，恭喜你还清了。”武见将钱放进抽屉里，“脸上有些小灼伤，需要买药吗？”<br/>“啊，不用了，谢谢关心。”明智微笑拒绝了武见。<br/>“是吗？真遗憾。”武见的语气没有什么变化，手自然的碰到明智的手指，“手上也有伤吧？”<br/>“……”明智下意识缩回手，这医生对于伤口有些过于敏感了吧？<br/>“不及时处理还戴着手套，会感染哦。”武见拿出绷带和药，示意明智将手套摘下，给他包扎好，“行了，下次小心点。这次就不收……”<br/>武见的话还没说完，就被外面粗暴的推门声打断。<br/>“啧……又来了。”武见皱眉，“真是够执着的。”<br/>似乎是很麻烦的事情。明智吾郎回过头，一个男人就走了进来。<br/>“武见妙，你果然还在开诊所。”那个男人无视明智走到武见面前，“和你说了很多次，离开医学界。”<br/>“我既没收黑钱又没做出格的事情，凭什么要离开？”武见丝毫没有示弱，“我现在在给这孩子包扎伤口，请你立刻离开。”<br/>“你这种人就是医学界的耻辱，如果不是你的失误怎么会让那孩子出事？”<br/>“……”武见妙沉默下来。<br/>“记得您是医局部长，大山田省一先生，对吧？”明智吾郎突然开口，露出一如既往的微笑。<br/>“你小子是谁？”<br/>“一个无名的小角色。”明智保持微笑，站起身面对着大山田，“我很好奇，医学界德高望重的您居然会对一位社区医生纠缠不放，不知背后是不是另有隐情呢？”<br/>他走到大山田身边，在耳边低语：“如果我将所见所闻曝光给媒体……您知道后果如何。”<br/>“唔……”大山田一时语塞，看向明智，只觉得他暗红色的眼中透着一股疯狂。<br/>“当然，我也不是什么卑鄙的人。”明智眯起眼睛，眼底的狂气也消失殆尽，“只要您能稍微安分度日的话。”<br/>“切……劝你少管闲事。”大山田十分忌惮的退后一步，离开了。<br/>“呼。”见大山田离开，明智吾郎吐出一口气。脑子一热居然做了多余的事情，真不像他。<br/>“你居然为了一个刚见了两次面的庸医得罪医学界的权威……”不用回头明智都知道武见现在脸上一定是十分惊讶的表情。<br/>“就当作是年轻气盛吧。”明智苦笑，又坐回椅子上。<br/>“嘿哎，那就是以后想要当正义的伙伴了？”武见翘起腿，手撑着脸。<br/>“正义啊……”<br/>“算了，我不会深问。不管怎样，我欠你个人情。”<br/>“……”看来和武见医生相处的时间要比自己想象的更长了。明智心想。<br/>离开武见诊所，明智吾郎调整好情绪，在脑中回忆了上一周的行动。经过他的调查，一色双叶，也就是之后的佐仓双叶，会先从学校前往佐仓惣治郎的家中，等到佐仓惣治郎回家后，两人再一起等待一色若叶下班。从自己的记忆推测研究已经开始进入关键期，距离一色若叶提交那个世界的报告已经不远了。<br/>“记得应该是这边……”明智买好充当谢礼的点心在巷子里穿梭，很快看到了自己的目的地——佐仓惣治郎的房子。他稍微整理了一下衣服，按响佐仓家的门铃。<br/>“来了——”里面传来女人的声音，明智吾郎一愣，这个声音确实是……<br/>打开门的来人印证了明智的猜想，干练的黑色短发，脸上的方框眼镜再加上纤细的身材，正是双叶的母亲，一色若叶。<br/>看来这次幸运女神站在我这边啊，计划可以提前了。明智吾郎嘴角挂上得体的微笑，心中同时准备着说服一色若叶的话语。<br/>“你是？”一色若叶见外面的人并不是佐仓惣治郎，语气变得有些生疏。<br/>“您好，我叫明智吾郎。”明智礼貌的问好，“请问这里是佐仓惣治郎先生的家吗？”<br/>“是这里没错，你有什么事情吗？”<br/>“是这样的，前几天我不小心因为低血糖昏倒了，是佐仓先生将我送到了医院。我本来想谢谢他的，没有来得及。”明智说着半真半假的话，“所以我特地找人问了一下他的住址，来登门道谢。”<br/>“这样啊，不过惣治郎现在不在所以……”<br/>意料之中。她不会轻易让陌生人进去，也就说明双叶也在这个房子中。<br/>“我知道了。”明智点头，举起手中的点心盒，“那么至少请帮我将谢礼转交给佐仓先生。”<br/>“……嗯。”她走出门，伸手接过明智手里的盒子。<br/>“一色若叶博士。”明智在她的手接触到盒子的一瞬间用只有他们两人听得到的声音低语。<br/>“？！”一色若叶的眼睛一瞬间因为惊讶睁大，“你到底是谁？”<br/>“明智吾郎，一个无名的小角色罢了。”明智笑了笑，“您虽然不知道我，但是我知道您和您的研究。认知诃学，我说的没错吧。”<br/>“……你知道了多少？”<br/>“这并不重要，重要的是我有能够突破您研究瓶颈的资料。”明智说着将一张纸条塞进一色若叶的手中，“我不强求您立刻信任我，我会给您足够的时间……我想想，三天。只要您想好了，随时给我打电话，过时的话我会将资料销毁，请务必好好考虑。”<br/>他确认一色若叶抓住了纸条和盒子后松开手，退后几步：“那么，我这就告辞了。”<br/>“等……”无视一色若叶之后的话，明智快速消失在拐角处。<br/>“妈妈，怎么了？”双叶见自己的母亲回到客厅后有些心神不宁的样子，担心的问道。<br/>“啊，抱歉双叶，妈妈没事哦。”若叶摆了摆手，突然传来拉开门的声音。<br/>“是惣治郎回来了。”双叶有些激动的站起来，“终于可以吃饭了！咖喱。”<br/>“嗯，去帮惣治郎的忙吧。”若叶微笑，双叶迫不及待的跑出客厅。<br/>看着自己的女儿离开视线后，若叶收回微笑，表情变得严肃起来，拿出被自己收到兜里的纸条。她的心中现在有许多疑问想要向那个名为明智吾郎的少年求证，他是如何知道研究，又是如何知道自己是项目负责人？实在是有太多谜团了……<br/>明智吾郎拿出手机看了看时间，差不多要到和结城理约定的时间了。他走到地铁站前，启动了导航APP。放在箱子里的卡片发出光芒，结城理逐渐出现在他面前。<br/>“久等了，开始吧。”<br/>“是，今天也请多指教。”明智点头。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>好在一色若叶并没有让明智久等，一天后她便打来了电话。<br/>“喂？”<br/>“是我。”<br/>“看来您考虑好了……下午在涉谷站附近的那个咖啡厅见面吧。”<br/>“……我知道了。”<br/>明智挂断电话，将一部分整理好的关于他所知的异世界资料放进箱子中。这种台面上的文件还是需要摆出来的，否则根本无法说服别人。<br/>这个时间点的咖啡厅冷清不少，明智很快在角落找到坐着发呆的一色若叶。<br/>“久等了。”明智将箱子放到桌子上，坐在对面。服务员走上来，他转头要了一杯热可可。<br/>“既然博士同意见面，也就说明您的研究已经刻不容缓了对吧？”见对方不说话，明智也并不因此气恼，他打开箱子，拿出资料推到一色若叶的面前，“作为我这边的诚意，就先将这一部分资料交给您了。”<br/>一色若叶的视线看向明智的资料，立刻拿起来不断翻看，随后难以置信的看着他。<br/>“这些资料……你是从哪里得来的？”<br/>“商业机密。”<br/>“看来你不会轻易告诉我了？”<br/>“在没有达成正式合作之前我不会透露任何关于资料和情报的来源。”明智拿起刚刚端上来的热可可吹了吹。<br/>“明明是个十几岁的少年城府却这么深，你还真是不简单啊。”一色若叶放下资料，“莫非是哪个政治家的孩子？”<br/>“……”明智的动作一顿，“随便你怎么猜测都好；同意、不同意，我今天仅仅是来听答复的。”<br/>“在听我的回答前，我希望你能够解答我的一个问题。”<br/>“请说。”<br/>“你究竟想要得到些什么？”<br/>“通过您的研究和我的资料寻找到那个世界的真实。”明智吾郎放下杯子，“不瞒您说，我对那个世界十分好奇，究竟是如何组成的，是否拥有界限，我需要这一系列的问题的答案。为此——身为专业人士的您的协助是必需的。”<br/>“原来如此……我这边是理论，而你能够提供资料。这还真是一个十分诱人的条件。”一色若叶点头，“但是，你还有更加深刻的目的，对吧？”<br/>被她看穿了吗？或者说是在虚张声势？明智吾郎小心的观察着眼前的女人。考量着要不要将最后的底牌打出来，但是相对的会让她警戒自己。<br/>现在取得一色若叶完全的信任是最重要的事情，下一步到底该怎么走……他突然回想起自己接近怪盗团时候的情景。他们从开始就怀疑自己，最后一手策划了那家伙的诈死。原本是自己将他们玩弄，却没想到自己反过来被骗了。<br/>“确实是个不错的计划，但是明智君，这种合作并不能保证对方会中途背叛；拥有目的接近一个人，并且想要取得他的信任是很难的。”他突然想起来昨晚和结城理说了自己的计划后他所说的话，“所以坦诚是十分必要的，暴露自己的目的和本心未尝不可。”<br/>“坦诚吗……”明智吾郎双手交叉在前，“我知道了。”<br/>一色若叶见对方在自言自语，有些奇怪。难道是自己逼问得太紧了？毕竟不管怎样他只是个比双叶大不了多少岁的孩子。<br/>“我就直说吧，一色若叶博士。”明智抬起头，“您的性命，现在被人盯上了。”<br/>“你什么意思？”<br/>“狮童正义。”他顿了一下观察到一色若叶表情细微的变化，“如果我调查的没错，他最近对于认知诃学的研究十分感兴趣，并打算独占研究成果。但是您打算在研究完成后公开发表，这就和他的目的矛盾了。”<br/>“所以他打算在我研究完成发表之前杀掉我？”<br/>“没错。我很了解狮童这个人。自大、狂妄，一切为己，这就是他。他利用所有能够利用的东西，不择手段，甚至……牺牲无辜的人。”明智闭上眼睛掩盖住自己的情绪，“我的母亲就是因为被他欺骗，所以……”<br/>“……”一色若叶沉默了，她没有想到眼前的少年居然和狮童正义有着如此巨大的矛盾。他说的没有错，狮童正义在两个月前买通了自己身边的助手通过他接触自己，并提出购买研究成果，但是被她拒绝了。他也就没有再继续纠缠，于是这件事情很快被一色若叶抛至脑后，继续专心研究。然而她还是轻视了狮童，居然心狠手辣到这份上。<br/>“所以，请相信我，我是真心想要帮助您的。”明智见一色若叶动容，乘胜追击展示自己的诚意。<br/>“我知道了，我接受你的合作。”<br/>“非常感谢！”明智吾郎在心头的压力终于逐渐放了下来，“既然已经答应，我这旁会毫无保留。”<br/>明智吾郎根据自己的资料向一色若叶完整说明了他所知道的认知世界。一色若叶一边听一边拿出笔在上面圈圈画画，时不时记录、询问明智一些事情。两人谈论了近两个小时终于结束。看来这些东西足够她消化一阵了。明智看着一眼一色若叶完全沉浸其中的兴奋表情，心想。<br/>“一色博士。”明智出声提醒让她回到现实，“还有一件事情……”<br/>“诶？这样吗？”放下戒备的一色若叶完全就是一个只按照自己心思来的大大咧咧的人，听完明智的话后她思考起来，“原来如此，操纵阴影、也就是认知世界的存在……你有这样的力量？”<br/>“说是这样，但实际上又有些不同。比起操控更像是煽动吧。”明智苦笑。<br/>“听起来挺危险的。”<br/>“这……无法否认。”明智耸肩。<br/>“不过没关系，放手去做吧。”一色若叶露出笑容。<br/>“啊？”<br/>“因为我信你，肯定可以的。”她说着站起来，将明智带来的资料全部放进自己的包里，“我先走了，还要修改文件，这工作量可是很大的。”<br/>“……”明智愣愣的看着一色若叶离开，难以相信刚刚的发展。她真的信任自己了吗？不，至少肯定她和狮童是确确实实存在矛盾的，自己无论如何都不像之前那样是别有用心，因为不让一色若叶死去也是目的之一，实在不行直接去印象空间问问阴影就好。明智吾郎不断告诫自己没有关系，这样窝囊又缺少自信的自己总让他觉得一阵火大。干脆不去想这些问题，他结账后迈步前往地铁站口，直接进入印象空间。<br/>“明智君，今天没有集中啊。”结城理察觉到他有些心不在焉的样子，“战斗的时候想别的事情很危险。”<br/>“……抱歉。”明智手扶住额头，“我也不知道为什么。”<br/>“没关系，有烦恼是好事情。”理微笑，“说明你开始在意周围的人了。”<br/>“但是我……”<br/>“这和公众的评价不一样。”理说着一个箭步将明智身后想要偷袭他的阴影斩为两半，“今天早点回去休息吧，别太勉强了。”<br/>“……”他捂住隐隐有些发疼的胸口，明明得到了一色若叶的信任，却又下意识的不肯接受这个事实，就好像自己的情感被撕裂了一般。<br/>结城理叹了口气，踮起脚摸了摸明智的头。<br/>明智全身一僵，看向他：“你做什么？”<br/>“看着这样的明智君，不由自主的想要安慰一下。”理的表情十分温柔，“我知道你只是不习惯罢了，不用那么不安。所以别露出那种表情，改变是一个循序渐进的过程，我会一直看着你的。”<br/>“我……”明智发现自己的视线居然变得模糊起来，将面具摘下，他不断擦拭着自己的双眼，但眼泪停不下来。<br/>“没事了，已经过去了。”理直接抱住了他，“这次并不晚，你只要前进就好。”<br/>明智吾郎没有回话，将脸埋进结城理的肩上。尽管他知道，结城理的本体现在仍在那个门上，但他确确实实感觉到了，这里有一个人在好好看着他。<br/>“抱歉，我失态了。”终于冷静下来后，明智有些不好意思的戴上面具。<br/>“这次一下子爆发出来觉得好多了，不是吗？”理的表情依旧十分柔和。<br/>“啊啊，痛快多了。”明智点头，变得坚定起来，“我真正想要做的事情，我绝对会展示给你看的，结城理。”<br/>“总是叫全名太生疏了，叫我理就好。对了，机会难得，要叫一下试试吗？”<br/>“……ま（ma）……”<br/>“ま？”<br/>“まこ（mako）……啊可恶——回去了！”明智完全闹起了别扭，径直离开。<br/>“还是那么不坦率啊……”理叹气，快跑两步追上明智，“明智君——稍微叫一下又不会少块肉。”<br/>“吵死了，不叫。”<br/>“嗯……那我先叫吾郎？”<br/>“别叫，我不习惯。”<br/>“现在开始习惯也不迟，是吧吾郎？”<br/>“说了别叫——”<br/>“啊，看你那么大声，招来阴影了。”<br/>“到底怪谁啊？！” </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>拥有不羁之人啊<br/>汝的力量仍未完全发挥<br/>黑影说着，将一个漆黑的面具交到了他的手中<br/>来吧，仇视世界，欺骗他、漠视他，最后——毁灭他<br/>这样一来，汝的愿望就会实现……<br/>明智吾郎睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在黑暗之中，只觉得整个人都昏昏沉沉的。<br/>咚<br/>心脏突然强烈地跳动起来，他瞳孔收缩，猛地坐起来。全身发冷不断冒出冷汗，耳边传来低沉、极具诱惑力的声音。<br/>憎恨、憎恨……吧，憎恨世界吧——<br/>这声音让他无比熟悉，又无比恐惧。它既让他得到力量，又将他打向深渊——那是甜美的诱惑，来自神的低语。他曾经沉浸其中，认为自己就是世界，自己能够贯彻正义。<br/>但是，他错了。他偏离了自己真正想做的事情。<br/>明智吾郎自从知道了怪盗团的所作所为后一直很羡慕怪盗团的成员，更羡慕那家伙。<br/>他在最后一次又一次的质问，凭什么？凭什么你这家伙能得到一切，而我只能孑然一身？<br/>实际上他知道的，这只是迁怒。<br/>在他选择这条路的同时，他就已经不能回头了。那也正是，他陷入游戏之中，被玩弄于鼓掌间的证明……<br/>“不行……”明智捂住耳朵，奋力想要抵抗这个声音。<br/>声音依旧不断围绕在耳边，话语当中充斥着对世界的憎恨。<br/>“可恶……为什么要找到我？我这次绝对不会再上当了，我这次，绝对要——”<br/>呵呵呵……哈哈哈——脑海中的声音变为了轻蔑的笑，又让明智全身恶寒。<br/>笑话，凡人之力如何抵抗神明？不如顺从我，崇拜我，这样你就能得到复仇的力量，向你最憎恨的人报仇。<br/>来吧，顺从我吧。黑暗之中，逐渐形成一个人影。明智抬起头，正对上那无神的双目。<br/>“是……我？”<br/>“这才是你应该走的道路。”另一个明智毫无感情的说道，“为何迷茫？为何反抗？为何要改写自己既定的命运？”<br/>“闭嘴！”明智强忍头痛，大声反驳道，“我绝对，绝对不要自己的命运再次被所谓的神玩弄！”<br/>“放弃吧，你无法违抗。”<br/>“叽叽喳喳的说个不停，吵死了。”明智吾郎手抚上脸，全身被红黑色的火焰缠绕，“洛基——”<br/>红黑条纹缠绕的人格面具显形，指挥着红色的长剑直接将眼前的自己劈成两半。<br/>“唔……”一瞬间，明智的全身传来剧痛，跪倒在地上咳出一口血，变身也随之解除。<br/>“没用的。”另一个明智恢复了原状，“你不可能伤害到我，所有对我的攻击痛处都会返还到你的身上。”<br/>明智被抓住头发，强行和另一个自己对视：“放开我……混蛋。”<br/>“明智吾郎，你必须遵从。一切为了神。”<br/>“闭……嘴……咳。”<br/>“冥顽不灵的家伙。”另一个明智皱眉，将他扔到地上。<br/>“……”明智吾郎想要站起来，但全身一点力气也没有，他咬紧牙关颤抖着用力，腹部又被对方狠狠踢了一脚。<br/>“你可以再试试看站起来。”另一个明智走过去踩住明智的头居高临下的看着他。<br/>“咳，咳，哼，哼哼哼……哈哈哈哈。”<br/>“有什么好笑的？”<br/>“你究竟……在急躁什么？”明智抬起头，眼神变得不屑，“我知道了，你是在害怕吧？害怕我这个棋子成为棋盘上的不确定因素，给你带来不必要的麻烦，破坏你的游戏。……别开玩笑了！即使你现在将我收拾掉，也会有人来打倒你的！”<br/>另一个明智动作一顿，眼中充斥着愤怒。<br/>“被我说对了吧？你也不过如此，你根本不配自称神。”<br/>“只会逞口舌之利的家伙。”另一个明智脚下用力将他踢了几米远，抬手召唤出几个黑色的阴影，“既然你这么想死，那我就成全你，让你永远的闭上嘴。”<br/>快要到极限了，果然实力差距还是太大了……明智躺在地上，连手指都不能动一下，更不要提召唤人格面具了。<br/>要死在这里了吗？真是糟糕，这么快就又要死去了。他突然回想起了回到现在不过一个月的时光，这段时间可以说比他过去的两年经历过的还要丰富多彩。这就是生活吗？突然有点理解那家伙了。他在心里这样感叹。<br/>下次试着去打打工吧……<br/>可惜没有机会了。明智看着袭击过来的阴影，闭上眼睛。<br/>“哼，放弃抵抗了吗？”另一个明智嘲讽道，“妄想击败神，去地狱后悔吧。”<br/>“神又能怎样呢？”熟悉的声音话音刚落，几个阴影就被攻击消灭，另一个明智全身一震，环视四周。<br/>“是谁？”<br/>“你若是想毁灭世界，那么我便救济世界。”结城理举起手中的召唤器对准自己的太阳穴。<br/>“弥赛亚。”<br/>代表救世的人格面具出现，发出的光辉照亮整个空间。就像当初明智吾郎和结城理初次见面的时候，白色的、不存在一点黑暗的空间。<br/>“可恶……”另一个明智的外表逐渐被剥落，成为一个混沌的人形黑影。<br/>“消失吧。”结城理举起手的同时身后的弥赛亚也举起手，更加耀眼的光辉吞没了黑影。<br/>明智吾郎看着这个场面，完全无法掩饰惊讶的表情。他在印象空间从没有见到过结城理使用过这个名为弥赛亚的人格面具，但是同时，他也知道为何结城理从来不使用。<br/>那是如此的崇高、神圣的人格面具，若阴影，不，恐怕任何人看到他的身影，都会不由自主的流下眼泪吧。究竟是喜悦、感动、或是释然？连他自己也不清楚。<br/>“没事吗？明智君。”理蹲下来将他扶起来，“坚持住，这就送你回到现实。”<br/>明智用尽自己最后的力气点头，就晕了过去。<br/>“……回来了……吗？”明智吾郎看见自家天花板，刚松了口气就开始头痛欲裂，伸手够到床头柜上的手机看了眼时间，早上五点。<br/>看来现在的状态……不允许自己勉强了。手中的手机脱手掉在床上，他也不想再思考些什么，直接失去了意识。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>滴滴，滴滴滴滴——<br/>“……好吵。”明智翻了个身，摸到放在床上的手机直接挂断。<br/>不过没几分钟，铃声再次响起。<br/>到底是谁啊……他心里抱怨着睁开一只眼睛，看到屏幕上的来电显示，【一色若叶】。<br/>惨了，完全忘记今天是交换信息的日子。明智扶额，接通电话：“喂，一色小姐？是，是，老地方对吧，我这就过去。”<br/>挂断电话，他看着十几个未接电话叹了口气。<br/>“所以你就一口气睡了一天一夜，害得我等了这么久？”咖啡厅角落，一色若叶坐在明智吾郎对面，完全一副在审问的架势。<br/>明智吾郎则不自觉的正座，露出有些抱歉的笑容。<br/>“那是……一些特殊情况。”当然，他也知道现在自己的解释毫无说服力，因为实在是不知道该如何和一色若叶解释自己在梦中发生的一切。<br/>“唉……那好，就当作是这样吧。”一色若叶似乎看出了他的难处，不打算继续追问下去，“作为回报下次我要双份的资料。”<br/>这女人还真是不客气。明智心中抱怨，还是强忍下来点头，毕竟是自己这边先失约的，也不好说些什么。<br/>和一色若叶达成协议后已经过去了半个月，两人的合作还算顺利。明智在探索认知世界的同时将在那里的所见所闻总结成报告交给一色若叶，而一色若叶则利用自己的知识给予明智吾郎各方面的建议，让他为尽早再次作为侦探出现在大众的视野中。虽然一色若叶提出过让明智去她家居住，却被他以借口拖延了。他现在最头痛的确实是下个月公寓租金的问题，所以他在想尽一切办法赚钱。这个行为让他想起了怪盗团某个穷苦的绘画特长生。<br/>之前还不用愁钱的问题……毕竟狮童的钱能随便用，自己还没有什么罪恶感。虽然为钱的问题头疼，但对于习惯忙碌的明智来说也是一件好事情。<br/>“明智同学？”一色若叶见他在发愣，伸手在眼前晃了晃。<br/>“啊，抱歉。我走神了。”明智拿起手边的咖啡喝了一口，将自己的笔记本递出，“这本来是今天打算给你说明的东西，不过没来得及整理。”<br/>一色若叶接过笔记，很快便注意到了角落类似屏障的涂鸦：“这是什么？门？屏障？”<br/>“差不多吧，我已经将现阶段能够探索的地方全部探索完毕了。”<br/>“现阶段？也就是还没到头没错吧。”<br/>“正是如此。这就需要若叶小姐您的协助了。”<br/>“我的？”<br/>“没错。”明智闭上眼后顿了一下，“人脉的问题。”<br/>“人脉？”<br/>“对，简单来说现实世界对探索者的认知关系到他能多深入那边的世界，而我现在正好在这个极限。”<br/>“原来是这样；嗯，我会安排的。”<br/>“麻烦您了。”<br/>明智吾郎没有告诉一色若叶这个计划在他接触她之前就已经拟定好了。最初的计划是如果一色若叶不接受条件，他也做好了在狮童动手之前自己先一步在异世界控制住她的阴影，再按照之前的方法作为侦探出道，这是最下策、也是最直接最简单的方式。<br/>这样一来你不就又要重蹈覆辙了吗？稍微再考虑一下比较好哦。<br/>如果不是结城理的这句话，他可能会造成不可挽回的错误吧。果然思想不是一时半会就能改变的东西啊。<br/>“凶手终归是凶手……吗？”<br/>“什么凶手？”一色若叶有些疑惑。<br/>“没什么，自言自语。”明智摆手，视线突然捕捉到一个熟悉的身影在悄悄看着他们两个，虽然发色和记忆中的不同，他还是认出了那个人。<br/>意料之外的客人居然来了？他眯了眯眼睛，手遮挡住嘴露出微笑。<br/>“一色小姐，说起来时候已经不早了吧？”<br/>“啊，你这么一说……双叶快放学了。”一色若叶看了眼时间，“那我先走了，再联络吧。”<br/>“好的。”<br/>待一色若叶离开咖啡厅，女孩再次探头，盯着明智，毫不掩饰眼中的杀气。如果要用什么比喻一下的话，就像一只正在炸毛的猫，而且对自己充满敌意。<br/>明智则装作没看见，自己将东西收拾到箱子里，起身离开。<br/>“啊……”女孩连忙坐到座位上，低下头余光看着他从自己身边经过，见明智推门离开，也悄悄跟了上去。<br/>两人一前一后，明智时不时回头，正好可以看到那个女孩跟在自己后面不远处，慌忙躲到可以挡住她的遮蔽物后面。<br/>真是新鲜的感觉……当侦探的时候都是自己跟踪别人，还是头一次有人跟踪自己。明智挠了挠脸颊，转弯进入人烟稀少的小巷子里。</p><p>双叶从一周前开始就感觉到了自己妈妈有点不对劲。<br/>不怎么去上班了，即使去了也很快抱着很多资料回来，将自己关在房间里，周六上午还会趁着自己去上学的时候出门去这里的咖啡馆。反常的举动让她不得不起疑心，于是在今天，她决定翘课跟着来看看。<br/>出乎她的意料，妈妈居然在和男的约会，而且对方还很年轻。<br/>莫非是小白脸？！欺骗妈妈的钱和感情？她在盯着两人的时候这么想着，不自觉露出了有些凶的目光。虽然一瞬间和那个小白脸对上了视线，但是他好像没有发觉。<br/>好，跟踪他，看我抓住这个家伙的把柄，让他离开妈妈。这样盘算着，双叶戴好帽子跟了上去。<br/>时间线回到现在，双叶看见对方进入了小巷子，快步走过去，悄悄探头，然而人却不见了。<br/>“咦？到哪里去了？”双叶左看看右看看，没有发现那个人的身影。<br/> “请问？”后面的声音让她猛地回过头，正对上明智吾郎的脸。<br/>“呜哇——”双叶大叫一声，钻到不远处电线杆后面。<br/>也不用反应那么大吧……我的脸有那么吓人吗？明智在心中吐槽，顺势露出和善的微笑：“吓到你了不好意思，我看你一直跟着我……”<br/>“没没没，没有！别自恋了，谁跟着你了？”双叶探出头，气势汹汹的指着明智吾郎，“小白脸！”<br/>“……你是不是有什么误会？”明智嘴角抽了抽。<br/>“你你你，我劝你，离妈……不是，离一色若叶远一点，不然我，叫人来打你！”双叶举起手机，一副要报警的架势。<br/>她脑补的是不是有点过头了……明智苦笑：“你是一色若叶小姐的女儿对吧，她和我提起过。”<br/>“什——你居然都已经渗透到这里了吗？”双叶露出十分夸张的表情。<br/>“怎么可以说是渗透呢？”明智走到双叶面前弯下腰，“作为一色小姐的同伴，以后咱们相处的时间还很长呢，提前认识一下也没什么不好，不是吗？一、色、双、叶、小、姐。”<br/>“……”双叶目瞪口呆，随后一巴掌拍在明智脸上，“你果然不是个好人！给我听着，我妈妈已经有惣治郎了，你没机会的！”<br/>说完她就跑走了。<br/>“疼……臭丫头用的力气还挺大。”明智摸了摸被打的地方，“这下是不是误会大了？不过……嗯，决定了。”<br/>他拿出手机拨通了一色若叶的电话。<br/>另一边，双叶看着保存的录音文件，将手机放进兜里。<br/>敌人比想象当中的要难缠，但绝对要把你的真面目揪出来！她这样下定决心。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“明智吾郎，孤儿，一年前搬离孤儿院来到东京，目前独居在一栋公寓里，呼姆……”双叶看着自己电脑中显示的资料，“母亲早逝，父亲身份不明……是被抛弃了吗？”<br/>她抱住双腿，暗自嘀咕着这家伙身世真的有够惨，同时在反悔之前自己的冲动，毕竟是初次见面，还狠狠打了人家一巴掌，怎么也说不过去。<br/>“叮咚。”楼下传来门铃声，双叶看了眼时间，是妈妈一般下班回来的时候。<br/>“来了——”她从椅子上下来，跑到门前打开门。<br/>“双叶，我回来了。”<br/>“欢迎回……来……”双叶看见跟在她妈妈身后的人，愣住了。<br/>“你好。”明智吾郎微笑着向她打招呼。<br/>“你为什么会在这里啊——”<br/>“双叶，你认识明智同学？”一色若叶疑惑，当然她并不知道双叶上周跟踪了她。<br/>“呃……”<br/>“是这样的，我之前去她学校附近调查的时候不小心迷路，正不知怎么办的时候碰见了她。”明智突然开口解释，“她很温柔，还特地给我带路。”<br/>“这样啊，既然已经认识了就不用互相介绍了。双叶，以后明智同学要和我们一起住了，要好好相处哦。”一色若叶温柔的摸了摸双叶的头，“明智同学你的房间在楼上最深处那个，已经稍微收拾了一下但还是有些乱……”<br/>“是，那我先把行李搬过去了。”明智点头，将自己的行李箱向楼上搬去。<br/>打开房间门，尘土扑面而来。他咳嗽两声用手扇了扇土，看清里面的布局。四处都是杂物，唯一的桌子上面和下面都放着堆成一摞的书堆。而深处架子的旁边放着一个看起来还算新的床。<br/>这完全是杂物间吧，而且叫收拾过了？明智内心吐槽，看来一色若叶对于家务事也是那种大大咧咧的类型。<br/>摇摇头打起精神，他将行李放到床边，走到最深处打开窗户通风。<br/>“一色小姐，扫帚或者吸尘器有吗？”<br/>“有的。应该在那个房间里的某个地方，但是我忘记放在哪里了。”<br/>“……”他不知为何可以想象到那个店老板会一脸无奈的一边抱怨一边帮她收拾房间的场景。<br/>一个小时后，明智终于将最后一本书放到架子上，整理好的箱子推进房间的角落中。他拍了拍身上的尘土，走到床边打开自己的行李。<br/>明智吾郎的行李其实并不多，衣服更是除了校服以外没有别的；之前也是这样，除了校服之外他很少穿私服出门，一是校服比较显眼，二是为了给人们暗示，让他们一看到穿校服拿着箱子的人第一时间想到的是他，通过这一点来扩大自己在公众之中的影响力，方便探索印象空间的更深处。<br/>虽然现在没有狮童帮忙，但他也有信心能够在这两年成为一名合格的侦探。毕竟各种技巧他早已烂熟于心，侦查的方法也一样。<br/>“万事俱备，只欠一个大案子了吗……”明智叹了口气，但是现在只能忍耐，做自己力所能及的事情。同时还要搞定双叶这个麻烦的家伙……他从兜里拿出一面小镜子，果不其然看到双叶在门口悄咪咪的探着头。<br/>“双叶小姐？有事的话可以直接说哦。”他自然的放下镜子继续收拾着，然而迟迟不见双叶进来。<br/>心下奇怪，明智走到门口，发现双叶早已不在那里，只留下一张纸条，上面写着“晚上屋子后面见”。<br/>这丫头，到底在打什么算盘？明智突然想起了她和那家伙策划的一系列计划，所以也不得不警惕起来，要是一个不小心又被耍了……他摇摇头，还是决定以不变应万变，继续埋头收拾屋子。<br/>晚上，他来到屋子后面，双叶果然在那里等着。<br/>“吼哦，你居然真的敢过来。”双叶一副随时准备出招的架势，“很好，我承认你的勇气！”<br/>“……”明智完全搞不懂她想要说什么，干脆没有说话。<br/>“不过，没想到你居然直接深入这里……虽然不知道你打的什么盘算，但是我不会怕你的，尽管出招吧！”<br/>我本来也没打什么那方面盘算……明智吾郎脑中回忆起前几天和一色若叶的通话。<br/>“喂，一色小姐？是我。嗯，关于之前去您家借住的提议，我又考虑了一下，果然还是那样比较好，毕竟我现在的情况，再怎么打工也只能解决公寓的租金问题……当然，房租我会付给您的，这一点您放心；<br/>“不不不，再加一倍的资料还是饶了我吧，我又不是什么天才，为了奖学金学习还是必要的。我知道了，过几天租金到期我就搬，谢谢。”<br/>他的目的十分单纯，只是想省一些租金，再一个是和双叶打好关系。作为更加专业的黑客，她如果能够协助自己，肯定能事半功倍。<br/>问题就是……该怎么解释她对自己的误会呢？感觉现阶段不管怎么说，都会被擅自曲解。<br/>“……总之，我要说的话就是这些。”双叶自顾自的点头，完全没有注意到明智根本没有听见她的话。<br/>“是吗？那我先回去了。”明智说着转身。<br/>“等等！”<br/>“……还有什么事情吗？”<br/>“那个，谢谢你啊，没揭穿我。”双叶涨红了脸，低头小声说出这句话，但很快再次抬起头指着他，“但是！一码归一码，我是不会承认你作为妈妈的对象的！给我好好等着！”<br/>“是是……”明智吾郎完全不知道该用什么表情，只好无奈应和着。<br/>之后几天，双叶似乎也铁了心要揪出明智吾郎的把柄，在明智放学回家后就十分干脆的坐在他后面盯着。让明智这几天在房间里完全不敢开电脑整理资料。<br/>“啊……好烦人，所以我最不会应付她了。”明智一想到回去就要被视线攻击，就一阵头疼。<br/>“所以这算是避难？”理坐在椅子上看着他。<br/>“……算是吧。”<br/>现在他和结城理在印象空间某一层的休息室中，因为不能在家里随便打开电脑，他只能来到这边整理资料。<br/>“你就这么怕那个叫双叶的女孩子？”<br/>“不是怕，是提防。她作为黑客的技术十分高超，而且还是那种过目不忘的类型，要是被她看到资料，会有不必要的麻烦。”明智吾郎显然不想透露之前被她用计在手机上安装窃听软件的事情。<br/>“看来明智君你对于怪盗团的事情还是有阴影啊……那如果那位团长现在站在你面前，你要怎么做？”<br/>“当然是给他那个令人生厌的脸一拳。”明智敲着键盘的手停下来，几乎是咬着牙说出的这句话。<br/>“……听着就很痛。”理摇摇头，但他没有预料到的是，明智吾郎和那个人真正第一次见面的时候，真的将这句话付诸了实践。<br/>同一时间现实世界，双叶跑到了佐仓惣治郎的家里。<br/>“双叶，你来这里做什么？”佐仓惣治郎十分疑惑，这丫头一直都对自己态度很没大没小，怎么这次这么严肃？<br/>“没时间了，惣治郎哟！”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“快出手吧！”<br/>“你到底在说什么？”<br/>“再不快点的话，妈妈要被小白脸抢走了！”<br/>“啊？”<br/>“就是这样，给你。”双叶掏出两张电影票，“周末和妈妈去约会吧！我这回会支持你的！”<br/>“呃，嗯……”<br/>“好，一定要约啊，咱们现在可是一条战线；我先回去了。”双叶说完就风风火火的离开了，留下佐仓惣治郎一人愣在原地。<br/>好巧不巧，两人在家门口碰上了。<br/>“哼哼……”双叶看着明智嘲讽的笑了两声，“这周末你就见识一下吧，大人的魅力。”<br/>“……我期待着。”明智吾郎也知道双叶的心思，无非是去煽动佐仓惣治郎约一色若叶，不过似乎这样发展下去挺有意思的，他也打算作为旁观者看看如何发展下去。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 08</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如双叶所想，佐仓惣治郎真的约了一色若叶一起出门，而若叶也答应了。周末，两人便乘电车前往市中心。<br/>Nice，惣治郎！早早埋伏在电影院门口的她从报纸后面探出头，暗暗比了个大拇指。而双叶没有注意到的是，还有一个人在盯着他的一举一动。<br/>“所以说我为什么要做这种事……”明智吾郎站在电影院对面街道上，无奈叹了口气。<br/>时间回到前天，双叶离开佐仓惣治郎家不久后。<br/>“喂，若叶吗？是这样，双叶她……”佐仓惣治郎想了想刚刚双叶话里的重点，“她说你要被小白脸抢走了。”<br/>“小白脸？”一色若叶想了想，最近也没有和其他年轻男性接触过，除非是……她想到了明智吾郎，不自觉笑出声。<br/>“怎么？不会是真的吧。”<br/>“没事，那孩子怕是误会了；我最近因为工作关系和一个年轻人走得挺近的，大概是被她看见了我们在一起谈事情。”说到这里，一色若叶也明白了为何明智刚刚被她带到家里的时候双叶会突然大叫。<br/>“真是，这孩子。到叛逆期了吗想象力丰富。”佐仓惣治郎扶额。<br/>“哈哈哈，谁知道呢？那她有什么计划吗？”<br/>“她给了我两张电影票，让我约你周末出门。”<br/>“这样啊……不过最近也一直都在工作，那就久违的和你出去一趟好了。”<br/>第二天晚上，双叶得知两人会出门的消息后为了第二天的计划早早就睡了，而明智还是如往常一样，放学后先去打工，再去印象空间和结城理扫荡阴影。<br/>“您有什么事情？”明智吾郎刚到门口，就看见一色若叶在等着他。<br/>“稍微拜托你帮个忙；你知道我明天要和惣治郎出门对吧？按照双叶的性格，肯定会去跟踪我们两个的，为了她的安全你跟着点她比较好。”<br/>“您就这么放心我？”<br/>“当然啦，按照明智同学的性格，肯定会保护好她的。”她说着将手里的袋子递给明智，“行啦，说那么多，赶紧试试这套衣服，特地给你买的，保证双叶认不出你。”<br/>“……对我这么好真的可以吗？”<br/>“那你可以考虑一下当我儿子？这样就不必有什么负担了。”<br/>“恕我拒绝。”<br/>……<br/>真是一对麻烦的母女。明智一边在心里抱怨一边将脸上的墨镜摘下放进外套的兜里，现在他穿着和他一直以来风格相差甚远的休闲装，包腿的牛仔裤搭配浅色的上衣，再加上深色的连帽风衣，完全衬出他的身材，已经有好几个路过的女孩子都忍不住多看了他几眼。<br/>两个小时后电影散场，一群人便涌出了影院。<br/>“哈哇哇哇……”双叶见到一大群人，有些慌乱的向后退了两步。<br/>看来她真不是当侦探的料。明智在人群中并没有捕捉到一色若叶和佐仓惣治郎的身影，继续将目光放在双叶身上，发现她仍在混乱中，有些着急的左看右看，直到看见了刚刚走出来的两人才又放心下来。明智看出来两人为了照顾双叶故意在里面停留了一会儿，防止她因为着急被人群挤走。<br/>两人在门口低声说了些什么，向商场的方向走去。明智的手机也响了起来，是一色若叶给他发的消息，告诉他接下来的计划和路线。明智一方面在后面跟着双叶防止她做些过头的事情，一方面保护她别被不怀好意的人接近。<br/>感觉自己和跟踪狂似的，啧。明智咂舌，继续跟上双叶。<br/>很快太阳下山，两位成年人按惯例前往新宿的酒吧街。双叶也正要跟上去，就被人拽住领子。<br/>“谁谁谁，谁啊？别拽我！”双叶拍掉那个人的手，回过头一愣，“……小白脸？！怎么换新衣服了？”<br/>“我有明智吾郎这个名字。”明智放下手，“未成年人晚上在这里做什么呢？”<br/>“你管我？说起来你怎么也在这里……难道是跟踪我？”<br/>“谁跟踪你了？”敏锐的丫头……明智吾郎自然不会承认是一色若叶拜托他的，只是转移了话题，“而且这是我想问的，你今天应该看家吧。”<br/>“唔……门我有好好锁上哦！”双叶似乎被戳到痛处，小声嘀咕着。<br/>“啊是吗……那你就不打算解释为什么在这里咯？我会去向一色小姐汇报的。”<br/>“什——妈妈才不会相信你的一面之词！”<br/>咔嚓<br/>“这下肯定会相信。”明智笑着举起手机挥了挥。<br/>“可恶——给我删掉！”双叶张牙舞爪的扑过去抢明智的手机。<br/>“才不。”明智完全仗着身高优势举起手机让她够不到。<br/>“唔呃呃……看招！”双叶一下急了，直接抬脚踢了明智的膝盖。在明智因为疼痛手臂稍微弯曲的时候跳起来按住他的肩膀将手机抢到手。<br/>“哼哼哼~怎么样！别小看阿宅！”双叶快速翻看着明智手机的相册，“诶？骗人，竟然没有？！”<br/>“……当然了，我根本没拍。”明智捂着自己被踢的膝盖，无奈的解释道。<br/>“我不信！绝对藏到那里去了！……这个红黑相间的是？”双叶视线瞄到了异世界导航。<br/>“喂，劝你别点。”明智吾郎的表情立刻严肃起来。<br/>“就算你这么说……”<br/>【已确认，导航开始】<br/>“我已经点了。”<br/>两人周围的风景开始扭曲，很快变为了明智最熟悉的印象空间。而双叶则是没有反应过来刚刚的变化有些迷茫的看着四周。<br/>“这里……是哪里？”<br/>“印象空间，简单来讲是异世界。”<br/>“认知诃学？”<br/>“看来你对一色小姐的研究有所了解啊。”<br/>“因为半个月之前她就有些不对劲，我也稍微偷偷看了一下她的研究资料……你可不许和妈妈说啊。”<br/>“是是，那么快点把手机还给我。”明智自然没有告诉他自己是原因，伸出手，“长时间待在这里很危险。”<br/>“等等！你有这个APP就是说你能随时来这里是不是？”<br/>“……我不打算回答你这个问题，但我提醒你，如果你贸然独自来这里的话，会死。”<br/>“什么吗这么凶，不过你居然还会好心提醒别人……”双叶不满的吐槽，将手机放到明智吾郎手上。<br/>“要你啰嗦。”明智吾郎拿过手机退出了异世界导航，两人也就回到了现实，“回家了，不然一色小姐会担心你。”<br/>“噢……”双叶无力的回答着，看来是有些累了。<br/>将双叶送回房间，明智自己也回到自己的房间躺倒在床上。<br/>今天一整天他都在集中精力跟着双叶，期间还赶走了几个看她长得可爱想要搭讪的男人。重新想了想，今天一整天做的事情都完全不符合自己以往的行事作风。更何况……明智回想起双叶所说的那句话。<br/>“好心吗……”明智吾郎在说出这句话的时候自己都觉得有些惊讶，就像结城理所说是因为自己开始关注周围的人了？更何况她是未来怪盗团的一员，想想就觉得讽刺；他暗自摇摇头，发消息给一色若叶报告后就放下手机睡了过去。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 09</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“异世界，异世界……”双叶坐在电脑前，不断念叨着。不知为何，她怎么都忘不了那个世界的样子。<br/>她举起手机，看着不知何时出现的和明智吾郎手机里相同的APP，不止一次将手伸过去，又缩了回来。回想起明智的警告，她多少也有些犹豫，但是好奇心却又驱使着想要一探究竟。<br/>“唔……怎么办呢？”她嘟起嘴挠了挠头，“有了！”<br/>双叶估摸着时间，跑下楼出门，找了个显眼的地方蹲下，看着不远处人来人往的巷口。几分钟后，她顺利看到了自己的目标。<br/>明智吾郎快走到门口的时候，看到蹲在路边的双叶。<br/>“终于回来了，喂，明智。”双叶看见他跑过来，“带我去那个异世界。”<br/>“拒绝，我说过那里很危险。”明智吾郎皱眉。<br/>“你只是说独自一个人去会很危险，又没说不能拜托你。”双叶举起手指着他，“而且你现在需要更多案件的情报对吧？只要你带我去那个世界，我就可以给你——这个交易不错吧？”<br/>“你居然抓着那句不放？不过……”明智摸摸下巴，似乎十分感兴趣，“既然有对我有利的报酬；好，我接受。”<br/>“那这个周六放学，约好了。”<br/>“嗯，在涉谷站见。”<br/>两人结束对话，一前一后回到家中。<br/>很快到了周六，双叶一放学就跑到涉谷站等待明智吾郎；十分钟后他才从站里走出来。<br/>“太慢了！我学校和你路程差不多都赶过来了。”双叶抱怨道。<br/>“老师找我有事情我能有什么办法？”明智有些不满；双叶一抓住他的短板就一直揪着不放，之前询问了原因她也轻描淡写的说只是单纯看自己不爽。我这边才更不爽。<br/>“总之快一点，时间宝贵。”<br/>“是是。”明智拿出手机，启动异世界导航。<br/>空间扭曲，四周热闹的人群也消失了，感觉整个世界只剩下他们两人。<br/>“走吧。”明智说完就走下地铁站。<br/>“等等我啊！你不是保镖吗？”双叶快跑两步抓住他的袖口。<br/>走到入口处，明智的衣服也变为了戴着面具的白色服装。<br/>“呜哇——衣服变了？”如他所想，双叶立刻开始大惊小怪，“还有看起来超奇怪的面具！”<br/>“……进去之后记得别发出那么大的声音，会引来敌人。”明智吾郎也懒得去纠正她故意流露出的夸张情绪。<br/>“知道知道，小命要紧。”<br/>两人并排走在通路上，双叶一直乖乖跟在后面，她的直觉大概也告诉她自己在这里处于劣势什么忙都帮不上，所以完全依靠明智也没什么不好。<br/>不过这个地方真是奇怪，让人总觉得有什么东西在盯着自己。双叶环视周围，却什么人影都看不见；真亏明智这家伙能忍耐这种感觉。<br/>两人一路无言，直到一个分岔路口，明智停了下来。<br/>“前面有阴影的气息，小心些。”他举起手将双叶护在身后，俨然一个王子殿下。不过双叶也没心思吐槽，从他后面探头，仔细看果然有黑影在前面，看起来在等待猎物上门。<br/>“在这里等着不要动。”明智说着抽出腰间的剑，先发制人冲到阴影前面在它没有反应过来的时候挥剑将其逼退，另一只手摘下面具，“罗宾汉！”<br/>紧接着追击的人格面具举起弓箭，周围出现光球全部打在阴影身上。阴影怪叫一声，消失在原地。<br/>“好厉害……”双叶完全对明智一系列的动作看呆了，但很快恢复理智拍拍脸。暗自腹诽不愧是小白脸真做作，对着他的背影做了个鬼脸。<br/>“还要再深入吗？”明智走到双叶面前。<br/>“要，才刚刚进来没多久。”<br/>继续走在布满轨道的路上，双叶觉得有点起鸡皮疙瘩。接着突然不知从哪里传来一阵奇怪的叫声，她一下抓住了明智吾郎衣服后背的衣摆，还是很用力的那种差点把明智给拉倒在地的那种。<br/>“你是要——”明智回过头正要抱怨就被双叶捂住嘴。<br/>“安静，你说的。”双叶说着还很严肃的做了个嘘的动作。<br/>“你……”明智眼角抽了抽，张了张嘴还是没说话。转过身强忍自己愤怒的情绪，上一次确实是他欠双叶的心里多少有些愧疚所以他忍了，但是这次他根本没欠什么，为什么她的态度还是和上次差不多，甚至更加恶劣，无论怎么想都搞不懂是为什么。<br/>“生气了？”双叶见明智没有反应戳了戳他。<br/>“……没有。”<br/>“差不多回去吧，我有些不舒服。”<br/>见双叶有些没精神，明智的火气也下去了些；既然不是故意而为之的，他也不会去追究些什么，叹了口气蹲下来。<br/>“你这是做什么？”<br/>“上来吧，我背你。”明智见双叶露出狐疑的眼神别过头，“别误会，不是刻意照顾你……对，一时兴起。”<br/>“傲娇什么嘛。”双叶吐槽，趴到他的背上，拍拍他的头，“哟，走了明智同学。”<br/>“别学一色小姐的口气叫我的名字，而且我比你大。”<br/>“你的名字我怎么叫都觉得别扭，就这么叫挺好的。”<br/>“……随便你吧。”<br/>“居然不拒绝！好，以后就叫你明智同学了。回去帮我跑腿哦！”<br/>“……”<br/>“咳咳，我错了。”双叶十分聪明的在他爆发前道歉。<br/>快到达十字岔路口的时候，附近突然传来怪物的叫声，明智立刻警惕起来。<br/>“复数的敌人，这下麻烦了。”他的语气有些严肃，“我待会儿直接强行突破前面，你在后面一定跟紧我；在我打倒敌人的时候就向前跑，别回头。”<br/>“喂，你要做什么？”双叶心底有种不好的预感。<br/>“少问一些问题会活得更轻松。”明智故意岔开话题，放下双叶后一个箭步将前面的阴影用剑斩成两半，“快走。”<br/>“但是——”<br/>“别犹豫！你想死在这里吗？”明智的情绪难得激动起来，双叶一激灵，快速向前冲刺。<br/>奔跑不到几分钟，很快她看到了不远处的出口，回过头如她所预想的，明智吾郎没有跟上来。双叶停下来，有些担心的看着身后的道路，又看看出口；这样来回在原地转了几次圈，她依旧在犹豫。<br/>【你在迷茫些什么？】<br/>“……！谁？”双叶环视四周，看到身后和自己长得一模一样的人，“诶？”<br/>【就这样回去真的好吗？】<br/>“当然不好了！”<br/>【那么，就去帮他。】<br/>“但是……我没有那种力量。”<br/>【一色双叶，不要找借口。】<br/>“……”双叶沉默许久，闭上眼睛用力跺了跺脚，转身向来的方向跑去。<br/>终于跑回原地，她正好看到明智被阴影打飞撞到墙上，全身的衣服已经沾满尘土，体力似乎快到极限的样子。<br/>“明智！”<br/>“你，不是叫你回去吗？”明智听见双叶的声音看向她。<br/>“要回咱们一起回，你出事的话……妈妈也会担心的啊！”她大声吼道，全身因为用力有些颤抖，“而且牺牲自己死在这种世界，你是笨蛋吗？！”<br/>双叶回过头，果然另一个自己也跟了过来。<br/>“喂，你肯定有办法救他吧？”<br/>【……做好觉悟了吗？】<br/>“现在是说这个时候吗？……总之做好了！”<br/>回答完阴影的话，双叶瞳孔骤缩，突然头痛欲裂。<br/>【那么，签订契约吧；吾即是汝，汝即是吾——】<br/>另一个双叶慢慢走近后和她合二为一，头顶一个UFO样子的人格面具逐渐显现，触手伸出将她带进体内。<br/>【运用这禁断的智慧，看清谜团，扫清阴影……】<br/>“死灵之书，辅助支援。”<br/>光芒围绕在明智吾郎四周，他身上的伤逐渐消失，体力也恢复了。<br/>“有我在，你放心战斗吧。”<br/>“……好。”<br/>待最后一个阴影消失后，两人的体力也都到了极限。<br/>“哈啊，哈啊，不行……”双叶喘着气直接趟在了地上，“我要，睡一会儿了……保护，拜托……呼……”<br/>“喂？！别睡啊？”明智晃了晃她，完全没有反应，“真是……不过幸亏十分顺利。”<br/>“不愧是明智君。”结城理不知何时出现在了他的身边，“出色的演技。”<br/>“也幸好有她的阴影配合，不然根本骗不到。”<br/>“是个不错的计划对吧？”理笑了笑。<br/>明智点头，看向他的眼神又佩服了几分。<br/>那是在双叶无意间开启异世界导航后，明智特地早些起床出门前往印象空间找到结城理，向他说明了情况。<br/>“你是说那孩子无意间启动了你手机中的导航？”结城理听完明智的叙述，问道。<br/>“嗯……”明智点头，“虽然不想承认，我挺担心的。”<br/>“担心她会不顾你的劝阻跑到这边来？”<br/>“是这样没错。”<br/>“那她想来的时候你陪着不就好了。”<br/>“……这样真的可以吗？我和她又不是同伴。”<br/>“现在不是，又不代表将来不是。”<br/>“什么意思？”明智抬起头和理对视。<br/>“让她下次来到这里的时候觉醒人格面具，成为你的一大助力。”理手中转着自己的召唤器，“按照你的说法她似乎是辅助人员，所以我觉得没有什么损失，对战斗也更加有利。”<br/>“就算你这么说，我也不知道她是怎么觉醒的。”<br/>“大概是想要反抗的心理？她现在在现实世界挺充实的所以还是从这个世界入手比较好。”理看向他。<br/>“反抗……从另一个角度来讲可以看做是对自己无力改变有所不甘？”<br/>“没错，我知道现在的你会有些抗拒……我会帮你的，放心吧。”<br/>于是两人制定了一场为了双叶觉醒而演的戏。在双叶来到认知世界的前一天，两人在印象空间找到了她的阴影。<br/>“明智吾郎，你还真是藏了不少秘密。”阴影双叶十分冷静的注视着他，“所以找我有什么事情？”<br/>“为了让一色双叶觉醒，希望你能帮忙。”<br/>“可以，我一直都很好奇，你究竟想要做什么？目的为了什么？更重要的是你究竟是谁；这些都是我想知道的答案。”她的视线移向结城理，“想必和他有着密不可分的关系吧？”<br/>“算是吧，如明智君所说，你真的很聪明。”<br/>“我不否定，但如果像你们这样藏在这个世界的话，就算是我也不可能从网络上查到吧。”阴影双叶摇摇头。<br/>“你果然查了我的资料吗……”<br/>“出生地，家庭状况，学习的情况；只要不是刻意隐藏都可以用通过各种渠道获取。所以我一开始才会怀疑你对妈妈图谋不轨，当然，最重要的原因还是你长了一张小白脸的脸。”阴影双叶十分平淡的说出吐槽。<br/>“噗，小白脸……”结城理突然笑出声。<br/>明智吾郎感觉自己处在爆发的边缘，双叶果然是双叶，不管是现实还是这里无论如何都要损他一句。<br/>“明智吾郎，其实你只要坦诚一些的话，‘我’一定很乐意帮助你。”阴影双叶继续说道，“我也是有自己的判断的，不会因为偏见失去应有的理性；简单来说‘我’值得信任，也有能力。”<br/>“我知道，所以那家伙才……”<br/>“明智君。”理用手肘顶了一下明智示意他不要说话，“我接下来说具体的计划……”<br/>“原来如此，确实是不错的计划。”阴影双叶点头，“不过‘煽动’到底是什么？”<br/>“会让阴影变得不太稳定听从我的指挥，随着时间推移会影响现实的人……但做过头的话会让现实世界的人死掉。”<br/>“为了让‘我’不察觉到真相才来找我吗？我会协助你的，让‘我’成为你的一份力量吧，明智吾郎。”<br/>得到同意后，两人带着阴影双叶来到出入口附近，让她在这里等待并注意附近。<br/>第二天，明智放学后先一步前往印象空间，和理引来一群阴影到十字岔口附近，用煽动控制了它们并让它们埋伏在这里。临离开前，他又将阴影双叶带到了入口附近躲藏好。<br/>计划十分成功，明智见实在叫不起躺在地上熟睡的双叶就干脆放弃，专注恢复一些体力扶起她站了起来。<br/>“差不多回去了，掩护我……理。”<br/>“嗯。诶？刚刚明智君叫我的名字了……？”<br/>“……怎么了，不行吗？”<br/>“当然可以，我很高兴，真的是好久没有人这么叫过我了。”他说着露出微笑，这个笑容比起以往显得有些寂寞。<br/>他到底经历了些什么？明智吾郎看着他，内心也愈发好奇起来。他为什么会在门上，那扇门又封印了什么，实在是太多谜团了。<br/>等这段时间的事情解决之后，稍微拜托一下这个黑客吧。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>明智吾郎没想到的是，双叶回去后睡了快一天。担心出了什么问题他叫了认识的医生过来也只是说疲劳过度，所幸精神上没有造成什么伤害，让他多少松了口气。<br/>“你看起来也挺累的。”临走前，武见看了看他的脸，从随身携带的药箱里拿出一盒药，“拿着，一天来两粒稍微补充些营养，你真应该照照镜子看你脸色差成什么样子了。”<br/>“……谢谢。”<br/>“不客气，记在你账上了。”<br/>“也是……”明智掏出钱包，“算上出诊费一共多少钱？”<br/>“谢谢惠顾。”<br/>送走武见妙，明智吾郎给双叶盖好被子，思考该怎么和一色若叶解释现在的情况，斟酌许久还是发了消息。<br/>【睡了几天不醒？没事，估计是运动过度导致的，别太担心了。】<br/>明智看着手机上的消息，面无表情的回了一句：并不是担心。<br/>这几天一色若叶一直在研究室忙前忙后没有回家，据她所说研究报告最多还有一周就完成了。同时狮童正义的人再次向她提出条件购买研究成果，被她以“研究完成再给答复”的理由拖延了。当然一色若叶也没有忘记向明智吾郎报告这件事情，两人商讨后得出将伪造的研究报告交给狮童正义，并以此为契机让一色若叶退出科研界；明智吾郎也担心过她会不会不甘心，但一色若叶表示真正的研究成果已经出来自己就已经满足了，剩下的人生中自己找个普通又轻松的工作好好陪着双叶就好。<br/>和一色若叶相处的时间越长，明智吾郎越能感受到她背负的东西之多。既为了自己的梦想和信念努力，同时又为了双叶做一位尽职尽责的母亲，生活之中的她已经可以被称作是成功者了，可惜在社会上她还是算错了一步……如果前一次不是自己的介入，她可以享受到幸福的生活吧。<br/>既然已经得知双叶没事，明智吾郎的生活也回归了日常。现在暂且得不到双叶帮助的他拿出被自己放置已久的卡片，找到一位熟悉塔罗的占卜师询问上面卡片的意义，占卜师惊讶许久后告诉他，这代表【宇宙】。<br/>“宇宙是？”明智询问。<br/>“承受一切，守护一切——被强行剥夺，失去，却又从无到有，最后成就伟大。”占卜师说了一些让他根本听不懂的话。<br/>“承受，守护……什么意思？”<br/>“哎呀哎呀，我只能解读到这里了，剩下的还是需要您自己去寻找领悟。”<br/>“真是满满的谜团啊……”明智向占卜师道谢，收起准备起身离开。<br/>“这位客人。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“我其实有一点十分好奇，重复经历的事情，其结局真的能通过不同的选择改变吗？”<br/>“？！”明智吾郎心下一惊，看向占卜师，兜帽下对方金色的眼睛带着些许笑意，沉默许久后，他只好说出自己现在心中的结论，“……我也不知道。”<br/>“请不必紧张，他的话，一定会将您引导至正确的道路；那么，祝您贵安。”占卜师微笑着向他鞠躬，明显送客的表现让明智只好离开了她的店面。<br/>占卜师待明智走出去后，走回桌子前伸手摸着上面放着的一本厚重的书，似乎是在回忆着什么。<br/>“真的是好久没有看到过那张阿尔卡那了啊，现在想起来都是美好的回忆……呼呼，客人还是一如既往的让人吃惊。”占卜师说着摘下兜帽解开宽松的外套，露出她的面容和里面原本的衣服，银色的短发，深蓝色的无袖裙。如果某个人在的话，一定会少见的露出十分惊讶的表情吧。<br/>“请再稍微等一下，很快就……”<br/>明智吾郎快步走在去地铁站的路上，内心乱作一团。虽然他确实已经脱离了那个神的控制。但是内心深处仍有预感，“它”是不会轻易放过自己的，自从上次使用煽动的力量他就知道了，一旦使用自己的脸色会变得十分苍白，身体情况也不好，就像什么东西被从自己身上剥离了一样……大概这力量本身就是一种诅咒吧。<br/>快一个月的时间里双叶一直在睡着，没有醒来的迹象；但这段时间里发生了巨大的变化，一色若叶在将伪造文件交给狮童的手下后，就像被安排好了的一样被扣上了莫须有的罪名从研究机构离职，所有的文件也全部被回收对外宣称全部销毁。<br/>“都交给他了居然还是这样，真叫人不爽——”某个酒吧内，一色若叶一口闷完啤酒，向着她旁边的明智吾郎大声抱怨着，“你说是不是？明智同学啊？”<br/>“是，是……”明智脸上皮笑肉不笑的回应着。所以说自己这个未成年为什么要来酒吧看着这家伙喝酒啊，干嘛不叫佐仓惣治郎？<br/>“哈啊……真没劲，虽然说了放弃但果然还是超不甘心。你说说是什么人嘛，做的这么绝有意思吗？啊？啊？”一色若叶说着还伸手戳了戳他的脸，“板着一张脸，和惣治郎似的，真是的，真是的。”<br/>“一色小姐……您喝多了。”明智吾郎将她的手打掉，拿出她的手机给佐仓惣治郎发消息叫他过来，等看到他的身影出现在酒吧门口就起身悄悄离开了。<br/>明智吾郎回到家中推开门，发现双叶不知何时醒了过来，正坐在客厅看着电视。<br/>“你醒了啊。”明智吾郎放下箱子，“要吃什么东西吗？”<br/>“妈妈没和你一起回来？”<br/>“……她估计一时半会回不来了。”明智脑中回想起喝的酩酊大醉的一色若叶。<br/>“那就泡面吧。”<br/>“你想之后胃痛吗？”明智吾郎说着走到厨房查看冰箱里还剩下什么适合双叶目前情况的食物。<br/>明智说完这句话见双叶一直没回音，回过头见她用难以置信的表情看着自己。<br/>“怎么？”<br/>“明智同学你居然会做饭。”<br/>“会做简单的，不行吗？”<br/>“可以，非常可以。”双叶连连点头。<br/>明智吾郎懒得挑起争吵，从冰箱里拿出剩下昨天吃咖喱剩下的米饭、海苔和梅干，又拿出一些茶叶放进茶壶加入热水。将米饭盛进碗里，上面铺好撕成细条的海苔，正中间放上梅干；待茶泡好之后顺着碗边倒入茶水。<br/>“给你，吃吧。”<br/>“茶泡饭？……话说回来海苔撕的好烂。”<br/>“又不是拿出去卖的。”明智语气有些懊恼，“赶紧吃，吃完自己收拾。”<br/>“诶——”<br/>睡了很长时间也没有摄取食物，双叶确实饿的不行，很快将这碗茶泡饭吃个干净。满足的擦擦嘴将碗放到厨房自己收拾好，回到桌子旁继续看电视。明智也觉得自己和她没什么话题，自觉上楼回到房间。<br/>坐在桌子前，他回想着那个看不见脸的占卜师的话。承受，结城理确实在承受着那个怪物接连不断的攻击；守护，他似乎在守护着那道门……守护门？<br/>“他真的是在守护那道门吗……”明智对自己说出的这句话十分惊讶，不管怎么看都是结城理在守护那道门，但是他的潜意识里却又觉得不是这样。但如果要他说出哪里不对劲，他也不知道。<br/>第二天，他再次前往占卜师所在的店面，但是那里却是人去店空，询问别人后得到的回答也惊人的相似。<br/>“那间店，从上个月破产后就一直是闲置状态。”<br/>“……撞鬼了。”明智嘴角抽了抽，转身离开。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“双叶，有些事情和你说。正好，明智同学你也过来吧。”一色若叶叫住刚刚回来正要上楼的明智。<br/>明智疑惑地指指自己，看了眼双叶，后者也耸肩表示不知道是什么情况。三人围绕着桌子坐好，等待着一色若叶的发言。<br/>“我被研究机构解雇了，所以以后的生活要稍微拮据一些了。”<br/>“诶为什么？发生什么了？”双叶惊讶的站起来。<br/>“你睡着的一个月发生了很多事情……”明智摊手。<br/>“什么？明智同学已经知道了？”<br/>“所以一色小姐你之后的打算呢？”明智直接无视双叶，抛出话题，不然解释起来会一直没完没了。<br/>“我和惣治郎商量好了，在四轩茶屋这边开一家咖啡馆；地方已经定下来了。店面装修是这样。”一色若叶拿出照片展示给两人。<br/>“那个，以防万一我问一下，老板是谁？”明智问道。<br/>“惣治郎，他出的钱多；虽然他想让我当老板但是被我拒绝了，我负责做做咖喱饭就行，营收采购之类的复杂事就交给他了。”<br/>“哦哦，妈妈的招牌咖喱饭，肯定会大卖的！”<br/>明智吾郎扶额，那么刺激的咖喱也只有少数喜欢辣的人愿意吃吧，而实际上也确实是那样。不过开店就他个人来说这是件好事，又可以喝到佐仓惣治郎泡的咖啡了。<br/>“那佐仓先生就打算辞职了？”<br/>“他说还有些事情要调查，店姑且交给我来打理；所以明智同学，这个黄金周交给你了。”<br/>“……交给我什么？”明智吾郎突然又有不好的预感。<br/>“来店里帮忙接待客人、收拾餐具什么的。”一色若叶露出奸商一般的笑容，“还有做看板郎如何？”<br/>“我拒绝。”<br/>“我同意妈妈，你拒绝就太浪费你这张小白脸的脸了！”双叶举起手。<br/>“谁是小白脸？你少损我一句不行吗？”明智吾郎十分不满。<br/>“二对一。”<br/>“我……”明智吾郎还想反驳些什么，就被一色若叶打断。<br/>“说起来明智同学还没有交这个月的房租吧。”<br/>“？！”<br/>“是啊，还有新衣服的钱，怎么办呢？”双叶也坏笑起来。<br/>“……我认输。”明智吾郎低下头捏紧拳艰难的从嘴里说出这三个字，天知道如果现在不妥协之后她们会提出什么更加过分的要求。<br/>就这样，明智计划好的黄金周假期变为了打工，还是没有工资的那种。但是已经答应了又改变不了什么，只有叹气和不知哪里来的压力。<br/>第二天，明智难得没有直接前往印象空间，而是去了棒球场。<br/>“可恨的，阁楼垃圾——”明智狠狠盯着球的轨迹全力挥棒打出全垒打，因为用力过猛手臂抻得有些痛。他甩了甩手臂，拿起响起来的手机，是双叶发来的消息。<br/>双叶【明智同学！妈妈被解雇到底是怎么回事？说明一下】<br/>【我也不知道；你不如自己查查看？我的资料你都能轻易到手】<br/>双叶【……】<br/>明智吾郎自然知道一色若叶被解雇的原因，但是他不打算透露任何关于狮童正义的情报，要是介入太多现在狮童就被干掉的话就没意思了。当然他也预想到双叶的技术并没有两年后的成熟，经他调查梅杰德还没有成立，而双叶现在的反应也印证了这一点。<br/>双叶【啊真是的！我要能查早就查到了啊！】<br/>居然恼羞成怒，心性还是那么不成熟……明智扶额。<br/>双叶【区区明智同学不要太嚣张，我一定会查到的！】<br/>【是是，加油吧。】<br/>双叶【差点忘记一件事情。我的人格面具是辅助的没有战斗能力，所以需要你的长期帮助。】<br/>其实早就知道了。明智心里想着回复消息。<br/>【原来如此，辅助工作也很重要】<br/>双叶【嗯嗯就是这样，所以咱们改成合作吧！】<br/>【什么意思？】<br/>明智吾郎对双叶的突然跳跃有些迷茫，不知道她要表达什么。<br/>双叶【组成一个组合，你在社会作为侦探揭露秘密，我在网络上进行支援。这样扩大影响力，就能前往那个空间的深处了；怎么样？】<br/>是说这件事情啊，明智想起来前天给双叶解释的有关印象空间的情况。<br/>双叶【而且组合的名字我也想好了，就叫“梅杰德”！】<br/>然后明智的手机就收到了梅杰德的图片。<br/>“噗……咳咳咳。”刚刚喝了一口罐装咖啡的明智吾郎被她突如其来的话和发来的图片呛到。<br/>【组合这个提议确实不错，但我总不能作为侦探报上那么奇怪的名字吧？要称呼你自己称呼吧。】<br/>双叶【切，明明很帅气的说。既然你放弃了以后我作为梅杰德出名了，别哭着求我要这个名号哦！】<br/>【谁会求你啊？与其有时间想名字不如先提升技术。】<br/>双叶【啰嗦！对了周末我要去印象空间，不许偷跑啊！】<br/>明智笑了笑，收起手机，心情难得好。这下让双叶作为黑客锻炼技术的目标达成了，自己又能继续扩大在社会的影响力，一下获得了不少好处。<br/>“好了，也发泄痛快了，去印象空间吧。”<br/>明智吾郎像往常一样走到地铁入口处的角落打开导航进入异世界，发现结城理早已等在那里。<br/>“久等了。”他走过去。<br/>“明智君，有好消息。”结城理点了点头，然后说道，“更深处的空间开放了。”<br/>“你自己到那里去了？”明智吾郎虽然知道理有能力独自深入这个空间，但对于他的单独行动多少还是有些不满。<br/>“只是在里面散步的时候看到了门打开的迹象，走过去后它就自己打开了。”理看出了明智的情绪，慢慢解释道，“放心吧，约定好一起探索这个地方，我是不会食言的；也绝对不会丢下你。”<br/>“并不是担心什么。”明智摇头，走进印象空间。<br/>结城理看着明智吾郎的背影，垂下眼眸掩盖住自己眼底的情绪。他不会告诉明智屏障根本不会阻止自己的脚步，也不打算告诉明智自己在空间最深处看到的场景和与自称为神的真身见面并交手的事情。<br/>失去了以往的光芒，齿轮之间发出不和谐的咔哒声，似乎随时都会停止运作一般摇摇欲坠。<br/>“你……为何……要拯救？”<br/>“因为他们值得拯救。”面对声音断断续续的质问，理还是一如既往平淡的语气。<br/>“人类……早已……无药可救。你也……比任何人都……清楚，他……为何会……出现在那里。”<br/>“嗯，我知道；千万分之一的几率，引导了他前往那边，也造就了这个他。”他抬起头，仍旧十分平静，“但归根结底，一切的源头正是他强烈的愿望吸引了你……”<br/>结城理说着，举起手中的剑，对着巨大的圣杯。<br/>“打算……趁我还没有……足够的力量前……消灭我吗？”<br/>“这是警告，别再妄想蛊惑他。而且我不会消灭你，因为你还轮不到我来动手。未来某一天，会有人将你消灭的——这就是妄图控制【世界】的代价。”他放下手收起武器，转身离开，就像从未出现在这里。<br/>“——愚蠢，说到底……你也……只是个人类。”<br/>“愚蠢……吗？”他回想起某夜晚，在自己的房间中和那个人面对面的身影，“我也曾经是个‘愚者’啊……真不像我，是你的话肯定会这么说吧。”<br/>但是我的信念绝对不会改变，相信那一边的你也是一样。<br/>“在发什么愣呢？”明智吾郎的声音让理回过神来。<br/>“抱歉，稍微想起了一些事情……”结城理很快转移话题，“比起这个咱们走吧，下一个区域会是什么样子呢？”<br/>什么比起这个。明智吾郎看着他，并没有追问出口，因为他也知道对方会用一句没关系来搪塞自己。这也让他下定决心要查出结城理的身世，一点也好，他想稍微了解结城理这个人。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“唔……这里也查不到啊，我说明智同学，真的有【结城理】这个人吗？”双叶看着屏幕上显示的空白，回过头询问弯腰看着电脑屏幕的明智。<br/>明智吾郎的表情有些失望，这两个月他和双叶一直在网络上寻找有关结城理这个人的资料，然而找遍了各种记录资料的网站仍然没有发现什么。现在被双叶这么一问他也一瞬间怀疑结城理对自己说的是否是实话，但是他的语气却又不像是在说谎。最终明智摇摇头暗骂自己不信任别人的老毛病；消除疑虑后，他开始思考无法查找资料的原因。难道是有人刻意将他的资料隐藏了？<br/>“我可以肯定有这个人，但是名字查不到的话……”明智吾郎左手抵着下巴回忆结城理身上是否有其他能够代表身份的标志，拿起纸和笔画下了什么，“这个样子的校徽，你查一下。”<br/>“我看看，啊有了；是月光馆学园的校徽。”<br/>“你能不能黑进校网内部找出近五年学生的资料。”<br/>“五年？！明智同学你确定？”双叶惊讶，“这个学校可是小初高一条龙，保守来讲都要快一万人了吧。”<br/>“这种事我哪里知道？”他一边抱怨一边推算结城理的大概年龄，“高中部，男性。”<br/>“了解。”双叶点头打开网页在键盘上输入了什么，很快屏幕上出现一个个学生的头像和名字，很幸运的是在2年级F班中明智吾郎捕捉到了结城理的照片。<br/>“就是这个人。”<br/>“看着就是个好冷淡的人。”双叶吐槽，“不过你为什么要查这个人的事情啊？”<br/>“有些在意的东西。”<br/>“哦？”<br/>“你那是什么眼神。只是因为之前受过帮助而已。”<br/>“这样，我稍微深入看一下他的资料吧。”双叶点击结城理的头像，进入详细资料的页面。<br/>【1999年由于事故双亲去世一直辗转在亲戚之间多次转学；2009年转学进入月光馆学园二年级F班；一年后因病退学】<br/>短短一句话的概括让两人都陷入沉默。<br/>“就一年，怪不得只有一句话。”双叶随便打开另一个学生的资料页面，上面则是大段的描述，“如果你要查和这个叫伊织顺平的家伙该多好，资料详……等等，有问题。”<br/>“哪里？”<br/>“稍微等一下……”双叶打开一面满是程序代码的窗口，又随便打开另外几个学生的资料，快速下拉扫过里面的数据，“果然……结城理的资料是在别处被修改过，有几处代码明显不一样，IP也不是月光馆学园的数据。”<br/>“能查到是哪里修改的吗？”<br/>“可以，我看看……这里是5cs4qxss3k。这边6g39fe063x……”双叶将网页里面一些数据加粗、转换成12位数字，“IP是190.801.141.523，还有一个230.112.110.517；两个来自一个研究设施……似乎是警方所属。”<br/>“警方？”明智吾郎有些吃惊，结城理的资料居然是被官方故意隐藏，也怪不得根本找不到，“ 能黑进研究所系统里找出内部资料吗？”<br/>“很难，不过我可以试试。”<br/>“那就拜托你了。”<br/>研究设施内部的数据代码比双叶想象的要复杂许多，也让她成功燃起斗志专心致志的破解。明智在一旁看各种排列的数字和字母快速略过，只觉得头晕眼花，视线转向双叶，她的手不停敲击键盘，表情也时不时变化。<br/>几小时后，终于要坚持不住的明智吾郎开始昏昏欲睡，就听到双叶激动的声音。<br/>“成功啦！”双叶转过椅子抓住明智的手臂将他拉起来，“明智同学快醒一醒。”<br/>“嗯……是结城理的资料吗？”明智揉揉眼睛让自己清醒过来，但看到上面显示的明显并非是自己想要的资料，“……人格模式、控制链接？”<br/>他读出来上面写着的陌生词汇，这是他从未听说过的专业词语。<br/>“最有趣的是这个文件。《反阴影武装，正式名称Aegis定期维护报告》。”<br/>“反阴影？”明智看着这些资料越来越觉得寻找的方向已经偏离了原本的目的。<br/>另一边，研究所内部深处排列着冰冷机器的房间内，闭着眼睛静静在容器内沉睡的机器人睁开眼睛。<br/>“系统内部有被入侵的迹象……要尽快通知美鹤小姐才行。”</p><p>由于之后再也没有任何线索，明智吾郎也不得不暂时搁置追查结城理信息的想法，回到日常之中。不过令他奇怪的是，不知为何最近有一些人开始主动联系他，拜托他作为私家侦探帮忙调查一些东西。而且完成之后有几个人再感谢之余会说这么一句话“不愧是侦探王子二代目。”<br/>明智吾郎有些百思不得其解，侦探王子这个称号应该是两年后被一些媒体冠上的名号才对，为什么现在就有人这么称呼了？<br/>在询问了某位一看就藏不住秘密的委托人之后，他找到了这个称呼的源头。果不其然，是双叶做的好事。<br/>“所以，你打算解释一下吗？一色双叶小姐。”明智将手机屏幕上显示的广告展示给她。上面写着：侦探王子再现，诚接各种委托，价格低廉质量保证，有意者请联系xxxxxxxxxxx<br/>“只是稍微帮助了你的侦探事业而已。”双叶则十分理直气壮，“不然你出名要到猴年马月？出名了记得请我吃寿司啊。”<br/>“……那还真是谢谢你。”明智吾郎虽然不想承认，但双叶说的没错，现在的自己确实只能用这种积少成多的方法来提高名气。反观双叶，以黑客组织梅杰德的名义在网上公示了几个贪污高官的银行流水，成功让这个新兴的组织登上了新闻；为此还一直消息轰炸明智让他给自己买礼物，最后成功坑了他一份打工钱。<br/>滴滴滴滴——明智吾郎的手机再次响起来，仍旧是陌生号码。<br/>“喂？”<br/>“明智吾郎君吗？”对面的声音给人一种高贵感，让明智一瞬间有在和女王说话的感觉。<br/>“请问是……委托？”他小心翼翼的问道，直觉告诉他这个打电话来的人不简单。<br/>“没错，方便见面吗？”<br/>“……可以，在哪里？”<br/>“出门走到街道上，一辆车等着你。”对方说完这句话就挂断了。<br/>“……”明智吾郎听着电话中的杂音，表情凝重起来。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“这个委托人居然亲自到了这附近。”明智摊手，“你有没有什么追踪软件？”<br/>“这也太突然了吧我哪里有？啊……你不会被仇家找上门了吧？”<br/>“我不认识这个人，也有可能是别的事情……总之都不好说；去了就知道了。”明智拿起自己的箱子转身离开。<br/>“明智同学。”听到双叶叫自己，明智回过头见她扔过来了什么东西，伸手接住，“可别出事啊，真的……”<br/> “没关系的，我可是很惜命的人。”见她脸上流露出担忧，明智笑了笑头也不回的走了。<br/>没错，在完成和结城理的【约定】之前，他可不打算轻易死去。即使真的会死，他也不打算白白死掉。<br/>走到街道上，果然有一辆车停在路旁，而且是一辆加长豪车。明智吾郎停下脚步咽了咽口水，对于刚刚给他打电话的人的身份越来越好奇了。深吸几口气让自己冷静下来，他走近豪车。<br/>“明智吾郎先生，没错吧？”一个女仆从驾驶的位置走下来，上下打量着他。<br/>“啊，是的。”<br/>“大小姐在等着您，请。”她打开车门，动作十分恭敬。<br/>明智吾郎看了她一眼，马上判断出这个人十分不简单，这是之前为了让自己这个侦探更加专业练就的感觉，或者说是洞察力。他的手在进入车内的时候自然的拨了下头发，启动耳朵上戴着的刚刚双叶给他的小型蓝牙耳机，刚刚紧急呼叫也设置好了，只要一按快捷键手机会立刻联系双叶，也是为了以防万一。<br/>“等你很久了，明智吾郎君。”刚刚坐下，对面坐着的红色长发、穿着白裘的女人便开口，“初次见面，我是桐条美鹤，【阴影巡者】的最高负责人。”<br/>“阴影？”明智吾郎听到熟悉的词语不自觉皱眉。<br/>“看来你知道阴影的存在……算了，这和今天找你来的事情不是一件所以我不打算深究。”她垂眸似乎在思考些什么，“进入正题吧，三天前你和你的同伙黑入了某个研究所的系统内部窃取了资料没错吧？我希望你能和我说实话，你们的目的是什么？”<br/>“……如果我说只是偶然呢？”明智吾郎自知和对方打马虎眼是瞒不过去的，最终决定先透露实话，再随机应变。<br/>美鹤表情并未变化，示意他继续。<br/>“我最初只是想查找一个人的信息资料，但是一直都不是很顺利；直到三天前我好不容易找到了一丝线索。”<br/>“所以你就找到了研究所那边？”<br/>“是这样没错，我和同伴抱着试一试的心态黑进系统找到了一些十分有意思的资料，然而内容并不是我们想要的。所以很快删除了。”<br/>“原来如此，那么你愿意告诉我你想要查的那个人的名字是什么吗？”桐条美鹤继续问道。<br/>明智吾郎沉默下来，这里是否要说实话。他可以肯定结城理和眼前的桐条美鹤有密切的联系，但是他不确定两人的关系，所以轻易说出他的名字其结果究竟是好是坏他也无法确定，更何况现在在别人的地盘上，想要脱身很难。<br/>“我查的不过是某个普通学生的资料……”<br/>“你在说谎。”明智吾郎还没说完副驾驶突然传来女孩子的声音就将他打断。<br/>“埃癸斯……”美鹤无奈叹了口气。<br/>“他的身上能够检测到，那个人的……”<br/>那个人？明智吾郎看着从副驾驶回过头来的人，是一个金色短发的少女。刚刚美鹤叫她的名字时让他想到之前看到的文件上面写着的正式名称，难道她就是那个反阴影武装？但看起来和人类没什么两样。<br/>“结城理这个名字你是否知晓？”<br/>“……”<br/>“沉默就代表你默认了吗？”<br/>“埃癸斯，冷静点。”美鹤出言劝阻。<br/>“你说的没错，埃癸斯小姐；我想找的就是关于他的资料。”明智打开随身携带的箱子，拿出结城理给他的卡片，同时在盖子的掩护下打开录音笔，“大概是四个月前的事情，我因为一些特殊原因见了他一面，他交给我这张卡片，委托我交给一个人。”<br/>“……是这样啊。”桐条美鹤沉默许久才开口，“他还精神吗？”<br/>“如果硬要我说的话。精神的不得了，还会管人闲事。”<br/>“是吗？真是有他的风格啊。”<br/>埃癸斯也安静下来，完全收敛了刚刚对明智的敌意。<br/>明智吾郎从两人的反应也摸清了结城理在她们心中的地位，斟酌后小心翼翼的问道：“那个，如果可以的话，希望你们告诉我有关结城理的事情。”<br/>“抱歉，这部分关系到我们组织内部的机密，所以我不能告诉你。”桐条美鹤摇头，“埃癸斯，你若有什么想说的话就对他说吧。”<br/>“非常感谢。”埃基斯向美鹤道谢后，认真的看着明智，“理他……知晓了生命的意义。因此他选择了作为封印阻挡在那里，这样世界就不会毁灭。”<br/>明智吾郎吃惊的睁大眼睛，他没有想到埃癸斯会提到毁灭世界；这是他之前的初衷，也是那个神的目的。既然这样的话，自己的理念从根本上就和结城理的目的相违背了，那为什么要让自己有第二次的机会？万一……<br/>找到真正的正义和信念——以及，你内心深处想要做的事情。结城理的话突然在他的脑海中响起。<br/>原来如此，是这样啊，真是个老好人。明智自嘲的笑了笑，抬起头。<br/>“谢谢你，埃癸斯小姐，多亏你我知道了一件事情。……对了，有什么需要我转告给结城理的话吗？”不知为何他的脑子里突然有了这样一个想法。<br/>“你是说你能够见到理吗？”埃癸斯有些激动，桐条美鹤也有些坐不住。<br/>他点点头：“不过大概只有很短的时间吧。”<br/>“召集一下其他人再做决定吧，埃癸斯。”美鹤很快压下自己激动的心情，“我们先回去了，这件事情我记下了可以吗？”<br/>“当然，这是为了报答你们让我更加了解他的报酬。”<br/>“我们才更要感谢你才对……”美鹤有些意味深长的看了明智一眼，似乎想起来了什么从包里拿出一张名片，交给明智。<br/>“你如果之后还有继续当侦探的打算的话，就打这个电话吧；报上我的名字就好。”<br/>明智吾郎视线看向名片，上面写着【真田明彦】这四个字。<br/>真田？记得他是警视厅的高层之一……<br/>“看来你知道它的价值。”美鹤恢复了一开始的女王样子，手遮住嘴笑了笑，“好好利用吧，既然你是他特地关照的人，我也期待你会做出一番事业。”<br/>“嗯……啊，谢谢？”明智吾郎不知为何有种不太好的预感，觉得胃更痛了……<br/>桐条美鹤举起手意识女仆停车，向明智点点头，他便打开车门下了车。<br/>“之后我会联系你的，祝你好运。”留下这句话，豪车扬长而去。<br/>明智吾郎松了口气，看了看周围陌生的街道，拿出手机给双叶发了消息，刚过几秒钟就响起了消息提示音。<br/>双叶【明智同学你终于联系我了，没事吧？！刚刚一直追踪不上你的手机GPS我还以出事了】<br/>【我没事……委托人刚刚离开】<br/>明智摘下耳机，揉了揉有些痛的耳朵继续输入文字。<br/>【跟一色小姐说我今天可能晚回去】<br/>双叶【为什么？】<br/>【追踪一下GPS就知道了，那么时间紧急我先下线了】<br/>双叶疑惑的看着手机上明智的头像变成离线状态，用看向电脑屏幕上刚刚显示出来的位置，立刻理解明智吾郎为什么这么说了。<br/>“……居然快到郊外了，但愿他能赶上电车吧。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这次也做的不错，原本以为你只是说说而已。”<br/>“如果这是赞美的话我就收下了，真田先生。”明智微笑，看着在椅子上坐着的青年。<br/>真田明彦，年纪轻轻就进入了警视厅的刑事部总务课，掌握多数的情报并能够提供适合的支援。但接触过后就能够知道他的性子直来直去应当是那种不太会绕弯子的类型，这更能让人感觉到他的能力之高，不然也不会在短时间内升职得如此快速。<br/>不过说到性格……明智吾郎回想起两人初次见面的时候，这个人上来就气势汹汹的就像要揍人似的。幸亏和他一起来的黑泽先生给自己打了圆场，不然真的要打起来自己岂不是要在医院躺上半个月。<br/>现在明智是靠着真田明彦的关系来到刑事课进行暑期研修，这样就能够和刑警一起在各种案发现场进行搜查，当然对外还是打着侦探的名号。虽然一开始刑事课的人对于他的出现都很不满，但经过快一个月的磨合期明智也和大多数刑警打好了关系，毕竟他知道想要站住脚一是需要足够的能力，二是需要尽量少树敌。<br/>“今天的公事就到此为止，接下来是私事的时间。”真田看了眼墙上的钟表，从椅子上站起来，“走吧。”<br/>“啊，是。”明智连忙跟上去。<br/>两人来到健身房，真田换上一身十分惹人注目的运动装。明智则跟在他后面换好学校的运动服。<br/>“总之还是老样子，先全速跑个半小时吧；别再到十分钟就摔下来了。”真田拍了拍明智的肩膀，自己去练拳击了。<br/>明智抽了抽嘴角，说实话他是有些后悔拜托真田明彦锻炼他的身体，但是他这种胡来的训练真的很有效果，这段时间他的体力明显上升了不少，身体的灵活程度也是。只要不回想起他因为最初起步速度太快刚跑了不到两分钟就被跑步机甩在地上时候的光景；当然真田也不客气，直接将他单手提起来让他陪练拳击……虽然是单方面被打，而且真田下手也重难免让他破相，那一阵回到家里双叶还大呼小叫的表示居然有人能让明智吃亏，被一色若叶赏了一记弹额头。<br/>两小时后，明智结束了今天的训练，和真田告别前往卢布朗帮忙。在佐仓惣治郎辞职全心全意经营这个咖啡馆后总算让生意稳定下来，他的咖啡在附近也大受好评，明智吾郎对佐仓惣治郎的称呼也渐渐从“佐仓先生”变为了“老板”，在去帮忙之余他也会点一杯咖啡享受难得的悠闲时光。就好像一切都变回了原本该有的样子。<br/>“对了，明智。”佐仓惣治郎突然叫住了在收拾盘子的明智。<br/>“有什么事情吗？老板。”<br/>“你既然这么喜欢咖啡，那你泡咖啡的水平如何？”<br/>“我吗？”明智吾郎指指自己，“我一般只会买咖啡……很少自己专门泡的，毕竟没有老板这边专业。”<br/>“诶，那明智同学你要不要试试看？”一色若叶凑过来提议道。<br/>“若叶这么说的话……好吧，可别糟蹋了我的咖啡豆啊。”<br/>“您不必担心，我会给自己买单的。”<br/>明智吾郎走到排列放着咖啡豆的架子上，闭上眼睛回想那个人给自己泡咖啡时候的动作。凭着记忆伸手拿出几个罐子放到吧台上，每个拿出适当的比例煎炒后放进研磨机里磨成粉，将咖啡粉放在一旁点燃虹吸壶的酒精灯，待下壶的水完全上升至上壶后将咖啡粉倒入轻轻搅拌，三次后等待全部的咖啡流入下壶，分开后将咖啡倒入杯中。<br/>“大概就是这样吧，我也不过是照葫芦画瓢罢了。”他将咖啡推到佐仓惣治郎的面前。<br/>“……看这样子还挺像样，就是不知道味道。”佐仓惣治郎拿起杯子尝了一口，皱了皱眉便放下了。<br/>“很难喝吗？”一色若叶也拿起杯子喝了一口，发出惊叹，“咦？很好喝啊，惣治郎你为什么皱眉？”<br/>“味道确实很对，但是。”他摇摇头，“你的咖啡，就像是在模仿谁一样。”<br/>“不愧是老板，我确实是在模仿某个给我泡过咖啡的人。”明智痛快承认了这件事，“那家伙泡的咖啡是我少数承认他的地方。”<br/>“那就是说‘那家伙’是明智同学你的劲敌一样的存在？”一色若叶问道。<br/>“可以这么说吧。”明智点头，此时他的手机响了起来，向两人说了声抱歉，他拿出手机走到店外，“您好？”<br/>“是我。”另一头传来桐条美鹤的声音，“东西已经弄好了，之后我会让人给你送过去。”<br/>“我知道了。”<br/>“对了，听说你现在做的不错。要不要以后考虑加入我们的组织？”<br/>“以后的事情还是以后再说吧，桐条小姐。”<br/>“哼……好吧。”<br/>明智吾郎挂断电话，转身回到店里。<br/>第二天结束一天的事情回到家里，双叶告诉他有他的包裹；明智回到房间打开后发现里面除了放着一个录音笔，还有许多打包好的档案袋，上面附着一张纸，上面用十分漂亮的字体写着：<br/>这些资料你也收下吧,虽然给不了你关于【他】的，但是这个人的你肯定会需要吧，算是你这段时间陪明彦释放压力的谢礼。——桐条美鹤<br/>“……释放压力？”明智摇摇头决定不去在意某些奇怪的字眼，蹲下来打开档案袋，上面的名字让他眯起眼睛，全身散发出危险的气息。将资料从头看到尾后，他拿起笔重新浏览一遍后圈上几个重要的词汇：行事风格改变、权力移交、倾斜、不明原因，以及，狮童正义。<br/>回过神来的时候，他已经快将这个名字所在的地方完全用笔迹盖住了。放下文件让自己稍微恢复冷静，明智躺倒在床上放空自己。<br/>“命运真是可笑，总在我正要忘记痛苦的时候告诉我一切还没结束，面对现实。”他看着天花板，从兜里拿出手机看着日历中的预定，“确实差不多该开始准备了……”<br/>那天晚上，明智久违的做了有关过去的梦。在母亲还活着的时候……<br/>“妈妈。”尚且年幼的明智拉住女人的衣角，“爸爸在哪里？”<br/>女人像是触电一样全身一震，赶忙蹲下和他的视线齐平：“吾郎，怎么突然问这个呢？”<br/>“因为……”明智咬住下唇，许久没有回话。<br/>女人似乎察觉到了什么，直接将他抱入怀中，不断地道歉。明智张了张嘴喉咙却像是被什么堵住一样一句话都说不出口，只能伸出手轻轻抱住女人，想要拍拍她的后背。然而在手接触到她的一瞬间，女人消失在了原地。随后场景一转，明智吾郎站在了一扇门前。<br/>他的目光逐渐暗淡下来，推开门，房间里是倒下的女人。他走过去，蹲在女人身边。<br/>“吾郎，吾郎……对不起啊，妈妈其实一次都没有正视过你。”<br/>倒在地上的女人伸出手捧着他的脸，露出十分美丽，但又十分悲伤的笑容。<br/>“对不起。”<br/>这是女人说的最后一句话。梦也在这里戛然而止。<br/>“我以为再也不会梦到那个时候的事情了……”明智睁开眼睛，里面早已积累的泪水流了出来。<br/>没错，就是这种苦涩感。所以我才会这么憎恨狮童正义，想要毁掉他的一切，让他从最高处落入低谷，为此我曾经不惜任何代价。但是，我又为什么要憎恨这个世界呢？<br/>“我还真是个笨蛋……就是因为这样，才会被神耍的团团转。”明智苦笑一声，举起手后狠狠握住，“但是现在不同了。因为有人给了我希望……之类的，虽然他现在听不见。”<br/>但是他没有注意到，放在桌子上的卡片发出了淡淡的蓝色光芒。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>某个远离都市的小镇，今天依旧经过了平静的一天。放学时间，学生三三两两的走在一起，聊着无关紧要的话题。<br/>“之后的话……要绕远去新开的JUNES坐一坐吗？”<br/>“……”<br/>“雨宫？雨宫莲。”<br/>“嗯，啊……不好意思，刚刚走神了。”雨宫莲抬起头，有些抱歉的看着身旁的友人，“去JUNES？咱们走吧，我请你。”<br/>友人见他很干脆的请客笑呵呵的说了句算你小子识相，用手臂挽住雨宫莲的脖子将他压的一个重心不稳。雨宫莲也噗嗤一声笑了出来，顺势吐槽了一句友人的身高。两人你一言我一语来到JUNES，莲为了兑现诺言去买饮料，回到座位的途中他无意间发现许多人的视线都看向了角落处。<br/>“这是怎么了？”他将饮料放在桌子上，拉开椅子坐下。<br/>“那边似乎是在吵架哦，情侣吗？”友人一脸八卦的指指角落处的一男一女，雨宫莲也顺着他的方向看去。<br/>“我希望您能配合一下我。”男的似乎和他的年纪差不多，语气十分平淡老成，但从他紧锁的眉头可以看出他的耐心已经快要到极限了。<br/>“你别说了！”对面坐着的女人似乎完全听不进去那个男生的话。<br/>“您也不希望最后他找上来吧。”<br/>“我不想听，请你回去！”女人的情绪似乎越来越激动。<br/>“所以说……”男生还没说完，女人直接站起来拿起桌子上的饮料泼了对面的男生一身，留下一句别再来打扰我了就快速离开了。<br/>其他人见没热闹可看了，纷纷转过头去继续各自的话题，也没人在意那个男生的事情，就好像刚刚什么都没发生一样。<br/>“呜哇……这女的真狠，那可是奶茶啊。而且那男生的衣服还很贵的样子。”友人小声感叹着，拿过饮料刚喝了一口就被雨宫莲突然站起来的动作呛到了，“你又咋了？”<br/>“……抱歉，你喝完先走吧。”他留下一句话就背上书包走了。<br/>“这小子……不会是看上那个女的了吧？！”</p><p>“该死的……”明智吾郎摘下因为淋了奶茶变得黏糊糊的手套，心里早已问候了几百遍泼他奶茶的罪魁祸首。冷静下来之后他也反省了自己的言辞确实有些太过激烈了，毕竟不是任何人都像那些高官一样城府极深一个动作都要考虑周到，这次反而是自己搞复杂了。<br/>“请等一下……”正在思考下一步该怎么做的时候，身后传来了一个人的声音。明智脚步一顿，这个声音十分熟悉，但是又没有自己记忆中的那样低沉。心里快速考虑过后他没有回头继续前进，却被后面的人拉住了手腕。他不得不停下脚步，回过头面对自己最讨厌的人。<br/>“有事吗？”他尽量使自己的声音保持平静，询问道。<br/>“那个……要不要去我家洗一下衣服。”那个人提议道，目光不自觉躲开明智的视线。<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“呃，你看，我和你岁数差不多，你可以先换上我的衣服。”他突然意识到什么连忙摆手解释，“不是不是，是因为这个镇子上没有专门洗衣服的地方。而且你不用担心，今天我父母刚好都要晚些回来，所以没关系的……是吧？”<br/>“你……”明智吾郎反而被那个人的一番话气笑了，他抽回手继续往前走，见后面的人没跟上来开口道，“怎么了？带路吧，不是要帮我吗？”<br/>“啊，嗯。”那个人点点头跟了上去，“我叫雨宫莲，你呢？”<br/>“……明智吾郎，请多指教。”明智吾郎最后四个字几乎是咬着牙说出来的。<br/>“那明智，请多指教。”莲微笑，然而似乎只换来了对方的沉默。<br/>被雨宫莲带着穿梭在这个镇子的小道中，最终来到了一栋房子前。雨宫莲拿出钥匙打开门，让明智吾郎先进去之后才进门。<br/>“打扰了……”明智小声说了一句，虽然十分不爽，但该有的礼貌还是要有。<br/>“浴室在那里，我去给你拿衣服和毛巾。”莲向他指了指浴室的地方，自己上楼了。<br/>明智吾郎耸肩，放下箱子走进浴室，脱下自己的上衣，看着上面的污渍叹了口气，和手套一起放在洗衣篮里面。<br/>雨宫莲拉开自己衣柜的抽屉拿出新的衣物，下楼走到浴室告诉明智吾郎将新衣服放在浴室门口就熟练的拿起篮子里面明智换下来的衣服丢进洗衣机里面了。平静的走出浴室后雨宫莲来到客厅猛地蹲下抱着头，回想自己刚刚的做法真的太鲁莽了，只是凭着之前看到明智吾郎心里莫名出现的一种“不能放下他不管的”想法就叫住他，还提议带他回家洗澡换衣服，正常来想肯定会觉得自己脑子不正常吧。<br/>明智吾郎换好雨宫莲准备好的衣服用准备好的毛巾擦了擦头发走出浴室，就看见坐在沙发上低着头的衣服的主人。<br/>“啊，你洗完了。你的衣服我已经放进洗衣机里洗了，待会儿就好……你要不要喝水？”莲站起来。<br/>他在紧张些什么？明智内心吐槽。这样的雨宫莲任谁也想不到几个月之后会成为传说中的心之怪盗团团长。<br/>“可以，麻烦你了。”走过去坐在沙发上，明智托着脸看着莲的背影，不自觉升起了想要捉弄一下这个尚且心思“单纯”的未来怪盗团团长，“对了，你对我说的那些话以后可不要随便和女孩子说哦，不然会被当成是怪人或者变态的。”<br/>“呃……非常抱歉。”莲放杯子的手一顿。<br/>“不过就结果来说，我还是应该感谢你的。”明智拿起杯子，“我只打算在这个镇子待一个周末，所以也没有带什么换洗的衣物。”<br/>“这样啊，那就好。”雨宫莲露出笑容，“能帮到你真的太好了。啊，衣服似乎洗完了，我去给你拿。”<br/>“你还真是善良。”明智的语气中带着一些嘲讽。<br/>将洗干净的衣服换好，明智吾郎拿起自己的箱子走到门口。雨宫莲自然也前往玄关送他。<br/>“今天谢谢你了，作为回报，对呢……给你一个建议吧。”明智吾郎拉了拉手套，转过身面对着莲。<br/>“嗯？”在莲还没有反应过来的时候，他的脸就结结实实的挨了一拳倒在地上。<br/>“这一拳你记住。”明智抬起手指着他，“不是所有你付出的帮助都能得到好的回报。收起你那无力的同情心，雨宫莲。一步走错，你就完了。”<br/>说完，明智吾郎从箱子里拿出来什么扔进雨宫莲怀里就推门离开，只留下倒在地上的莲一个人。<br/>雨宫莲愣了半天，直到脸上传来痛感才反应过来自己刚刚被打了。愤怒一下子从心底涌上，但更多的是疑惑。手无意间碰到了刚刚明智扔过来的东西，是专门治跌打损伤的药物。<br/>“这算什么？打了人还给药，嘶……”莲扯出一丝苦笑，嘴角就立刻疼了起来。<br/>现在的他，尚不理解明智吾郎为何会说出那番话，为何会打自己这一拳；但是当他站在法庭上，面对他帮助的女人的沉默，原告代理人的笑容，以及法官毫无感情的宣判和旁听的人完全转变的态度与目光，他总算理解了，为什么明智吾郎会说那样的话语——原来，在绝对的权力面前，正义是如此无力。</p><p>旁听席的角落，一个戴着帽子的男生拿着手机，看着屏幕上播放着这样一段视频：一个光头男人在和女人纠缠着什么，接着雨宫莲走过来护住女性。那个男人突然一个不稳倒自己在地上，站起来后大声指责着什么，之后镜头逐渐平移拉近在每个人的脸部停留了几秒钟。警察赶到，最后是雨宫莲被带上了警车。<br/>谁都没有想到，能够证明雨宫莲是无辜的决定性的证据以及事情的真相就在距离他们这么近的地方。 <br/>“结果还是发生了……吗。”他低声说着，关闭视频。在审判锤落下的那一刻离开了法庭。  </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>满是星辰的空间之中，今天难得的传来了属于其他人类的声音。<br/>“结城哥，我……有好好学习哦，也带着你的份。对了，虎狼丸也很精神哦，完全看不出来岁数已经是老爷爷了呢。还有啊……”<br/>“结城君你知道吗？两年前我终于实现我的梦想当模特了！虽然不知为何在演特摄剧……你可不许笑，我好歹投入了很多精力……”<br/>“哟，理。还精神吗？我可是很精神哦！还上甲子园……好疼疼疼！由香里亲你别打我。好吧好吧我开玩笑的，我现在在当孩子们的棒球教练，有几个孩子可有天赋了没准还能比我先一步去甲子园呢……”<br/>“结城，虽然现在离梦想中的世界还很远，但是我相信总有一天会实现的……”<br/>“结城，虽然我说过拳头是这个世界上最有力量的东西，但我发现想要支持自己身边的人不仅仅需要拳头；为了帮助美鹤我也算半步走到幕后了，真不像我……”<br/>“结城同学，我最后还是决定学工科了。嗯嗯，是我自己决定的，我无论如何都想在技术方面帮助大家。托你的福，我找到了自己想要做的事情……”<br/>“理，我一直都在加油哦，作为一个生命以自己的意志活着。但是我的初衷不会改变，所以……”<br/>结城理静静关掉录音笔，十分珍惜的将它放在胸口，闭上眼睛像是在感受其中的温暖。虽然没有播放全部，但他可以想象的到，每个伙伴的样貌，录音时候的表情还有内心所想。为了不让自己不安，他们特地没有流露出思念之情，语气就像是在和好久不见的朋友寒暄。<br/>“大家……都在加油呢。”理会心一笑，转头看着门，似乎是在透过它看着什么更远的东西，“真想让你也听听看他们的声音，即便只有一点也好，希望传达到你的耳边。”<br/>纵使你依旧认为人类愚蠢，但世界仍在发生改变；所以在我再次沉睡之前，希望你也能——</p><p>“今天也不在吗？”明智吾郎看着印象空间入口，没有人站在那里。<br/>自从他将桐条美鹤给他的录音笔交给结城理之后，已经过去了将近三个月，结城理出现的频率也在逐渐减少。即使是在，也对录音笔的事情闭口不谈，就像在故意避开一样，这让明智吾郎觉得他们两人这样的相处模式十分不自然。<br/>但明智吾郎其实早有预感，在他明确了自己真正想要做的事情、找到真正的正义之后，结城理就会离开他。自己距离终点越近，结城理就会离他越远。既然他知道了结城理有一群十分要好的伙伴，那么可以的话，他也想尽自己的一份力帮助结城理能早日从封印中解放。但是明智吾郎有这种自知之明，结城理还轮不到自己来救，他不是被选中的那个人，即便自己拥有不羁的特性也不可能。<br/>“嗯……？”突然有个黑影从前面窜过，形状似乎似曾相识。快走两步在角落查看，刚好看见那个黑影打倒前面的阴影。<br/>这不是阁楼垃圾身边的那只猫吗？现在就已经出现了吗，明明之前从来没碰到过。明智吾郎这样想着嘴里也无意识的小声说出来：“奇怪的造型……”<br/>“谁？！”摩尔加纳抖了抖耳朵，警惕地看着四周。明智赶忙隐藏气息，许久后摩尔加纳嘀咕着明明听到了有什么人的声音，一边四处查看。<br/>要是被发现就不好了，现在可不能和他碰上。打定主意的明智趁着自己在对方视线死角的时候向有阴影出现的方向跑去。果不其然，听到动静的摩尔加纳顺着他的方向跟来，明智直接对面前的阴影使用煽动，阴影便开始散发黑色的烟雾并变得狂暴起来，略过明智迎面对摩尔加纳展开攻击。<br/>“怎么回事？！”摩尔加纳赶忙停下脚步拔出自己的弯刀迎击，然而他对阴影的力度预估错误，直接被打飞。<br/>“啧，暂时撤退。”<br/>听着打斗的声音越来越远，明智松了口气，刚刚对那个阴影下了驱赶的命令，能够保证它把摩尔加纳逼到距离很远的地方。就是接下来的副作用……他身体摇晃了一下，靠在墙边，疼痛逐渐侵袭大脑。不知为什么，最近每次使用煽动的力量时他都会有头痛欲裂的感觉，甚至连洛基的姿态也无法维持……明智看着自己的服装逐渐变成白色，心中有种说不出来的违和感。<br/>“没事吧？明智君。”听到熟悉的声音，明智吾郎抬起头，结城理正站在他面前，“真是的，又这么乱来。”<br/>“……抱歉。”<br/>“不用道歉的，你的判断是正确的，现在和他接触还太早了。他必须先和那个人碰面才行。”理说着弯腰伸出手，“来，我带你回到出口。”<br/>“嗯，麻烦你了……”<br/>两人一路无言，即使是面对阴影的战斗之中明智吾郎也自觉退到后面进行支援，除了战斗以外一概不提。<br/>“不过话说回来。”结城理率先打破僵局，“我真的很吃惊。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“明智君居然会主动去调查我的事情，并且给了我这个。”理从兜里拿出明智给他的录音笔。<br/>“那是因为……”你神秘兮兮的话还老说一半，能不让人在意吗？明智内心嘀咕。<br/>“我很感谢你为我做的这些事情，但是……”理将录音笔交还给他，“这个暂时由你来保管吧。”<br/>“为什么？明明好不容易可以听到他们的声音的。”明智有些惊讶。<br/>“为了咱们以后的缘分，之类的。”理见明智皱起眉头，笑了笑，“只是现在还不是时候。等我醒来后，一定要亲自给现实的我完整地播放这个，可以吗？”<br/>“……我知道了。”他明白理的用意，点点头。<br/>“好了，到了。头疼好些了吗？”<br/>“嗯，托你的福；我走了。”<br/>“那，路上小心。”<br/>两人重复着一如既往的告别方式，各自离开。明智吾郎看着手中的录音笔，紧紧握住。<br/>一些细心的人发现，不知不觉间，明智吾郎随身携带的箱子中，也多了一个从不会拿出来用的录音笔，上面精心拴着蓝色的挂件，被小心保管着。如果被人问到，他会微笑着说，这是一个朋友委托我保管的东西。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>明智吾郎站在车站前低头用手机不断操作着，从他的表情可以看出他现在十分烦躁，而且隐隐有越来越严重的趋势。<br/>【一色双叶，你到底跑到哪里去了？！】<br/>【我知道你在线，别给我无视信息】<br/>然而等待了五分钟，对面还是没有发来消息，明智忍无可忍，打了一句话发送过去。<br/>【限你十秒钟之内出来，不然就等着和你房间里全部的硬件说再见吧】<br/>双叶【呜哇啊啊啊明智同学我错了！】<br/>双叶【但是我真的不想去啊饶了我吧——】<br/>【你以为我就想去吗？】<br/>双叶【看你昨天笑的那么灿烂……】<br/>【我还可以让你看看更灿烂的笑容，想看吗？】<br/>双叶【……我这就去】<br/>“早这样不就好了。”明智将手机放进兜里。<br/>和双叶在一个屋檐下生活了一年多，明智早已习惯了这样和她的相处模式，虽然前期投资花了他不少钱。没错，现在双叶房间里的电脑、主机、耳机和资料几乎全是用明智吾郎的打工费买的，而且是他特地找的愿意分期付款的商户，只要明智吾郎不再继续支付钱直到还清，那些东西就会立刻被回收，还能全额退款。虽然他用这个事情威胁了双叶很多次，但卓有成效。<br/>二十分钟后，双叶气喘吁吁的跑了过来。<br/>“呼……哈……我来了。”<br/>“嗯，他应该快到了，离约定的时间还有几分钟。”明智吾郎看了眼手表，拿出一瓶未开封的水递给双叶，“给你。”<br/>“……？”双叶狐疑的接过，看看水又看看明智。<br/>“看我做什么？不喝拿回来。”<br/>“喝！”双叶说着打开瓶盖猛灌半瓶，“给我的为什么不喝。”<br/>明智无奈耸肩，视线看向电车站的出口处，寻找他等待着的某人的身影。</p><p>“那么，下面宣读审判结果。”<br/>等等，不对。<br/>“被告雨宫莲——”<br/>真相明明不是这样的……雨宫莲张了张嘴，但是发不出任何声音。<br/>“有罪。”<br/>不是所有你付出的帮助都能得到好的回报。收起你那无力的同情心，雨宫莲。一步走错，你就完了。审判锤落下的那一刻，几个月前某个人说的话突然回响在耳边，面对现状，他只有不甘心的咬牙。<br/>雨宫莲猛然抬起头，发现自己坐在电车的座椅上，伸手将早已滑落到鼻尖的眼镜扶好，他有些苦恼的抓了抓头发。<br/>“明智君真的好厉害啊。”<br/>“是吧是吧？”<br/>旁边女孩子交流的声音，更准确的说是手机里接受采访的那个人发出的声音吸引了莲的注意。<br/>这个声音和样子，确实是……<br/>耳边突然安静了下来，莲回过神来发现那两个女孩子在看着自己。他慌忙低下头，虽然没做什么亏心事，心跳仍不断加速。<br/>自从那场决定性的审判之后，他就会下意识的避开别人的视线，同时不敢去主动和别人对视。因为他害怕从其他人的视线中看出他们的想法：【因故意伤害留下前科的人】，这种感觉让他没由来的恐惧。自己的父母也是，因为那件事后看向他的视线只有失望和埋怨，所以他们才会在将自己送往远离小镇的这里——东京。不过雨宫莲也庆幸自己来到了这里，如果继续待在家乡的镇子里，自己肯定会在某一天因为受不了这样刺骨的视线而疯掉吧。<br/>“涉谷站，涉谷站。”<br/>电车报站的提示响起，莲快速站起身走到门前，在门开启的一瞬间下车。<br/>一只脚刚刚踏出车站，他拿出手机想要确认一下自己的目的地就刚好看到屏幕正中出现了一个红色的奇怪APP，他心下奇怪，点开想要一探究竟。<br/>“……？”他注意到周围的景色有些违和，抬起头来，发现周围的人都一动不动。不远处的人群中突然冒出青蓝色的火焰，其中隐隐能看到一个拥有翅膀的人影，只是一瞬间就消失不见。<br/>手机突然传来消息提示的声音，是肯在这一年收养他，作为“保护观察”监护人的佐仓惣治郎发来的。<br/>【熟人的两个小鬼擅自去接你了，你在原地找找看，和你年纪差不多】<br/>擅自？雨宫莲环顾四周，发现一个人正在接近他，而且这个人他就在几分钟前见过，虽然是在别人的手机上。<br/>“好久不……”<br/>“你就是雨宫莲，是吧？”明智吾郎打断他的话，“我是明智吾郎，这个是……”<br/>明智说着回过头，身后的人并没有跟来。<br/>“……请稍微等一下。”他说着又回头走过去，抓着一个橙色头发的女孩子回到莲面前，“这是一色双叶，我们两个都是佐仓先生的熟人。”<br/>双叶没说话，只是躲到明智身后盯着莲看，让莲有一种被一只猫盯着的错觉。<br/>“走吧，我们带你去佐仓先生家，就在四轩茶屋。”<br/>雨宫莲在两人的带领下乘坐地铁，一路上即使他想向明智搭话也会因为双叶的眼神作罢；而明智对于双叶也只是选择无视，让他感觉是故意的。<br/>三人下车后进入一条小巷，明智指着这条路对着莲说道：“里面的小巷，第三栋楼转过去就是佐仓先生的家，你的行李应该都搬过去了，自己走过去吧。”<br/>“……那你们呢？”莲问道。<br/>“我们要……呜呜呜。”双叶刚想说话就被明智捂住嘴。<br/>“佐仓先生在家里等着你呢，别让他等时间太长了。”他说完就拽着双叶走到前面一个小巷转弯走了，留下完全不明所以的莲在原地。<br/>“总之……先去打个招呼？”<br/>双叶推开卢布朗的门，刚好看到一色若叶将两盘咖喱饭端给客人。<br/>“妈妈我也要吃咖喱饭！”双叶说着坐到吧台的椅子上。<br/>“你们来了啊，那个要来的人呢？”一色若叶问道。<br/>“我让他先去和佐仓先生打个招呼了。”明智给自己倒了一杯水，“毕竟是临时监护人。”<br/>“明明直接带到卢布朗来就好了，然后叫惣治郎过来。”<br/>“一色小姐您心真大……”明智耸肩，“他可是有前科的人。”<br/>“嘿哎，那和我们说对他不要那么苛刻的人是谁啊？”双叶瞥了他一眼。<br/>“……我还是秉持着不抱有偏见的原则的。”<br/>“哦是吗。”<br/>两人互相瞪着对方，仿佛下一秒就要打起来似的。<br/>“好了你们两个，这可是在店里。”若叶将盛好的咖喱放到双叶面前，对后面要离开的客人笑了笑表示歉意。<br/>这时，卢布朗的门刚好打开了，佐仓惣治郎带着雨宫莲走了进来。<br/>“若叶。”他看向一色若叶，若叶也点点头从吧台后面走出来，将门牌换成CLOSE。<br/>“他们两个你刚刚见过了；这个是一色若叶，双叶的妈妈。”佐仓惣治郎介绍到。<br/>“你好，我是雨宫莲。”<br/>“嗯，你好；雨宫同学，希望咱们这一年能好好相处。”若叶微笑。<br/>“是。”莲也笑了下，看来是个温柔的人。<br/>明智吾郎余光看着雨宫莲的脸，见他露出笑脸撇撇嘴翻了个白眼，一系列动作完全被双叶看在眼里。<br/>这家伙到底是傲娇还是什么啊，真是别扭。双叶内心吐槽。雨宫莲这个人她在来的路上观察他的时候觉得他并不是那种会做出故意害人受伤的事情的人。而明智同学又说不要对他太严苛……嗯，肯定有故事。她推了下眼镜露出似笑但是没笑出来的微妙表情。<br/>“你之后就住在阁楼上吧，行李也都放上去了。”佐仓指了指通往阁楼的楼梯，“你自己收拾一下吧，打扫的话已经打扫完了。”<br/>“嗯？谢谢。”莲有些惊讶，还是点头道谢。<br/>“不是给我道谢，给他。”<br/>“……老板！”明智皱眉。<br/>“怎么，我可不会平白无故的接受不是我应得的道谢哦。”佐仓惣治郎笑了笑。<br/>“谢谢你，明智。”莲转向明智，十分郑重地向他道谢，“还算上之前的事情我也……”<br/>“啪。”明智直接拍案而起，吓到了其他人。<br/>“吵死了，所以说我最讨厌你这种人。”明智吾郎说完这句话后直接夺门而出。留下四个人在卢布朗面面相觑。<br/>“……我是不是说错了什么？”雨宫莲有些失落。<br/>“啊，雨宫君你不用在意啦。”一色若叶拍了拍他的肩膀，“他只是害羞而已，你的道谢已经传达到了。”<br/>“对，Don’t mind，明智同学就是这样啦，不擅长接受别人的谢意。”双叶吃下最后一口饭，也拍了拍他的肩膀。<br/>“嗯……加油吧。”佐仓惣治郎摸摸胡子，“我们差不多要关店了，你可不要乱动东西啊。”<br/>“我知道。”<br/>“哎，惣治郎你也真是的，别太在意啊雨宫同学，他就是刀子嘴豆腐心。”<br/>“若叶你啊……”佐仓无奈的摇摇头。<br/>雨宫莲看着几人，心底松了口气。一开始他还以为来到这里还是会被那种视线刺痛，但现在看来……这一年会过得比自己想象的要轻松很多吧。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>双叶【明智同学——】<br/>午休途中，明智接到了双叶发来的消息。<br/>【怎么了？】<br/>双叶【今天那家伙居然迟到了】<br/>那家伙？迟到？明智思考了一会儿意识到她是在说雨宫莲的事情。<br/>【那关我什么事？】<br/>双叶脸一黑，明明是明智自己说的要是雨宫莲有什么特殊情况就和他联系，现在又说关他什么事情。事情大了好吧！<br/>双叶【今天上午他手机上的GPS有一段时间消失了我才来告诉你的】<br/>【……这样吗，是在哪里？】<br/>双叶【学校对面的小巷里，大概持续了三个多小时之后就出现在学校门口了。啊还有，调查的事情我觉得差不多了】<br/>【我知道了，今天放学之后在家庭餐厅等着我】<br/>双叶【了解——】<br/>明智将手机放下，打开自己的便当盒，里面不出所料是咖喱，还是很贴心的甜味咖喱。明智对此也不是很意外，不如说是习惯了，一色若叶自从变得清闲之后每天都会很早起来给双叶和他做便当，从最初的天天咖喱到现在的一周一次……也算是一种进步吧。他回想起当初天天吃咖喱的日子，庆幸自己没有吃出一身咖喱味。<br/>“我开动了。”<br/>很快到了放学时间，明智从地铁站出来后直奔两人约好的咖啡店。双叶也早已等在角落的座位上。<br/>“好慢哦明智同学！”双叶拍了拍桌子，“请客！”<br/>“我学校离这里很远这已经很快了。”明智无奈耸肩，坐到双叶对面，“让你调查的东西呢？”<br/>“哼哼哼，在这里。”双叶拿出一个U盘放在桌子上，“包括关于那个人行动的录像、录音，还有证人的证言。这些应该足够告发他了吧？”<br/>“……还不够。”明智摇头，“还差一个关键的东西。”<br/>“什么？”双叶疑惑。<br/>“让这件事情发酵的导火索。”明智伸出食指划过U盘，“近期观察一下他和他欺负的学生的行动，必要的情况下做好暴露自己的准备，前提是注意安全。”<br/>“放心吧，要暴露也得拉个垫背的。”双叶冲着明智眨了眨眼睛，“所以你真的不考虑转到秀尽吗？不然跑来跑去的多麻烦。”<br/>“不考虑。”<br/>“秒答啊……”<br/>两人又谈了一会儿近期的动向和调查的事情，就一起回家了。<br/>两天后的上课途中，明智的手机突然响了起来，引来了全班同学和老师的视线。<br/>“不好意思，是案件上……”明智抱歉的笑了笑，得到老师的默许之后跑出教室，来到卫生间的隔间接通电话。<br/>“怎么了？上课时间给我打电话。”<br/>“明智同学你怎么才接电话？！”对面传来双叶十分愤怒的声音，“十分紧急啊，那家伙居然变本加厉的直接实施暴力！而且还是对女孩子！”<br/>“……具体点说。”<br/>双叶一惊，明智的声线比起平常低沉了许多，这是要爆发的前兆啊。她也就没再多说，直接将自己刚刚整理的体育职员室窃听到的事情陈述给他。<br/>“这样啊，果然是个渣滓。”明智握着手机的手不自觉变用力了许多，他突然想起当时报道的新闻，“你这两天盯好那个受害的女生，免得她做出什么出格的举动伤害到她自己。”<br/>“我知道了，我会注意的。还有，他和那个叫坂本龙司的家伙似乎在调查关于体罚的事情，怎么办？”<br/>“估计也调查不出来什么能被承认的证据，先别去管他们了。”明智沉默了一会儿，“把那个女生的信息资料发给我。”<br/>“好嘞。”<br/>挂断电话后，明智的手机就收到了整理好的信息。<br/>“是叫铃井志帆……嗯？”他在人际关系的资料中注意到了高卷杏这个名字。<br/>原来如此，所以她才会觉醒人格面具并加入怪盗团，再加上那只奇怪的猫，最初的四个人就集合完毕了。<br/>“然后就是爆发的时机。不过在那之前……”明智将手机抵在下颚，思考下一步该怎么做。<br/>“……”<br/>“……”<br/>刚刚踏出地铁的车门，他就看到了和自己同一时间下车的雨宫莲，而对方也刚刚好看到了他。<br/>要不要这么巧啊。明智抽了抽嘴角，这种偶然让他想起自己当初为了接近雨宫莲不惜早起两个小时就是为了在这里制造所谓的巧遇。<br/>“你好，真是巧。”雨宫莲向他点点头。<br/>“啊哈哈……确实很巧。”明智吾郎皮笑肉不笑。<br/>“认识的人吗？”一旁的坂本龙司上下打量着明智。<br/>“嗯，是个很好的人。”莲语气平静且透着莫名其妙的坚定，让明智一阵难受。<br/>“而且你看着好眼熟啊……”<br/>“是，是吗？”<br/>“龙司，时间有些晚了，先解散吧。”莲插话进来。<br/>“哦好，那明天见了。”龙司挥挥手转身离开了。<br/>明智松了口气，坂本龙司的性格他也是知道的，直来直去神经有些大条，要是他刚刚吼出来自己的名字肯定会引来很多人围观。……等等，难道说？明智有些惊讶的看着旁边的雨宫莲。<br/>“怎么了？”莲也看着他，表情疑惑。<br/>“没什么……”大概是想多了。<br/>“那个，龙司有时候可能做事不考虑后果，你不要太在意；但是他人真的很好。”<br/>好吧根本没想多，明智扶额：“我没有在意，反正有垫背的在。”<br/>“垫背的？啊……”莲恍然大悟的敲了下手背，“交给我吧。”<br/>“……”交给你什么啊？明智觉得自己的胃又开始隐隐作痛，要不是早知道雨宫莲的这种个性，他早就爆发了。<br/>两人一路无言，直到拐弯到卢布朗的丁字路口处，明智正欲离开的时候，莲叫住了他。<br/>“明智。”<br/>“什么事？”<br/>“如果……要让一个人认罪的话，需要什么？”<br/>“哦？”明智挑眉，“你问这个做什么？”<br/>“我……”莲心下觉得不好，自己还是太鲁莽了，这样肯定会遭到明智的怀疑吧。<br/>“算了，一共有两个方法。”明智说着伸出两个手指，“要么收集能够确认他做了而且绝对会扳倒他的证据，要么让他亲口认罪。前者需要长期铺垫，后者……嘛，除非你有超能力，不然根本不可能。”<br/>“……这样吗，谢谢。”<br/>“你可别做什么出格的事情……佐仓先生会困扰的。”明智说完这句话就快步离开了。<br/>雨宫莲下意识的举起手想要说些什么，最后还是慢慢垂下握成拳头。纵使自己告诉了明智关于鸭志田的事情从现在开始调查，也来不及搜集足够的证据吧。那么就只有如摩尔加纳所说需要偷走目标的宝物才行，这样的话……</p><p>之后两天的时间，明智吾郎请了假调查有关铃井志帆的事情，今天，他来到她的家门口，按响了门铃。<br/>“谁啊？”开门的是铃井志帆的母亲。<br/>“是铃井太太没错吧？我是明智吾郎。”明智自我介绍道。<br/>“那个高中生侦探？有什么事情吗？”<br/>“您的女儿最近情绪如何？”<br/>“你什么意思？我们志帆她没什么奇怪的地方。”<br/>“对于她脸上的伤您就没有什么想法吗？”<br/>“她说是自己摔伤的……”<br/>“原来如此呢，那这个又是怎么解释呢？”明智拿出录音笔播放里面的录音。<br/>“我再也受不了了！鸭志田那个混蛋！为什么，为什么是我？我不想再被暴力对待了！但是，但是……我除了排球什么都没有了……谁来救救我……”里面传来撕心裂肺的呼喊，愤怒、不甘，最后无奈的哭泣，虽然声音有些奇怪，但毫无疑问是铃井志帆的声音。<br/>“志帆她……怎么会？”<br/>“我要说的就是这些。”明智话音刚落，铃井家的电话就响了起来。志帆的母亲看了一眼明智，关上门去接电话，随后房子里就传来了她的叫声。<br/>看来事情还是在顺着应该发展的路走……明智看着手机上搜索的最新推特——秀尽学院发生学生跳楼事件。</p><p>【她伤势怎么样？】<br/>双叶【幸亏我提前通知了消防队，伤的不重】<br/>【那就好】<br/>双叶【话说明智同学】<br/>【怎么？】<br/>双叶【有点咽不下这口气啊】<br/>【真巧，我也是】<br/>双叶【那就放学后见了】</p><p>“砰。”阴影鸭志田由于冲击狠狠的陷入城堡的墙壁之中，倒在地上。<br/>“饶，饶命啊。”阴影鸭志田想要爬起来却动弹不得，只得看着那一男一女两个戴着面具的人慢慢走向他。<br/>太大意了，原本以为这两个人和那群刚刚离开的小毛孩一样乳臭未干，但是没想到两人配合十分完美，尤其是那个戴着红色面具的每一招都十分老道狠辣。<br/>“放心吧，我不会杀你。因为会有人让你付出代价的。”明智一脚踩在阴影鸭志田的背上，“尽快搞定，咱们时间不多。”<br/>“好的。”双叶拿出手机启动录音功能，“来吧来吧，前奥运冠军：鸭志田先生，简单配合一下我们的采访，很快就能搞定哦。”<br/>“可恶……嘎啊。”阴影鸭志田刚刚抬起头就被狠狠踩下。<br/>“给我认真回答问题，不然我不介意让你再受点苦。”明智面具后的表情变得冷酷。<br/>“是，是……我说，我说。”</p><p>两人问到了想要的事情，双叶播放确认无误后将录音文件发送到电脑之中就离开了鸭志田的殿堂。当然中途双叶不忘吐槽两句明智刚刚的表现和说出来威胁的话正儿八经的恶毒反派一模一样，如果去演灰姑娘的后妈绝对超级合适的那种。<br/>“谁要去演那个啊？！话说是什么烂比喻？”<br/>“明明很生动形象的说，明智同学真不懂艺术。”双叶向他吐了吐舌头。<br/>“你……”明智正要和她争论，手机设定的闹铃突然响了起来，“我有要去的地方，你先回去吧。”<br/>“去幽会吗？去吧去吧。”<br/>“……单身哪里来的幽会。”<br/>“好好好，就当是这样，我先走了。”双叶坏笑一下，背好书包走了。<br/>“这丫头……”明智扶额，有时候自己面对双叶真的十分无奈，毕竟她一旦认定了什么就很难改过来，而且就某些方面来说还是对的。所以天才就是麻烦。明智不止一次在内心吐槽。<br/>来到印象空间，结城理靠在墙边闭着眼睛，脖子上的MP3屏幕亮着代表启动的光。似乎在听音乐。<br/>“？好像还是第一次看见他用那个听音乐来着……”明智嘀咕着，走到他面前。<br/>“来了啊，明智君。”理注意到他走过来，拿下一边的耳机，“你和他已经见面了。”毫无疑问的陈述句。<br/>“嗯。”明智点点头。<br/>“所以，你觉得他现在有资格拥有我给你的卡片吗？”<br/>“……”<br/>“没关系，直接说你的想法就好。”<br/>“现在的他……还没有。”<br/>“出色的判断。最初的他心中还存在迷茫，所以才会寻求答案。为你、也为了他自己。”理指了指明智的胸前，上面画着天平图案的卡片再次出现。上面扭曲的红色部分已经逐渐能够显示出来原本的样子，“这是属于他的更生，也是属于你的。”<br/>“这样……吗？”<br/>“嗯，所以稍微坦率一点和雨宫君好好相处吧。”<br/>“所以你说了半天重点在这里吗？”<br/>“啊哈哈暴露了吗，因为雨宫君被你的那种态度对待太可怜了就不小心……”<br/>“……我知道了，我会试着和他好好相处的。”明智沉默了好一会儿，无奈妥协。<br/>虽然没过多久，这个妥协就被他自己打破了。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“市内高中就职的排球社顾问突然坦白自己对学生所做的一切不正当行为，由于其为奥运奖牌得主引发了社会上热烈的讨论……”<br/>卢布朗的电视上报道着昨天在学校体育馆发生的事情，雨宫莲一边洗盘子一边不经意的关注电视里面的采访。<br/>“诶这个校服……不是秀尽的吗？”一色若叶惊讶，“双叶，你没事吧？”<br/>“我没事啦，安心吧妈妈。”<br/>“那你呢？”佐仓惣治郎问道。<br/>“嗯？”雨宫莲愣了一下。<br/>“是在问你呢，手别停下来。”<br/>“没事。”<br/>差点被诬陷退学还说没事，不过考虑到他的立场也可以理解。双叶看着莲的背影，当然抚摸摩尔加纳的手也没有停下，让它不断发出声音抗议。<br/>“……该教师现已被逮捕接受审查，同时警局内出现匿名邮寄的有关其实施体罚、凌辱的证据，目前检方正积极筹备对该教师的诉讼。”<br/>这句话同时吸引了莲和摩尔加纳的注意，两人交换了一下眼神。<br/>“我做完了，先上楼休息一下。”莲将盘子摆放好，解开围裙走上楼。摩尔加纳也从双叶手中逃出来跟着他上楼。<br/>“他明明可以在楼下休息的，惣治郎你是不是又说了些严厉的话？”一色若叶瞪了一眼佐仓惣治郎。<br/>“我也没有……”<br/>摩尔加纳在楼梯上回过头看了一眼几个人没有跟上来的意思，放心的上楼了。<br/>“莲，你不觉得有些奇怪吗？”摩尔加纳跳到床上。<br/>“有些违和感。鸭志田一被逮捕就恰好出现了证据，好像是被人计划好的一样。”雨宫莲陈述出自己的观点。<br/>“感觉怪盗团的风头都被那些证据抢没了。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“晚上再和杏女士还有龙司交流一下意见吧。”<br/>等到雨宫莲做完全部交给他的工作已经距离闭店时间很久了，他坐到床上给三人的群发消息，说了有关证据上的事情。<br/>杏【你也觉得奇怪吗？我也是……出现的时间太过巧合了】<br/>龙司【是啊，不过还是有好事的；鸭志田的事情上了电视，学校也不会再装作什么都没发生了】<br/>【嗯，不过还是要留意一下】<br/>龙司【好了不说这个了，说说庆功宴的事情】<br/>杏【放心，地方已经找好了，你们就好好期待吧】<br/>【嗯，我明天去处理宝物，交给你了】</p><p>第二天中午，雨宫莲收拾好东西下楼准备出门，就只有老板一个人站在吧台后面。<br/>“双叶和一色小姐不在吗？”<br/>“她们两个去游乐场玩了，毕竟是难得的假期。”佐仓的视线转向他，“去洗盘子。”<br/>“我有点事情要出去，回来再洗？”莲捻了捻头发，商量道。<br/>“行了快去做，别说什么任性的话。”佐仓的语气让莲觉得他比往常烦躁了些。<br/>门上面的铃铛发出声响，佐仓惣治郎转向门：“欢迎光临……是你啊。”<br/>进来的人正是明智吾郎，不过他的身后跟着一个女性。<br/>“这就是你平常喝咖啡的店？氛围不错。”女性看了看店里面的布局，评价道。<br/>“你朋友？”佐仓问道。<br/>“嗯，工作上认识的。”明智坐到吧台前，“老板，我还是往常一样，冴小姐呢？”<br/>“特调咖啡。”冴看向莲，“打工的高中生？在哪里上学？”<br/>“秀尽学园高中。”<br/>“哦……现在挺辛苦的吧。”<br/>“算是吧。”<br/>“对了，关于那个教师……”<br/>“老板，咖啡还没好吗？”明智用手指敲了敲桌子，打断了两人的对话，“冴小姐也是，好不容易的休息时间就不要谈工作了。”<br/>“……好吧，抱歉耽误你的时间了。”新岛冴将前面的头发别到耳朵后面。<br/>“我先走了。”莲感激的看了一眼明智，离开了卢布朗。<br/>之后的几天，雨宫莲一直没有看到明智吾郎，直到他周末前往打工的餐馆，刚好在换衣间门口碰上换好衣服的明智。<br/>“……你怎么在这里？！”明智皱眉，真是越不想见越能见到。<br/>“偶然。”莲看着明智和往常不同身穿服务员的制服，感觉十分新鲜，“你也在这里打工？”<br/>“嗯，劝你快去换衣服，马上就是上班时间了。”明智摆了下手前往吧台，“而且周日晚上正是人多的时候，做好心理准备吧。”<br/>“哦……”<br/>之后果然如明智所说，来了大量的客人，同时也有了大量的点单。<br/>“这边要一份大碗的咖喱盖饭。”<br/>“中碗牛肉盖饭。”<br/>“大碗回锅肉盖饭。”<br/>“我要点单。”<br/>第一次打工就碰上了这么忙碌的时候，雨宫莲难免有些手忙脚乱，有几次差点搞错客人的点单。不过也幸亏有摩尔加纳在另一旁及时提醒才没有下错单；反观明智那边也忙得不可开交，但比起他游刃有余许多。就是不知道为什么偶尔看向明智的时候发现他在笑……莲心下疑惑原因。<br/>一小时后用餐高峰过去，莲也终于能慢慢收拾餐具。和一位穿西装的男性聊了几句后，他也结束今天的工作。<br/>“辛苦了，你们两个今天做的很好，尤其是你。”经理十分赞赏的看向莲，“第一次打工也能应对这种情况，我会给你涨薪的。明智君你也是。”<br/>“谢谢夸奖。”明智露出微笑。<br/>“好了，下次打工也麻烦你们了。”经理说完就离开了，留下两个人在原地。<br/>“哈啊……回去了。”明智放松的伸个懒腰，“你也早点回去吧，免得又要被佐仓先生唠叨。”<br/>“那个。”莲叫住他。<br/>“还有什么事吗？”<br/>“交换一下联系方式。”莲说着十分熟练的拿出手机，“有事可以随时找我。”<br/>“……谁要你帮忙啊咱们又不熟。”明智嘴上说着还是和他交换了SNS和手机号码。<br/>“莲，真的没问题吗？”回到卢布朗的路上，摩尔加纳从包里探出头来，“再怎么说他也是侦探，被察觉了可怎么办？”<br/>“总有需要他力量的地方。”莲看着手机屏幕上显示的明智的号码。<br/>“既然莲这么说了，好吧。”</p><p>“唔……呃啊……好无聊！”一色家，双叶将书扔到床上，大声抱怨着。<br/>“我说你……觉得无聊就不要在这里待着。”明智无奈停下手头的笔，“后天就是期中考试了你还这么没有紧张感。”<br/>“该复习的都复习完了，平时的知识点我也都记住了。”双叶耸肩，从椅子上起来走到明智后面一脸坏笑，“倒是明智同学，最近因为参与案件都没有去学校，没问题吗？要不要天才的双叶大人帮你一把？”<br/>“不需要，你顾好你自己吧。”<br/>“切，没劲。”双叶撇嘴，拿起书溜达出房间，“那就不打扰你了，加油复习啊。”<br/>明智轻轻应了一声，继续专注在课本上面。余光偶然瞥到日历上画红圈的日期，突然想起当初自己还没有机会去观赏那位大艺术家在现实中的“作品”。<br/>“要不要去欣赏一下呢？而且还要关注一下那个老头的动向；算了，还是等到考试之后再说吧。”他摇摇头，抛去脑中的杂念。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>期中考试过去是难得清闲的日子，明智也打算在之后一个月做个好学生，然而有某人在他的身边，总是事与愿违。<br/>“明智同学——”这天，双叶拿着一张海报跑进他的房间，“我要看这个展览！”<br/>明智一看，海报上写着三个金色的大字：斑目展。<br/>“你怎么会想去这个展览？”明智怀疑的看着她。<br/>“就是有兴趣，不行啊？”<br/>“你不是只对那个叫不死鸟战队的特摄片感兴趣吗？”<br/>“那是……一码归一码！”双叶鼓起脸颊，“总之我就是想去，你要负起责任陪我。”<br/>“为什么是我负责……”明智注视着明显反常的双叶，直接抛出自己的疑问，“你是不是又在网上看了什么奇怪的传闻然后想要亲自去看看是不是真的？”<br/>“呜呃……”<br/>看来是八九不离十。明智见她一时语塞的反应就已经知道比起去看展览她另有所图。<br/>“那还不是怪你啦！”让他没想到的是，双叶先炸毛了。<br/>“哈啊？我？”明智百思不得其解，关自己什么事？<br/>“你在日历上特地把5.15圈出来，我就去查了下这天有什么事情；然后嘛再根据这样那样的调查，最后确定你要去的是这个斑目什么什么的展览。”<br/>“继续？”<br/>“说起来明智同学你也真是的，这么重大的事情都不告诉我。”双叶凑近明智一脸我都懂的表情，“你是不是也听说了关于斑目剽窃的传闻打算去看看的？”<br/>“……你从哪里知道的这件事？”明智虽然心中已经有了答案，还是问道。<br/>“最近新设立的那个怪频。”<br/>“啊是吗，真巧啊……”和他心中想的一样。<br/>“是吧是吧，咱们还挺心有灵犀的嘛。不愧是搭档。”双叶拍了拍他的背。<br/>“……”明智抽抽嘴角，压抑住自己想要吐槽的心，“好，好，那么天才的双叶小姐，展览的门票你搞定了吗？”<br/>“这个嘛……还没有。”<br/>明智扶额，他就知道会这样。而且斑目那么有名的艺术家，展览票现在买恐怕也来不及了。不过正好……<br/>“就不去斑目展了。”明智若有所思的抵着下巴，“我带你去看一个未公开的。”<br/>“哦？哦哦哦？是什么？”<br/>“主题就叫……斑目和他的‘灵感们’吧。”<br/>于是，五月十五日当天上午，中央大街后面的住宅区。<br/>“这里是哪里啊？”双叶看着眼前破败的房子，简直和茅屋一样。<br/>“斑目的家。”<br/>“说好的展览呢，明智同学你可不能说话不算数。”<br/>“我什么时候说话不算数了？”明智无奈，拿出手机打开异世界导航，“斑目一流斋，斑目的家，美术馆。”<br/>“莫，莫非？”<br/>【目的地已匹配，开始导航】<br/>“到了，就是这里。”明智转过身去，看着外表金碧辉煌的美术馆。原本这次他是不想来的，然而计划赶不上变化……他余光瞥了一眼双叶。<br/>“呜哇……这是啥？斑目大画伯美术馆？这是什么低级品味的建筑。”双叶扶着面具，皱起了眉，“这里面的展览一看就不靠谱。”<br/>“这倒是实话。不过难得来一次，当然要好好参观。”明智摆手，率先向正门方向走去。<br/>“诶明智同学等等我！”<br/>两人从正门光明正大的走进去后，也顺利拿到了一层的地图。<br/>“真的没关系吗？刚刚探查了一下阴影似乎很多。”双叶凑过来。<br/>“没关系，虽然咱们是不请自来的不速之客，但是好歹也是光明正大进来的。”明智确认地图后交给双叶，“这次就算看个普通的展览就好，再说如果敢有不自量力的阴影来阻挡的话干掉就好。”<br/>“那你好好加油哦。”双叶看着他的笑容有些嫌弃的摆手。<br/>“……你这家伙的语气怎么感觉把我当免费劳动力似的？”<br/>“错觉，你的错觉。”<br/>两人来到右边的展厅，里面全部都是人像，只不过尺寸大小不一。明智早已见识过，然而对于初见的双叶还是给了她很大的冲击，让她有点不知所措。明智见她不舒服，很快带着她离开展厅来到大厅的休息区域。<br/>“你没事吧？”明智将手放在她肩膀上。<br/>“没事……不过那里气氛真诡异。”<br/>“毕竟那一部分所有的画都是他的灵感来源。”明智摇头，“是现实的人。”<br/>“真是过分的家伙，明智同学，不能做点什么吗？”<br/>“说实话很难，斑目在现实中的权力和地位都远远高于咱们。而且现在开始收集证据也不可能收集到，他和鸭志田不同，肯定不会留下对他不利的证据，那些人证也没有说服力。”<br/>“唔，这样啊……”双叶有些失落。<br/>“不如去拜托心之怪盗团怎么样？……你干嘛这样看着我。”<br/>“不不不不，你是侦探吧？侦探不应该是励志要抓住怪盗才对吗？说好的不共戴天呢？”虽然戴着面具，明智仍然能想象到双叶瞪大了眼睛的样子。<br/>“你是不是怪盗小说看多了？”明智无奈扶额。<br/>“这不是定番吗，怪盗和侦探的爱恨……我是说对决。”<br/>“……”明智表示心累，不想说话。<br/>待双叶恢复了之后，两人又转了转一楼其他地方就离开了这里。双叶也没有再提斑目的事情，她也清楚，有的时候现实就是如此残酷，面对很严重的问题却不能解决，就像妈妈背负莫须有的罪名被迫辞职一样；而且她也不像那个心之怪盗团一样拥有改变人心的力量。明明邪恶就在面前却无法解决的那种无力感，想必明智同学也十分痛苦吧。<br/>两人并肩走在中央大街上，突然一个混混青年凑了过来。<br/>“两位是高中生？情侣吗？”<br/>“谁说……”<br/>“你有事吗？”双叶刚要开口，就被明智打断护在身后示意她不要说话。<br/>“哎呀抱歉抱歉，我没有恶意的。就是说这里有个打工，要考虑一下吗？”<br/>“打工？”明智似乎展现出来了兴趣。<br/>“是十分简单的打工。”混混见他有兴趣，立刻拿出怀里放着的信封，“将这个信封投递到制定的邮箱里就行，而且报酬丰厚。”<br/>“噢……这样啊。”明智摸了摸下巴，“确实十分感兴趣，不过现在挺晚的了，我要送她回家，明天的话能来找您吗？”<br/>“没问题没问题，毕竟女朋友重要。”混混笑着点头。<br/>“那，您给我个联系方式吧，我好明天找您。”明智说着拿出手机。<br/>“呃，这……”混混有些为难。<br/>“有什么难处吗？还是说很危险？”明智歪头，看起来十分无害单纯的样子让双叶差点笑出声。<br/>“一点都不危险的，好，给就给。”混混一跺脚，告诉了明智自己的手机号。<br/>“我明天会联系您的。”明智笑了笑，拉着双叶走了。<br/>待两人和那人完全拉开距离，双叶开口道：“明智同学你在打什么算盘啊……那家伙一看就是骗人的诶。”<br/>“自然有打算。”明智将那个混混的手机号发给双叶，“回去之后把这个人的号码定位一下。”<br/>“了解，是要大显身手一下了是吧？”<br/>“如果你这么想的话。”<br/>“切，又说模棱两可的话。我可没忘啊，刚刚你居然占我便宜。我是会交你这种恶趣味的男朋友的人吗？”<br/>明智听到这话立刻炸毛：“谁恶趣味？！我也不会交你这种性格不招人喜欢的女朋友！”<br/>“你说啥？有种你再说一遍！你再说一遍我就让妈妈给你做一个月特辣咖喱便当！”<br/>“你……！”明智吾郎恶狠狠的瞪着她，还是沉默了下来，他是真的怕一色若叶做的辣咖喱，每次都让辣的嗓子疼半天。<br/>“略略略。”双叶冲他吐了吐舌头。<br/>两人走进车站，在过道处刚好碰到雨宫莲三人。<br/>“这不是雨宫吗？”双叶向他挥手，“你也和朋友出来？”<br/>“嗯，受到邀请去看了美术展。”莲点头，向杏和龙司介绍，“这是我寄住的咖啡店老板之一的女儿。另一个……”<br/>“诶？你不是……那个明智吾郎吗？”杏有些惊讶。<br/>“什么？怪不得上次见到觉得眼熟。”龙司挠挠头。<br/>“原来我已经这么有名了吗？我都不知道。”明智笑了笑。<br/>五人简单寒暄几句，就各自回家了。<br/>“明智。”见双叶自己在前面，莲走到明智旁边，“有事情想请教你。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“关于调查的心得。”<br/>“调查？你对做侦探感兴趣？”<br/>“不是，我想学习调查。”<br/>“哼嗯……”明智故意拉长说话的音节，“那你能给我什么回报吗？”<br/>“这……还没想过。”莲愣了一下，摇头。<br/>“你倒是诚实。”明智耸肩，“提前说好，跟着我可以很累的，我也没有那么好拜托，你做好觉悟。”<br/>“嗯，我会的。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>昏暗的房间里，双叶视线不断略过面对的几个电脑屏幕上的监控画面和形成的地图上前进的白色圆点，扶住耳机上的麦克风。<br/>“明智同学，后面跟着呢。手里拿着手机，不过没有拍照的动作。”<br/>对面传来一下敲打，双叶立刻明白他的意思，快速敲击键盘后几个监控画面变化，相同的是无论哪个角度都有一个投币置物柜。<br/>“周围没有其他人埋伏了，随时准备好。”<br/>明智吾郎听到双叶的报告，心中紧张的情绪总算放松了些。近一周的时间两人放学后便在中央大街调查，同时又联系了一些受害人对其进行的私下的询问得知了他们的手法和威胁人的手段。斟酌过后明智决定亲自来做这个所谓的打工，以此来引出幕后黑手。制定好计划又做好准备后，明智才联系了那个小混混，不过好在他并没有怀疑什么就将信封交给了自己。<br/>接下来就是重头戏了，可别让我失望啊。明智看着前面的置物柜，很平常的走过去，从兜里拿出硬币。<br/>另一边双叶见跟在身后的小混混已经举起手机，按下回车键将早已准备好的干扰程序启动。下一秒，小混混立刻表现慌乱，低头操作手机。<br/>“就是现在。”<br/>在双叶的指示下，明智立刻打开置物柜将手中的东西扔进去就离开了。等到小混混的手机终于恢复正常，再抬起头，前面跟踪的那个学生早已不见踪影。小混混有些气恼的骂了几句，离开原地。<br/>“完美，计划成功了。”<br/>“嗯，接下来就是重头戏了。别掉以轻心随时注意周围的情况。”<br/>“我能掉以轻心吗？别小看我！”双叶虽然嘴硬，心里也明白这个计划十分危险，一个不小心明智吾郎也会变得和那些受害者一样被威胁，更加严重甚至性命不保；因此需要十分谨慎。<br/>明智吾郎换了一件外套跟在小混混一样的男人后面穿梭在街道上，期间他又拦住了几个高中生拉拢他们打工；然而他的运气并没有那么好，连续问了几个人都被拒绝了，好不容易有几个被他说动，却突然有警察过来询问事情让他错失了机会。就这样到了夜间，小混混也没能找到合适的，见路上已经没有学生的踪迹，他只得去和同伙会合。<br/>“哟，今天业绩怎么样？”小巷子的另一头，叼着烟的男人向小混混男挥手。<br/>“别提了，今天真是倒霉，好不容易成功的一个没留下证据；还有该死的条子碍事。”<br/>“那真是够衰，明天继续吧。”<br/>两人走向路边停靠着的车，离开了。<br/>车子刚刚开走不久，明智从两人刚刚停留的巷子里走出来，拨通了那个小混混男的电话。<br/>“什么？”对面的语气十分不耐烦。<br/>“我只是想问一下，为什么报酬没有打到我的账户上面呢？”<br/>“哈啊？我又不认识你，你谁啊？”<br/>“这就翻脸不认了？看来你没明白你的立场。”<br/>“你说什么？！”<br/>“如果我现在把信封里的东西和你们的照片交给警方，你们应该知道后果是什么。”<br/>“你，你居然偷偷打开信封？！”对面的声音明显着急了起来。<br/>“谁知道呢？你好好考虑一下吧。”明智不等对方回答就挂断了电话。<br/>“喂，喂！”<br/>“怎么了？”小混混男的同伙奇怪的问道。<br/>“快，去找金城老大！”<br/>“哦，哦……”</p><p>“怎么样？”<br/>“他们调转前进方向了。”<br/>“好，今天就到这里吧；我先挂断了。”明智将蓝牙耳机摘下来，揉揉有些发疼的耳朵，拿出手机又拨通了一个人的电话号码。<br/>“喂？是我，今天真是谢谢您了。嗯，那也是没办法的事情……诶？特搜部长？”听到这个词，他皱了皱眉，“我知道了，我会注意的；也请您和美鹤小姐务必小心，是。”<br/>看来是被盯上了。明智将手机放进兜里，心下嘀咕果然树大招风，不过好消息是不用特地去接近那个老头了。但是他究竟是怎么当上特搜部长的，果然是狮童在背后搞鬼？不对，不可能；现在并没有精神失控事件发生，更何况狮童不会亲自出马脏自己的手，那么就是和狮童有联系的另外的人，究竟是谁？<br/>与此同时，印象空间内，结城理穿梭在隧道中企图甩掉袭击他的阴影。<br/>“居然被针对的这么厉害，真是令人困扰。”见向自己袭来的阴影越来越多，理无奈被逼到墙边。他自然知道是谁在背后搞鬼，但是这些阴影数量的不正常又给了他些许的违和感。理掏出召唤器，寻找能够突围的最佳地点。<br/>“嗯……？”听到不远处传来车子接近的声音，结城理惊讶，这个世界居然也有车的存在？不过正好就稍微利用一下吧。他将召唤器对准太阳穴，一边警戒着阴影一边仔细倾听车子和他的距离，在决定的时机扣下扳机，“Persona。”<br/>“砰。”<br/>“嗯？”雨宫莲听到声音，下意识看向传来的方向。<br/>“Joker，你也听见了吗？”摩尔加纳说道，“是枪声。”<br/>“去看看吧。”莲向龙司和杏点头，拐弯开向枪声的来源。<br/>结城理指挥俄耳甫斯打飞了几个逼近的阴影，同时专心注意车子靠近的声音。<br/>“来了。”他再次扣动扳机，召唤诺伦用魔法将阴影吹散，快速向前奔跑，在拐角处刚好和心之怪盗团的车撞见。结城理也不犹豫，趁着车子减速的时候快速踏上车头翻越过去，跑到副驾驶座位上坐好。<br/>结城理一系列的动作让雨宫莲三人一时间没有反应过来，直到理的手抓住方向盘来了个大转弯后莲才回过神来。<br/>“驾驶座的踩油门，总之先逃走。”<br/>几人好不容易逃到了印象空间入口，摩尔加纳也从车变回了原本的样子。<br/>“哈啊，哈啊……还以为要死了。”摩尔加纳趴在地上，回想起刚刚的阴影大军仍心有余悸。<br/>雨宫莲没有说话，只是死死盯着站在一旁的结城理。而对方像是没有注意到似的，闭着眼睛不知在思考些什么。<br/>“那家伙谁啊？”龙司走到莲后边低声问道。<br/>“不认识。”<br/>“不过刚刚他行云流水的动作真的好帅气啊……”杏崇拜的看着结城理，被龙司白了一眼。<br/>雨宫莲慢慢走了过去，抬手想要向结城理打招呼。<br/>“你就是……雨宫莲君，对吧。”<br/>“！……”<br/>“你不用那么紧张，我只是认知世界的幻影而已；现实世界的我还在沉睡。”<br/>“诶？”莲被他的一番话说得有些不明所以。<br/>“你现在听不懂没关系，总有一天你会得知这个世界的真相……偏题了，谢谢你们救了我。”理十分诚恳的低下头向他们道谢。<br/>“不，我们只是阴差阳错……”<br/>“这是事实，你们就接受吧。”理握住莲的手，“那么，有缘再见。”<br/>理说完，就走出印象空间，很快失去了踪迹。<br/>“故意耍帅吗？”龙司有些不满的咂舌，“神秘兮兮的。”<br/>“怎么了？Joker。”摩尔加纳见莲在发呆，询问道。<br/>“……没什么，回去吧。”莲将手握紧，放进兜里。<br/>回到卢布朗，雨宫莲拿出早先结城理给他的东西，是一张纸条，上面写着……有关明智吾郎大致的性格喜欢的东西。最后落款是，一直看着你们的某个人。<br/>“？？？”莲十分不解，为什么那个人会知道他和明智的关系不好，而且是对方单方面的对自己有戒备和敌意。不过可以作为参考，毕竟那个人似乎魅力十足的样子，自己也应该好好提升能力才行，“好。”<br/>雨宫莲下定了决心。<br/>“……”<br/>“唔？怎么了明智同学？”<br/>“不知道为什么背后一阵恶寒……讨厌的预感。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“还没有找到吗？”酒吧的包间里，挺着啤酒肚的肥胖男人喝下一口红酒，看着站在他面前战战兢兢的混混男。<br/>“非，非常抱歉！”部下弯腰九十度鞠躬，脸上全是冷汗，“请金城老大开恩，再给我一些时间！”<br/>“是吗？给你一些时间？喂。”金城打开桌子上放着的箱子，看向坐在一旁的轻浮女性，“最近看上的东西，几样一共多少钱？”<br/>“那三样大概……八百吧。”女性粗略的算了一下，说出数字。<br/>“嗯。”他拿出其中的八沓递给女性后，转头盯着自己的部下，“好好感谢她把，八百万换你三天时间，现在，滚吧。”<br/>“是，是属下无能！谢谢金城老大大发慈悲。”混混男说完就跑了出去，好像在害怕金城下一秒就会反悔。<br/>“切，没用的窝囊东西。”金城眉头拧到一起，“半个月了连个人都找不到。”<br/>混混男前脚刚刚踏出酒吧大门，手机就响了起来，显示的号码让他差点将手机扔出去。来电的正是两个星期前那个威胁自己的臭小子，他也立刻怒火中烧，不知道这个臭小子用了什么方法让号码定位失灵，拜托黑客也查不到他到底是谁。而且都怪这个混蛋，让他欠下了金城整整八百万。混混男虽然愤怒，但还是按下了接听键，毕竟有可能会成为找到这个人的线索。<br/>“哎呀，你居然接了，我还以为你会直接挂断呢。”对面的声音刚一传来，混混男就后悔接通了电话。<br/>“臭小子，你的真面目我迟早会查出来的。”<br/>“都已经两个星期了，你居然还不放弃。”对面的人嗤笑，“失礼了，莫非这就是所谓的忠诚心？可惜你的老大完——全没有意识到有你一个这么好的部下呢。”<br/>“你……！”<br/>“哼哼，哈哈哈，你真该在镜子前看看你的表情，十分滑稽。正适合你这样的跳梁小丑。”<br/>“什么？！”混混男惊恐的环顾四周，却没有任何人影。<br/>“既然你没有想要投诚的想法，那么就好好享受你生命中最后的时间吧。”<br/>混混男听着他的语气，完全可以想象到对方脸上挂着的狡猾笑容，但是他却无能为力。如果答应他的话……或许能够活下来，没错，无论怎样都比三天后被金城杀掉要强；活着比什么都要好。<br/>“等等！我答应你……你会保证我的安全没错吧？”<br/>“当然，中央大街，你和你的同伙经常汇合的巷口，在那里碰面吧。”对面说完就挂断了电话。<br/>混混男手无力的垂下，只觉得脑子昏昏沉沉的，事到如今决定背叛金城，已经不能再反悔了。即使自己耍花招，也会被那个人一一化解吧。</p><p>“呼……吓死我了。”双叶将手里的手机关机，松了口气，“幸亏我的演技出色台词功底好，不过明智同学的这个新型手机还真厉害，还自带变声哦。”<br/>她拿起自己的手机，给明智发送消息。<br/>【明智同学，目标上钩随时收网】<br/>明智【我知道了，你继续注意金城的行动，有任何异样就告诉我】<br/>【了解】<br/>见对方回复，双叶也放心的放下手机，继续监视酒吧门口的情况。<br/>明智吾郎这边，他走出地铁站后来到约定好的巷口，等待着混混男的到来。就如他预料的，几分钟后一辆车停在路口，混混男下车走过到明智的面前，手里拿着什么东西。他抬起头看到明智露出惊讶的表情。他就是主动联系自己的小子？混混男仔细回忆两周前那个学生的样子，虽然发型和衣着风格和眼前的这个大相径庭，但脸确实十分相似。<br/>“！你是——”和明智吾郎对上眼的一瞬间混混男认出了他，腿有些发抖。<br/>“嘘……”明智食指举到唇前露出微笑，“看来你没有那么笨；没有不自量力到找同伙企图把我绑到金城面前。”<br/>“我在金城那里已经被视为弃子了，哪里会有人肯帮我。更何况你也有准备。”混混男收敛情绪，将手里的东西交给明智，“这是我手里有的全部证据了，这个诚意如何？”<br/>“确实十分有诚意。”明智抬起眼眸，微笑不减，“接下来就请去警署坐一坐吧。”<br/>话音刚落，几个警察就冲了过来将混混男按倒在地扣上手铐。<br/>“什？！明智吾郎！”<br/>“我可没有说过会保证你不去坐牢。”明智有些无辜的耸肩，“不过放心吧，一个月，金城也会去找你的。”<br/>“带走。”负责的警官命令道，下属就押着混混男离开了。<br/>“辛苦了，新岛警官。”明智将刚刚从混混男那里拿到的文件交给带队的警官。<br/>“哦，明智同学才是辛苦了，如果不是你我们真的没办法逮捕这个人。”<br/>“这些资料能帮上忙比什么都好，这样冴小姐也不用压力那么大了。”<br/>“那孩子就是太要强了，容易钻牛角尖。”提到自己的女儿，新岛也摇摇头，“好了，不耽误你时间了，接下来交给我们就好。”<br/>“嗯，麻烦您了。”明智和其他警官打了声招呼就先行离开了，毕竟他还是未成年，太晚回家身为监护人（名义上）的一色若叶会担心。<br/>回去的路上，他接到了电视台的电话，邀请他参加6月10日一档节目的录制。<br/>节目录制？明智吾郎经过短暂沉默，回忆起了当初雨宫莲对着主持人提出的问题，毫无犹豫的坚定回答；和对自己问题的质疑，也许从那时候起，他就已经怀疑怪盗团的真实身份了，所以自己才会不断尝试接近雨宫莲，阻止他们、甚至陷害。然而自己也是，因为和他们接触过多，在那里露出了致命的破绽……<br/>听到对面的疑问，明智才回过神来，连忙道歉并答应了这次邀请。听到话筒里隐隐传来的欢呼声，他不禁失笑，有这么夸张吗？<br/>和上一次不同，他至今只会在有关案件的必要采访中出镜，很少出现在这一类的访谈节目之中，不过……由于双叶在网络上某些方面的努力，他还是成功出名了，以侦探王子二代目的头衔。</p><p>新岛冴正趴在桌子上熟睡，就被办公室的敲门声吵醒。睁开眼睛瞟到电脑上显示的时间，早上八点。<br/>居然工作的半途睡着了……冴揉了揉太阳穴：“请进。”<br/>“早上好，冴小姐。”明智吾郎推门走进来，手里拿着从便利店买来的早餐，“工作辛苦了。”<br/>“是你啊……学校那边不要紧吗？”<br/>“今天要去电视台谈一下明天节目的事情，已经请好假了。”明智说着从袋子里拿出咖啡和面包放到桌子上。<br/>“嘿哎……你居然要去参加电视节目？”冴挑眉。<br/>“就当我是哪根筋搭错位置了吧，既然已经决定好，反悔也不可能了。”<br/>“我会给你提供收视率的，有空的话。”<br/>“那就提前谢谢您了。对了，金城的案件如何？还顺利吗？”<br/>“你说他啊，几天前被逮捕的那个人的证言确实能够证明金城是背后的主谋，但是证据还是不足。”冴闭上眼睛摇摇头。<br/>“还差一点吗？”明智手抵着下巴，虽然可以去找那些学生作为受害者来发言，但是太过危险，金城也有可能会报复。<br/>“就是这样，唉……”新岛冴长叹了一口气，“而且即使强制逮捕他也不可能；除非像斑目一样承认自己的罪。”<br/>“心之怪盗团……吗？”<br/>“那个都市传说？现在年轻人对这个都有兴趣吗？”<br/>“不，我是听朋友说的。”明智自然不能承认自怪频刚成立就在关注了。<br/>“这样……”<br/>“啊，我差不多该走了，和电视台约好了十点钟。”<br/>“嗯，再见。还有谢谢你的早餐。”<br/>明智吾郎轻轻关上门，深呼吸了几下后收起一直以来温和爽朗的表情，眼神变得冷漠。毕竟接下来要去见的人，根本用不着给他什么好脸色，也不需要真心。<br/>来到这个建筑最高层的办公室，明智吾郎推开门，一个谢顶的中年男人站在巨大的玻璃窗前，注视着下面的城市。<br/>“特搜部长先生，听说您找我？”明智关上门后，开口问道。<br/>“等你很久了，明智吾郎。”特搜部长转过身来，坐回办公桌后面，“坐吧。”<br/>明智也不客气，直接坐到会客沙发上，一副洗耳恭听的样子。<br/>“想必你也听说了那个怪盗团的事情。”特搜部长的视线一直停留在他的身上，似乎在观察着什么，“我希望你能加入搜查怪盗团的队伍中，协助我们调查。”<br/>“搜查怪盗团？不过是一个都市传说而已，居然用您亲自下命令吗？还是说想要调查的另有其人？”<br/>“另有其人，你在说什么？”<br/>“那还真是冒犯了。”明智将左腿放到右腿上翘起，丝毫没有平常的样子，“毕竟检察厅某些人给人的感觉就是无能之人，个别人甚至为了利益和本该受到制裁的人勾结。”<br/>“小子，你别以为身后有真田明彦撑腰就能无视检察厅的力量。”特搜部长皱眉。<br/>“啊哈哈，我怎么敢呢？”明智干笑两声，“毕竟您是特搜部长，就地位来说肯定不是真田先生能比得上的。”<br/>“别拐弯抹角；我只要你的答复，协助、或是不协助。”特搜部长像是想起来什么补充道，“当然，只要你同意，报酬丰厚。”<br/>“既然是您抛出的橄榄枝，我当然会接。”<br/>“哼，算你识相些。”特搜部长露出微笑，下了逐客令，“没什么事情就离开吧。”<br/>“别这么着急啊，我的话还没说完。”明智显然没有要走的意思，“要协助你们可以，但是我要自行调查。”<br/>“……什么意思？”<br/>“也就是说我不会跟着队伍调查。不过您放心，我会定期和负责人交换情报，而且毫无保留。”<br/>“我明白你的意思了，可以，我会单独给你一份允许调查的文件。”<br/>“那就先谢谢您了，一周后我来取文件。”明智露出有些轻蔑的微笑，“我先告辞了。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>待明智关上门后，特搜部长右手握拳砸在桌子上，表情十分恼怒。<br/>“臭小子，他以为他是谁，竟敢和我提条件。真想撕了他那张假笑的脸，以为我什么都看不出来吗？可恨。”<br/>发泄出心中的不满后，他拿起手机拨通了一个人的电话。<br/>“喂？是我。对，已经说服他加入了……好的，我会让部下密切关注他的。”<br/>挂掉电话后，特搜部长一瞬间感觉到了什么违和感，但他也说不出为什么。<br/>另一边，明智吾郎走出检察厅大楼后，长出了一口气。姑且是稳住了这边，估计现在特搜部长在和狮童报告自己的事情吧。他们对自己应该还是试探阶段，并不确定自己是否能够被他们利用，不过也幸亏明智提前散布出他需要钱的传闻，误导他们认为用钱就能简单收买自己。毕竟“明智吾郎”只是一个“普通”的孩子。<br/>只可惜，他们的如意算盘打错了。<br/>“哎哟不好，已经这个时间了，明明和人家约好十点的。” </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>明智吾郎在电视台和负责节目的导演与主持人沟通了关于明天节目的流程和提问后，也只过去了不到半个小时的时间。自然某些方面来说是因为他拥有上电视节目的经验，不至于面对镜头紧张导致节目录制出问题。<br/>他走在走廊上，听到了拐角处四个人，准确的说是三人一猫的谈话声。上一次他因好奇主动去搭话，没想到露出了破绽，这一次明智已经吸取了教训。他决定——不去搭话。于是明智靠在墙边，等待他们说完话再离开。<br/>“好，那就决定去【巨蛋娱乐世界】了。……莲，怎么了？”龙司有些奇怪，刚刚莲就在看手机。<br/>“双叶发来的消息，她说明智也来电视台了。”莲的话让明智猛地抬起头。这家伙什么时候和雨宫莲交换了联系方式？<br/>“双叶是？”杏问道。<br/>“你们之前见过的，和明智在一起的那个戴眼镜的女孩子；她好像也是咱们学校的，比咱们小一届。”<br/>“这么巧？”<br/>“嗯，是啊。”莲点头，“在这里等等明智吧，和他一起。”<br/>“莲你对他还真是执着哦……”龙司吐槽，“那就等等吧。”<br/>包里面的摩尔加纳探出头，不禁回忆起了昨天发生的事情。<br/>“莲，你在看什么？”<br/>“专业书。”雨宫莲十分认真的推了下眼镜。<br/>“专业？诶……《三分钟教你如何与傲娇相处》？”摩尔加纳嘴角抽了抽，这是什么奇葩的书。<br/>“十分有益的教程，还有这些。”他说着拿出了包里放着另外几本：《傲娇心理学》、《傲娇语言基础》以及《如何读懂傲娇》。<br/>“……”莲你怎么了？你究竟在读些什么啊？如果当时是人形的，摩尔加纳绝对会捂脸。<br/>站在拐角的明智扶额，内心莫名复杂。他承认，雨宫莲在说等他的一瞬间他确实有些高兴，但是更多的是怀疑，为什么雨宫莲没来由的对自己这么好，难道他知道了些什么？不对不可能，应该没有说什么能让自己暴露的话。<br/>滴滴滴——明智的思绪被手机突然响起的铃声打断。<br/>“呃……”他拿出手机，显示来电是双叶。<br/>“哟，明智同学，电视台还顺利吗？”<br/>“……啊啊，还好。”他稍微平复了一下心情，斟酌接下来该说的话，“怎么了，这个时候给我打电话？”<br/>“今天学校组织高二年级社会参观来着，然后呢，他们三个都去了电视台，有没有碰到啊？”<br/>“没……”明智回过头，发现刚刚在说的三个人正在探头看他，“就在刚刚碰到了。”<br/>“是吗是吗，不是挺好的嘛。去和他们玩吧，记得带纪念品回来哦——”双叶说完就挂断了电话。<br/>一点都不好！明智内心咆哮，但仍旧保持脸上的表情。他放下电话，看着三人：“真没想到……会在这里碰上。”<br/>“嗯，十分有缘分。”莲点头，露出微笑，“明智，要不要和我们一起去巨蛋娱乐世界？”<br/>“我……”明智本考虑拒绝，但一想到双叶说的话又头疼起来。如果自己不去肯定又会念叨半天，还会顺带嫌弃他本来就没什么朋友还不主动去交。而且他们三个的眼神也让他不好拒绝，“好。”<br/>“嗯，那么出发吧，目的地是水道桥。”<br/>“哦！”</p><p>“呜，头好晕。”刚刚从云霄飞车上下来的龙司捂着头，走路都有些摇晃。<br/>“真是的，要坐下来歇一歇吗？”杏虽然嘴上抱怨着，还是有些担心龙司。<br/>明智突然想起了什么，从自己的箱子里拿出一小瓶矿泉水，递到龙司面前：“稍微喝点水吧，待会儿就好了。”<br/>“嗯，哦……谢啦。”龙司接过水瓶猛灌一口，“啊，差点吐出来了。”<br/>“所以吾辈都说了嘛……”摩尔加纳没忍住，低声吐槽。<br/>“啊说起来，明智同学，你去电视台做什么？”杏问道。<br/>“我是去谈明天要录制的节目，对了，似乎是要和你们一起录制呢。”<br/>“真的？稍微有点期待明天的节目了。”<br/>“哈哈，我倒是希望主持人能嘴下留情一点，不要太为难我。”明智笑了笑。<br/>“唔？怎么了莲，还有要去的地方？”坂本龙司看着坐在自己旁边的雨宫莲，镜片后面的眼睛似乎在沉思。<br/>“……嗯，有点事情要考虑。”<br/>“你们两个，还有什么要玩的？”杏走过来，“或者去吃松饼？”<br/>松饼？明智抬起头，少见的展露出兴趣。当然这一变化并没逃过莲的眼睛。<br/>“走吧，去吃松饼。”<br/>“等……”摩尔加纳刚要出声反对就被莲按进包里。<br/>莲你变了，你不是那个我让睡觉就乖乖去睡的好团长了。摩尔加纳在心中呐喊着。</p><p>“松饼超好吃。”<br/>“是的，松软程度恰到好处，上面的糖浆虽然比一般的甜度更少，但和松饼配合之后却激发出了更适合的美味。”<br/>“是吧是吧？加了奶油之后又是不同的感觉，在嘴里一下子就融化了似的。”<br/>雨宫莲和坂本龙司看着走在前面相谈甚欢的明智吾郎和高卷杏，完全插不上话。莲也很意外，明智还是第一次这么开心，果然甜食能够让人觉得幸福吗？<br/>“我说，差不多改回去了吧？”摩尔加纳趴到莲肩膀上，虽然对刚刚莲将他按下去的表现十分不满，但看在莲给自己点了松饼就原谅他了。<br/>“时间还够，再玩一个吧。”<br/>“莲你今天是不是有点……没什么。”见莲又举起手，摩尔加纳很识趣的钻回包里。<br/>“龙司。”莲凑过去在龙司耳边说了些什么。<br/>“了解，交给哥们我吧。”龙司说完快走两步插到两人中间，“喂，时间还够，咱们去鬼屋吧。”<br/>“诶？鬼屋……”杏有些犹豫。<br/>“没事没事，我们三个大老爷们陪着你呢，不用怕。是吧，莲。”<br/>“是四个！”后面传来摩尔加纳的叫声，“杏女士，害怕的话就抱着我吧！”<br/>“谢谢你摩尔加纳，但是……宠物不允许进入。”杏无奈的笑了笑。<br/>“呜咕……”摩尔加纳受到极大伤害。<br/>鬼屋之中和明智吾郎料想的一样一片黑，耳边还播放着渗人的背景音乐让他现在就开始背后发冷，顿时有点后悔跟着他们进来了。<br/>雨宫莲站在他后面，回忆着书上讲到的话：傲娇是典型的心口不一。若是想要傲娇类型变得诚实，最简单的方法便是让ta的情绪强烈波动，而在这之中最有效的就是让ta感到害怕。再结合那个神秘人给他的纸条上写着明智对于突发状况经常会措手不及，最后制定了这个鬼屋大作战，让明智多少能够对自己没那么多戒备。<br/>虽然感觉哪里怪怪的，但是，这是试探道路上的一点小曲折。顺带锻炼勇气，对不起了，明智！莲在心中说服自己。<br/>又是不好的预感，怎么觉得自己被耍了？明智回头瞥了一眼莲，对方反而一脸无辜的看过来，让他莫名火大：“所以我最讨厌这家伙了……”<br/>几人走在鬼屋的既定路线上，明智一直保持得十分平静，心里不断祈祷快点到终点。几次鬼脸扑到前面的时候总会吓得他心慌，手脚也发软，不过也幸亏他能好好控制情绪，没有叫出声，也没有想找个人拉着。<br/>该死的……早知道就提前了解好这个鬼屋的构造了。<br/>“喂龙司，到终点了吗？”高卷杏闭着眼睛，手抓住走在他前面的坂本龙司的衣服角。<br/>“还没呢，才到一半的距离。”龙司挠挠头，“你小心脚下啊。”<br/>“我知道，你才是，别叫那么大声。”<br/>“……为什么还有一半啊。”明智不禁小声抱怨。<br/>“……”<br/>接下来的路上明智在心底不断给自己暗示，也幸好在后半段已经习惯了这个氛围，没有最开始那么大惊小怪。<br/>“你们看，前面应该就是出口了。”身后的莲突然出声，让明智一直提着的心放松了下来，“但是……”<br/>还没说完，前面就突然落下来了什么东西。是一个面部早已腐烂的僵尸，上面还流着什么东西，伸出手对着众人。<br/>然后便是杏和龙司的高音尖叫。明智刚退后了一步，就觉得两道风擦着自己吹过，回过头去，正好看到刚刚还在前面的两人在逃窜的背影，尖叫声不断传来；莲则是正张开手臂，似乎完全没有被吓到。<br/>“你这家伙怎么这么淡定啊……”明智吾郎看着他一脸平静，忍不住吐槽。<br/>“靠勇气。”<br/>靠个屁的勇气！明智发现即使是第二次，他有时候还是听不懂这个人的话。<br/>“……”<br/>“干嘛？”明智发现莲盯着自己看，而且手臂丝毫没有放下的意思。<br/>“看你被吓得很厉害的样子，需要一个……嗯，可以拉着的手臂。”莲稍微沉思了一番。<br/>“哈啊？”明智抽了抽嘴角，“你是吃错药了吗？”<br/>“……确实吃了不少药。”<br/>明智扶额，他发现每次雨宫莲都能让自己无话可说，所有方面都是。<br/>“去找杏和龙司吧。”莲放下手转身，“总不能让他们一下子跑回入口。”<br/>“……哦。”明智轻轻应了一声，跟在莲的身后。<br/>当然，他一开始没有意识到自己的手已经伸出去轻轻抓住了莲外套的一角。</p><p>四人在地铁站分开后，明智吾郎整个人放松了下来，自重新生活的这两年以来他已经很少觉得这么心累了。至于罪魁祸首……他看着和自己并排走的雨宫莲。<br/>“怎么了？”莲注意到了明智的视线，转过头。<br/>“没什么。”<br/>“噢……”莲的语气带着一丝失落，“那个，游乐园，开心吗？”<br/>“一点都不，尤其是最后的那个鬼屋，为什么会有那种东西的存在，就是让人出丑用的。”明智被他一问心中的不满终于压不住了，不断抱怨着鬼屋的事情。<br/>莲十分耐心的听着，偶尔点头表示同意。<br/>“不过……松饼确实很好吃。”明智沉默了一会儿，轻咳两下后低声道，“谢谢你邀请我。”<br/>“嗯，太好了。”莲露出笑容。<br/>两人之间的气氛没有和最初一样那么僵硬，总算是能聊起话题，就这样一直到了需要分开的路口。<br/>“我走了，明天见。”莲向他挥手，右拐进入卢布朗所在的小巷。<br/>明智犹豫了一下，伸出手小幅度的挥了挥后，低头看着自己的手，心中有一股不真实感。<br/>之前多少次做梦，梦到了这样的场景。在梦里，明智吾郎不是什么侦探王子，雨宫莲也不是什么怪盗团团长，两人仅仅是普通人。普通的活着，普通的相遇，因志趣相投成为朋友，一起出门，一起学习，一起谈论未来。但是往往当梦中的雨宫莲询问自己，“你将来想要做什么”的时候，自己就堕入了黑暗之中。一个声音开始不断的告诉自己：你没有资格拥有这样的世界，你的现实早已和这片黑暗一样。憎恨吧，他拥有一切，你却不曾拥有。<br/>所以明智才扼杀了本心，造成那样都是咎由自取。但是也因为这样，他和结城理相遇，再次经历并做出了改变。即使有过不安和怀疑，结城理也一直陪着他，给他合理的建议。甚至在神企图再次控制他的时候将他救了出来，如果说这是拯救，那么结城理确实拯救了他，也教会了他如何去信任他人。<br/>“真是，在多愁善感些什么呢。”明智吾郎放下手，他已经决定，在一切还没结束之前，绝对不会沉浸在当下。<br/>他深呼吸了一口气，再次在脑中回忆了自己思路，重新整理了这一次对怪盗团的想法。<br/>明天就是重头戏了。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“明智，差不多该上场了。”听到导演的指示，明智整理了一下衣服走上台。下面的女学生看到他都有些兴奋的尖叫，明智则看了一眼莲三人坐的位置，礼貌性的微笑点头。<br/>“真没想到咱们学校有这么多喜欢他的……”龙司凑近莲低声说道，“果然帅哥就是吃香。”<br/>“嘘，要开始了。”杏拍了一下龙司示意他安静。<br/>“那么，接下来的环节是【现在想要见的人】。这次节目组总算请来了大家期盼已久的嘉宾——请欢迎现役高中生侦探，明智吾郎同学。”<br/>“大家好。”<br/>“哎呀明智，要请你来真的是不容易啊。”男主持人语气有些夸张，“之前好多节目向你发出邀请你都各种推辞，这回答应了我们还很惊讶呢。”<br/>“说来真的不好意思。”明智有些苦恼的笑了笑，“本来我就因为侦探的工作忙前忙后了；要是还上电视就更忙了。毕竟高中生还是学习为主比较好，更何况我是备考生。”<br/>“听起来很辛苦呢。说起来明智，最近你作为侦探对某个事件很在意对吧？”<br/>“啊啊，是斑目大画家的丑闻对吧？我之前也听到了一些传闻。”<br/>“来啦——怪盗骚动！我就开门见山的说了，你对正义的怪盗团有什么看法？”主持人顺着明智的话直接抛出了问题。<br/>“怪盗团吗……如果是正义的英雄，我自然是希望他们存在的。”明智回想起当初自己的回答，当时自己的心里只是觉得怪盗团是个麻烦的存在，但是成不了气候的团体。直到金城被捕，他才意识到自己过于轻视怪盗团了，所以他才开始直接参与计划接近怪盗团。<br/>“哦……所以你并不否定？”<br/>“我只是持保留态度，毕竟侦探还是要现实主义一些。发生了一次可以看作是偶然，但是发生了两次，我觉得还是有待商榷的。”明智吾郎笑了笑，余光看向坐在一起的雨宫莲三人，“所以比起探讨正义与否，我的结论是这样的：怪盗团在做他们认为正确事情。”<br/>这个回答让包括主持人在内的所有人都一愣。<br/>“还真是让人料想之外的回答呢，那明智你所说的‘正确’是什么意思？能够和正义挂上等号吗？”<br/>“说实话，这个‘正确’的概念有些暧昧，极端的可以对等、根本不对等，又或者是约等于，不同的角度这三种结论都能解释，也都解释不全面。就像是正义本身的一样，根据每个人的看法会有不同的结论。而且，正义到底是什么我也仍在摸索中，所以我不打算给出直接的结论，以免会误导大家先入为主。”<br/>“哦哦，所以是让人们自己去思考怪盗这件事情吗？”<br/>“是的，毕竟人类可不能只道听途说，要有自己独立的想法才可以；拥有自己的意识，不被他人左右，这才是完整独立的‘人类’。”<br/>“哎呀真是厉害啊！不愧是你，谈话总是能够收获颇多呢。果然是有独特的魅力，这么深奥的东西都能讲的让人入迷。”<br/>“深奥什么的……太过奖了，我也只是说出自己的看法而已。”明智摇摇头，“不过，这个话题倒是可以写到我的报告里去呢。”<br/>“好了，接下来问问和明智同龄的高中生对怪盗团的看法吧。”女主持人开口道，“首先是【认为实际存在的人】，请按下按钮。”<br/>“……大约是三成，明智你怎么看？”<br/>“怎么说呢，和我想象的差不多。”明智点点头，他对结果还是有些印象的，“那么大家对于怪盗团的做法是怎么想的呢？”<br/>女主持人拿着话筒站起来，果不其然停在了雨宫莲的边上，并询问他对怪盗团的看法。而且和上一次一样，很坚定的说出了怪盗是正义的化身这个回答。<br/>“很坚决的回答。”明智轻轻点头，“看来你有自己的想法。”<br/>“和明智不同，这位同学已经有自己的结论了。”男主持人附和道。<br/>“那么，我有一点很拿不定主意，需要听听你的看法。”明智看着莲，“无论是斑目还是那位鸭志田，都是在接到预告信之后的某天发生了巨大的改变，而这似乎就是怪盗团所谓的【偷心】；如果某一天，你的朋友也像那样突然改变了，你觉得……你觉得，他还是他吗？”<br/>雨宫莲的眼睛微微睁大，不知为何在明智吾郎问出这句话的时候，他的脑中出现了这样一个画面：某个他从未到过的空间里，明智在和自己对峙。站在那里的明智全身缠绕着黑色的火焰，死死地盯着自己，眼神充满嫉妒和怨恨。那真的，是明智吾郎吗？他的内心质疑着，但是就像之前和明智初次见面的一样，这种没来由的感觉并不陌生。<br/>“他……”雨宫莲张开嘴，说出了自己的答案，“他，还是他。无论怎么改变，他都是他。而且，他永远会是我的朋友。”<br/>“即使他变得对你来说是完全的陌生人，甚至是敌人？”<br/>“是的。”<br/>“原来如此……谢谢你的回答。”而且不愧是你。明智并没有说出最后一句话。</p><p>“……那个侦探是这么说的啊。”摄影棚的角落，拿回书包的雨宫莲向摩尔加纳说明了刚刚节目上发生的事情，“真是模糊的回答，就像是故意的一样。”<br/>“故意……”莲捻了捻前额的头发。<br/>“莲，他走了吗？”摩尔加纳问道。<br/>“应该还没有。”<br/>“那你快去找他，然后这么问……”摩尔加纳在莲的耳边说了什么。<br/>莲点点头，跑向刚刚明智离开的方向。他的运气还不错，刚好碰见明智与节目导演交谈完毕。<br/>“有什么事情吗？”明智和导演打完招呼，走到莲面前。<br/>“明智，你对怪盗团真正的看法究竟是什么？”<br/>“……你什么意思？”<br/>“你在节目里，就像是故意避开表达自己的观点一样。”莲盯着明智的眼睛，“你明明说了人需要独立思考，但是将这句话告诉我们的你却没有任何观点，这不是很矛盾吗？”<br/>“是吗？”明智挑眉，“我不是说了，怪盗团在做的事情是他们认为的‘正确的事情’这个答案了吗？”<br/>“你是从怪盗团的角度给出的这个结论，并不代表你自己。”<br/>明智吾郎一度沉默下来，看着十分严肃的雨宫莲，耸了耸肩：“好，我承认，怪盗团是拥有自己的正义的团体。这个答案你满意了吧？”<br/>“这并不是……”<br/>“我都已经承认你的观点，你就不要再穷追不舍了吧？”莲的话还没说完，明智放大音量就打断了他的话，引来了一些人看向他们两人。<br/>“喂，莲，走了。现在把事情闹大对我们没好处。”<br/>听到摩尔加纳的话，莲强行压下还想继续追问的想法，手紧紧握住拳。<br/>“抱歉，耽误你的时间了。”莲转过身，快速离开了。<br/>他突然回忆起昨天和明智一起聊天的场景，只觉得非常失落。突然，手机传来收到消息的声音，是明智吾郎发来的消息。<br/>明智【……有些事情如果被有心人听见了会有麻烦。但是我希望你能记住下面这句话：怪盗团在我看来毫无疑问是正确的，并且对于受害者来说他们是解救了自己的正义英雄。如果他们能够一直保持着自己的本心，一定会帮助到更多需要的人吧。】<br/>“明智……”莲看到这些话，不禁皱起眉。明智的这句话在他看来，是背负了很多东西才说出来的，现在的明智到底在面对着什么？<br/>“莲，去和大家商量一下吧，自己想反而会陷入误区。”摩尔加纳提议道。<br/>“嗯，我知道了。”</p><p>明智吾郎刚走到门口还没来得及开门，等着他的双叶一下子就迎了上来，一副兴师问罪的表情。他见双叶这个样子，心下也明白她看了直播。<br/>“明智同学你也太怂了点吧？居然故意对怪盗团的事情避而不谈。”<br/>“我并没有……”<br/>“说谎！明明和我说的时候不是这样的。”<br/>“你啊……”明智叹了口气，双叶虽然很聪明，但是一不冷静就容易变得冲动，“冷静下来，有些话是不能当着公众的面说的，知道吗？而且现在反对怪盗团一派的高层已经在试探我了，所以我不能表达自己支持怪盗团的想法，否则对方会防备我，到时候就得不到情报了。”<br/>“是……这样吗？”双叶放下张牙舞爪的手臂，思考起来，“所以你参加节目也是为了表明自己的态度？”<br/>“这是一方面；另一方面，稍微敲打一下怪盗团，让他们认为我可以信任。”<br/>“哦哦，一举两得吗？不愧是明智同学！超级狡猾！”<br/>“狡猾可不是什么夸人的话。”<br/>“哪有？很符合你啊。”<br/>“……再给你一次组织语言的机会，一色双叶。”<br/>一色若叶在厨房听见门打开的声音，紧接着就是明智吾郎和自己女儿拌嘴的声音，他们两个的这种相处模式对一色若叶来说早就习以为常。她偶尔会感叹，都搞不懂两人关系究竟是不好还是好过头了。<br/>另一边，雨宫莲和怪盗团的其他人来到了涉谷站的秘密基地。<br/>“……原来如此。”喜多川祐介将雨宫莲的手机还给他，“这个人的态度，毫无疑问是支持我们的。但是……最后的那句话让人深思。”<br/>“嗯，而且他比起正义，更强调正确性。”莲点头。<br/>“你们这么说……总觉得他是在故意避开正义这个词啊？”龙司摸了摸下巴。<br/>杏也低下头思考了起来：“是有什么心理阴影？”<br/>“现在想也想不出来什么……还是找机会去问问本人比较好。”摩尔加纳甩甩尾巴。<br/>“还是需要警惕一点为好，摸清他的虚实。”<br/>几人点点头，祐介作为和明智接触最少的人，说的话比起他们还是更加客观。<br/>“好了，总之先做好眼前的事情吧。”摩尔加纳的右爪拍拍莲的肩膀，“今天也累了，先解散吧。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>印象空间安全区域，明智吾郎脱力的坐在地上，手扒着座椅才不至于整个人倒下。原本洁白的衣服到处是灰尘，显得十分狼狈。<br/>“呼……”他长舒了一口气，完全是一种劫后余生的感觉。<br/>“附近的阴影已经都已经清除完毕，暂时没关系了。”理从外面走进来，坐到椅子上休息。<br/>时间还是要追溯到半小时前，明智吾郎因为一种莫名的预感而来到了印象空间。但在入口处却没有见到结城理，便深入到了上次能够探索到的最深处，刚好看到了站在前面发呆的他。<br/>“明智君你来了，这扇门今天早上突然就打开了呢。”结城理察觉到明智吾郎靠近，回过头。<br/>“隐约感觉到了，所以我就过来看看。”明智看向通往更深处的电梯，“感觉越往深处，就越厌恶这个地方呢，之前从未有过这种感觉。”<br/>“是吗，也是呢……”理并没有用疑问句，让明智变得警觉起来。果然深处的东西他是知道的吗？虽然明智很想询问究竟是什么，他还是忍住了。有些事情，还是自己去探索比较好，提前知道答案反而容易失去当前的目标。毕竟直到现在——他还是没有信心在面对狮童和那个“神”时候能够保持冷静。<br/>两人来到新的区域，明智明显感觉到了不远处的阴影在慢慢向两人靠近，而且敌意十分明显的针对这一边。<br/>“有点不妙。”理少见的有些紧张。他的话音刚落，几个阴影就出现在两人面前并发动袭击。<br/>“这……”明智眼疾手快拔出西洋剑斩向阴影。虽然他知道阴影会对来到这里的人产生些许敌意，但刚刚来到新区域应该不会遇到这种情况才对。<br/>“此地不宜久留，咱们向后撤。”理一只手抓住明智的手臂，另一只手掏出召唤器对准自己的太阳穴，“诺伦。”<br/>“罗宾汉。”<br/>两人召唤出人格面具，放出技能吹飞前面的敌人。然而后面领头的阴影速度极快地越过飞过来的阴影，挥爪扑向结城理，将他打飞到墙上后继续追击。<br/>“糟了——”明智吾郎这才意识到阴影的目的是结城理。这些阴影的敌意太过集中又数量庞大，导致他的错误判断。<br/>明智强迫自己的大脑飞速运转，寻找能够解决的办法。现在掏枪已经来不及了，如果是剑的话……来得及。这么想着的同时明智换手抓住剑刃抛出手中的西洋剑，十分幸运的是，刚好将在冲向理最前面的阴影刺穿，给了理能喘息的机会。<br/>“漂亮。”理出声赞叹的同时手也没有停下，“黄龙，去吧。”<br/>吼——巨大的东方龙被召唤出来，将理前面的阴影全部撞飞。<br/>“明智君，小心后面。”<br/>“我知道。”<br/>明智退后两步，拿出枪的手缠绕上黑红色的火焰。他扣下扳机，子弹贯穿向自己而来的阴影。<br/>“明智君，成长了啊……太好了。”理小声自言自语，随即抓住黄龙的爪子带着明智冲向上一层。<br/>理将明智安置在安全区域后，就离开去附近巡逻查看是否安全，刚刚才回来。<br/>“看来暂时是深入不了了。”理将巡逻的时候捡起来的剑递给明智，叹了口气。<br/>“到底是怎么回事？结城理。”明智从使用力量的后遗症之中缓过来，“之前的阴影不会这样才对，为什么偏偏针对你？”<br/>“哎呀明智君，不要这么激动……你才刚刚恢复。”理举起手到身前，似乎有些困扰。<br/>“告诉我，到底怎么回事？”明智仍然紧抓着不放，心里已经下定决心要问出答案。<br/>“这……如果我没猜错的话，是那个神。”<br/>“神？”明智听到这个字眼精神一下紧绷起来，“那个东西在针对你？”<br/>理点头，同时思考着该怎么表达：“而且它的力量似乎更加强大了，这样下去我的力量会被压制住……”<br/>明智吾郎沉默下来。他其实听出来了结城理的话外之音，让他尽早坦白和怪盗团合作，这样能够尽快推进对印象空间的探索。毕竟现在来看待在结城理的身边已经不再安全，现在的敌人对明智一个人来说体力上也有些勉强，即使叫上双叶辅助战斗的话也不是完全之策，两个人能够做的事情还是比不上怪盗团。<br/>“即使你这么说，我也暂时没有机会能够接近怪盗团啊。”<br/>“机会其实就在你的身边，只是你没注意到罢了。”理说道，“再多观察一下周围的人吧。”<br/>“周围的人……”明智被这样提点，似乎想到了什么，但仍旧不确定，看向理想要求证。<br/>“这点还是需要自己判断。”理将食指伸到唇前做了一个嘘的动作，“人类可不能只道听途说，要有自己独立的想法才可以。这可是明智君你说的。”<br/>“你……说得对。”明智握紧拳，自己似乎又在无意识的依赖他了。<br/>“今天你先回去休息吧，最近……还是尽量减少见面比较好。”理苦笑。<br/>“不。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“我还会和你见面的。我明智吾郎，可不会因为这种幼稚的人海把戏就退缩。”明智站起身，“既然它派阴影来，多少我都会消灭掉，这个经验值不赚白不赚。”<br/>明智吾郎说着对结城理笑了一下，在他面前伸出手。<br/>“……”理先是震惊的睁大眼睛，随后再次露出笑意，握住明智的手，“好，既然你这么说，我奉陪到底。”<br/>明智离开印象空间的时候太阳早已下山，手机显示了十个未接来电，接收到的SNS消息也有了几十条。都是来自同一个人：双叶。<br/>“明智同学你终于接电话了！”对面传来双叶拍桌子的声音。<br/>“这么着急是发生什么紧急事件了吗？”<br/>“雨宫他们……哎呀你还是快回家吧，我当面给你解释！”双叶说完就挂断电话。<br/>明智心下疑惑，还是加快走路速度到地铁站。</p><p>刚刚到家的明智还没来得及和一色若叶打招呼就被双叶拽上楼带到她的房间。<br/>“所以，要说的是什么？”明智将被拽松的领带解下来，又松开衬衫的两个扣子，刚刚他是跑回来的，自然出了一些汗。<br/>“看这一段视频。”双叶播放电脑上早已打开的视频。<br/>明智凑过去，上面显示的是金城所在的酒吧门口，前几秒还风平浪静没有任何异常。突然一辆车停靠在门前的马路上，两个男人押着一个女学生下车走进酒吧；接下来一辆出租车停下来，怪盗团的四个人下车焦急的跑了进去。几分钟后，五人脸色有些苍白的从酒吧出来，离开了。<br/>“新岛真……”他认出了最开始那个女学生的背影。<br/>“新岛？啊，她不是我们学校的会长吗？”双叶后知后觉大叫出来，“她怎么会被金城的手下带到那里呢？”<br/>“我猜测和学校有关，你明天确认一下最近在校长室窃听到的东西。”明智皱着眉头，深色有些凝重。他虽然知道新岛真之后加入了怪盗团，却没想到是以这种莽撞的方式。<br/>而且偏偏这个案件是冴小姐在负责，不过依照自己的记忆新岛真应该没有把这件事情告诉她……不然以冴小姐的性格早就不管不顾了。<br/>“好，我知道了。感觉这和最近雨宫他们在学校打听有关那个打工的事情也有关系。”<br/>“他们之前在打听那个吗？”<br/>“嗯，是这样没错。”<br/>“……唉，好吧。”明智本想问为什么不告诉自己，斟酌后还是没开口。过去的事情怎么后悔也没有用，还是考虑下一步怎么做更有效。<br/>“对了，最近你看起来很忙的样子啊明智同学，打算什么时候再去异世界？”<br/>其实我刚刚从那边回来。当然明智吾郎不能将这句话说出口：“我随时可以。”<br/>“那就明天吧，咱们去金城的殿堂一探究竟。”<br/>“你就不怕和怪盗团撞个正着？”明智笑着调侃道。<br/>“不怕，我能探测的到。”双叶拍着胸脯，自信满满。<br/>“那好，明天放学在涉谷等我。”<br/>“了解。侦查就交给双叶大人我吧！”<br/>第二天放学后两人来到约定好的地点，在前往八公广场的途中双叶向明智交代了前几天校长室中新岛真和校长的对话。明智很快理解了之前发生了什么，看来新岛真是气急了才一时冲动。同时心中诽腹秀尽的那个胆小鬼校长，虽然上一次是自己动手将他废人化了并且抱有愧疚没错，但无论如何明智还是对那个校长没有任何好感。<br/>“自己没作为还把压力强压给新岛会长，真是个讨厌的家伙。”双叶转述完之后总结了一句，明智也赞同的点头。<br/>“关键词是：金城润矢，涉谷，银行。”明智拿出手机启动异世界导航。<br/>【目的地已匹配，开始导航】<br/> “涉谷是说整个涉谷？”双叶惊讶的张大嘴，“天呐，野心真大。”<br/>“比起梅杰德来，野心还算小呢。”明智调侃道。<br/>“切切切，梅杰德是什么我怎么不知道。”双叶鼓起脸颊。<br/>周围的景色扭曲后，变为了一个怪异的涉谷：天空变为紫色，周围飘着钱，两人面前还不断经过会走的ATM机器，双叶还没来得及感叹这个荒谬的场景，明智的手就指向了一个地方。不远处，一个飞碟样子的建筑在缓缓降落，同时几个人影走了上去。<br/>“那是雨宫他们？”<br/>“嗯，走吧。待会儿那个建筑要是飞上去咱们可就白来这里了。”明智说完就向那边奔跑。<br/>“诶诶诶，等等我啊。”双叶自知自己的速度追不上他，召唤了死灵之书载着自己跟过去。<br/>能让自己的人格面具带着自己，还真是一种作弊的手段。明智内心吐槽，在飞碟起飞的最后一刻跳了上去。 </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……好了，搞定。”双叶从复杂的操作板上抬起头，上面十几个屏幕中显示的监控画面在闪过雪花屏后变为不同的样子，而明智在一旁一边看一边在墙上挂着的地图上用笔画圈或者做标注。<br/>“嗯，一层的分布大概是这样了。”明智放下笔，“没有什么重要的地方，那群家伙呢？”<br/>“地下一层的大厅。”双叶看着其中一个屏幕里出现的几个身影和被触发的保全系统。<br/>“总之先上楼吧，毕竟咱们的目的不一样。”<br/>“好嘞——”双叶刚回过头，后面的屏幕突然一个个变成了黑屏。<br/>“他们这是把监控机器给破坏了吗？”<br/>“应该是把供电箱给弄坏了，他们还真是不留情面。”双叶跑到明智身边，“这里没咱们什么事了，走吧。”<br/>两人离开监控室前往银行的二层，对着大厅几个开着的大门里是常见的银行设施，两人也无心参观快速走过。最后，他们停在了二层最深处上面挂着经理室牌子房间的门前，即使转动门把也无法推动，看来是被锁上了。<br/>“幸好有备而来……”明智从腰包里拿出开锁工具。<br/>“明智同学你会开锁？”<br/>“不会，这是我第一次试着开。”明智实话实说，这个开锁工具是他经过反复练习制作后才得到的完美品。虽然趁着状态好一口气做了很多，但事后他总是在想，自己要这个究竟有什么用处。不过也幸亏自己没有丢掉或者没带，不然还要去找钥匙。<br/>他蹲下来看着这个十分简易的门锁，回想自己从书上看到的开锁方法后，按照步骤把其中一个在外面卡好，另一个插进去将锁里面的锁舌一个个推上去，转动外面的工具后便听到咔哒一声。<br/>“开了吗开了吗？”自觉去望风的双叶听到声音后跑了过来。<br/>“应该？”明智带着不确定的语气手握住门把转动，门也顺应着他的动作被推开。<br/>“哇，挺能干的嘛明智同学！”双叶兴奋的拍了拍明智的背。<br/>“进去看看。”明智语气平静，其实内心也有些兴奋，他原本没想到会这么顺利。<br/>经理室里面的装饰比起贵宾室来奢华了不少，柜子和书架上面放的各种物件看着就价格不菲。<br/>“明明只是个经理室。”双叶走到书架前面，上面的古董闪闪发光，而后面书都是一些内容无关紧要，封皮豪华的装饰品。<br/>“这种组织就是典型的上梁不正下梁也歪。”明智嗤鼻，在金城这种只爱惜钱的小人手下办事的人能有正直的好人就怪了，更何况现在是在金城的认知之中。<br/>明智走到办公桌后面，拉开抽屉，里面果不其然放着一些文件。他伸手拿出来将每一张大致浏览了一遍，上面大概写了执行的计划，还有每个人的定位是什么。不过描述十分模糊，说明在金城看来这些东西无关紧要。<br/>“你们在做什么！”门口传来愤怒的男声，两人抬起头，是一个身穿西装的阴影，而且和那些面部非人的保安不同，他是有明确人脸的阴影。看来他在金城的认知中是个拥有重要地位的人。<br/>“不回答的话，一律格杀——”男人的表情变得凶狠，变化成阴影冲了过来。<br/>“啧。”明智有些火大，越到桌子上跳起，正面踢在阴影的脸上，“双叶躲开。”<br/>双叶反应极快，直接扑到柜子边上，接着明智借力在空中转身，另一只脚又从侧面踢在阴影的脖子上面。阴影一下撞在刚刚双叶站在前面的书柜上，双叶也瞅准时机用力将书柜翻倒，那个阴影便被压在了下面。短短几十秒的时间，那个阴影就变得毫无招架之力。<br/>“怎么样，反应快吧？”双叶咧嘴一笑，伸出手。<br/>“做的不错。”明智会意，和双叶举起来的手击掌。<br/>“哼哼哼，还有这个。”双叶拿出手机，上面有刚刚那个男人的照片，“到时候发给你。”<br/>“嗯。”明智点头，他本知道如果是在金城的认知中将那些受害者当作ATM机来看待，那么他知道受害者姓名的几率微乎其微，再加上现在大头在新岛真身上，他更不可能去关注那些人了。不过他没想到会碰到这个男人，真的是送上门的突破口。<br/>“不过这个地方似乎没什么有用的信息了……”双叶四处看了看。<br/>“对金城这种人来说自然是钱更重要，看到那些认知中人的样子就知道。”明智摆手，“估计那个所谓的行长室会比这个还奢华吧。”<br/>“你说的有道理；而且……”双叶刚要继续批判一番金城，突然安静下来。<br/>“怎么？”<br/>“有阴影过来了。”<br/>“看来是察觉到了刚刚的骚动啊……”明智摊手，“这一下砸的动静还真大。”<br/>“那也比你扶着面具大喊‘击溃他，罗宾汉！’要强。”双叶学着他扶面具的动作和语气，十分形象。<br/>“……有时间表演不如好好探查。”明智嘴角抽了抽。<br/>“是——敌人一共两个，加油~”<br/>“这不是早就知道了吗？现在才说出来。”明智无奈摇头，走出房间面对敌人的增援。</p><p>离开殿堂后，两人找了一个安静咖啡店商量下一步该怎么做。<br/>“果然最重要的是先找到那个男人。”双叶举起插着蛋糕的叉子，“你要去拜托警察那边吗？”<br/>“不要打草惊蛇比较好。”明智沉思了一会儿，“这样吧，等怪盗团的预告信发出去之后再行动。”<br/>“是说要金城先悔改，确定他不会妨碍我们的意思？”<br/>“对，是这样没错。”<br/>“唉……好吧。”双叶有些泄气，“好不容易提起干劲的说，结果又没有事情做。”<br/>“闲着不好吗？”明智无奈，从箱子里拿出一个文件袋，把里面的文件筛选了一下，推给双叶，“既然闲不下来，就帮忙调查这个吧，反正你在那里上学也方便。”<br/>双叶看到文件，立刻来了精神，拿起文件翻看。时不时的点头，又或者皱眉，表情十分丰富看得明智有些不明所以。<br/>“果然，嗯嗯，既然得到允许我就放手去做了。”双叶浏览完毕后又全数还给他，看来是全部记住了。<br/>“那就麻烦你了。”<br/>“OK。”<br/>几天后，大量怪盗团的预告信出现在涉谷各处的墙上。明智则是被特搜部长一个电话催促去了现场。看着负责巡逻的警官因为清理焦头烂额的样子，他内心有些佩服坂本龙司居然能够躲过众多人的眼睛把这些预告信贴的到处都是。<br/>“一群废物！”负责调查的检察官怒斥，“怪盗团就在你们眼皮底下犯案都察觉不到，养你们这些人是吃白饭的吗？！”<br/>负责这个区域的调查队成员们都低着头，个别资历比较老的警官明显很不服气，但又碍于上下级关系不好说什么。<br/>现在干脆卖个人情好了。明智考虑着，从小巷里走出来，靠近检察官手搭在他的肩膀上：“整顿工作的话还是关起门来做比较好哦，这位检察官先生。”<br/>检察官回过头，看到明智也是气不打一处来。从特搜部长那里收到指令要求他也加入搜查怪盗团的队伍之中，但是这个乳臭未干的小子居然要求自行调查，更令人惊讶的是特搜部长居然答应了，还要求自己必要时配合他的工作。这个检察官怎么也想不明白，区区一个没有背景的高中生到底是怎么拥有这样的能力的。<br/>“我怎么训部下是我自己的事情，和你无关。”<br/>“怎么和我无关了呢？”明智反问，“我可是特搜部长特地叫来这里的。”<br/>“什……”检察官没想到他上来就拿特搜部长的职权压自己。<br/>“所以说……”明智微笑着凑近检察官，脸一瞬间变得冰冷，“当着民众面前打压部下、尤其是警察可是很愚蠢的举动。他们可是为了民众的生活稳定存在的，当面训斥可是非常令人不安——大多数人会这么想吧。”<br/>“你到底想说什么？”<br/>“到处都是预告信这件事已经是无法挽回的事实，不如现在开始想办法补救，这才是上策。”<br/>“哼……那你有什么高招吗？高中生侦探君。”<br/>“先将这些预告信给清除掉，安抚民众的情绪。告诉他们官方已经有调查团来负责这件事，不用恐慌。”明智说着视线看向后面站着的其中一个警察。<br/>那个警察和明智对上眼，立刻理解了他的做法：“明智说得对，比起调查更优先的事情是让民众不再担心才对。队长，我们会想办法将这些处理掉的，您作为队伍的中心应该回去制定对策才行，提高效率才不会让特搜部长失望。”<br/>“……我知道了。”检察官不甘心的答应下来，他对于这些事情根本没法反驳；因为他知道自己只是把巡逻这些麻烦活交给这些作为部下的警察来做。想到这里他也没法继续待在这边，灰溜溜的离开了。<br/>明智吾郎见检察官终于离开，走到留下的几个警察面前，脸上恢复往常的微笑：“好了，咱们快一起清理这些预告信吧，不然一直留着也不是办法。”<br/>由于态度和离开的检察官截然不同，再加上之前早已在警视厅留下的良好印象，明智很快和这些人混熟，也更好通过他们来接触调查队的其他人队员，得到最新的调查情报和地点。</p><p>“明智吾郎……混小子，居然先一步处理掉了证据。”特搜部长挂断电话后拳头狠狠砸在桌子上面。<br/>刚刚他的人来报告，明智吾郎竟然带着调查队的一些人将那些预告信全部清理干净，让他原本打算采集那些预告信上遗留下来证据的计划完全泡汤了。这下不管明智那边有没有想到预告信的破绽，调查队这边都陷入了被动。<br/>他双手交叉思考了些什么，再次拿起电话拨通。<br/>“喂，是我。你那边调查的怎么样了？……没有进展？那一位和我把你扶上这个位置可不是为了看一个一事无成的跳梁小丑。哼，那好，我会再给你一些时间的。最后警告你一下，我的耐心是有限的，校长。"</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>距离金城自首已经过去了快半个月的时间。明智和双叶在怪盗团发出预告信之后的一天就快速行动，将金城下属主要负责执行的人手中的证据在被销毁之前先一步掌握在手中，再如同之前一样匿名快递送到警视厅，这样按照警视厅高层一贯的做法肯定会将这些证据以他们的名义公布。<br/>如明智所想，在今天警方正式宣布了金城被捕的消息。社会轰动的同时，越来越多的媒体联系明智，想采访他对怪盗团的看法；媒体几乎不间断的骚扰让明智最近一听到手机响就下意识的想挂掉电话。<br/>“……”就在刚刚，他虽然看到了显示的是雨宫莲的电话，却手滑挂断了。就在明智吾郎思考要怎么办的时候，雨宫莲再次打来电话。<br/>“喂？”<br/>“啊，明智。”雨宫莲的声音从对面传来，“我还以为你很忙不方便接电话呢。”<br/>“没……只是手滑。”明智在说出这句话的时候就后悔了。为什么我要向阁楼垃圾解释刚刚挂断电话的原因？“所以有事吗？”<br/>“那个，你看不是快期末考试了吗？”莲组织了一下语言，“明天要和我们一起学习吗？”<br/>“你们？”<br/>“嗯，我和双叶。”<br/>“……我和你们又不是一个学校还不是一个年级。”明智沉默了一会儿。<br/>“没关系；而且我们已经约好在卢布朗，一色小姐和老板也同意了，能早关两小时门。”莲这句话让他察觉到这完全是先斩后奏。<br/>明智强压下心中的怒气，平静的问出声：“你这样总是自作主张，你的朋友们不会不高兴吗？”<br/>“？他们一般都会同意啊。”<br/>“……”明智没由来的有一种挫败感，而且有想要对着手机比中指大喊fxxk的冲动。<br/>总之，明智吾郎，完败。<br/>“啊，你放心，我也不是学习特别不好，不会一直打扰你的。”莲以为他在担心，连忙解释道。<br/>“行了，明天是吧？我去。”明智头疼的扶额，打断莲的话。<br/>“太好了，我等着你。”<br/>明智吾郎挂断电话后，忍住想要跑到双叶房间门口砸门的冲动，现在这个时间一色若叶快回家了，而且在这件事情上他无理取闹的成分更多。毕竟对其他人来说没由来的讨厌雨宫莲这种事情……明智无奈叹气。<br/>“还是把精力放在特搜部长那边吧。”明智打开放在桌子上的笔记本电脑，这一次没有自己给狮童出谋划策，他到底会怎么做来打压怪盗团呢？</p><p>很不甘心吧，一切的成果被人夺走，你却无能为力，还被迫离开那个领域。<br/>接受这份力量，这样一来——你能夺回你想要的一切。<br/>那么，开始吧，你将得到新的世界，在那里，你是一切的顶点。<br/>“！”印象空间内，结城理注意到了什么，不断穿过障碍，最后来到一个角落，里面的阴影看了他一眼，便消失在原地，“糟糕，它居然会这么做，大意了——”</p><p>“警方否认怪盗团组织的存在，并展示经调查得到的证据，这些将成为指控诈骗团伙头领金城润矢的决定性证据。”<br/>明智吾郎推开卢布朗的门时，电视上刚好报道了关于证据的事情，虽然功劳完全被警视厅那边抢走了。<br/>“是你啊。”佐仓惣治郎抬眼看了一眼明智。<br/>“明智同学，欢迎。”一色若叶相比则热情许多，“吃晚饭了吗？”<br/>“还没，所以拜托一色小姐来一份咖喱吧，再来一杯咖啡。”明智到吧台前坐下。<br/>“好嘞，雨宫同学，咖喱拜托你了；我记得锅里还有。”<br/>“咖啡也你来吧。”<br/>明智嘴角抽了抽。这算什么？两个老板双双罢工把事情交给别人做？不过也幸亏他知道雨宫莲泡咖啡和做咖喱的技术不错，不然早就生气了。<br/>“你要的咖喱，咖啡的话稍等。”莲将咖喱盛好放到明智面前，转身去冲泡咖啡。<br/>明智也不着急开动，手撑着脸习惯性看向在泡咖啡的莲；这是他一直以来的习惯，就这样静静的看着雨宫莲制作咖啡的每一个动作，对他来说此时能够短暂的放下一切，没有任何勾心斗角，也不需要思考太多。只要，静静的看着就好。<br/>雨宫莲似乎注意到了明智吾郎的视线，也和他对视，眯眼微笑，将咖啡倒进杯子里：“你的咖啡，慢用。”<br/>“谢谢。”<br/>等明智快要吃完时，双叶才姗姗来迟。<br/>“抱歉抱歉，有点事情耽误了。”双叶麻利地放下书包，“妈妈还有咖喱吗？”<br/>“嗯，正好还有一份。”若叶将早已盛好的咖喱端上来。<br/>“耶，咖喱万岁。”<br/>“你是咖喱星人吗……”明智不禁吐槽，双叶前天和昨天三顿吃的都是咖喱，她还真是百吃不厌。<br/>“妈妈的咖喱可是世界第一好吃的！”<br/>“好了好了，你们两个别吵了。”一色若叶拿起菜单分别在两人的头顶轻敲，制止两人继续拌嘴，“既然你们都到了就学习吧，我和惣治郎先走了，记得关店。”<br/>“你别惹麻烦啊。”佐仓惣治郎不忘提醒雨宫莲。<br/>“惣治郎总是这么担心，小心被嫌弃多事哦。”双叶斜眼。<br/>“真是，这才不是多事。”佐仓无奈，“算了，我们先走了。”<br/>“别学得太晚哦。”<br/>两个大人离开后，三人便关店打扫收拾。一切处理完毕后坐到最里面的座位上开始学习。<br/>明智吾郎同雨宫莲一样，都是努力型天才。所以两人对于考前的复习还是十分看重的。至于双叶，因为觉得复习太无聊不知何时跑到楼上去和摩尔加纳玩了。<br/>“嗯……”莲突然停下笔，看着教科书上面的题目有些苦恼。他余光看了一眼坐在对面专注学习的明智，犹豫要不要询问。<br/>但是自己也说不会给他添麻烦……莲张了张嘴没有发出声音。</p><p>从刚刚莲出声开始明智就注意到他有些烦恼，只是没有问出口。视线瞟移到莲手中的教科书上，明智了然，这个知识难点自己当初也花了不少心思才弄懂，所以莲被难住也很正常。<br/>见对方张了张嘴没有问出口，明智叹气，伸出手：“拿来。”<br/>“什么？”莲一愣。<br/>“教科书。”<br/>“哦，哦……”莲将手中的书递给他。<br/>明智拿过书，也不含糊直接在难点附近的空白快速写了笔记后还给莲：“要是还不懂就问。”<br/>莲打开刚刚的难点，上面用漂亮的字体写上了理解思路，让他闭塞的思路一下通透。<br/>“谢谢。”<br/>“别说这些有的没的……”明智转念一想，“要想感谢我的话直接考个年级第一如何？”<br/>“……我试试看。”<br/>真的假的？明智见对方十分认真的样子，想补充自己是开玩笑的话也不好意思说出口。<br/>两小时后，雨宫莲接到了坂本龙司打来的电话。<br/>“龙司似乎要过来。”<br/>“嗯。”明智对此兴致缺缺，随意的回答着，“那今天就这样吧，我去叫双叶回去。”<br/>莲没有应声，虽然知道明智是支持怪盗团的，但也不好和他说些什么，毕竟他并不是怪盗团的一员。<br/>“双叶，该回去了。”明智冲楼上喊道。<br/>“来了。”双叶回应一声便走下来，似乎特别满足，“走吧。”<br/>“那我们先回去了。”<br/>“拜拜雨宫，考试后再约。”<br/>“嗯，再见。”<br/>莲将两人送到店门口，直到他们转弯。</p><p>“喂？是您啊……”特搜部长从椅子上站起来，走到巨大的落地窗前，“是，非常抱歉，因为那个臭小鬼干涉我们没有搜集到什么有用的信息，不，只是小打小闹而已并不影响大局；您的意思是……原来如此，如果怪盗团会被这种小把戏难倒的话，也就到此为止了。我这就安排人去办。”<br/>挂断电话的特搜部长露出了十分阴险的笑容。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>期末考试的几天总觉得时间飞逝，明智在考完最后一科还没松口气就被学校的校长叫到了办公室谈论下学期的问题，无非是提醒他注意一点出勤率和学业，不要因为某些案件耽误学习。明智自然知道校长所说的“某些”指的是什么，不过好在快放暑假了，学校这边还管不了什么。<br/>
总算离开学校，他本打算去印象空间和理见面，却被双叶的电话打断了脚步。<br/>
“明智同学，18号那天有时间吗？”<br/>
“下周一？有时间。”<br/>
“那，要不要一起去花火大会？”<br/>
“花火大会？”明智重复了一遍这个词，“你怎么想到要去的？人会很多吧。”<br/>
“好不容易办的花火大会，不去感受下氛围太可惜了吧。啧啧啧，明智同学我和你说哦，你这样不会发现生活乐趣的人可是很无聊的。”<br/>
“啊？我哪里无聊了？”<br/>
“不不不我刚刚什么都没说，忘了吧！总之我就默认你要去了啊！”<br/>
“一色双叶你给我说清楚……喂？”明智话还没说完，电话就一阵忙音。他看着手机撇了撇嘴，并没有回拨给双叶的打算，毕竟他知道即使自己回拨电话双叶也不会接听，完全的白费功夫。<br/>
不过花火大会吗。他脑海中想象了一下夜空中绚烂绽放的烟花，即使是一闪即逝也十分美丽。就像希望能够永远留在观看者的脑海中一样。如果他的身影也可以留在一些人的心里就好了，记忆的深处也没关系……<br/>
“……奇怪的感想。”明智自嘲的摇摇头，打开异世界导航前往印象空间。<br/>
身处印象空间的一瞬间，明智便有一种十分强烈的违和感，他突然感觉到自己的心底像是是缺少了什么东西，让他觉得有些陌生却也说不上来。<br/>
“轰隆——”远处的城市中突然传来爆炸声，打断了明智的思路。他抬起头，不远处的一些建筑竟然逐渐倒塌。<br/>
“到底出什么事了？！”</p><p>结城理漫步在空无一人的城市小巷中，最后停在了一个建筑前面。他看着这个建筑，犹豫许久后迈步从正门走进。<br/>
“哎呀哎呀，这可真是稀客。”熟悉的棒读语气，冷静的金色眼瞳看不出任何感情的短发少女露出微笑。<br/>
结城理看到这个人，紧皱的眉头也终于放松下来，张了张嘴，最后还是说出了一句话：“好久不见，伊丽莎白。”<br/>
“诶诶，好久不见，客人。能在这里见到您，我真的很高兴。”<br/>
伊丽莎白搬出椅子让理坐下后，自己也坐在了对面。<br/>
“没想到已经过去很长时间了呢，现在回忆起来，也像是昨天一样。”伊丽莎白将手中的书打开，里面映射出各种画面；随后，她便合上书，“那么，我有一个问题——为什么客人您会在这里？”<br/>
“各种各样复杂的原因啦。”理耸肩，“解释起来还挺麻烦的。”<br/>
“哼姆哼姆，原来如此，我明白了。”伊丽莎白看了看理，自顾自的点头。<br/>
“你明白了？”<br/>
“结合那个少年的行动的话，一切倒是能够说得通。”她举起食指，“想必这次异变的关键之一也是在他身上吧。”<br/>
“还真是瞒不过你。”<br/>
“是客人的心思太好猜了。”伊丽莎白摇头，“好了，接下来轮到客人问问题了。”<br/>
“那，就问一下你为什么会在这里吧。”<br/>
“哦哦？客人居然对我的行为感兴趣，这真是让人感动。”伊丽莎白双手合十，虽然表情依旧没有什么变化，“想必客人也察觉到了几天前突然发生在这个世界的‘失踪’事件了，我也是在旅行中偶然注意的。所以出于好奇，便过来住个几天。”<br/>
“只打算停留几天吗……”<br/>
“怎么？客人舍不得我走？”伊丽莎白歪头。<br/>
“并不是，有事情想要拜托你。”<br/>
“这样秒答实在是太伤女孩子的心了，客人。”伊丽莎白装作十分受伤的样子。<br/>
“……怎样都好吧。”理无奈叹了口气，最后还是露出了笑容，“稍微和我活动一下。”<br/>
“如果您希望这样的话。”</p><p>待明智吾郎赶到，他惊讶的停下脚步。结城理在和一个女孩子在广场上对峙，周围的建筑变得一片狼藉可以看出战斗的激烈，而且那个女孩的身后显现的是他从未见过的人格面具，光是看见它就令他打心底的恐惧。<br/>
“哦呀？”少女发现了明智吾郎，便放下了举起的手，将人格面具收了回去，“那么今天就到这里吧，客人。”<br/>
“嗯，麻烦你了。”理点头，收回召唤器。<br/>
客人，而且那种特别的语气……明智想起来那个女孩是他之前见过的占卜师。<br/>
“是你！”<br/>
“看来您还记得我，太好了。这样免去了很多麻烦的解释。”<br/>
“你和伊丽莎白已经见过了吗？明智君。”理有些惊讶，眼神询问伊丽莎白。<br/>
“咳咳，啊，我呢，一直都很忙的。”伊丽莎白眼神游离打着马虎眼，看来是不想让理知道自己去了现实世界。<br/>
“算了……”理摸了摸后脑勺，“明智君，关于想要恢复洛基力量的方法，需要伊丽莎白的协助，所以这几天没事的时候就来这里吧。”<br/>
“诶？我知道了……”明智看了一眼伊丽莎白，没想到她有这么大的本事。<br/>
“那么之后的几天，就请多指教了，明智吾郎先生。”<br/>
明智吾郎离开印象空间后，漫无目的的四处走动，回过神来就来到了卢布朗附近，正好撞见了背着包出来的一色若叶。<br/>
“一色小姐？”明智注意到她有些奇怪，出声叫住。<br/>
“嗯？啊，明智同学你也要回去吗？”若叶从沉思之中抬起头。<br/>
“您在想些什么呢？这么入神。”<br/>
“研究。”<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“研究。”<br/>
“呃……具体的呢？”<br/>
“就是研究……咦？”一色若叶一愣，“我到底要研究什么？”<br/>
明智心下狐疑起来，研究却不知道研究什么，她这是怎么回事？而身边的一色若叶一直在喃喃自语，说着他听不懂的专业名词。<br/>
明显不对劲，就好像是……明智吾郎由于脑海中出现的词汇背后窜出一股冷意，脸色变得苍白。<br/>
这不可能……如果是这样的话。明智手扶住头，强行让自己冷静下来。幸亏现在若叶的注意力不在自己这边，不然肯定会让她担心。<br/>
“一色小姐。”<br/>
“……嗯？”若叶总算抬起头。<br/>
“我有急事，要稍微晚一些回去了。”明智说完这句话，便快速向地铁站方向跑去。<br/>
“？这是怎么了……”</p><p>“说起来，客人不打算告诉明智先生前几天异常情况的事情吗？”认知世界某个建筑内，坐在沙发上的伊丽莎白看着站在落地窗前的结城理，询问道。<br/>
“他其实注意到了，只是需要一些时间来接受。”<br/>
“您还是一如既往的温柔呢。”</p><p>【目的地已匹配，开始导航】<br/>
空间扭曲后展现出来的样子让明智吾郎的心一下陷入低谷，表情也变得凝重，抬头看着眼前的电车站，从这里就能感受到的气息让他不寒而栗。<br/>
快速走访了每一个他能想到的地方，每一个都给他同样的感觉。<br/>
他握紧双手，全身紧绷，却又因为一种无力感松开。明智知道，现在意气用事只会造成极大的损失。<br/>
“可恶，这到底是……”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>认知世界，巨大的冲击波接连不断的攻击将广场四周的房屋破坏、倒塌。在落下来的碎石中明智的身影一边躲避砸下的巨石一边寻找攻击的机会。<br/>“太松懈了，persona。”伊丽莎白手中的书翻过一页，一阵旋风吹去，直接将明智刮倒在地。<br/>天旋地转，这就是现在明智吾郎最真实的感受。<br/>“怎么了？现在就不行了吗？”伊丽莎白漂浮在空中，询问道。<br/>“……还没完。”明智举起手，“persona！”<br/>罗宾汉被召唤出来，拉弓向伊丽莎白连续射了三箭。伊丽莎白不慌不忙，仗着自己浮在半空的优势以各种奇怪的姿势躲过，而且她的表情很少变化让明智总有种她在耍自己玩的错觉。<br/>即使不甘心明智也不能说出口，他知道现在的自己和伊丽莎白的差距实在太大，但也不能抱怨，毕竟这是自己、也是理提出来让伊丽莎白帮忙的，他为了对自己负责也不能退缩；就像他之前接受真田明彦的训练时，即便全身酸痛、脸破相他也不会有任何怨言，既然是自己主动提出来就不能在中途喊苦喊累，这种场合下可没有人温柔到能给你找借口。<br/>“罗宾汉。”见正常攻击打不到，明智选择使用大范围的技能来封锁住伊丽莎白的行动。<br/>“哦哟……”伊丽莎白见躲不掉，直接承受了这次攻击，让她的动作停顿下来。明智抓准机会举起枪向她射击，但并没有造成什么有效伤害。<br/>只能尝试用洛基了……他举起手，罗宾汉变回红色的面具出现在手上，他握住面具慢慢用黑红色的火焰围绕在其周围。<br/>“唔……”明智感觉到手臂上突然传来阵痛，上面的火焰也开始蔓延覆盖了整个手臂，同时他感觉到极大的阻碍。<br/>“不攻击吗？那我就不客气了。”伊丽莎白的书再次翻过一页，“塔纳托斯。”<br/>巨大的人格面具被召唤出来，让明智再次感受到威胁生命的恐惧。精神动摇的一瞬间，火焰开始不受他的控制。<br/>“到此为止。”在一旁的理出声制止打算继续攻击的伊丽莎白，“把塔纳托斯收回去吧，伊丽莎白。”<br/>“是。”伊丽莎白合上书缓缓降落在地上。<br/>“明智君，没事吧？”理关切的问道。<br/>“……嗯。”明智点头，看着自己刚刚被火焰包裹着的右手，完全没有被烧伤，但刚刚明明有被灼烧的痛感。<br/>“如果中途觉得不对一定要说出来，伊丽莎白可是那种不会手下留情的人。”理见他似乎不打算说出刚刚的异样，婉转的提醒。<br/>“真是过分啊，客人。我明明放了一整个湖泊的水。”伊丽莎白夸张的垂下手臂，但很快又恢复原样，“那么，接下来开总结会议吧。”<br/>“总结会议？”理和明智同时开口。<br/>“是，为了明智先生能早日恢复人格面具的力量，本人伊丽莎白，以个人角度来讲需要更多的情报。”伊丽莎白不知从哪里找来了黑板，又戴上了眼镜，“进入今天主题，关于明智先生的人格面具，从本人口中听说除了现在的罗宾汉，还有另一个。”<br/>“是这样没错……”<br/>“人格面具原本是一个人另一面的体现，但是现在的明智先生却不能使用，是否可以判断为那一个已经不再是明智先生的一部分？”伊丽莎白说着在黑板上画了一个简笔画的明智，又画出罗宾汉和洛基用箭头和简笔明智联系起来，又在洛基连接的箭头上画了个叉。<br/>“这不可能。”明智否定，“我现在虽然无法使用洛基，但是我能感觉到他的存在。”<br/>“原来如此，那么……”伊丽莎白将叉抹掉，把实线换成虚线，“如何？”<br/>“被故意切断联系吗？”结城理手摸着下巴，若有所思的样子。<br/>“是那个搞得鬼吗？”明智想起来当初所经历的梦境，“确实，‘废人化’的力量源自于它。”<br/>“嗯……这样考虑呢？”伊丽莎白在洛基简笔画的旁边写上废人化三个字，“洛基的人格面具因为被赋予了这个力量，因此间接的被那个所控制。”<br/>“这样就说的通了，为什么洛基会无缘无故的力量减弱，到现在难以使用。”明智摘下面具，再次试图将其变化成黑色，但还是很快又被红色所覆盖。<br/>“接下来就出现了新的问题。”伊丽莎白圈出洛基，“它到底去哪里了呢？”<br/>“？！你什么意思？”明智一惊。<br/>“哦哟，到休息时间了。”伊丽莎白摘下眼镜，“有什么话，明天再谈论。”<br/>“你……”<br/>“好了好了，明智君。今天就依她把。”理走上前劝解隐隐要发作的明智，“你明天不是还有约定吗？早点回去吧。”<br/>“……好吧。”</p><p>7月18日，星期一，一年一度烟火大会的日子。因为被双叶半强迫的要陪她去参加，明智吾郎只好将特训的日子延后一天。<br/>“对了，明天别忘记带雨伞。”昨天临离开认知世界之前，结城理突然说道。虽然不知道是真是假，明智还是将折叠伞放进了箱子。<br/>“慢死了……”早已收拾好东西在玄关等待的明智看着手机上显示的时间，距离和双叶约好的点已经过了快半小时，但对方还没有来找他。<br/>正想着待会儿该怎么抱怨，就听到了木屐的声音。<br/>“久等了——”<br/>明智闻声看过去，见双叶的装扮微微一愣。<br/>黄色带着斑点和线条花纹的浴衣，及腰的橘色长发被编成双麻花辫自然的搭在肩上，完全衬托出双叶的特质。<br/>“怎么样怎么样？”双叶十分兴奋，在明智面前转了几圈。<br/>“……还行。”<br/>“切，就一句感想啊。”双叶撇嘴，不过看她嘴角的弧度还是说明她心情很好，“算了，走吧。”<br/>“啊啊。”<br/>两人乘地铁来到举办地点，却又在地铁站碰上了雨宫莲几人。按照明智的话来讲，真的是好死不死遇到他们。<br/>“啊，双叶。”杏看见双叶十分高兴，“浴衣超可爱。你也来看烟火吗？”<br/>“是的！好不容易有一次当然要好好享受。”双叶双手交叉抱在胸前。<br/>“我懂的，烟花和浴衣。”<br/>“哼哼，而且还有这个。”双叶伸出手，示意明智，明智便从随身的箱子里拿出扇子。<br/>“和祐介想得差不多呢。”莲看着扇子又看了一眼祐介。<br/>“呼呼，侦探先生也有这一面。”真笑了笑。<br/>“她先求着我的，这是等价交换。”明智耸肩。<br/>“好了，快走吧，待会儿就占不到好位置了。”喜多川祐介提醒众人，他们才回过神来前往地面。不过当他们来到制定地方时，那里早就已人山人海。<br/>“不是吧，这么早就来了好多人。”龙司叹气。<br/>“没办法，找个位置吧。”杏环顾四周，指着左前方，“那里那里。”<br/>“走吧。”<br/>明智慢慢退到一群人的后面，一边防止他们走散，一边观察周围的人们。<br/>太阳落山后，烟火大会便开始了，然而还没多久天空便下起雨，大会也被迫中止。不过因为明智带了伞，距离他最近的两个人——莲和双叶，幸免被雨浇透。<br/>“看来这雨一时半会听不了了，打伞也没什么用处。”几人来到便利店门口的屋檐下避雨，无言的看着天空算是默认了雨宫莲的这句话。<br/>当然，并没有人注意到现在莲镜片下的视线正在盯着某个侦探。看着明智，他不禁开始怀疑昨晚梦中天鹅绒房间发生的事情。<br/>“你来了啊，囚犯。”卡萝莉娜见雨宫莲从床上起来，用手中的电棍指向他。<br/>“主人有话要和你说。”一旁的芮丝汀娜平静的说道。<br/>“异世界发生了异变。”坐在房间正中的伊格尔开口，“而且其原因在你身边的某个人身上；为了顺利更生，你需要去寻找这个人。”<br/>“异变？什么意思？”莲有些无法理解伊格尔的话。<br/>“就是其字面意思，你只要去看就知道了。”<br/>“那个人呢？你的意思是他会阻止我？”<br/>“哼哼……谁知道呢。”伊格尔嗤笑，“要如何交给你来判断，我只是个旁观者罢了。”<br/>听完这句话，莲的意识便陷入黑暗，再次睁开眼睛，就已经身处自己的房间了。<br/>那个人到底是……莲收回目光，这已经不是第一次有这种直觉了，他总觉得明智会知道些什么。但是如何开口？莲再次陷入了沉思。<br/>“啊，雨似乎小了。”龙司的声音让莲回过神来，“趁现在快走吧。”<br/>看来今天是没机会了。莲想到。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>早晨，雨宫莲正熟睡的时候，手机突然响了起来。<br/>“唔……谁啊？这么早。”摩尔加纳迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛。<br/>莲拿出手机，是三岛发来的消息。<br/>三岛【紧急事件！怪频出事了！】<br/>【怎么了？】<br/>三岛【网站昨晚被不明黑客袭击，现在怪频一片混乱。那些新发布的贴内容都是来访网民的个人信息！】<br/>“信息泄露吗？”莲皱眉。<br/>三岛【虽然我在删除那些贴子，但是根本跟不上对方发布的速度。而且由于那些网民中某些人身份特殊，现在已经出现‘是怪盗团做的’的言论了！】<br/>“这是什么意思？根本没有任何证据就指向我们！”摩尔加纳生气的用爪子拍床。<br/>三岛【总之快想想办法！贴子我会继续删除并发布公告的，就这样】<br/>“怎么办，莲？”<br/>“先通知大家吧。”莲打开怪盗团成员的群聊，发送刚刚和三岛的聊天记录截图。<br/>一个小时后，其他人逐渐起床回复信息。<br/>龙司【什么是我们做的啊？胡说八道】<br/>杏【听三岛的语气，似乎很严重……】<br/>祐介【会将浏览过论坛的网民的个人信息公布出来，还真是恶劣】<br/>真【我刚刚上论坛去看，似乎骚动暂时平息了；但对黑客入侵的讨论还是很热烈】<br/>【更多的是不安吧，毕竟个人信息无缘无故出现在网络上】<br/>杏【嗯，我同意】<br/>真【总之先关注一下这件事情吧，记得别太冲动】<br/>雨宫莲放下手机后，摩尔加纳便跳到地上，回过头看着他：“你也觉得这件事情恐怕没那么简单对吧？”<br/>“嗯。”莲点头，“像是故意的。”<br/>“以防万一，去学校后还是找三岛当面谈谈吧。”<br/>“好，午休的时候。”<br/>等莲和三岛谈完话之后小卖部的人气食品早已卖光，他简单吃了两口廉价面包后便在校园里一边散步，一边思考下一步该怎么做。在自动贩卖机所在的角落，莲看见了在低头摆弄手机的双叶，于是上前打招呼。<br/>“这不是雨宫嘛？怎么了，表情这么严肃。”<br/>“嗯……在考虑事情。”莲注意到双叶有些没精神，“你呢？”<br/>“这么明显吗？唔……”双叶垂眸考量了一下，“刚刚惣治郎给我发消息，说妈妈病了；我有些担心。”<br/>“一色小姐她？”<br/>“是啊……这几天也没什么精神的样子。”<br/>“那明智呢？”莲问。<br/>“明智同学啊……这两天一直都表情严肃，回来的也挺晚，偶尔走路还摇摇晃晃，不知道什么毛病。”双叶说着的时候也晃了晃身子，似乎在学明智的样子。<br/>“是吗……”莲还想问些什么的时候，上课铃便打断了他的话。<br/>“哦哟要上课了。”双叶从椅子上站起来，“那我先走啦，有事联系啊。”<br/>下午的课一如既往的让人提不起劲，老师讲的话传达下来也让莲少见的提不起劲，正发愣的时候，手机传来震动的感觉，是三岛。<br/>三岛【不得了了！居然是梅杰德！】<br/>【什么意思？】<br/>三岛【反正……哎呀越说越乱，你还是亲自去这个网页看看吧！】<br/>莲狐疑的打开三岛发过来的网页链接，一段英文显示在首页：<br/>Attention: to the Thieve.<br/>We are Mejed. There is no need to doubt. Hackers who attack the website early were us. This is the warning forThieve. <br/>Stealing hearts and changing people’smind are heresy. They are not the justice we advocate. We cannot allow suchthings continue to happen. Therefore, we, Mejed, declare war on the Thieve. <br/>Please keep this in mind. <br/>（注目：致怪盗团的各位。<br/>我等是【梅杰德】。不需要怀疑，攻击怪盗频道并公布信息的黑客就是我等，这是对怪盗团的警告。<br/>所谓偷心、改变人类心灵及思想的作法乃是邪道，我等所拥护的正义无法允许此类事情的发生；因此，我等梅杰德将向怪盗团宣战。<br/>请诸位做好觉悟吧。）<br/>“这……他们是承认信息公布是他们做的了吗？”摩尔加纳听了莲大致的翻译，问道。<br/>“恐怕是的。”莲关闭网页后在怪盗团群聊里发送消息。<br/>【放学后集合】</p><p>“喂喂真的假的啊……自称梅杰德的家伙。”龙司弯下腰大大的叹了一口气。<br/>“说起来，梅杰德到底是怎样的黑客组织？”杏询问。<br/>“我稍微搜索了一下。”真拿出手机，“一句话概括就是，在网上公布一些大企业的信息造成混乱并以此为乐的网络犯罪组织。”<br/>“然后呢？”祐介低声问道。<br/>“目前就没有了。”真摇摇头。<br/>“还是以收集情报优先吧。”莲说出自己的想法。<br/>“我同意leader，咱们现在手中的情报还是太少了，可不能被打个措手不及。”摩尔加纳从包里钻出来，前爪搭在莲的肩膀上。<br/>“那，明天我们分头行动，搜集梅杰德的情报。”<br/>“哦。”“好。”<br/>一天后，几人放学后再次聚集在秘密基地交换情报。然而能够找到信息的仍然十分有限。<br/>“结果都没有什么有用的信息……”杏有些泄气。<br/>“我调查的梅杰德没有用吗？”祐介不明所以。<br/>“呃……”其他人纷纷选择不予置评。<br/>“我也问过姐姐关于梅杰德的事情，但网络不是她擅长的领域。”<br/>“唉……要是认识情报商就好了。”龙司抬起头开始有些不切实际的幻想。<br/>“现在这样也不是办法，莲你想到了什么吗？”摩尔加纳看着一直低头思考的雨宫莲。<br/>“……还差一点。”莲摇头。<br/>“唔……总之咱们先找个地方继续商量对策吧。”摩尔加纳见他的样子，提议道。<br/>“能聚集这么多人又不会引起怀疑的地方……”<br/>“卢布朗如何？”<br/>“那就这样吧。”<br/>五人来到卢布朗，佐仓惣治郎正一个人收拾盘子，明显心不在焉。等莲走近才注意到。和五人寒暄了几句，他便离开了。<br/>坐下商量了一段时间，店里电视接下来的报道引起了他们的注意。<br/>“接下来是因前几日突然曝光公民个人信息及发布声明而得到各方瞩目的黑客组织：梅杰德事件的后续报道。就在刚才，梅杰德再次在其网站首页发布了新的声明。梅杰德通过声明对怪盗团发出胜利宣言；此外，梅杰德要求赞扬怪盗团做法的民众即刻停止。本台将持续关注梅杰德的动向。”<br/>“梅杰德又发布了新声明？”龙司拿出手机打开梅杰德网站首页，像是看见了什么恐怖图片一样把手机放到杏面前，“什么嘛都是英文！杏你快翻译一下。”<br/>“真是的，我知道了。”杏拿过龙司的手机，大致浏览了一遍后开口道，<br/>“怪盗团的沉默代表了他们对于自己做法为非正当的默认，这是我等的胜利。但这场战斗仍未结束，我等将对崇拜怪盗团之人降下惩罚，惩罚为没收你们的财产……”<br/>“什么他们赢了！”龙司的拳头砸在桌子上，“自顾自的跟那里乱说。”<br/>“没收支持怪盗团的民众的财产吗……居然把支持者当做目标；而且从之前所谓的警告来看，他们是个人信息和银行都盯上了。”真皱眉。<br/>“真是棘手的家伙。祐介有些烦恼的揉了揉太阳穴。<br/>“那怎么办？就这样放着不管吗？”杏有些着急，“现在网络上已经有‘如果不是怪盗团就不会发生这种事情’这样的言论了……”<br/>“哈啊？开什么玩笑？！”龙司显然十分不满。<br/>“但是只靠我们根本无计可施，咱们几个对电脑领域都不擅长……”<br/>祐介的话让几人都陷入沉默，虽然这是丧气话，但也是无法反驳的事实。<br/>“……去找明智吧。”一直没有说话的莲突然开口。<br/>“诶？”几人一愣。<br/>“喂，莲，你认真的？”摩尔加纳问道。<br/>“他应该认识一两个黑客。”莲平静的说道。<br/>“从侦探的角度来说的话……确实有这种可能。”真相对其他人冷静一些，分析道。<br/>“但是他不是协助警方的吗？认识黑客一类的不法之徒……有些想象不出来。”祐介摇头。<br/>“具体怎样去问问就知道了。”莲似乎铁了心要去找明智。<br/>其他人见没法劝说团长，也就妥协了。毕竟现在没有任何突破口，比起坐以待毙不如自行创造条件。<br/>怪盗团这边终于制定了下一步的方针，明智吾郎则陷入了难题，不如说，这是他这么长时间以来第一次感到不知所措。<br/>十五分钟前，明智接到了她打来的电话。<br/>“明智……同学。”双叶的声音有些颤抖。<br/>“双叶？出什么事了？”明智察觉到事情有些不对劲，双叶的语气也十分消极，恐怕是紧急事件。<br/>“妈妈她……”双叶还没说完就抽泣起来。<br/>“你现在在哪里？”<br/>“家门口……”<br/>“你在那里等着，我这就回去。”<br/>明智收起手机后以最快的速度赶回了一色家，也是他住了近两年的地方。跑到巷口处，他就看到了双叶正蹲在门口，脸埋进膝盖里面看不见她的表情。<br/>“双叶，怎么了？”明智走过去后蹲下来和她视线持平，尽量用小心翼翼的语气。<br/>“……”双叶则是沉默不语，因为距离近了不少，明智能听到她轻轻吸鼻子的声音。<br/>“总之先冷静好吗？”说实话明智吾郎从没有安慰过女孩子，现在也只能靠着一直以来的‘为他人考虑’‘平易近人’的想法来做，寻求最好的行动方式。<br/>见对方一直没反应，明智只好坐到双叶旁边，等她先冷静下来。就这样过了几分钟后，双叶才抬起头，脸上都是泪痕，眼睛也有些肿起来了。<br/>“冷静下来了？”明智问。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“那，愿意和我说说发生了什么吗？”<br/>双叶点头，慢慢和他说起发生的事情。<br/>“今天中午……惣治郎给我发消息，说妈妈有点不舒服，让她先回去休息了。”<br/>“一色小姐生病了？”明智吾郎有些疑惑，明明昨天还很精神。<br/>“嗯，所以我放学就直接回家了，但是……”双叶吸了吸鼻子，“妈妈她没有生病。”<br/>“怎么回事？”<br/>“她只是把自己关在房间里，面对电脑敲着键盘，嘴里还念叨着什么‘实验实验’；我有些担心，就问妈妈她怎么了，可她根本不理我……所以我就声音大了一些，她突然就生气还骂了我……”双叶越说越委屈，再次流出眼泪，“妈妈这样真的好奇怪，到底怎么了，明明一直不会这样的……”<br/>“好了好了，别哭。”明智拿出自己的手帕递给双叶。<br/>“反正，绝对，哪里不对劲。”<br/>“是……啊。”明智想起自己在那个空间看到的景色，表情也变得有些凝重。<br/>“明智同学你……是不是知道什么？”双叶见他表情有些奇怪，询问。<br/>“即使我知道些什么，你现在的状态也不适合听。”明智叹了口气，“你今晚去佐仓先生家住一晚，一色小姐就交给我来劝说吧。”<br/>“但是……”<br/>“没事的。我答应你，明天会告诉你发生了什么；现在你需要做的是将状态调整好。”<br/>“……好吧，说定了。”双叶用手帕擦干眼泪，弯腰拿起在地上的书包。<br/>明智吾郎将她送到佐仓家说明情况后，佐仓惣治郎答应能让她睡一晚并整理好客房；明智等到双叶睡着才离开，回到一色家。<br/>“一色小姐？我进来了。”明智敲了敲若叶房间的门，见没人应答便推开。<br/>一色若叶坐在电脑前，一边翻看桌子上放着的研究资料，一边向电脑里输入文字。明智凑近看向资料，是之前她封存的关于认知诃学的文件。<br/>明智手放到她的肩膀上：“一色小姐，还在继续研究啊。”<br/>“嗯？你是……”一色若叶回过神，看着明智露出警戒的表情，“你是谁？怎么在我家？”<br/>“您忘记了吗？明明昨天才见过。”看来那边的扭曲已经明显影响她的思想了……明智心下惊讶，仍保持平静。<br/>“这样……但是我完全没有印象。”<br/>“我也只是个负责跑腿的人，所以您对我没印象也很正常。”明智笑了笑，“东西我放到玄关了，那我先走了。”<br/>“嗯，好。”一色若叶答应着，继续专心查看资料。<br/>明智离开一色家后，放松的表情变得眉头紧皱；他怎么也没想到一色若叶的记忆居然扭曲到两年前，而且给他的感觉，要让他形容的话，就像是他在经历【第一次】一样。<br/>“事到如今居然来这一出……那家伙还真是看得起我。”明智苦笑着感叹，从兜里拿出手机。既然一色若叶现在不认识自己，那住在这里怎么也不行，他需要在天黑前找个住处。<br/>明智解锁屏幕后发现SNS收到了新消息。是雨宫莲发过来的。<br/>“有事情要和我当面谈……？”他小声将消息说出口。手机抵在下巴想了想，明智的脑子里突然冒出这么一个想法：去卢布朗住一晚。但是立刻被自己否决了。<br/>我在想什么？要和阁楼垃圾住一个屋檐？还不如睡大街；就这么决定了去住旅馆。明智拿出自己的钱包，看着不到一万円的财产刚刚的想法立刻破灭，这些钱再加上饭前的话恐怕连一周都不够。<br/>最后，为了能节约自己的财产，明智吾郎只好黑着脸前往卢布朗。<br/>到了卢布朗门口，明智给莲发了信息。<br/>【阁楼垃圾，出来开门】<br/>莲【？】<br/>【别发问号，我在卢布朗门口】<br/>莲【哦，啊，你等下】<br/>莲整理了一下衣服跑下楼打开门让明智进来。<br/>“明智你怎么来了？”<br/>“……一色小姐那里出了些问题。”明智也不知如何解释，一句话敷衍过去，直奔主题，“阁楼上有沙发吧，借我睡一晚。”<br/>“嗯，好。”莲点头，“我给你收拾一下。”<br/>他说完就先跑上楼，明智则跟在后面走上楼。这是他自从今年四月以来第二次踏上这个阁楼。摩尔加纳看见明智，走到莲的身边询问为什么明智会在这里，莲解释两句后便拿出额外的枕头和被子放到沙发上。<br/>“既然你同意了……我也没意见。”摩尔加纳伸个懒腰，跳到床上。</p><p>晚上，两人各自躺下后一直沉默无言，直到明智先开口。<br/>“那什么……谢谢你，肯让我住下。”明智说出这句话的时候觉得耳朵有些发热，同时庆幸现在关了灯。<br/>“没什么，明智也帮了我不少忙；咱们是朋友嘛，互相帮助。”莲轻声道。<br/>“朋友吗……欠你个人情。说吧，你消息里的找我有事是什么事情？”明智翻身，视线看向他。<br/>“有关梅杰德的事情。”<br/>“那个黑客组织？怎么，你们也发表了支持怪盗团的言论？”<br/>“差不多吧……”<br/>真是说谎还不眨眼。明智心底嘲讽一句：“但是你又在银行没有财产，不用害怕吧？”<br/>“个人信息。”莲说道，“我担心自己的个人信息。”<br/>“原来如此……”这倒是说得通。<br/>“所以你有没有认识的……擅长网络领域的人。”莲迟疑了一下，还是问出口。<br/>“喂喂，你现在就问啊？”摩尔加纳惊讶的看向莲。<br/>“有是有，但是她愿不愿意帮忙就是另一回事了。”明智转了下眼珠。<br/>“没关系，我会想办法。”<br/>“哼嗯……好吧，放假的第三天，我会带她来找你，地点的话……就在卢布朗吧。”<br/>“好，谢谢你，明智。”<br/>“相对的，到时候可要听听我的话……”明智低声说着，像是说给莲听，又像是说给自己。<br/>“嗯，我答应你。”<br/>“别回答啊。”<br/>“抱歉。”<br/>明智吾郎听着雨宫莲语气，心底的怒气又蠢蠢欲动起来。但他也知道这是因为自己对雨宫莲仍然不能释怀，所以最终明智吾郎还是让自己冷静下来没有继续说什么。<br/>要尽快找回洛基，不然的话……明智隐隐觉得现在不能重新掌握洛基的话，之后恐怕要吃很多苦头。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天，如同约定好的那样，明智将一色若叶身上到底发生了什么全部告诉了双叶。待明智解释完到底发生了什么事情，双叶完全陷入大脑当机状态。明智也沉默下来等待，他也知道这个冲击对双叶来说很大，即使她着急到语无伦次都是正常的。<br/>“……等等，让我整理一下啊。”几分钟后，双叶才尽量控制自己的语气开口，“首先是，妈妈被某个自称为神的家伙扭曲了心灵，所以认知状态回到了两年前研究认知诃学的时候。然后，想要解决这个问题，需要去认知世界攻略妈妈形成的殿堂。但是有一个十分严重的问题——那个空间里面不止一个殿堂，而且也无法从外部判断到底哪个才是属于妈妈的。”<br/>“是这样没错。”明智点头。<br/>“那么问题来了，空间里一共有多少个殿堂？”<br/>“嗯……”明智稍微回想了一下，“目测二十个左右；而且我离开的时候还在不断出现新的。”<br/>“什么？还在增加？！”<br/>“对。所以只靠咱们两人恐怕很难在暑假前找到一色小姐的殿堂，更何况咱们不能像怪盗团一样让人悔改。”<br/>“唔……确实是个难题。”双叶手托着脸颊，“莫非真的要和怪盗团合作了？”<br/>“确实有这个打算。”<br/>“但是贸然和他们接触绝对会被怀疑吧；即使咱们没什么恶意。”<br/>“不过……”<br/>“不过？”<br/>明智将自己昨天和莲的对话告诉了双叶。<br/>“哦哦，原来如此，他们需要黑客啊……诶？不对啊！”双叶手一拍桌子，“明智同学你把我卖了？！”<br/>“毕竟这是接触怪盗团最好的手段了。”<br/>“那就要我做苦力哦，真过分。”<br/>“哪里过分了？”明智揉了揉太阳穴，“又不是体力劳动。”<br/>两人照常拌了几句嘴后逐渐转回正题，开始商量如何让怪盗团协助解决事件。最后双叶决定不和怪盗团见面，先开出条件后再说。明智对此也没什么意见，试想一个和你很熟的人突然告诉你其实他一直知道你的秘密，任谁都会警惕起来，而且两人之间的关系也会变得很尴尬，所以还不如以陌生人的方式见面。以明智的话来讲，这是最为稳妥的方法，虽然一旦提前败露并不会皆大欢喜就是了。<br/>三天后，明智吾郎只身一人在约好的时间走进咖啡店卢布朗，雨宫莲站在吧台里收拾盘子，见进来的只有明智，心下疑惑起来。<br/>明智没有说话，径直坐到吧台前拿出手机发了一条消息后，方向转到莲面前，屏幕上面是SNS的聊天界面，显示着刚刚明智发过去的一条【我到了】。<br/>？？？【哟，你好】<br/>没过十秒钟，对面回复了消息。<br/>？？？【现在在看着这个屏幕的你，就是侦探和我说的‘担心个人信息泄露’的前科同学对吧？】<br/>莲看了一眼明智，见后者点头，便用毛巾擦干手，拿起眼前的手机。<br/>【是我】<br/>？？？【很好，我是阿里巴巴，请多指教了，雨宫莲同学。】<br/>莲一惊，对方居然已经知道自己的名字了，他不免开始担心起来，对方是不是也……。<br/>阿里巴巴【那么我就直说了；想要我帮忙的话，你要先说实话】<br/>【实话？】<br/>阿里巴巴【你真正担心的，到底是什么？】<br/>雨宫莲手一顿，慌忙看向明智吾郎，他却完全没有看向这边，看起来是特地移开了视线。<br/>【我不明白你的意思】<br/>阿里巴巴【哦？看来雨宫莲同学不打算和我坦诚相对了？或者说，我该叫你——怪盗团团长同学？】<br/>什——莲的手脚瞬间变得冰凉，头上开始冒出冷汗。但碍于明智在，不能表现得太过动摇。摩尔加纳察觉到他的状态，担忧的看着。<br/>阿里巴巴【一天的时间，是否要合作由你来决定，那么到时候见】<br/>阿里巴巴发送完这句话后，屏幕上的聊天记录便自动删除了，就像是从来没有发生过一样。雨宫莲咽下口水平复心情，将手机送还给仍然背对着自己的明智吾郎。<br/>“谈完了？”明智见自己的手机出现在视线中，抬手接过后转身询问道。<br/>“嗯……”莲点头。<br/>脸都白了，双叶不会直接把他的身份捅出来了吧。明智心里嘀咕，嘴上却十分直接：“脸色这么苍白，是被戳到什么秘密了？”<br/>“这是……”<br/>“别太在意了，和黑客打交道就是这样，什么秘密都藏不住；我和她第一次接触的时候个人信息完全被她掌握，还把我耍的团团转。”明智说着半真半假的话安慰莲。<br/>“是，是吗？”莲稍微缓和了些，“不管怎样，谢谢你的介绍。”<br/>“不用客气，之后大概也要请你多指教了。”<br/>“？”<br/>“在卢布朗借住的事情，最差的情况下，我可能整个暑假都要住在这里了。”<br/>“诶——”摩尔加纳听到这话立刻炸毛，跑到雨宫莲脚下，“莲，这是什么情况，暴露了吗？”<br/>“还是一色小姐的事情？”莲看了一眼摩尔加纳示意他冷静。<br/>“没错。”明智很爽快的承认了，“而且不知道为什么，一色小姐她现在精神十分不稳定……就好像是心灵被扭曲了一样。”<br/>他说着，表情也阴沉下来，放在吧台上的右臂紧紧握成拳头。虽然有一定成分的演技来诱导莲的思路，但明智担心的心情确实是货真价实的。<br/>“我真的搞不懂，为什么会变成这样，可恶……啊。”明智像是突然意识到了什么，恢复成往常的表情，“抱歉，自顾自的抱怨起来，别在意。”<br/>莲将这一切看在眼里，最后选择了沉默，谁也不知道他到底在考虑些什么。待明智离开后，几个人从楼上走了下来，是怪盗团的其他人。<br/>“莲，怎么样？”龙司率先开口问道。<br/>“对方……恐怕已经知道我们的真实身份了。”莲直接说出了结论。<br/>“啊？！那不是……”<br/>“不过似乎没有要告发我们的意图，那个人说明天还会再联系。”<br/>“但无论如何，咱们需要黑客的帮助。”真分析到，“梅杰德在前天宣告了所谓的X日，为了怪盗团，为了民众，都必须阻止他们。”<br/>“需要黑客的帮助，有人有异议吗？”摩尔加纳问道，见其他人没有反对的意思，便让雨宫莲进入下一个议题——关于明智吾郎的事情。<br/>“这件事情似乎不是第一次讨论了。”祐介还是一如既往直接说出自己的想法，“这次能有个具体结论就好了，如果再继续这样态度暧昧不清，未来会让咱们陷入绝境也说不定。”</p><p>“哦豁，这个叫喜多川祐介的家伙还挺厉害的。知道你是个危险人物。”双叶在耳机里听到佑介的话，掩嘴笑了两下。<br/>坐在对面座位上同样戴着耳机的明智耸肩，对此并不在意，更何况要是表现出来反而会着了双叶的道。双叶见他没有反应撇嘴，继续偷听怪盗团的谈话。<br/>“祐介说的没错，这件事情不能再拖了，为了以后的行动趁现在定下来比较好。”新岛真的声音率先打破沉默。<br/>“明智他……我感觉不是坏人。”<br/>“啊啊，我也这么觉得。”<br/>谈话内容和明智吾郎猜想的差不多，无非就是讨论怪盗团到底能否彻底相信他。<br/>“他之前确实有帮过我们几次，对吧莲？”<br/>“嗯，没错。”雨宫莲语气没有犹豫，“而且硬要说的话……是他帮我下定了决心要让鸭志田悔改。”<br/>我什么时候做这种事了？明智听到这句话一愣，双叶投来询问的目光，他只能摇头表示自己并不知情。<br/>“总之，和他谈谈吧。”<br/>“谈的话……要谈什么？”<br/>龙司的一句话让其他人陷入沉默。明智也无奈扶额，说的也是，他们总不能对自己说“我们其实是怪盗团”这样的大实话。<br/>“剩下的事情明天再商量吧，今天很晚了先解散吧。”摩尔加纳提议道。<br/>“诶，这群人真纠结。”双叶见没得听了，摘下耳机。<br/>“至少比什么都没决定要强。”明智这么说着，表情也透着些许失望，“明天和怪盗团交涉就拜托你了。”<br/>“放心啦放心，肯定会帮的。……也是为了妈妈能早点恢复正常。”双叶点头，表情十分认真。<br/>将双叶送到家门口后，明智吾郎动身前往车站。说实话现在时间对他来说并不充裕，如果他估计的没错，最终那里将会立起的小型殿堂会正好对应自己曾经废人化的人数。和怪盗团联手的话，也只能勉勉强强在暑假前全部攻破。这么想着他进入了认知世界，结城理和伊丽莎白早已等待在那里。<br/>“明智先生，久等了。”伊丽莎白率先迈出一步，“经过我和客人物理的努力，终于找到能够快速攻克那些殿堂的方法了。”<br/>物理的？明智从她的话里听到了奇怪的词汇，但如果询问的话肯定没完没了，最后选择了无视：“什么方法。”<br/>“这个，就要靠您自己了。”伊丽莎白举起食指晃了晃。<br/>“好了，伊丽莎白，现在情况紧急。”结城理打断意图绕圈子戏弄明智吾郎的伊丽莎白，“一句话概括，你需要攻克其中四个‘命运发生重大改变’人的殿堂，最后到达那个空间的深处，破除核心。”<br/>“命运发生重大转变？”<br/>“有想到什么吗？”伊丽莎白歪头问道。<br/>明智吾郎没有说话，他的心里确实有几个人选，但若说限定在被他废人化的人里面，他目前只能确定其中的两个。<br/>“嘛，人选问题就是明智先生的事情了，接下来是特训——time！”伊丽莎白突然提高音量成功吓到了明智和理，“经过本人，伊丽莎白的计算，明智先生比起身体上的特训，果然更加需要精神特训。”<br/>“精神？”明智疑惑的重复在刚刚一句话中找到的重点。<br/>“没错，精神，也就是spirit——作为人格面具的操纵者，精神力必须要强，这是体现心里的强大。”<br/>“啊，啊啊……”明智吾郎完全搞不懂她在说些什么，只能应和。视线看向结城理，对方则露出苦笑，看来是对伊丽莎白的行为早已习惯。<br/>“那么那么，事不宜迟，立刻开始吧。”伊丽莎白翻开手中的书，“persona。”<br/>召唤出来的人格面具对着明智释放了什么技能后，他立刻感觉到全身像是被施加了重力一样，连移动一步都有些迟钝。<br/>“这是女巫诅咒……”理轻咳一声，“总之……加油吧，明智君。”<br/>“结果还是体力训练啊！”明智再也忍不住，大喊出声。</p><p>“呜……”由于女巫诅咒明智的体力比起以往消耗要快许多，全身也因为对抗这个状态而布满汗水。<br/>“差不多该结束了，塔纳托斯。”伊丽莎白身后出现背着棺材的巨大人格面具，“冥府之门。”<br/>糟了，是有即死效果的技能。明智手摸上面具，突然发觉罗宾汉并没有能够对抗的技能。可恶！如果洛基在的话……他另一只手握成拳。<br/>“拜托了，一下就好，回应我吧——洛基！”明智吾郎闭上眼睛，大叫道。<br/>“汝的呼唤，吾确实收到了。”内心深处响起熟悉的声音，红黑相间的persona出现在明智的面前，举起手，“来，下命令吧，吾即汝，汝即吾！”<br/>“洛基，马卡拉康！”<br/>透明的保护罩将明智包裹在里面，成功防御了这次攻击，同时将伤害反弹回去。<br/>成功了。明智松了一口气，脱力的跪在地上，手伸向正逐渐变成红黑色火焰消的洛基。<br/>洛基露出戏谑的笑容，之后便完全消失成为火焰。火焰缩小变为的面具的形状，待完全褪去后代表罗宾汉的面具静静的躺在地上。<br/>“成功了，虽然只有一瞬间，但确实冲破了阻碍。”理从枪套中拿出召唤器对准自己的太阳穴，“来吧，救世主之愈。”<br/>人形的人格面具被召唤出来，挥手向明智撒下柔和的绿色光芒。慢慢的他身上的伤也完全愈合，不再感受到重力的影响。<br/>“今天先这样吧，明智君，回去好好休息。”理将他拉起来，柔和的微笑。<br/>明智点头，听从理的话离开了。<br/>待明智吾郎离开后，结城理身体明显摇晃了两下，如果不是伊丽莎白扶住，他险些栽倒在地上。<br/>“让你担心了，伊丽莎白。”理抬起头，脸色有些苍白。<br/>“总是这么勉强可怎么行，客人。”伊丽莎白表情虽然没有波动，语气中还是透着些许责备。<br/>“哈哈哈，抱歉。稍微有些困了呢。”理说着便闭上眼睛，身形逐渐消失，就像从未出现过一样。<br/>伊丽莎白手慢慢放下，抬起头看着认知世界红色的天空，不知心里在想些什么。<br/>“时间快不够了，还请无论如何……”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>推开卢布朗的门，明智吾郎便看见了集合在一起的怪盗团的成员。他们的视线也随着他走进而聚集过来。<br/>“今天约我过来到底是什么事情？”明智吾郎扫视过眼前的五人，最后目光落在中心的雨宫莲身上，“这么大的阵仗，想必不是什么普通事件吧？”<br/>其他人没有回应，纷纷看向低头闭目养神的莲。待他抬起头，眼镜后面的黑色眼瞳比以往还要认真。<br/>“明智，我们需要你的帮助。”莲开口道。<br/>“帮助？什么事情的？如果是梅杰德的事情的话……”<br/>“不是。”莲摇摇头，“你有听说吗？最近突发的精神异常事件。”<br/>明智的表情突然变得严肃起来，沉声问道：“这件事新闻还没有报道，网上的消息也应该都被封锁了才对，你们怎么会知道？”<br/>“阿里巴巴告诉我们的，不行吗？”龙司挠挠头。<br/>“……唉。”明智无奈叹了口气，“这件事情你们可别往外传，本来就因为梅杰德的事情闹得人心惶惶了。”<br/>“我们知道这件事的严重性。”真点头。<br/>“好，我相信你们会做好保密工作。”明智坐到吧台前他一直以来习惯坐的座位上，“你们想知道什么？”<br/>怪盗团的成员互相看了一眼，最后由雨宫莲说出了他们想知道的事情。明智吾郎则尽量有问必答，不过他还是发现了他们的问题之中隐藏着些什么。在最后一个问题回答完毕后，明智便开口询问。<br/>“你们问了这么多，是发现这些人有什么共同点吗？”<br/>“这……我们也不清楚。”莲犹豫过后说道。<br/>“这样，还以为能有什么突破口呢。”明智并没有追问，“检察局和警署都认为这件事是人为导致的，就是不清楚犯人的作案手法；是十分棘手的案子。”<br/>众人沉默，是明智的手机铃声先打破了这份凝重的气氛。<br/>“喂？……我知道了，我这就去现场。”明智挂断电话，看了眼其他人，“就在刚刚，又有人突发精神异常，看起来官方瞒不了多少时间了。那么，我先告辞了。”<br/>他说着站起身，离开卢布朗。<br/>“这样下去不是办法啊……”摩尔加纳的声音让怪盗团的五人抬起头，“我们必须尽快解决这个问题。”<br/>“只是没想到，不光一色小姐中招，就连真的爸爸……”杏担心的看着真。<br/>“没关系，爸爸他暂时情绪比较稳定。”<br/>“真，关键词的事情怎么样？”<br/>“不行，爸爸因为怕伤害到我，一直把自己关在房间里。”<br/>“看来要从这边下手很难。”祐介皱眉。<br/>“嗯……那，从一色小姐这边呢？”龙司似乎想到了什么，“明智正好也和她挺亲近的，而且还有她女儿在呢。”<br/>“是这样啊！还可以这样，不错嘛龙司。”摩尔加纳点头。其他人也恍然大悟，看来太过在意眼前的事情，反而会忽略身边就有的解决方法。<br/>“事不宜迟，先联系双叶吧。”</p><p>明智这边，他并没有前往所谓的‘现场’，而是在小巷中左拐右拐，最后来到了一个十分偏僻的角落，正对着的是一个甜品店，门上面挂着牌匾和装饰，看起来十分和式，也很有历史感。明智整理了一下衣服，推门走进。<br/>“欢迎；是明智啊。”甜品店的老板见是他，把后面的两个字咽了下去。<br/>“老板就这么不愿意看到我啊。”明智笑了笑。<br/>“谁愿意看到你小子这张假笑的脸？怕不是脑子坏了。”老板十分嫌弃的撇嘴，“你朋友在里面等着你呢。”<br/>“嗯，谢谢。”明智道谢后便走入深处。<br/>这个甜品店是明智在“之前”的时候偶然发现的地方，老板十分擅长和式点心，技术了得且不追求功名，更是一眼就看出他本性到底是怎样的人，所以明智一直打心底里真正尊敬这位老板。不过……一直给明智一种彬彬有礼印象的老板却在这次一直对他有些毒舌，是自己做了什么令他不满的事情吗？<br/>“嗯——实在是太好吃了。”座位上的双叶将点心小心翼翼的切下一小块放入嘴里，十分享受味道。<br/>“看来你还挺喜欢这些的。”明智拉椅子坐下。<br/>“这些点心简直就是艺术啊，而且还好吃；明智同学你可真会找地方。”双叶满足的放下木制的签子，“所以，和他们谈得怎么样了？”<br/>“就结果来说，很顺利。”明智将发生的事情转述给她。<br/>一切都是计划好的事情。原本就明智个人来说，他对发生的精神异常事件的起因知道的一清二楚，并且也明白如何解决，但现在要做的是引导怪盗团寻找出真相，并让他们去解决这件事情，这样才能够顺利平息。伊丽莎白也和他说过，心之怪盗团是能够推进这个世界的齿轮，也是能够打开反抗道路的钥匙，必须要同怪盗团合作才能够打破如今的情况，让这个暑假的异常平息下来。<br/>“而且，这是您能够取回‘您’的唯一方法，否则，‘您’会形成一个特殊的个体……”<br/>回忆着伊丽莎白的话，明智不禁想起了在某个游轮之中所面对的“自己”，无神的眼瞳，冷酷的表情和漠然的话语。<br/>要是洛基真的变成了那样，我想我不会原谅自己吧。<br/>“如果我没估计错的话，他们会向一色小姐这边入手。”明智总结完之后，推测道。<br/>“哦哦，原来如此，所以我要告诉他们关键词吗？”<br/>“适当的提示就行。”<br/>“了解了解，我办事你放心。”<br/>之后果真如明智所料，莲主动和双叶联系询问一色若叶的事情。双叶也不知是不是和明智待一起太久，质疑的话和给出的提示都与他如出一辙。反正是适当嘛那就用明智同学的标准。双叶如此解释道。</p><p>“研究吗……”莲摸着下巴，“大家怎么看？”<br/>“说是研究，但是到底是什么研究啊？”杏双臂在胸前交叉。<br/>“总之先去一色家门口试着输入一下关键词吧。”真因为比较偏向行动派，直接提议。<br/>“噢，走吧。”<br/>几人来到一色家前面，莲拿出手机，首先输入【一色若叶】和【一色若叶的家】<br/>“接下来就是研究有关的词了。”祐介思考了一会儿，“实验室？”<br/>【情报无法匹配】<br/>“那……科研机构？”<br/>【情报无法匹配】<br/>“想得简单点。”摩尔加纳前爪伸到屏幕上按住，“研究所，如何。”<br/>【已匹配，开始导航】<br/>异世界导航的语音刚刚结束，周围的风景便开始扭曲，但呈现出来的景色让所有人都惊呆了。<br/>这个地方是一个城市。要用一个词来形容这个城市的话，那就是破败。每个建立起来的建筑都像是年久失修了一样摇摇欲坠，不断落下表层的碎片。但即使如此，这些建筑仍然不打算就这样倒下。<br/>“这到底……”祐介四处看了看。<br/>“完全就像是被人废弃的地方。……Mona你在做什么？”杏注意到摩尔加纳趴在地上似乎在闻什么。<br/>“嗯？嗯嗯嗯？”摩尔加纳疑惑的站起身，“是吾辈的鼻子出问题了吗？这个空间里宝物的气息不止一个。”<br/>“真的假的？”<br/>“能具体判断出有多少个吗？”莲相对龙司来说冷静了许多。<br/>“怎么说呢……吾辈也不确定；而且这个空间给吾辈的感觉和一直以来的都不一样，非常的让人不舒服。”<br/>“没关系吗？”真问道。<br/>“没事，总之先探索眼前的研究所吧，总会知道些什么的。”摩尔加纳摆摆他的爪子。<br/>“如果有不舒服的地方一定要说出来啊。”杏再三叮嘱。<br/>“知道啦，放心吧杏女士。”<br/>研究所内部的装修比起怪盗团想象的要精良很多，而且自然少不了穿着研究人员制服的阴影。不过它们似乎都非常忙碌，拿着厚重的纸张和书籍到处跑来跑去。走廊左右两旁的研究室之中，也传来阴影的声音。大声讨论着他们听不懂的事情。<br/>“这些是一色博士需要的资料，快送过去！”<br/>“分析结果呢？”<br/>“马上就好。”<br/>“让开让开！”其中一个阴影拿着文件夹从怪盗团中间插过，快速奔向走廊最深处。<br/>“似乎那里就是中心了。”龙司指着阴影消失的方向。<br/>“走吧。”<br/>怪盗团来到尽头的门前，这里的氛围和刚刚的外部完全相反，安静的令人觉得诡异。雨宫莲握住门把手，和同伴们交换眼神后便推开了这道门。<br/>门里面的房间是一个宽阔的大厅，唯一的光源照亮中间摆放着一个会议用的圆环形桌子，在圆环的正中心，一个身穿白大褂，有着黑色短发的女人正静静站在圆环正中间，正是一色若叶的阴影。<br/>“原本这里应该座无虚席……”阴影若叶转过身，金色的眼瞳注视着怪盗团一行人，“能够决定全部的成败。”<br/>下一刻，这个空间立刻变得明亮，待他们适应突如其来的光明时，阴影若叶已经从圆环中走了出来。<br/>“但是什么都没有了，明明就只剩下研究了。”她向怪盗团伸出手，“入侵者们，告诉我吧。否则就以妨碍的名义将你们赶出去。”<br/>“喂喂，她到底在说什么啊？完全听不懂。”龙司用只有围绕在周围的怪盗团成员的音量问道。<br/>“我也……”<br/>“总觉得她的话里存在违和感，Joker你有什么想法吗？”祐介小声问到。<br/>“研究真的重要吗？”莲踏出一步，面具后的眼睛盯着阴影。<br/>“你到底想说什么？”<br/>“你明明还有爱着你的家人。”<br/>“家……人？呜——”阴影若叶突然捂住自己的头，“家，不对，研究，哪里，应该，研究，研究，研究研究研究研究研究研究研究研究——”<br/>怪盗团见她突然像是失心疯一样的重复一样的词语，立刻进入战斗态势。<br/>“不对！都是因为……双叶——”阴影若叶大叫着双叶的名字，消失在了原地。<br/>“咦，人呢？”龙司环顾周围。<br/>“在那里！”杏指着正对着他们的大门，阴影若叶跌跌撞撞的打开门消失在门后。<br/>“不行，锁住了打不开。”几个男生都尝试用力拉动门把，门却纹丝不动。<br/>“没办法，先撤退吧，明天再继续探索。”摩尔加纳提议道，其他人也没有什么意见。<br/>离开一色若叶的殿堂后，众人见天色已晚也各自回家了。只剩下雨宫莲和摩尔加纳在卢布朗。<br/>“莲，你怎么看这次的殿堂。”摩尔加纳问道。<br/>“比以往都要奇怪……”莲思考着，向自己的搭档述说最直观的感受，“那个空间本身就像是一个巨大的殿堂一样，而一色小姐的殿堂是其中一个大分支。”<br/>“那个空间里存在复数的宝物，这一点我可以肯定。”摩尔加纳点点头，“看来这次的事件比起咱们想象的要困难许多啊……”<br/>“需要更多的情报。”莲拿出手机打开SNS，“明天要和明智还有双叶谈谈了。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天上午，怪盗团再次来到一色若叶殿堂的门口，一个黑色的人影站在那里，似乎在等待他们的到来。<br/>“Mona，是阴影吗？”杏看向摩尔加纳。<br/>“……不像。”摩尔加纳皱眉，“似乎和咱们的气息更为接近。”<br/>“也不知是敌是友，小心一些。”真提醒到。<br/>怪盗团众人在距离黑影还有几米的时候停了下来，莲仔细观察那人的装扮，一身黑白条纹交替的衣服，整个头被脸上戴着黑色带角的面具包/裹住，看不清他的面容。<br/>“你是谁？”见黑影半天没有动静，莲率先迈出一步。“<br/>哼，哼哼哼……问得好，心之怪盗团的首领。”黑影笑出声，“我乃这个空间的核心，用你们的话来说，就是这个殿堂的主人。”<br/>莲和其他人听到这句话，立刻警戒起来同时摆好战斗态势。<br/>“哦哟，不用这么紧张，我不是来和你们战斗的。”黑影举起双臂，“更何况你们现在挑战我，也只会惨败。”<br/>“那你现身到底想做什么？”摩尔加纳眯起眼睛。<br/>“你们，想知道这个空间里现在一共有多少建筑（小型殿堂）吗？”黑影哂笑，“那么接下来，揭晓答案——六十一个哟。”<br/>“你说什么？！”龙司惊呼出声，“开玩笑吧？”<br/>“阴影……不对，我现在的状态也不算阴影。”黑影低下头沉思了一会儿，“总之，我骗你们有什么好处吗？还不如让你们认清现实早早放弃比较好。”<br/>“……”<br/>“好了好了，快点放弃攻破这个空间（殿堂）回到现实世界，继续愉快的暑假生活吧。然后忘掉这里，毕竟就凭你们是不可能在不到一个月的时间内攻略几十个殿堂的。”黑影持续的语言攻击，让其他人都失去了斗志。<br/>“即使这样。”莲抬起头直接面对黑影，“不试试怎么知道？”<br/>“莲……”<br/>“真相既然已经展示在我们面前了，不去面对而是逃避，这可不是怪盗团的作风。”莲右手指着黑影，“我在此宣言，你必定会败在我们的手上。”<br/>“Leader说得对！我们不会放弃的。”龙司率先响应，“管你多强，只要我们齐心协力就一定能办到。”<br/>“哼，龙司也说了句漂亮话啊。吾辈在没找到真相前可是不会轻言放弃的。”<br/>“我也是，绝不会让真相从手中溜走。”<br/>“居然被语言轻易诱惑了……看来我还需要多加学习。”<br/>“我不会再动摇了，这也是为了父亲。”<br/>怪盗团成员纷纷被莲的话鼓舞，恢复正常。<br/>“呼，呼呼，哈哈哈——”黑影突然大笑出声，“不愧是怪盗团，负面意识堆积居然没有彻底击溃你们的心理。”<br/>“你这家伙，果然耍诈了吗？”龙司十分气愤。<br/>“兵不厌诈，更何况你们怪盗团不是兵。”<br/>“你……”<br/>“persona——”雨宫莲突然召唤出自己的人格面具向黑影攻去，然而黑影只是简单侧身就避开了。<br/>“真是性急啊，怪盗团的团长先生。”黑影向后跳了几米和他们拉开距离，“现在还不是时候，我会在自己的建筑（殿堂）里等着你们；不过……就看你们能不能解决门口的谜题了。”<br/>黑影留下这句话后打了个响指，几个阴影便挡在怪盗团的面前。待他们将阴影打倒后，黑影已经消失无踪了。<br/>“被他跑了。”祐介将手中的武士刀收回鞘中。<br/>“到底逃到哪里去了？”杏四处张望，“啊，你们看那里。”<br/>其他人看向杏指着的地方，正是这个空间的正中心，一个新形成的建筑出现在了那里，但外观比起其他建筑更加破败。<br/>“去看看。”<br/>建筑整体勉强能看出是一栋别墅，外面还有保护院子的栏杆。最惹人注目的是，入口大门被十分显眼的门锁牢牢地锁住。走近后可以看到门锁上还挂着一个刻着几行字的牌子：<br/>若想打开通往最后的门，就带来钥匙吧。<br/>无法取得成果之人、因贯彻信念失去力量之人、被无辜牵连之人、从高处跌入低谷之人。<br/>将四个阴影保管的四个部分组合起来，便能脱离禁锢。<br/>“这……”真重新审视了一遍这些文字，“是指攻/破特定殿堂寻找打开这个地方钥匙的一部分的意思？”<br/>“那就是说我们只要攻略四个殿堂就好了？”龙司伸出四个手指。<br/>“但是我们并不知道这些人指的是谁……有什么想法吗？”祐介问道。<br/>其他人陷入沉默，对于这些人他们也不了解，要说认识的人之中谁最有可能知道的话……<br/>“明智！”<br/>“我正好下午约了他和双叶，到时候会问的。”莲说道。<br/>“那就交给你了。”</p><p>当天下午，雨宫莲坐在家庭餐厅里他最常做的位子上，点了无限续杯的饮料后便开始静静等待今天和自己约好见面的两个人。快到约定的时间，他们便走了进来。<br/>“你来得还真早，所以想要说什么？”明智坐下后直接问到，他的耐心在面对莲的时候总是十分稀缺。<br/>“我想知道更多关于一色小姐的信息。”莲也习惯了明智对自己的态度，所以不会拐弯抹角，先从自己最想知道的地方切入。<br/>“你问这些做什么？”双叶有点戒备。<br/>“那个是因为……真的父亲也突然和一色小姐一样，突然精神异常了；所以我在想他们之间会不会有什么联系。”<br/>“新岛警官也……”明智双手放到桌子上，关于新岛姐妹的父亲，他也只在案发现场见过几次面聊了几句而已，关系不算好也不算坏，更多的是从其他人那里听来的传闻。新岛确实是个十分正直的警官，一直以自己的信念打击犯罪，不然也不会因为妨碍了某个组织的生意而被杀死。然而这一次他却从致命的车祸中活了下来，不过也因此留下后遗症从一线退居到了二线，到现在只是负责一些案子善后处理和记录这类的文职工作。<br/> “就算你这么说，妈妈自从两年前被研究所解雇之后就没有再和警署这一类地方有过交集啊。”双叶不解。<br/>“我知道，但是……”莲顿了一下，似乎在组织语言，“虽然具体的我也不清楚，但两人确实被精神异常这个事件联系起来了。”<br/>“莫非是认知诃学的事情？”<br/>“认知科学？”<br/>“是诃，摩诃的诃。”双叶纠正道，“这个的话就是妈妈被解雇之前一直在研究的东西，明智同学还协助过她。”<br/>“嗯，简单来说的话，这个理论证明了有一个代表人们认知的异世界存在——认知世界，一色小姐是这样称呼它的。”<br/>莲和摩尔加纳在听到明智的话动摇的同时又十分震惊，没想到除了怪盗团之外竟然还有人意识到了认知世界的存在，而且这个人就在他们身边。<br/>“那……你们相信这个世界的存在吗？”莲试探性的问道。<br/>明智和双叶互相看了一眼，最后由双叶率先开口：“你问这个？当然相信了；所以我也相信怪盗团的存在嘛。”<br/>“虽然听起来挺荒诞的，我也和她想的差不多。”明智手抵着下巴，“而且我有这样一个推论，怪盗团是能够自由出入认知世界的特殊团体。”<br/>“……为什么这么想？”<br/>“因为，怪盗团的悔改其实是改变了那些人的认知。”明智沉声道，“以这个为前提，那么他们究竟是在哪里、怎么做到的呢？答案就是在认知世界。”<br/>“这，这样吗？”莲心下佩服明智准确的推理，镇定的应和。<br/>“所以，怪盗团是能够解决这个事件的钥匙。”明智说着突然叹了口气，“唉……如果能知道他们的身份的话，我倒是愿意全力提供协助；可是阿里巴巴却不肯告诉我，真是让人困扰。”<br/>“阿里巴巴的脾气……是有些怪。”莲挠了挠脸颊，余光瞥到双叶似乎瞪了自己一眼。<br/>雨宫莲之后简单询问了一下关于一色若叶的经历之后，便和两个人告辞回到卢布朗。怪盗团的其他人早已经在阁楼上等待，见他回来纷纷围上去询问结果。<br/>“怎么说呢……信息量超大。”摩尔加纳从包里走出来“我要去消化一下，莲你和他们说吧。”<br/>雨宫莲点头，简单复述了一下这次谈话。其他人无一例外对明智的结论表现出震惊的深色。<br/>“也就是说明智现在并不知道我们就是怪盗团，却已经知道了我们是如何让人悔改的了……”真最后总结到。<br/>“不过没想到那个明智居然对我们有这么大的期望。”龙司双手在胸前交叉，有些得意。<br/>“他说如果可以的话会给怪盗团提供协助，我想要是真的能得到明智的协助能事半功倍。”祐介说出自己的看法。<br/>“我也这么觉得，他应该能提供精神异常人们的资料给我们。”<br/>“那就这么决定了，向明智说明咱们的事情。”莲点点头。<br/>“但是双叶她……”杏有些担心。<br/>“也告诉她不就好了，反正她和明智一起生活知道也是早晚的事情。”龙司笑着摸了摸鼻子。<br/>“有人有异议吗？那就这样吧。”摩尔加纳最后一拍前爪，“具体什么时候，就让莲来决定了。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在今天，明智吾郎久违的推开了一色家的门。<br/> “哦哦欢迎，明智同学。”双叶拿过他手上的超市袋子，向厨房跑去。<br/>“你跑慢一点，怎么和几天没吃饭了似的。”明智抱怨了一句，脱下鞋子跟着她进入屋内。来到厨房后，他明显一愣。<br/>“唔？怎么了啊？”双叶看了看周围，既没有碗筷堆放在水池里，也没有各种食物残余随意放在客厅的桌子上。<br/>“……没什么，居然比我想象中的干净有些惊讶。”<br/>“在你眼里我究竟有多懒哦……”双叶扁了扁嘴，一边打开袋子将里面明智买的食材拿出来放进冰箱。这些食材都是他刚刚从超市里买回来的新鲜食材，还有够吃几天的米饭和生面条。<br/>明智视线看向一色若叶房间的方向，门依旧紧闭，看来还是老样子将自己关在房间里，沉浸在早已没有结果的‘研究’之中。至于眼前的一色双叶，仍然看起来十分精神，好像什么事情都没发生一样。但是明智吾郎知道，这也只是故作坚强罢了，她现在一个人面对着精神异常的血亲，只会觉得愈发不安。<br/>不久前伊丽莎白让他暂且不用再来认知世界，他就顺势而为在这几天没有再单独行动，而是尽量做什么事情都和双叶一起。所以双叶姑且没有继续低落，而是打起精神和他一起享受暑假难得的清闲。<br/>“说起来，之后怪盗团就没有再联络过你了吗？”明智开口问道。<br/>“没有。”双叶摇摇头，“这两天他们总会跑到认知世界去，不知道做些什么。”<br/>“大概还在探索一色小姐的殿堂吧。”明智耸肩，如果他没猜错的话，怪盗团目前是在确认殿堂内部的路线以便在之后发出预告信的时候直接偷取宝物。不过这些殿堂的规模比起之前的几个小了许多，以他们的速度，顺利的话一天就能完成了吧。<br/>不过考虑到一色若叶本人对研究的热情程度……他们想要达到最深处可能要花一些功夫。明智在心里干笑了两声。<br/>而事实证明，他想的没错。<br/>“我不要再填问卷了——”一色若叶的殿堂内，坂本龙司正试图甩掉抓着他的研究人员阴影。<br/>“请配合工作。”阴影则紧抓不放，将手中厚厚的一叠纸硬塞给他。<br/>怪盗团好不容易找到了能打开那道门的钥匙，却在正要离开的时候被阴影给缠住。他们正打算战斗，阴影们却拿出好多研究问卷要他们填写，这一举动让怪盗团一时没有招架住。<br/>“这样下去不是办法。”摩尔加纳一脚踢开缠着他的阴影。<br/>“刚刚阴影说只要填完这些问卷就能找一色小姐……但是数量实在太多了。”祐介看着差不多和自己一般高的问卷资料。<br/>怪盗团逐渐被聚拢过来的研究人员包围起来，成了背靠背的形势。<br/>“怎么办？这样下去的话……”杏十分担心。<br/>“莲，各位，我有一个办法。”一直没有出声的真开口道，“配合我。”<br/>“嗯，拜托了。”莲点头。<br/>真见其他人同意，深吸一口气向前迈出一步，对着包围他们的阴影厉声说道：“你们这群人，知道自己在做什么吗？”<br/>对面的阴影动作一滞，纷纷不明所以的互相看着。<br/>真伸手指着摩尔加纳：“我问你们，你们见过会说话的猫吗？”<br/>“吾辈……唔！”摩尔加纳下意识的要反驳，被龙司捂住嘴。<br/>“没见过吧？这可是我们为了一色若叶组长的研究特地找来的来自认知世界的珍贵实验品，你们这样做完全是在延后研究！如果出了什么事情你们能付得起责任吗？”真严厉的目光扫过眼前的阴影。<br/>阴影听到真的话立刻慌乱起来，一阵骚动后自动让出一条道路给怪盗团。<br/>“快走。”真低声说完率先走出包围网，其他人也跟了上去，最终成功脱离了困境。<br/>“宝物的气息就在前面。”摩尔加纳指着前面的大门。<br/>“咱们走。”<br/>怪盗团进入房间后，里面有着模糊形态的物体立刻吸引了他们的视线。<br/>“喵哈哈，是宝物。”摩尔加纳眼睛发亮。<br/>“你们还是来了。”<br/>众人警觉的四处张望，阴影若叶从放置着物体的台子后面走出来。他们立刻拉开距离随时做好战斗准备。<br/>“实验差不多要进行到最终阶段了，我等着你们下次的来访。”阴影若叶似乎没有攻击他们的打算，说完这句话便消失了。<br/>“莲……”<br/>“撤退。”雨宫莲示意了同伴们，便离开了一色若叶的殿堂。<br/>众人回到了现实世界一色家的门口，正好听到了打开门的声音，连忙躲到拐角处。<br/>“那，我先走了。”明智率先走出来，“有任何事情立刻联系我。”<br/>“我知道了，放心吧明智同学。”双叶比了个大拇指。<br/>明智张了张嘴似乎还要说什么，最终闭上了嘴，转身离开了。双叶也关上门，一色家门口再次恢复宁静。怪盗团众人也从躲着的地方走出来。<br/>“莲，决定好什么时候发预告信了吗？”<br/>“……”莲手托着下巴，思考着什么。<br/>“莲？”<br/>经过一段时间后，莲说出自己所想：“如果偷走了一色小姐殿堂的秘宝，那么她的殿堂就会消失，可是之后咱们要如何进入那个空间呢？”<br/>“这……”其他人也安静下来。对啊，他们怎么没想到，如果就这样贸然发送预告信的话反而是回到原点的做法。<br/>“还是先慎重考虑吧。”怪盗团各自心事重重，就这样暂时各自解散了。</p><p>晚上，打工下班的明智吾郎回到自己目前的暂住地卢布朗并走上阁楼时，看到深色有些凝重的雨宫莲和摩尔加纳。看来他们遇到了难题。<br/>“？你回来了。”莲抬起头。<br/>“嗯。”明智点头，放下箱子坐到沙发上，“怎么了？脸色有些差。”<br/>“遇到了一个难题。”<br/>“啊是吗？”明智也不打算去多问，毕竟对方也没有明确提出过帮助，自己就不多管闲事了。<br/>莲见他拿出书开始翻看，自己拿出手机打开怪盗团成员的SNS群聊发送消息。<br/>【有什么办法了吗？】<br/>其他人都表示没有，让他有些泄气。<br/>真【现在首先的问题是，咱们并不能确定打开最终大门的钥匙四个部分到底在哪四个殿堂之中】<br/>祐介【等等……我想我知道其中一个指的是谁了】<br/>龙司【真的？是谁啊？】<br/>祐介【‘无法取得成果的人’我觉得是一色小姐】<br/>杏【为什么？】<br/>祐介【无论她在殿堂里面还是现实，都在进行着毫无进展的研究；即使有了结果也不能发表，换言之就是不会有成果】<br/>【原来如此……】<br/>真【那么，一色小姐就是必需的目标了；接下来只要解决攻略后还能不能进入空间的问题就可以了】<br/>“……其他的殿堂呢？”摩尔加纳坐在莲的腿上方便看消息。<br/>“其他的……”莲突然灵光一现，向群聊发送消息。<br/>【咱们暂时不发预告信，先去其他的殿堂探索吧，找一个能代替一色小姐殿堂作为咱们能进入空间的入口】<br/>龙司【是个好主意！】<br/>祐介【那找哪个人的殿堂比较好呢？】<br/>【真的父亲的殿堂，如何？】<br/>杏【可以吗？真】<br/>真【完全没问题】<br/>【那就这么定了】<br/>莲放下手机后，悄悄注视着安静坐在那里的明智，最后站起来坐到他旁边。<br/>“有事？”明智并没有抬起头。<br/>“关于怪盗团的事情，我有话和你说。”莲亦没有看着他。<br/>“洗耳恭听。”<br/>“怪盗团的领导者……就是我。”<br/>在莲说完这句话的时候，明智翻书的手指停了下来，表情也变得僵硬。他垂下手臂，手紧紧握住拳头。<br/>“雨宫莲，这个笑话不好笑。”<br/>“我说的是真的。”<br/>“就算你说的是真的，告诉我真的好吗？”明智合上书看向莲，“我可是警方的协助者，有权力通知他们逮捕你哦？”<br/>“你的话，不会的。”莲露出微笑。<br/>“……就这么信任我啊。”明智也扯出一个笑容，不过有些难看。<br/>“精神异常事件的解决需要你的帮助，明智；我是认真的。”<br/>“……啊好了好了，我相信你。”明智受不了他的视线，转过头去，“你想要关于精神异常的资料对吧？给我一天时间。”<br/>“拜托了！”莲后背微微前倾算是给明智鞠了一躬，便站起来回到床边。<br/>“对了，既然你是怪盗，我也有事情拜托你。”明智叫住他，“等这次事情结束后，告诉我……你们的正义究竟是什么？”<br/>“……？我知道了。”莲最初并没有理解明智说出这句话究竟是何用意；当他理解的时候，虽然并非追悔莫及，但仍心怀愧疚。也因此在未来一段时间，他经常被明智以此为借口来挖苦。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>翌日，雨宫莲醒了的时候，明智吾郎坐在桌子前似乎在写着什么，似乎察觉到他坐起身，明智停下笔回过头。<br/>“你醒了啊。”<br/>“嗯，早上好。”莲微微点头，“你起得还真早。”<br/>“习惯了。”明智随意的应着，继续低头写东西。<br/>莲见他很忙的样子也不去打扰，换好衣服后直接走下楼洗漱，待他回到阁楼上，明智已经穿戴好准备出门了。<br/>“现在就走吗？”他问道。<br/>“托某人的福，不早点开始工作的话一天可是弄不完。”明智的语气带着些许嘲讽，拿起自己的箱子准备离开了。<br/>“……给一天的时间好像是你自己说的。”莲在明智身后小声吐槽，下一秒什么袋装物体就和自己的脸来了个“亲密接触”，接着掉在地上。<br/>莲弯腰捡起刚刚砸了自己脸的东西，是便利店常卖的金枪鱼饭团。再抬起头，明智的身影早已消失。<br/>“喂，莲。”摩尔加纳提醒道，“别发愣，快跟上他。”<br/>“我知道了。”莲随手将饭团放到背包里面，拿起后紧跟明智的脚步离开卢布朗。<br/>昨晚在明智睡着后，摩尔加纳将他摇醒，表示现在的明智还不能完全信任，直觉告诉他这位侦探身上还藏着什么秘密，所以他们有必要搞清楚到底是什么。<br/>“所以，明天咱们去跟踪他吧，看看他会不会好好做事。”摩尔加纳说着点点头。<br/>“这……会不会有点不厚道？”<br/>“什么厚道不厚道的，这也是为了保险嘛。就这么决定了！”<br/>没等莲再说什么，摩尔加纳就回到他的腿旁再次躺下。莲无奈摇摇头，看来摩尔加纳在这件事情上是不会善罢甘休了；姑且先顺着他吧……<br/>于是，现在就成了一人一猫跟踪在某个侦探后面的局面。莲跟在明智后面不远处观察他的动向。而明智似乎完全没有察觉到有人跟着他似的，一心向着自己的目的地前进。<br/>跟着明智来到了井之头公园，莲在门口停了下来。<br/>“再继续的话容易被发现的。”莲说道。<br/>“没关系，我进去就好；你在这里等着我。”摩尔加纳跳到地上便跑进公园之中。莲来不及阻止，只得叹了口气。<br/>摩尔加纳很快在湖边鲜少有人经过的小道发现了明智。他的身边站着一个灰色寸头的青年，低声谈论什么事情。<br/>摩尔加纳钻进旁边的草丛之中，慢慢靠近两人同时竖起耳朵仔细听。但由于他们故意压低声音，能够捕捉到的句子也是断断续续的。<br/>“这个不好办，因为……的事情现在……比以前要困难。”<br/>“如果有……呢？”<br/>“你有吗？”<br/>“虽然不是很……”<br/>“这样就……明天应该能……”<br/>“那就拜托了。”明智说着从自己的箱子里拿出一张纸，摩尔加纳认出来那是他今天早上写的东西。<br/>好多关键词都没听到啊……摩尔加纳也想过再离近一些，但如果被发现反而得不偿失，就这样乖乖呆在原地继续听。<br/>“不过真的是好久不见啊。”两人谈完正事之后就开始了其他话题，银发青年露出十分爽朗的笑容拍了拍明智的背，“怎么样？最近有好好锻炼吗？”<br/>“这……各种原因在搁置。”明智有些尴尬的笑了笑。<br/>“这么懒惰可不行。”<br/>“呃，啊啊，等这段时间忙完了之后……”明智挠挠脸颊，也不知是不是在敷衍青年。<br/>“好了，时间紧迫我先走了，完事之后我下午给你发消息。”<br/>“拜托了。”<br/>明智告别灰发青年后，前往公园的入口处。摩尔加纳则先一步回去让莲藏起来以免被发现。<br/>“怎样，知道了什么吗？”莲问道。<br/>“似乎是在拜托什么人调查东西……”摩尔加纳自然没有说出来他并没听清全部对话，“总，总之，继续吧！一定要调查出来些什么！吾辈的直觉绝对没错！”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>莲和摩尔加纳跟着明智来到了涉谷，见他走进109大楼，也跟了进去。<br/>一个半小时后……<br/>“……脚好痛。”莲在明智走进接下来的店面后再也忍不住自己的脚痛，停了下来。<br/>“没事吧？”<br/>莲摇摇头看了一眼刚刚明智进入的店面，是一个咖啡店。稍微走到前面，看到明智坐在里面，看着自己眼前放着的甜品。<br/>看样子一时半会是不会出来了。莲心想，拖着步子走到附近的休息处坐下。<br/>“总觉得有些抱歉啊，莲。”摩尔加纳从包里探出头，表情带着愧疚。<br/>“没关系的，这也是为了大家。”<br/>“总觉得你的勇气提升了啊。”<br/>“大概。”<br/>半个小时后，莲的脚恢复得差不多的同时，明智空着的另一只手拿着打包好的蛋糕，表情满足的离开了咖啡店。<br/>莲抱着接下来他回去哪里的疑问继续跟了上去。令他意外的是，明智回到了四轩茶屋附近敲响了一色家的门。双叶打开门看到明智也很意外，不过他并没有进门，只是将手中的蛋糕交给了她又说了几句话便离开了。<br/>“呜呜……好饿。”摩尔加纳见跟踪了几个小时都没有什么成果，对自己的直觉开始怀疑起来。<br/>“……回去吧。”莲见时机差不多，提出建议。<br/>“嗯，走吧。浪费了你一上午的时间……”<br/>“没事的，反正上午也没有约……对了。”莲突然想起来包里有早上明智扔给自己的金枪鱼饭团，他从包里拿出来撕开包装将饭团掰成两半后递到摩尔加纳嘴边。待摩尔加纳吃完后他吃掉另一半，转身回到卢布朗，心里不知为何变得轻松起来。</p><p>明智吾郎其实从出门的时候就注意到身后有人在跟着自己。他拿出手机打开前置摄像头对准后面按下拍照键，不出意外的看见了屏幕上出现的戴着眼镜的卷毛头和他背着的包中露出来的猫头。<br/>“哈……”明智收回手机，想了想还是不去揭穿后面的一人一猫了。反正他又不是去做什么见不得人的勾当，自然不怕被他们发现。<br/>不过刚刚那张照片，阁楼垃圾的表情好傻。明智吾郎轻咳两人掩去嘴角的笑意，按照原计划前往井之头公园去和真田明彦见面。为了能让真田明彦空出见面的时间自己特地提前拜托过他，为此还付出了不小的代价……明智回想起一色若叶精神异常不久发生的事情连忙摇头强迫自己忘记。虽然知道真田热衷于锻炼，但是任谁也不会想到居然喜欢到那种程度，看来之前在和他下属的闲聊中提到的去山里和熊搏斗十有八九是真的了。<br/>和真田的交涉比明智想象的要顺利，被对方告知了明天上午就能解决后，他的心情也不自觉的变好了一些，至少不会爽约。<br/>“好了，之后要做些什么呢……”明智在前往公园入口的时候特地放慢了脚步，拿出手机在推特搜索栏打出【涉谷附近的甜品店】；想了想之后，又加上了【实惠、适合送人】几个字。<br/>明智来到地址所在的109大楼，自然的回过头看到一人一猫仍然在跟着自己。突然一个念头出现在脑海中。于是，他开始在大楼之中闲逛；准确的说是看似闲逛，实际是在遛后面跟着自己的某人。<br/>一个半小时之后，明智的腿和脚开始隐隐作痛，想着时间差不多了，他来到目的的咖啡店，在里面点了热松饼后静静等待着，同时留意到经过的莲向休息区域走去。<br/>慢慢享受完作为午饭的甜品后，明智到前台打包了双叶喜欢的蛋糕后便坐电车回到四轩茶屋前往一色家。<br/>“来了——”双叶打开门，见是明智站在门口一愣，“你怎么来了？”<br/>“雨宫莲在跟着我。”明智眨眨眼，将蛋糕递过去。<br/>“从早上开始？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“那还真是辛苦他了。”双叶感叹一句，“不过他差不多该放弃了吧？”<br/>“应该。”<br/>“别太难为他了，这句话现在比较适合你哦，明智同学。”双叶笑了笑。<br/>“我哪里难为他了？”<br/>“是是，没难为。”<br/>“……我先走了。”<br/>“路上小心。”<br/>明智吾郎等双叶关上门后才转身，发现雨宫莲刚刚藏身的位置已经没有人影；看来终于是放弃了。八成是怪盗团其他人不信任自己才让他来跟踪的吧……明智考虑着。还没想到具体是谁思绪就被手机铃声打断。<br/>“真田先生？是，没关系我自己整理就好。我知道了，明天见。”</p><p>第二天晚上，明智吾郎拖着疲惫的身躯回到卢布朗的阁楼，看到雨宫莲他毫无生气的将手中厚厚的公文袋递到他手中，然后什么都没说直接躺到沙发上闭眼睡了过去。<br/>莲将刚刚拿到的资料放到桌子上，把被子展开盖在明智的身上。<br/>“嗯？”正当他又伸手想给明智调整一下沙发靠垫的时候，莲的视线被他兜里发着微弱光芒的什么东西吸引了注意，手正要伸过去的时候突然意识到了不对连忙收手。为了转移注意力拿出手机给怪盗团群聊发送拿到资料的消息后，莲躺倒在床上。<br/>刚刚那个到底是什么？莲看着自己的右手，给他的感觉就像是和自己差不多的气息，但又那里不太一样；是错觉吗？莲驱走脑袋里面浮现的种种疑问，现在可不是考虑这些的时候。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“唉……”坂本龙司将手中的纸扔到桌子上，“字那么多眼睛都花了。”<br/>“龙司，认真点啦。”高卷杏皱眉。<br/>“都看了快两个小时了，你们都不累吗？”龙司露出一副‘明明是你们认真过头了’的表情。<br/>“稍微休息一下吧。”莲放下手中的资料，从椅子上站起身，“你们有要喝的或者吃的东西吗？我去附近的便利店买。”<br/>“我跟你一起去。”龙司也站起来。<br/>其他人顺势说了自己想要的东西，两人记下后和佐仓惣治郎打了声招呼便出发了。<br/>“我说啊，莲。”途中，龙司突然开口打破沉默。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“对于那些资料，你真的没有什么想法吗？”<br/>莲没有说话，疑问的表情看着龙司。<br/>“总之就是有种……”龙司双臂交叉，在脑中组织语言，“那家伙明明有机会调查我们身份，但却像是故意避开一样。”<br/>“你这么想？”莲问道。<br/>“是直觉啦，直觉。不过既然莲你信任他的话，我也全力支持。相信大家也是这么想的。”龙司十分爽快的笑着。<br/>“啊啊，谢谢你，龙司。”莲看着他也勾起嘴角。<br/>“谢什么，咱们可是亲友啊。”龙司竖起大拇指。<br/>雨宫莲会意的笑了笑，他自然知道龙司所指的‘那家伙’是谁。他一直以来对于那个人的疑问都特地不去谈论，只是想去信任；在潜意识里他觉得如果一切谜团都解开，那么那个人就会……会怎样呢？莲每次思考到这里就失去了方向一样。什么东西在阻碍着自己的想法，他可以确信这一点；若说能影响自己的犯人……第一时间想到的人选让莲眯起眼睛，同时诽腹自己真不是个合格的领导者。<br/>莲和龙司带着买好的零食饮料回到卢布朗阁楼，其他人正拿资料继续整理着。<br/>“不是说好了歇着吗？”龙司将袋子放在桌子上。<br/>“反正又没事做，再稍微整理一下也没什么。”真说道。<br/>“看着真没停下来，觉得自己休息太对不起她了。”杏有些不好意思。<br/>祐介则是耸肩表示自己也是同样的想法后，便站起身从桌子上的袋子里拿出自己想吃的休闲饼干打开包装直接吃起来。看来在他眼中现在填饱肚子比较重要。<br/>“先专注休息吧。”莲将自己袋子里的饮料分给他们，自己坐下来。<br/>众人解除了需要集中精神的状态，开始有一句没一句得闲聊起来。从暑假计划到上学期经历的趣事，最后话题还是转移到了有关那个异常空间的事情。<br/>“那个黑面具毫无疑问是个危险人物。”摩尔加纳回想起那个黑面具的气息，不自觉的皱眉。<br/>“他目前为止就出现了一次，而且似乎没有阻止我们继续探索的意思。”真分析到，“所以目前应该是安全的。”<br/>“之后的事情还说不清……”杏思考着。<br/>“试一试新岛先生的殿堂关键词吧。”莲提议，“不能坐以待毙，还需要提升咱们的实力。”<br/>“嗯。”“好的。”其他人点头。<br/>结束休息时间，怪盗团成员们又花了三个小时才将资料分类整理好。莲心里暗自感叹明智的工作效率，下楼和佐仓惣治郎给其他人泡了能提神的咖啡；当然龙司的仍旧是可乐。<br/>“政治界、法律界，一些大型企业的高层……这几类聚集的人数好多。”祐介将写好的便签贴在几摞资料的最顶部一张上。<br/>“还有一些平常人。”龙司摇摇头，“越来越搞不懂了，要说那些位高权重的人精神异常是人为的阴谋可以理解，普通人就完全不相干啊。”<br/>“不相干的……”莲因为他的话受到了启发，“这些人之中应该有符合‘被牵连无辜’条件的人。”<br/>“哦哦，是这样没错。”摩尔加纳连忙点头，“快，你们看一看哪一个有可能是。”<br/>莲将属于普通人这一类的资料在桌子上铺开后其他人也凑上来，其中一个人的经历引起他的注意。莲拿起仔细扫视。<br/>“因操作失误导致电车未在指定站台停留造成小型事故而被开除……时间是今年的3月份。”莲将自己在意的部分读出来。<br/>“说的是当初受到小范围关注的那个电车事故吗？”杏想起自己在推特上看到的消息，“不过只有几个人因为惊吓或者跌倒受到轻伤，所以驾驶员最后是被开除了；但网上有传言说这件事情被高层异常重视。”<br/>“和高层扯上关系，很可疑。”祐介手抵着下巴。<br/>“这个人先放到备选名单中吧，莲你先保管着。”真看着莲。<br/>“嗯，交给我吧。”莲点头，考虑着去问问身为记者的大宅一子有关这件事的内幕。<br/>“接下来还剩两个了。”龙司挠挠头。<br/>“‘因贯彻信念失去力量’和‘从高处跌入低谷’，这两个感觉本质上没有什么差别……”摩尔加纳回想那个空间正中心建筑正门锁上面的文字。<br/>“从高处跌入低谷可以理解成失去权力吧，这一类从政治界或者大企业高层相关之中寻找。”真将自己所想告诉众人，“至于因贯彻信念失去力量……”<br/>说到这里，她有些犹豫，右手紧张地抓住左臂。<br/>“真，如果不想说可以先不说的。”杏拍拍真的肩膀，让她放松一些。<br/>“没关系，我只是想到有这种可能性有些震惊。”真感激的看了一眼杏，“我觉得我的父亲有这种可能。他原本是一线的刑警，但是因为一年前的某场报复性质的事故留下了后遗症，现在不得不退居到二线……而且姐姐不止一次和父亲因为现在职位的待遇不好，只能做些苦活累活而让他辞职。”<br/>“报复性？”龙司问道。<br/>“因为调查某个组织，我这么说你们都理解了吧？”<br/>其他人安静了下来，某个组织恐怕指的是里社会，这么一想真的父亲确实符合这个条件。<br/>“真的父亲也作为备选吧。”莲先出声说道。<br/>“嗯，而且一下有了两个备选，暂且可以去调查了。”摩尔加纳对这个结果似乎很满意，“要是运气好的话没准就是他们也说不定呢。你们乐观些啦。”<br/>听了摩尔加纳的鼓励，真的情绪也稍微恢复了一些。<br/>“喂，我差不多该走咯，你们别待的太晚了。”佐仓惣治郎在楼下喊了一声，看来他已经准备关店了。<br/>莲应了一声，佐仓提醒他别忘记锁门之后便离开了。<br/>“接下来怎么办？”佑介询问。<br/>“时间？”<br/>“3点45分哟，Leader。”龙司立刻接话。<br/>“好，那么出发吧，去那个空间。”</p><p>TBC<br/>——————————————————————————————<br/>“好，那么出发吧，去那个空间。”<br/>家庭餐厅最里面的位置，明智和双叶在听到这句话后同时拿下耳机。<br/>“没想到他们的运气这么好，一下就说对了两个。”双叶整个人趴在桌子上，“啊啊，完全没有咱们出场的机会，失望。”<br/>“就这样减少工作量也没什么不好。”明智耸肩，似乎对此完全没有在意。<br/>“哦。”双叶换了个姿势，看来她对于明智的解释完全不满意。<br/>“哈啊……那你说你想去什么地方才不无聊，我陪你去。”明智叹气。<br/>双叶听到明智这句话立刻来了精神，从装笔记本电脑的包里拿出一张宣传海报给他看。<br/>“尖叫……机器？这不是那个巨蛋娱乐世界里面的项目吗？”<br/>“没错，几个月前你和雨宫他们去了之后我就一直在搜集资料，就是为了今天！而且正好赶上了暑假学生优惠。”双叶非常激动的说明着，“所以心动不如行动，趁着闲下来的时间好好放松一天吧！”<br/>“呼……那好吧。”<br/>“嗯嗯，就该这样。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“persona——剥夺吧，福尔图娜！”雨宫莲召唤人格面具将阻挡在面前的阴影击飞。<br/>“基德船长！”“约翰娜。”坂本龙司和新岛真乘胜追击把阴影消灭。<br/>“战斗结束，辛苦了。”莲将手里的匕首收回手腕的鞘中。<br/>现在怪盗团正在探索这个空间的第三个殿堂，也就是那个因操作失误而被开除的电车司机的殿堂。至于真的父亲的殿堂，该说是因为新岛本人的个性还是说有他的女儿真在，殿堂内的阴影根本没有阻挡他们的脚步，因此到达最深处的过程十分顺利。而一直没有出现的阴影新岛也终于站在了怪盗团面前。他并未显露出敌意，只是告诫怪盗团，这个空间比他们想象之中要扭曲得多，并嘱咐他们务必小心应对那个‘黑色的家伙’。怪盗团众人虽然想要追问详细情况，但阴影新岛很快就消失了，他的最后一句话是：尽快。<br/>这就是怪盗团为何马不停蹄开始了第三个殿堂的探索。即使没有说出口他们也心知肚明，阴影新岛的意思是这个空间持续时间的越长，现实世界精神异常的人就越危险。若不能尽快拼凑出能够解开锁的钥匙将殿堂攻破，最后造成的恶性影响是他们不敢想象的。<br/>待怪盗团走下楼梯终于进入开阔的地方，周围的环境变成了他们十分熟悉的场景——涉谷地铁站。其中一边的轨道上停着一列地铁，车门全部打开，似乎是在等待乘客上车。<br/>“这是……让我们上去的意思？”摩尔加纳眯起眼睛。<br/>“走吧。”莲说完率先走下去，看来他对攻破这个殿堂势在必得。<br/>最后一个人登上地铁后，车门便关闭，列车启动后开始加速。<br/>“喂，这个速度是不是有点不妙啊？”龙司扶住车内的扶手防止自己摔倒。<br/>“如果就这样继续加速恐怕会脱轨。”真皱眉。<br/>“诶那不是很危险？”<br/>“必须在列车脱轨前让它减速或者停下。”<br/>“总之向驾驶室前进吧。”<br/>到达第一节车厢的时候，他们发现那里站着一个熟悉的身影——黑面具。<br/>“真是没想到，第二个殿堂的那个警察这么简单就让你们通过了。”黑面具手覆上自己脸上的面具，露出来的眼睛恶狠狠地盯着雨宫莲。<br/>莲一方面疑惑自己为何会被黑面具如此仇视，另一方面弯下腰，背在后面的手给其他人打信号让他们随时准备好战斗；与上次不同，他所散发出来的气息比之前更加强大，而且不知为何带着强烈的负面情绪。<br/>“你到底是谁？”摩尔加纳试探性的问道。<br/>“我（俺）？我（俺）啊……哼哼，哈哈哈，‘我（僕）’就在你们身边啊。”黑面具突然狂笑起来，周身被红黑色的火焰包裹住，火焰散去，眼前的人变为了黑白相间，头上长着巨大的角，手持红色剑刃的巨大身躯。然而他的身形并不稳定，隐隐散发着暗红色的光好像随时都会散开。<br/>“各位，小心。”莲抽出腰间的匕首，这一战已经不可避免。<br/>“来吧，怪盗团，再次告诉我——所谓羁绊的力量，到底会不会打倒我吧！”变为异形的黑面具大叫着挥剑向雨宫莲袭去。<br/>莲早已预料到对方会最先攻击自己，快速举起匕首抵挡住他的攻势，然而两个武器之间的差距过大让莲的手腕因黑面具的力道一滞。龙司和祐介作为前锋冲了上来，一刀一棍再次制止黑面具的斩击，合力将他逼退。<br/>黑面具见偷袭不成，顺着龙司和祐介的抵挡和怪盗团拉开距离。他举起手，怪盗团的周围出现红色的光点，温度也在逐渐上升。<br/>“避开！”真大声提醒众人，然而地铁里空间太过狭小，根本不可能躲开范围攻击，唯有选择后撤远离。<br/>轰——技能在车厢内部爆发，整个地道都为之一抖。而怪盗团也因为技能的余波受到了些许伤害。<br/>“那家伙是打算同归于尽吗？”龙司抓住扶手站起身，看向烟雾缭绕的第一节车厢，“太乱来了。”<br/>“咱们处于下风。”祐介神色凝重，“这个空间太过狭小，根本不能发挥最优的攻势。”<br/>“Fox说得没错，这样下去不行。”真手一边警戒前方一边思考着能解决的方案，“首先要从这个地方下去。”<br/>“但是地铁根本没有要减速的预兆……”杏皱起眉。<br/>“不是有那个吗？”莲突然说道，“紧急停车按钮。”<br/>“但是在哪里……”摩尔加纳环顾周围，“没有看到啊。”<br/>“每个按钮应该是隔两道门有一个。”真说道，“也就是说在第四节。”<br/>“好，下个作战就这么决定了。”莲最终做下决定，“其中一个人去按按钮，剩下的人尽全力阻止黑面具；Skull，按钮交给你去可以吗？”<br/>“啊啊，交给我！一定用最快的速度。”龙司点头。<br/>“嗖。”怪盗团刚刚交涉完，第一节车厢就传来剑刃划破空气的声音，黑面具的身影在烟雾中逐渐接近，变得清晰起来，<br/>“拜托你了。”莲再次举起匕首对准烟雾之中的敌人，其他人也纷纷亮出武器。龙司则趁这个机会向后面的车厢跑去。<br/>“哎呀？少了一个人呢……”黑面具扫视过眼前的怪盗团，“哼，无所谓，反正本来就少了两个，我也不介意再少一个——”<br/>“不会让你再次进行范围攻击的，约翰娜！”真注意到黑面具的动作，率先召唤人格面具。<br/>“雕虫小技。”黑面具伸出手在面前形成一个防护罩，挡住真的攻击。<br/>“这招如何？卡门。”杏也召唤出自己的人格面具。<br/>即使是黑面具也无法立刻抵挡来自杏的第二次攻击，他不甘心的咋舌，乖乖向后退去躲避。<br/>“五右卫门。”祐介也紧接着发动攻击，完全不给黑面具喘息的机会，让他不断后退躲闪。<br/>地面突然传来金属摩擦的声音，周围快速略过的风景逐渐减速，黑面具一惊，立刻理解发生了什么。而怪盗团的人都暗自松了口气，龙司成功了。<br/>“各位，车门打开了！”龙司在后面大喊到。<br/>“好，Mona。”莲向摩尔加纳使眼色。<br/>“交给吾辈吧，佐罗！”摩尔加纳的人格面具出现在他身后，“加尔达因。”<br/>黑色的人格面具挥动他细长的刺剑，在黑面具前面形成强烈的风，黑面具虽然尽力让自己站稳，但根本无法空出手来攻击。<br/>“走！”莲一声令下，众人全部向着后面打开的车门跑去，自己附上面具，“死亡骑士。”<br/>骑着摩托车的骷髅出现后直接发动摩托冲向黑面具，而这次他却不躲不闪，直接承受了这次物理攻击，头上的角也因为冲击而裂开。黑面具似乎再也无法维持这个身形，变回了最初的样子，他的面具不知是不是刚刚角裂开的原因，也出现一条裂缝，最后变为一块碎片掉落在地上，露出他的样子。<br/>“……！”莲看到黑面具的脸，惊讶的睁大了眼睛。<br/>黑面具哂笑：“所以我（俺）说，‘我（僕）’在你们身边啊，雨宫莲。”<br/>他说完便退后几步，逐渐消失在第一节车厢里。<br/>“JOKER，快点！”摩尔加纳的声音让莲总算回过神来，他转过身跑到打开的车门前，紧跟在摩尔加纳的后面跳了下去。</p><p>回到卢布朗的阁楼，众人才终于放松下来，慢慢谈论刚刚在殿堂发生的事情。最让他们奇怪的自然是那个黑面具的话，就好像他曾经见过他们一样，而且那种仇视的态度也十分异常。<br/>“莲，怎么了？刚刚一直发愣。”摩尔加纳跳到桌子上，看着低头不语雨宫莲。<br/>其他人也有些担心，询问他到底怎么了。<br/>“我……虽然不清楚，但确实看到了那个黑面具的样子。”莲犹豫过后，将自己看到的说了出来。<br/>“什么？”众人惊讶。<br/>“那不是可以直接在现实里找到那家伙了吗？”龙司有些激动。<br/>“是哦，他也说了他就在咱们身边。是谁啊？”杏问道。<br/>“他的长相……”莲张了张嘴，“如果我没看错的话，毫无疑问，是明智。”<br/>“诶？”“什么？”<br/>“怎么可能……难道他就是精神异常的元凶吗？”真拍案而起。<br/>“真，冷静点。”莲赶忙安抚她，要是真一时冲动跑去和明智对峙……九成会打人吧。<br/>“这叫我怎么冷静，要是他真的是凶手，我……”<br/>“真，先听莲说完吧。”摩尔加纳在众人之中还算保持理性。<br/>“……我知道了。”<br/>“长相是明智没错，但是他的个性和对咱们的态度和明智的差距实在太大了。”莲继续说道，“所以我在想，黑面具会不会是别的人。”<br/>“确实，那个黑面具我无论如何都无法和明智画上对等号。”祐介双臂在胸前交叉，说出他的看法，“而且那个明智居然有殿堂，更无法想象。”<br/>“祐介说的没错，现在还不能轻易下结论。”摩尔加纳点点头，“最主要的目标还是攻破殿堂不变，空闲时间去调查关于那个侦探的事情吧。”<br/>“嗯。”“了解。”</p><p>“呜哇……不是吧？”双叶听到刚刚的对话，发出感叹后拿出手机给明智发SNS消息。<br/>【雨宫说在那个空间遇到了你，这是什么情况啊？】<br/>五分钟后，明智才回复消息<br/>明智【……我不知道】<br/>【太奇怪了，而且明智同学你明明是一身白，还带着十分微妙的长鼻子面具】<br/>明智【你就不能换点好词形容？算了，这件事情我也很在意】<br/>【那，要去那个空间探索一下吗？】<br/>明智【嗯，找个时间吧】<br/>【好，那再联络】<br/>明智关闭SNS界面，注视着主屏幕上的异世界导航，手指多次划过想要点击，但许久后他还是垂下手臂，插入兜的手紧紧握住里面的卡牌，脑海回想着结城理的身影。<br/>“现在还不是去的时候。”<br/>如果他想的没错的话，那个黑面具果然是……</p><p>“虽然轨道早已偏移，但仍向着真相前进。”伊丽莎白坐在沙发上，手抚摸着一直随身携带的书。<br/>“伊丽莎白你总是一副什么都知道的样子。”结城理无奈笑了笑。<br/>“怎么说呢，是由于我一直生活在那个空间的缘故吧。”伊丽莎白手指戳了戳自己的脸颊，“主人也是这幅样子，大概是处于崇拜心理？”<br/>“伊格尔先生啊……”理想了想，确实没什么差别，“嘛，无所谓啦。”<br/>“客人才是一点都没变。不同的一点，确实理解了生命的意义。”伊丽莎白站起身来，“而且，您既然相信着他，我便会在这有限的时间里给予最大的帮助。”<br/>“嗯，那就麻烦你了。”理点头，“好了，差不多该走了。”<br/>“是。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“明智同学，你发现了吗？”双叶突然问道。<br/>“什么。”<br/>“你发现了啊，没什么。”双叶听出他的陈述语气，耸了耸肩不再说话。她也注意到了身旁的明智全身都散发着十分难以言喻的复杂情绪。<br/>偌大的空间如今已经完全形成了一座城市，就算是双叶这种不爱出门的人也从俯瞰下来的景象中辨认出来这个地方的全貌到底是哪里，但是这种破败的景象无论如何都无法和现实之中的那个繁华都市联系起来。<br/>两人最终在中心的建筑前停了下来，令双叶意外的是，那里并没有怪盗团所说的巨大门锁；大门反而是敞开的，里面一片黑暗，完全看不清楚建筑内部到底是什么样子。<br/>“真，真的没关系吗？”双叶能感觉到里面有十分不好的气息。<br/>“……”明智并没有回答她的问题，因为就连他自己也不知道里面的情况到底是怎样的。其实这一路他也在思考，就这样带着双叶真的可以吗？要是她遇到什么危险的话……想到这里明智猛然发现自己居然也会这么自然的在考虑别人的事情了，面具后的眼睛深深地看了一眼身旁的双叶。<br/>“啊，赶上了，明智君——”就在明智思考如何开口的时候，身后传来的熟悉的声音叫着他的名字，他猛然回过头，毫不掩饰的露出惊讶的表情，是结城理还有跟在他身后的伊丽莎白。<br/>明智心里有好多话想要和他说，但张开嘴却什么都说不出来，只好询问他现在最想知道的事情：“你怎么会在这里？”<br/>“如您所见，明智先生，我和客人是来帮助您和这位小姐的。”伊丽莎白语气仍未见起伏。<br/>“是认识的人？”双叶上下打量理和伊丽莎白。<br/>“呃，算是吧……”明智也不知道该如何介绍这两个人，只好含糊回答。<br/>“你好，我是有理凑。”理伸出手，报出一个完全不同的名字。<br/>“啊，那个，我是一色双叶。”双叶有些不知所措，连忙弯腰双手握住理伸出来的手。<br/>“我是伊丽莎白，接下来的这段时间就请多指教了，一色小姐。”<br/>“呃，啊，哦……你好。”双叶摸摸头，看来她完全不适应伊丽莎白这样的语气。<br/>“好了，招呼也打完了，咱们出发吧。”伊丽莎白举起手，“想必您们也知道时间紧迫，所以才来到这里不是吗？”<br/>说完，她就大步向前走。理也紧接着向前。<br/>双叶看了一眼明智，见他没说什么，也就跟了上去。<br/>明智扶额，这是完全不给他任何选择的余地；不过另一方面他也送了口气，这两个人很强，所以有他们在十分容易就能全身而退。只是……明智注视着理的背影，完全搞不懂他为什么要谎报自己的名字。<br/>而理似乎察觉到明智在看着自己，他回过头微笑着一只手举到嘴前做了个噤声的动作。意识明智保密，不要戳穿他的谎言。<br/>“……管他呢。”明智摇摇头，既然他这么做，自然有自己的考虑吧。<br/>四人进入了中心的建筑内部，身后的门便砰的一声关上了。双叶吓得一激灵，窜到明智身后紧紧抓住他衣服后面红色的小披风。<br/>“什什什，什么情况？我我我我才不要这种恐怖游戏的展开啊！”她紧张的四处张望。<br/>“才不会有这种展开，快放开我的衣服。”明智抽了抽嘴角，明明她完全能探查出来周围是否有敌人。<br/>“请冷静下来，一色小姐。”伊丽莎白的声音从前面传来，“附近没有任何生物存在，啊啊，当然如果是幽灵的话我也感觉不到。”<br/>“你……”明智瞪着她，而且感觉到双叶抓自己披风的力度明显变大了。<br/>“好了伊丽莎白，别逗她了。”理的声音之中透着无奈，“这里的‘主人’要来了。”<br/>他话音刚落，周围有些昏暗的空间便明亮起来。明智这才看清他们身处的地方所展现出来的怪异景象。脚下的天空是无限延伸的红色，偶尔有白云从身边飘荡而过，抬起头，地面的城市到处都是巨大的、不明生物的骸骨，向地平线方向望去，半边的太阳在那里城市交接在一起，并且光芒逐渐变得黯淡。<br/>“太阳要落山了……吗。”明智注视着倒过来的城市，竟看的有些出神。<br/>“如果怪盗团没有破坏计划的话，这个世界早就是这幅美丽的景象了。”淡漠的声音出现在几人的身后，回过头看去，正是这个空间，准确的说是这个殿堂的主人——黑面具；而从他被打破的半边面具后面露出的脸来看，他确实和明智长得一模一样。<br/>双叶看看黑面具又看看明智，两人就像是从一个模子里刻出来的，但如果仔细分辨的话，戴着黑面具的明智眼睛是毫无生气的亮红色，而明智则是暗红色。<br/>“你终于肯出现了。”明智向前迈出一步，“游戏差不多该结束了。”<br/>“结束？不不不。这才刚刚开始，我（僕）。”<br/>他说完手中便出现一把手枪，端起来指着明智的额头。<br/>“如果要妨碍的话，就算是我（僕），我（俺）也会毫不犹豫地扣下扳机。”黑面具露出有些疯狂的笑容，“所以不要随便乱动哦，我可以肯定我的手指会更快。”<br/>啧，被占据先机了吗？明智垂下打算拿出枪的手，动了动几个手指后便放下了。<br/>“不过看在你是我（僕）的份上，我会让你们在特等席观看到这场表演的终结。”黑面具说完，明智四人突然向下坠落。<br/>“糟了，他居然可以改变这个空间的重力。”理反应极快，拿出召唤器朝自己的太阳穴开枪，“黄龙。”<br/>龙形的人格面具出现在几人的下方，稳稳接住下坠的几人。朝上面看去，早已看不见黑面具的身影。<br/>“哎呀哎呀，被他跑掉了。”伊丽莎白手举在额头前，眺望半空。<br/>“总之先找地方落脚吧。”理坐在黄龙的头上，指挥它降落在城市最高的建筑顶部。<br/>“明智同学，你听懂那个家伙在说什么了吗？什么什么表演？”一落地，双叶便开始对明智连续发问，“而且我怎么感觉有理和伊丽莎白小姐全都知道就我不知道啊？”<br/>直觉还是一如既往的准。明智揉了揉太阳穴：“大概他是想用这场骚动彻底将怪盗团打倒吧。”<br/>“打倒怪盗团？他和怪盗团有仇吗？”<br/>“应该说仇恨相当大吧。”理看了一眼明智，笑着耸肩。<br/>“这样吗？……看那个架势，怪盗团会相当辛苦吧。”双叶摸着自己的下巴，似乎在脑中整理信息。<br/>“好了。”伊丽莎白拍拍手让其他三人的注意力转移到她这边，“想必各位也不愿意在这里坐以待毙，所以比起在这里等着分析情况，最优先的行动还是找到出口离开这里比较好。”<br/>“探测就交给我吧！persona。”双叶召唤出自己的人格面具，进入其中，“刚刚为了以防万一就记住了这里的大部分地形，现在只差一点就能完成了。”<br/>“那么地图就交给双叶小姐了，周围巡逻就交给我们三人吧。”<br/>说是巡逻，但这么高的建筑根本没有任何阴影的气息，结城理在负责完自己的区域后便走到明智吾郎身边。此时明智正坐在楼顶的边缘部分，静静看着夕阳下这个城市的样子。<br/>“很中意吗？他所说的‘美丽的景象’。”理开口道。<br/>“满是巨大怪物的骸骨，街道上空无一人。”明智举起手后紧紧握住，“这确实是我曾经在认知世界中所憧憬的景象。”<br/>“现在呢？”<br/>“现在……”明智笑了一下，“我应该喜欢上喧闹的现实世界了吧。”<br/>“那比什么都好。”理露出笑容，“到时候可要好好给我介绍这个城市啊。”<br/>“你不是有朋友吗？还用得着我……”<br/>“我更想拜托你，不行吗？”理歪头。<br/>“……随你。”明智哼了一声。<br/>两人沉默下来，直到听见双叶说找到了这个地方的出口。<br/>“做好心理准备了吗？”理接着问道。<br/>“啊啊，我（僕）绝对会将我（俺）夺回来的。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>四人前往双叶探测到的地点后，发现那里和印象空间的入口别无二致，而且里面隐隐能听到地铁经过的声音。<br/>“居然是坐地铁……感觉好现实。”双叶手托着脸，“明明整个城市被那些异形的骨头包围着。”<br/>“你游戏玩多了吧……”明智吐槽，说实话他可不想在那种充满魔幻气息的世界里生活。<br/>“不过需不需要买票呢？”伊丽莎白似乎对于门口放置的检票机十分好奇。<br/>“不需要，说起来现实中的钱在这里也用不上吧。”理摇了摇头，看着伊丽莎白的样子似乎回忆起了什么不太好的事情。<br/>几人下去后走进入地铁，双叶借着要好好探索一番的名义拉着明智来到了距离理和伊丽莎白远一些的地方。<br/>“我说明智同学，那家伙不是结城理吗？为什么要说是有理凑？”<br/>“……谁知道呢？”明智吾郎其实也在思考这个问题，“他大概有他的打算吧。”<br/>“好吧，既然你这么说我就不多问什么了。”双叶耸肩，“不过也不知道雨宫他们怎么样了，调查你的事情之类的。”<br/>“我倒是希望比起调查我，他们应该做些更有意义的事情。”明智没好气的说道。<br/>“明智同学还真是严格……”</p><p>“阿嚏！”殿堂的某处，雨宫莲突然打了个喷嚏。<br/>“没关系吗？Joker。”<br/>“没事……”莲摇头，心里嘀咕谁在念叨他，“作战正常进行，Queen，这里就交给你了。”<br/>“我知道了。”真点头。<br/>怪盗团此时再次来到了第三座殿堂的涉谷地铁站内部，和上次一样，地铁一直停留在站台，而且周围没有任何阴影的气息。为了防止出现上次的情况，莲决定让一个人留在这个站台，剩余的五人跟随他登上地铁，四人负责战斗，一人在紧急停车按钮处待机，这样保证随时撤离，回到站台也能有人接应。<br/>“走吧，目标是驾驶室。”</p><p>明智四人坐在空荡的地铁里，只有伊丽莎白一人走来走去，四处查看车厢内部的结构。<br/>“原来如此，地铁和有轨电车区别还真大；是很好的体验，就是窗外都是黑的。”<br/>“因为是在地底啊……”双叶托着脸。<br/>“一色君，大概要多久？”理问道。<br/>“嗯？这个嘛，不出意外的话涉谷站下车就行。”双叶指着车门上面标有的停靠站。<br/>又是涉谷啊……明智内心叹了口气。这地方无论是在现实世界还是在异世界还都是“四通八达”。他抬起头看了一眼标识，距离并不远，最多一刻钟就能到达吧。<br/>“这是……各位小心！”不知过了几分钟，一直在探测的双叶突然喊出声，下一秒地铁便被什么击中了一样剧烈摇晃。明智一把扶住没站稳的双叶抓住栏杆。抬头看了一眼理那边，他和伊丽莎白都没事才稍微松了口气。<br/>“外部有大量阴影反应，刚才的攻击是从它们那边来的。”<br/>“啧，果然不想让我们离开这里吗？”明智咂舌，“距离下一站还有多远？”<br/>“五分钟，但是如果被继续攻击，地铁撑不到那个时候。”<br/>“我知道了。”明智转向理，“后面可以吗？”<br/>“可以，交给我。”理点头，跑向车厢后面。<br/>“双叶，你去支援他；伊丽莎白，你也跟着，要是随时有危险就按下紧急停车按钮，具体的你去问双叶。”明智说完便向车头奔去。<br/>“诶，明智同学？！”双叶虽然一时间没有想清楚他打算做什么，还是拉着伊丽莎白跟上理。<br/>明智跑到驾驶室打开门，里面果然空无一人。他握住刹车把手，心里开始默默倒计时300秒。<br/>另一边，结城理来到车尾处，几个阴影已经从被破坏的车门进入车厢，看到他们三人便扑了上来。<br/>“齐格弗里德。”理召唤出人格面具，利用物理攻击逼退阴影。<br/>“死灵之书，辅助支援。”双叶也召唤出自己的人格面具，“敌人总数二十，目前进入攻击距离数三；有理，小心啊。撑过五分钟就是咱们赢了！”<br/>“……没问题。”理握紧手中的剑，虽然防守战并不是他擅长的领域，但为了同伴，必须要做，而且一定要成功守住。</p><p>“你冷静下来了吗？”莲举着自己的匕首对着跪在自己面前的阴影，他就是这个地铁站殿堂的主人，那个被解雇的司机。这个人在他们打开驾驶室的门后二话不说就变为阴影攻击他们，连解释的时间都没有，怪盗团无奈才和他战斗。<br/>“呼……呼……你们，不是黑面具？”那人抬起头。<br/>“这不是当然吗？”龙司将自己的武器杵在地上。<br/>“太好了，求求你们，求求你们救救我！”他突然爬过来要抱住莲的腿，被莲退后一步躲开了。<br/>“大叔，到底出什么事情了？”杏问道。<br/>“那个黑面具，他说要杀了我！不，不如说他要杀掉这个空间存在的所有人！”<br/>“什么？他到底要做什么？”摩尔加纳一惊。<br/>“我也不知道，而且我从来没有见过他。他却说什么‘这是上一次的重演’，我完全听不懂啊！”<br/>“……我知道了，我们会阻止他的，而且我们就是为此而来的。”莲收回匕首转身，“准备好你的秘宝，我们下一次来取。现在，将地铁开回涉谷站吧。”<br/>“是，是。”<br/>怪盗团五人很快回到了站台，一直等在那里的真站起来迎上去：“辛苦了。看来很顺利呢。”<br/>“嗯，Queen也辛苦了。”莲微笑点头。<br/>“……嗯？你们有听到什么声音吗？”祐介看向对面的铁轨。<br/>其他人安静下来仔细倾听，对面的隧道里传来什么驶来的声音。接着就是一辆地铁停在了对面，最后一节车厢的门不知是不是因故障而敞开着，里面还隐隐能看到几个人影，至于后面还有阴影跟着冲了出来。<br/>三个人从最后一节车厢跑出来，蓝发的高中生是雨宫莲及怪盗团最初三人熟悉的身影；至于另外一个银色短发蓝色衣服的少女让他想到了天鹅绒房间的双胞胎看守；剩下的一个……是UFO？<br/>“什么……情况？”杏看着眼前的场景有些惊讶得说不出话。<br/>“不……”莲这句话还没说完，那边就传来了有些愤怒、而且是他们有些熟悉的声音。<br/>“喂！那边的几个戴面具的！看到了还不快来帮忙！”<br/>“总之，先去吧。”真叹了口气。<br/>“啊，好。”<br/>战局有怪盗团的加入，阴影很快就被打的七七八八。<br/>“刚刚是最后一个了吧？”莲问道。<br/>“嗯，应该没有了。”摩尔加纳点头。<br/>“……不对，还有一个没有消失。”UFO中的声音刚说完，一个一直潜伏在影子里的阴影便向她发起攻击。<br/>“啊！”“当心！”<br/>千钧一发之际，持有弓箭的人格面具挡在了UFO的面前保护它免受这次攻击。<br/>“干掉他，罗宾汉。”人格面具挥动巨大的弓箭，将阴影砸倒在地上。<br/>“唉……任何时候都不能松懈啊。”灰尘散去，怪盗团的面前便出现了一个戴着红色面具，身穿白色王子样式衣服的人。而他手上则扶着穿着黑色衣服，戴巨大面具的少女。<br/>“你们——”莲吃惊的睁大眼睛。<br/>“明智和，双叶？”杏手捂住嘴，也十分吃惊。<br/>“到底……是怎么回事？” </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>印象空间内某处建筑内部，怪盗团六人聚集在房间的一处，明智四人则在桌子的另一边。<br/>“喂，把人叫到这里就打算用沉默来糊弄事吗？明智。”龙司手砸在桌子上，看来他的耐心已经消失殆尽了。<br/>“Skull，冷静点。”摩尔加纳跳到桌子上，“既然你们那旁不打算主动说，那么由吾辈这边来发问，可以吗？”<br/>“没问题，不如说帮大忙了。”明智点头，他就是在等着怪盗团说这句话。<br/>“那吾辈先来问了，这个殿堂到底是怎么回事？”<br/>“某个少年对‘过去某个事件’的怨念被故意扭曲过后就形成了这个殿堂，仅此而已。”<br/>“说得还真是轻描淡写，那个黑面具到底和你是什么关系？”摩尔加纳锐利的眼神看向他。<br/>“就像他说的一样，他就是我；不过他是被分离出去的一部分。”<br/>“被分离出去的……吗？”摩尔加纳低头沉思，不再说话。<br/>“你们的人格面具是什么时候觉醒的？”莲见摩尔加纳沉默下来，自己开口问道。<br/>“没过多久。”双叶低头回忆什么之后抬起头，“明智同学的话比我早。”<br/>“我也只是比她早不到半个月的时间而已。”明智耸肩，视线看到对面的怪盗团都露出惊讶的表情，“不然呢？”<br/>“那，你早就知道我们是怪盗团了是吗？”<br/>“这个我还真不知道。”明智吾郎摇摇头，很果断的否定了新岛真的话，“我之前和雨宫莲所说的确实是我的推论，实际上能进入认知世界只是证明我的推论是正确的而已。”<br/>双叶听到这句话抿住嘴，眉头也皱起来。似乎她真的没想到怪盗团就是认识的人。<br/>“而且，我也很惊讶。”明智习惯性的用手抵着下巴，“自己被分离的部分形成了独立的人格，还存在这么一个异样的空间，会变成这样的原因真令人感兴趣。”<br/>“原来如此。”莲听着他的解释点头，回头问其他人还有没有想要询问明智的事情。<br/>“啊，还有件事我挺在意的来着。”龙司看向明智身后的伊丽莎白和结城理，“你和那个蓝头发的是什么关系？”<br/>“他是我的恩人。”<br/>“恩人啊……还是头一次听明智君说。”结城理微微睁大眼睛，有些惊讶。<br/>“啰嗦。”<br/>理笑了笑，并没因明智说的话遭到什么打击：“好了，接下来由我来和你们说明具体的事情吧。”<br/>接下来，结城理向怪盗团进行自我介绍，说明了和明智相遇的事情，以及这个空间到底发生了什么。当然，有三分之二是十分合理的谎话。<br/> “……总之，就是这样。”理最后总结道，“我和明智君达成了共同目的，这时候正好遇到了伊丽莎白，她也同意来帮助我们。”<br/>“就如客人所说。”伊丽莎白点头。<br/>“客人？”<br/>“有理大人是我等‘天鹅绒房间’的客人；当然，这位Joker先生也是，不成器的妹妹似乎给您添了很多麻烦呢。”<br/>“嘛……还好。”莲挠挠脸颊，芮丝汀娜和卡萝莉娜虽然对自己很严厉嘴巴也很毒，但做的事情都是为了让自己能够变强，就结果而言也并不算是在添麻烦。不过看伊丽莎白这么说，他也只好应着。<br/>“那个，接下来你们打算怎么办？”杏问道。<br/>“我是这样想的，我们之后一起行动如何？”理提出自己的看法，“人多力量大，而且对你们来说时间有些紧迫没错吧？”<br/>怪盗团沉默下来，诚如结城理所说，现在距离梅杰德所定的X日只有不到两周的时间，想要攻略五座殿堂对他们的确是一件不小的难事。<br/>“那么放着最后一个钥匙碎片的殿堂就是咱们一起探索了？”祐介似乎有些无法想象这么多人聚集在一起的场景。<br/>“这样的话，那个作战似乎可以实行。”摩尔加纳终于从思考中抬起头，“可以说吧，Joker。”<br/>“嗯，合作能够提高效率。”<br/>摩尔加纳点头，向明智四人说明了怪盗团最近为了能够尽早解决问题而想出的作战计划，也就是兵分两路来对殿堂进行同时攻略。但因为一队只有三个人而且没有能像摩尔加纳一样进行支援的成员，所以这个计划只能放弃；现在有明智四人的加入，一队之中能够有五个人，也就能减少一些风险。<br/>“这个没问题，我是纯支援角色，完全OK的。”双叶首先同意这个作战计划。<br/>“没有意见。”“我也是。”理和伊丽莎白也点头。<br/>“可以，但要怎么分组？”明智也表示赞成这个计划。<br/>“首先是两个队长，Joker是已经决定了的。另一个的话……明智你来如何？”真看向明智。<br/>“我？但是……”明智本想提出让理来做，但理扶住他的肩膀摇了摇头，“好吧；接下来就是各自的队员了。”<br/>“为了公平的话，就抽签吧。”伊丽莎白说着将一个上面开了个洞的纸盒子放到桌子上，八根竹签的一端在洞口露出来，“正好我准备了抽签盒子，带来真是太好了。”<br/>从哪里拿出来的啊？！众人此时心里想的事情难得的一致。<br/>“红色的是明智先生队，黑色的则是Joker先生队。”伊丽莎白自顾自的说明着，率先抽出一根竹签，底端是红色的，“那么本人就和明智先生一队了，各位请吧。”<br/>其他人面面相觑，只好妥协并走上来抽签。最后双叶、杏、龙司和理抽到了黑色，其余的人则是红色。<br/>“这下问题解决了，太好了呢，耶。”伊丽莎白保持着一贯的表情，比了个剪刀手。<br/>“……总之，今天发生的事情有些多，明天开始第四个殿堂的探索，可以吗？”摩尔加纳实在有些不忍直视逐渐变冷的气氛，率先出声打圆场，其他人才纷纷附和。<br/>“嗯，各位明天见。”理微笑，和伊丽莎白离开了这个房间；毕竟他们两个一个正于现实中沉睡，另一个则根本不是现实中的住民，根本不需要回去。<br/>“咱们先回去吧。”莲拿出手机，示意明智和双叶站到异世界导航能够影响到的范围内，点击退出。</p><p>在地铁站和其他人告别后，莲、明智和双叶一起走在回去的路上，互相也没有说话。双叶走在最前面，心不在焉的想着之前在地铁里发生的事情。<br/>“一色君，你注意到了我的谎言了，对吧？”理在战斗告一段落的时候，突然说道。<br/>“……是这样没错，你的资料是我帮忙找到的；也算是知根知底吧。”<br/>“嗯，所以我有件事情要拜托你……”<br/>“真的可以吗？”双叶听完理的提议后问道。<br/>“现在完全将明智君的事情告诉他们的话，肯定会遭到不必要的怀疑吧。尤其是那只叫摩尔加纳的猫，他虽然看在雨宫君的面子上没有再深入怀疑，但他仍旧在寻找明智君身上的漏洞。”<br/>“暂时帮忙掩饰过去吗……明智同学他是怎么打算的？”<br/>“不知道，不过我尊重明智君的判断。他如果不同意并且做出了其他行动也没办法。”<br/>“这不是和没说一样吗？”双叶忍不住吐槽。<br/>“哈哈哈，是这样。”<br/>理话音刚落，后面的阴影便追了上来，让这段对话强行被打断。于是双叶在之后和怪盗团碰面、让明智主动现身做了一些微小的‘工作’，再主动帮忙掩饰了他们觉醒的时间。幸好明智反应过来并配合了这场戏，所以算是很顺利。<br/>不过还真是在过程中差一点就笑出来了，憋笑真是辛苦。反正能做的都做了，真话和假话互相交织在一起就算是雨宫这种敏锐的家伙也需要时间来判断吧；更何况三人成虎，我们这边可是有四个人呢。双叶暗自点了点头后停下脚步，回头看了一眼走在他后面的两人一猫。<br/>但是没想到抽签居然是摩尔加纳和明智同学一组……算了，他自己会想办法的吧。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有了明智四人的加入，怪盗团探索殿堂的效率提高了不少；殿堂中的另一个明智也没有再出现阻碍他们的行动，所以很快第四座殿堂的探索以成功告终。于是怪盗团六人再加上明智和双叶聚集在卢布朗的阁楼上，商量下一步的行动。<br/>“接下来就是预告信了。”<br/>“预告信是能够改变现实中的目标的认知让殿堂中的秘宝显形的方法，持续一天。”真看了一眼明智和双叶，补充道。<br/>“一色小姐和新岛警官的好说，剩下两个人名字也知道，问题是怎么送到他们手里。”佑介拿出已经画好的四张空白预告信。<br/>“另外两个由我想办法交到他们手里如何？反正地址也知道了。”明智提议。<br/>“吾辈可以溜进房间里，比你方便多了。”摩尔加纳有些不服气。<br/>“那你们两个干脆合作好了。”龙司挠挠头，“明智去敲门，摩尔加纳趁机进入房间。”<br/>“吾辈才不要和他合作。”“这种恶作剧做法太低级了。”一人一猫难得异口同声。<br/>“挺好的，就这样吧，你们两个一起。”莲一拍桌子。<br/>“诶？！吾辈才不要。”“雨宫莲你认真的？！”<br/>“好了你们两个，现在不是互相置气的时候。”真插在三个人中间，用不可置疑的气势打断了两人的争辩，“其他人有要反对的吗？没有就这么定了。”<br/>摩尔加纳和明智互相瞪视对方一眼，不再说话。<br/>“明天各自调整状态，后天下午开始攻略一色小姐和新岛警官的殿堂，上午保证预告信能让他们看到，真、双叶，拜托了。”<br/>“好的。”“哦哦，交给我吧，莲。”被点到名字的两个女孩点点头，而明智却突然因为注意到了某件无关紧要事情。<br/>到底是什么时候开始改口互相叫名字的？明智嘴角小幅度的抽动了一下，该说不愧是阁楼垃圾吗……他不禁回忆起来上一次和怪盗团一起探索新岛冴殿堂的时候明显能感觉到团内几个女生看雨宫莲的视线，绝对不是单纯的朋友关系；不过他也没有去质疑雨宫莲的做法，毕竟这类行为迟早会遭到报应。<br/>一天很快过去，十个人在这个巨大空间的入口处汇合，按照分好的组聚集在一起准备好出发。<br/>“我们就先走了。”明智向双叶和理点头示意一下便转身。<br/>“明智。”听到莲的声音，明智回过头，伸手接住被扔过来的东西，他定睛一看是专门恢复体力的营养品，“可别失败啊。”<br/>“哼，倒是Joker你，别大意。”明智轻哼一声，跟上队伍。<br/>看着有些发愣的莲，理拍了下他的背：“不用太担心，他的话一定没关系的。”<br/>“……说得对，还有Mona他们在。”莲抬起头，恢复以往的气势，“走吧，show time！”</p><p>明智等人来到新岛所在的殿堂——警署。不知是不是由于收到预告信的缘故，从外面看都有种紧张严肃的感觉。<br/>“说起来，明智和伊丽莎白。”摩尔加纳转过身，“在殿堂里需要各自以代号称呼，你们自己取一个吧。”<br/>“原来要这样吗？那么我就叫Producer好了。”伊丽莎白手指点了点下巴，举起食指。<br/>“Producer？”<br/>“是，制作人伊丽莎白，通称伊丽P，按照诸位的名字起法的话，果然还是Producer最合适了。”<br/>“你到底在说什么？完全听不懂。”佑介皱眉。<br/>“没关系，不过是某个遥远的梦境之中发生的事情罢了，就连几位当事人也不知道的微不足道的小事。”伊丽莎白笑着做了个嘘的动作。<br/>“呃，那好吧，明智呢？”真感觉有些不妙，连忙带过这个话题。<br/>“Crow。”<br/>“乌鸦？还以为会是王子一类的呢……”<br/>“算了吧，我可配不上王子这个称号。”明智苦笑着摇摇头，“各位，虽然只是暂时的领队，还请多关照。”<br/>五人进入殿堂，在大厅中便已经有敌人在等待；看到有人进入后便用扇形包围了他们。<br/>“现在立刻回头还来得及。”阴影的身后，一个人影站在那里。<br/>“爸爸！”真叫出声。<br/>“回去吧，别再来了。”阴影新岛摇摇头，转身离开。<br/>“等等，别走！”真伸出手想要挽留，然而阴影突然围住了她，“可恶，闪开；约翰娜！”<br/>真率先召唤出她的人格面具，骑在座椅上，引擎发出轰鸣声冲向前面。<br/>“支援Queen，打开道路冲出去；罗宾汉！”明智立刻反应过来，“Producer，Fox速度快一些，让他先去前面。”<br/>罗宾汉被召唤出来，巨大的箭快速离弦，射在阴影新岛的前面一时阻挡了他的脚步。<br/>“佐罗，吹散它们。”摩尔加纳的人格面具挥动刺剑形成旋风吹向阴影们。<br/>“那么，开始吧。”伊丽莎白打开自己的书，“我来配合您，Fox先生。”<br/>“好，那么上了。”祐介抓紧自己武器的刀鞘，助跑后借着伊丽莎白召唤出来的人格面具越过阴影的屏障，稳稳降落在阴影新岛的面前，拔出刀指着他，“此路不通。”<br/>“呜……可恶。”阴影新岛咂舌，身体慢慢被黑色侵蚀，周围倒下的阴影也像是被他的状态影响了一样，开始剧烈抖动。<br/>“？！这是……”明智认出来这是阴影暴走的前兆，“糟了，Fox快阻止他。”<br/>“五右卫门！”祐介毫不犹豫召唤人格面具，指挥他挥舞武器砸向阴影新岛。<br/>铛。阴影新岛身上冒出来的黑烟抵挡住了五右卫门的攻击，发出巨大的冲击令几人猝不及防倒在地上。<br/>“真……快，跑……”阴影新岛说完这句话就完全被黑色吞噬掉，消失在原地。<br/>“被他跑了……”摩尔加纳扶着地面站起来。<br/>“爸爸，到底怎么了？”真右手扶着左臂垂下眼眸，十分担忧。<br/>“……那是精神失控。”明智抿了抿嘴，最后说道。<br/>“精神失控？那不是只在现实之中会发生的事情吗？”佑介不解。<br/>“不，阴影也会发生这样的情况；一旦这样会很危险，必须尽快解除……不然新岛先生会性命不保。”明智摇头，解释道。<br/>“也就是说现在新岛先生处于十分危急的状态咯，真是不得了。”伊丽莎白的态度也变得正经起来。<br/>“嗯，所以要尽快去深处取得秘宝，并解除新岛先生的状态。”<br/>“Crow，你知道怎么解决吗？”<br/>“不知道，只能把它当作是一种异常状态解除看看了。各位调整一下，马上出发。”<br/>明智吾郎这边终于开始深入殿堂，另一边的雨宫莲等人则没有被阴影阻拦，径直来到一色若叶殿堂最深处的资料室。在那里的堆积的大量资料之中，一块漂浮的碎片十分引人注目。<br/>“就是那个了吧；在那么显眼的地方。”龙司挠挠头。<br/>“唔，似乎是真货。”双叶从自己的人格面具体内降落到地面上，“周围也没有阴影的气息，应该可以放心。”<br/>“嗯。”莲点头，走上前伸手将碎片握在手中，周围便突然开始剧烈晃动，脚下的地板出现裂缝逐渐下沉。<br/>“糟糕，殿堂开始崩坏了，大家快逃！”<br/>众人以最快的速度跑出了研究所，回过头，外部早已破败不堪的建筑外围的墙壁倒塌，彻底变为废墟，而那之中生长出了如同怪物一般的骨头。<br/>“这是……”理和双叶纷纷皱眉，这不是在殿堂中心建筑内部看到的异形骸骨吗？<br/>“你们看！废墟里有人出来了。”杏注意到那边的动静，伸出手指。<br/>“……妈妈？”双叶看清人影，全身有些颤抖想要迎上去，却被理拉住。<br/>“冷静些，那是阴影。”理的声音十分沉静，“接下来她说的什么话都不要听进去。”<br/>“双……叶。双叶——”阴影若叶看到双叶，没来由的大叫起来，怒吼着双叶的名字，“是你的错，都是因为你——”<br/>她双手抱着头，看起来十分痛苦，渐渐地阴影若叶的身形变得巨大，成为一只狮身人面的怪兽，双眼充血，狠狠瞪着五人。<br/>“喂喂，到底是什么情况？”龙司对一系列的变化完全摸不着头脑。<br/>“不知道。”莲抓着钥匙碎片的手紧紧握住，“迎战吧，双叶。”<br/>“啊，哦。”双叶反应过来，召唤人格面具，退到战斗范围外专注支援，“敌人属性目前不明，身形巨大，做好高强度输出的准备。”<br/>“上了。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>明智等人终于来到了殿堂最深处的房间，整体的布局是一个标准的警署办公室。<br/>“这里是……父亲在还没调职前所在的地方。”真说着伸手指着第二排中间看起来还算整洁的桌子，“那个是他的办公桌。”<br/>明智视线随着真所指看向那里，桌子上面放着什么东西在隐隐发光。他对其他人点点头，独自走上前去查看，是一块钥匙的碎片，在他拿起的瞬间，左边的空气流动加快，明智将碎片拿在手里快速后退，眼前一道风撩过。经过他狠狠撞在右边的墙上，凹陷下去。<br/>“真是危险……这是要杀掉我吗？新岛警官。”明智快速后退到其他人的身边。<br/>“闭……嘴，你这个，罪魁祸首。”新岛现在双臂被染成了黑色成为巨大的爪子，脸也被覆盖大半，他举起手，“把碎片还来。”<br/>“这还真是不好意思。”明智露出一如既往的笑容，将钥匙碎片握紧，“既然已经拿到了，哪里还有还回去的道理？”<br/>“你——”新岛生气的吼着，但似乎还保有不能伤害自己女儿的理智，并没有冲上来。<br/>“怎么办，Crow？对方似乎有随时开打的架势。”摩尔加纳眯着眼睛紧盯新岛，防止他偷袭。<br/>“……”到底该怎么办？明智心里也在思考这个问题。阴影新岛现在的状态可以说十分不安定，若是在这里交手的话，考虑到这个空间办公桌的排布，如果被对方利用的话对我们这旁十分不利，但是……明智余光瞥了一眼真，有她在的话似乎可以起到制约的作用，问题就是能够制约的极限是多少，同时不能让他看出来我这旁在利用新岛真。<br/>有了，这个办法的话。明智看向真，将碎片递到她面前：“Queen，你拿着碎片先走。”<br/>“……Crow，你是什么意思？”真皱眉，没有伸出手。<br/>“大概他的意思是，不忍心看到您和父亲互相争斗吧。”伊丽莎白点点头，“我十分理解，要是我和姐姐大人敌对的话我也不忍心和她战斗。”<br/>真捏了捏双手发出咔啦的一声，露出微笑：“在你们心理，我就这么脆弱吗？”<br/>“自然不是。”祐介摇头，“但是我觉得Crow说的有道理，毕竟你和你的父亲并不像我和老……斑目一样决裂了。”<br/>“我拒绝你的提议。”真将明智的手推回去，“要面对的话就一起面对，就由我来让父亲恢复正常。”<br/>“……原来如此，我知道了。”明智收回碎片，心里松了口气，看来他没估计错真的性格；这样的话，打倒阴影新岛的概率也大大上升，“时间紧迫，速战速决。”<br/>“哦哦。”<br/>如明智所想的那样，有真参加战斗，阴影新岛会有意无意的避开与她交手。但他反而会针对明智进行密集的攻击，明智一边格挡躲闪，一边吸引阴影新岛的注意尽可能给其他人攻击的机会。<br/>“接招！”真抓住机会狠狠给了阴影新岛的背部一拳，将他打倒在地一时间无法爬起。<br/>“五右卫门。”人格面具吹出冷气，将阴影新岛的手脚冻在地上让他无法动弹。<br/>“趁现在，Producer。”<br/>“了解。”一直在后面待机的伊丽莎白翻开书，召唤出人格面具，“persona，甘露水滴。”<br/>带着光芒的水滴洒向阴影新岛的全身，他身上的黑色在光芒下顺利褪去，最后恢复正常的人类样子。<br/>“成功了吗？”<br/>“看样子是的。”明智蹲下探查阴影新岛的气息，呼吸平稳，看来没有危及到生命。<br/>轰。突然，上面传来猛烈的撞击声，整个建筑剧烈摇晃起来。<br/>“呜哇？！外面出什么事情了？”摩尔加纳扶住旁边的架子不至于摔倒。<br/>“不知道，总之先离开这里。”明智将阴影新岛的手臂架在自己肩膀上，“别忘了这地方可是随时都会塌的危楼。”<br/>五人快速离开了新岛的殿堂，明智在踏出大门的时候，有些惊讶的看着眼前被毁坏的建筑，以及位于废墟之上的长着一色若叶的脸的巨大怪物。<br/>“吼——”怪物大吼发出的冲击波让众人捂住耳朵。而明智听到的声音却不是单纯的吼声，其中掺杂十分混乱的杂音。<br/>“这是，什么……”明智感觉到耳边的杂音让自己愈发烦躁，最后能够听清的只有两个词‘都怪你’和‘去死’。<br/>他的瞳孔猛地收缩，紧紧捂住自己的双耳，但声音越来越大，完全无法阻挡住。<br/>“喂，Crow！”摩尔加纳察觉到不对劲，飞身踢了明智一脚让他一个踉跄，“别发愣，快去支援Joker他们。”<br/>“你这家伙……啧，我知道。”明智本想发火，却察觉在被摩尔加纳踢到后，那些声音都消失了；他也就收回情绪，专注于眼前的战斗。</p><p>“persona——娜迦/斯卡哈！”莲和理同时召唤出人格面具，利用有一定射程的技能攻击变为巨大怪物的一色若叶。<br/>“可恶，即使能造成伤害但也只有一点点啊。”龙司抱怨道。<br/>“有什么办法……”双叶坐在自己的人格面具里，不断分析一色若叶的状态寻找能解决问题的方法。<br/>“喂！我们来了。”<br/>“啊，是Mona他们。”杏松了口气。<br/>“看来陷入苦战了啊。”真看着在从前方退回来的两人。<br/>“她特地到外面来和我们战斗，就是为了拉开距离让自己占据优势。”莲说话的时候有些喘息，看来耗费了许多体力。<br/>“如果能让她落到地面，这场战斗会容易很多。”理擦了擦额头上的汗水，“伊丽莎白……”<br/>“现在是Producer哟，客人。”<br/>“呃……好吧，Producer，那个可以用吗？”<br/>“那个？哦，我知道了。”伊丽莎白右手锤了一下左手，“但是真的可以吗？太乱来了。”<br/>理点点头，看向其他人：“接下来我们两个会把那个怪物打下来，到时候输出就交给各位了。”<br/>“等等，你要做什么？”明智心中猛然升起一种不好的预感。<br/>“没关系，不会突然消失的。”理看向伊丽莎白，示意她可以开始了。<br/>“塔纳托斯。”几个巨大的棺材漂浮在背后，全身散发令人颤栗气息的人格面具被召唤了出来。明智因为特训的关系见过几次比较冷静，其他人则都被它的气势冲击得有些发愣。<br/>塔纳托斯伸出手将理托在上面，便飞起来冲向阴影若叶。伊丽莎白也浮起来跟在塔纳托斯的边上。<br/>阴影若叶见有人飞上来，展开自己的翅膀扇动形成气流试图阻挡，塔纳托斯直接飞向更高、受影响小的地方后径直冲下去，挥剑斩向阴影若叶的翅膀。<br/>阴影若叶自然不会坐以待毙，在空中转动身子撞向塔纳托斯。塔纳托斯不得已收手，将剑立在身前抵挡住攻击后拉开距离，嘴前聚集红色的冲击波飞向阴影若叶；趁着她再次抵挡的时候冲上去一剑刺向阴影若叶的翅膀。阴影若叶吃痛得叫出声，无法继续在空中保持平衡。<br/>结城理则趁此机会从塔纳托斯的手中越到阴影若叶的背上，一只手抓住上面的毛发，另一只手拿出召唤器。<br/>“把她打下来，奥丁。”<br/>北欧的主神挥动手中的银枪，刺穿阴影若叶另一边的翅膀。终于，巨大的身躯再也不能飞翔，直直的坠落下去。理则松开手回到空中，被塔纳托斯接住。<br/>“别发愣！”阴影若叶砸下来直接将下面的建筑毁坏殆尽，明智趁着她还没爬起来便招呼大家攻击，毕竟是理好不容易创造的机会。<br/>众人纷纷召唤自己的人格面具，使用能够造成大量伤害的攻击，再加上双叶的辅助，阴影若叶的体力很快被消耗，失去战斗的能力。<br/>“一色小姐怎么会变成这样？”战斗结束后，明智吾郎问道。<br/>“就算你问我们也不知道啊。”龙司苦恼的挠挠头，“她好像是看到双叶就突然发狂了，还大叫着‘都怪你’什么的。”<br/>“嗯……”双叶点点头，情绪有些低落，“是我做错了什么吗？”<br/>“你怎么可能会做错什么？”明智反问，“大概是在殿堂之中造成的记忆混乱吧，等这个状态解除之后就没事了。”<br/>正在他们说着的期间，伊丽莎白已经解除了一色若叶的状态，让她恢复了正常的人形。<br/>“我要去看看妈妈。”双叶说着便跑过去。<br/>明智则前往警署殿堂附近查看被他安置在那里的阴影新岛，他仍在昏迷之中，不过呼吸平稳像是睡着了一样。突然，明智感觉到有视线看着自己，他回过头见摩尔加纳正在瞪着他，看来是有话要说。<br/>“你和另一个你的关系到底是怎样的？”<br/>“关于这一点，我之前应该解释清楚了才对。”<br/>“别装傻，你以为我看不出来吗？Queen的爸爸在战斗中故意针对你，还有听到一色小姐的吼声的时候你的状态。”<br/>所以说这只猫真是麻烦。明智心里抱怨着，表面仍不动声色：“他针对我，大概是因为我拿到了钥匙碎片的缘故吧。至于听一色小姐的吼声，我不过是大脑一时间无法适应罢了。”<br/>“还在找借口，你到底也要欺骗我们到什么时候？这样的话Joker对你的信任可是会全部白费。”<br/>“欺骗？”明智深红色的眼睛直直盯着摩尔加纳，“所以呢？如果我说出真相的话，你们会相信吗？会原谅我过去的所作所为吗？”<br/>“……你在说什么？”<br/>“连自己的记忆都找不回来的你，还是少管别人的闲事比较好。”<br/>“你——吾辈的记忆肯定会恢复的。”<br/>“是是，加油吧。”明智笑了两声，留下摩尔加纳一人在原地离开了。<br/>“嘶——真可恶，亏吾辈还担心他。”摩尔加纳生气的跺了两下脚。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周围一片黑暗，什么都感觉不到，也不想迈开脚步去追寻什么；即使在前方拥有光明，又能怎样呢？<br/>光明，无法照耀到自己。——这份话语是如此的绝望，却又无法质疑。<br/>……不对。<br/>哪里不对？一直以来不就是这样的吗，明智吾郎；在黑暗中，你才能展现出自己的本性。<br/>一只手扶住他的胸前，用力将他推向深渊。</p><p>“医生，他……”<br/>“……况，很难。”<br/>隐隐的，能够听到有人谈话的声音；鼻腔内还充斥着消毒水的味道。<br/>怎么回事，这里是……医院吗？明智吾郎挣扎着想要睁开眼睛，但眼皮异常的沉重；他最后集中精神，用尽全力睁开一条缝隙，从那之中，他看到了那个人，雨宫莲的背影。<br/>而莲似乎察觉到了身后的视线，和医生匆匆道谢后便走到明智躺着的病床边上，静静看着似乎在熟睡的人。<br/>“明智，你到底什么时候才能醒过来？”莲低声说着，他也知道对方并不能给他回应，突然手机响起，他接通电话说了几句后便挂断，“我很快回来。”<br/>他说完，明智感觉到身旁人的气息远离，看来是走了。<br/>比起刚刚对现状还摸不清头脑，现在的明智已经习惯了这个状态，睁开眼睛他举起没有插点滴的手，扶住病床边上的栅栏让自己勉强坐起。不过身体似乎很久没有这样剧烈活动过，仅仅起身一个小动作就已经让自己有些喘气。<br/>外面的护士听到病房里的动静进入查看，见明智醒了还坐起来，十分惊讶，转过身要去叫刚刚离开不久的雨宫莲。<br/>“别叫他。”明智出声阻止让护士停下脚步，接着他深吸了一口气，问道，“现在是什么时候？”<br/>“什么时候？下午一点……”<br/>“按年月日。”明智现在完全没有心思和别人绕弯子，直接打断护士的话。<br/>“20——”刚要听到关键的地方，耳边突然充斥杂音让他一阵晕眩。即使明智再问一遍，还会出现同样的情况。<br/>无奈之下，他对护士说让自己一个人静一静，便靠在病床上开始整理思绪。<br/>“首先也是最重要的一点……我为什么会在这里。”明智手抵着下巴，虽然莫名想不起来之前在做什么，但是他可以确定自己不属于这里，不能这样坐以待毙，否则……否则会如何呢？明明是十分严重的事情，却想不起来。<br/>思考中断在此刻，明智吾郎扶着栏杆站起身，眺望窗外的景色。还是一如既往喧闹的城市，无法让人感觉到平静。<br/>“果然还是需要那家伙的帮助。”明智手托着脸颊，深深叹气。<br/>也不知过了多久，外面的走廊传来一阵急切的脚步声，紧接着莲进入病房，脸上的表情和上扬的嘴角能看出他心情十分好。<br/>“明智，你终于醒了。”莲指着自己，“怎么样，还认识我吗？”<br/>“……你的脸我一辈子都忘不了。”明智一看到他的脸就有些火大，说出的话也带着些许讽刺。<br/>“看来是平常的明智。”<br/>“吵死了！果然不论在哪里经过几次我都最讨厌你了。”明智下意识说出这句话后突然沉默下来。<br/>“明智？”<br/>“……没什么。”<br/>“你刚恢复意识，情绪还是别太激动为好。”莲提醒到，似乎完全没意识到是自己的原因。</p><p>这是明智吾郎在医院醒来后的第六天，他已经慢慢恢复到可以自由走动，而且逐渐适应了现在的生活。最初心中的困惑也由雨宫莲的回答解开，明智可以确定莲告诉他的事情是自己拥有、且能够认同的记忆；但不知为何，这反而增加了一种说不出的违和感，就像是曾经经历但又没有经历的感觉。<br/>“还是哪里不对……”明智抓着楼顶的栅栏，俯瞰底下的街道；这几天，他一直能够看到城市景色变化的瞬间，那一刹那捕捉到的是破败的城市，缠绕大楼的骸骨仍历历在目，明智甚至产生那瞬间才是真实的想法。<br/>“明智，你在这里啊。”莲的声音从身后传来，明智回过头。<br/>“……阁楼垃圾。”明智直直盯着莲的眼睛，“说起来我还没问你，你为什么要救我？”<br/>“因为我觉得你不应该就这么死在那里。”<br/>“你的伙伴们知道这件事情？”<br/>“……知道。”<br/>“嚯……真没想到，那个大小姐会同意。”<br/>“大家都理解你的作法，我也想给你能够悔改的机会，让他们原谅你。”莲伸出手，“现在还不晚，所以……”<br/>“哼……果然是假的。”明智突然笑出声，“真正的阁楼垃圾可是不会提到‘原谅’二字的，冒牌货。”<br/>“……还是瞒不过你。”“莲”笑了笑，“但，我说的话确实是真心的，明智吾郎；如同你内心深处所期望的那样，我只是实现了这个愿望。”<br/>“我早就不需要这类无聊的同情心了。我已经不是之前的那个‘我’，而且我早就接受了之前的罪孽，那是我自己咎由自取，而且无法弥补的错误。”<br/>“所以你要接受他吗？接受那个被过去束缚的自己。”<br/>“那也是我，为什么不接受？”<br/>“……这样啊，那就祝你好运了。”“莲”说完全身发出蓝色的光辉，这是明智十分熟悉的光芒，他走上前伸出手，一张卡片浮现在手中。是他一直放在身边的，代表【宇宙】的阿尔卡那。<br/>周围的空间逐渐变为黑暗，明智的衣服也变回了白色的王子服装。<br/>“来吧，我来带你离开这里。”卡片中传来微弱的声音，飘在前面给他指引道路。<br/>“结果又被你救了一次，理。”明智轻声说着，跟随卡片的脚步。</p><p>黄昏的天空背景下，激烈的战斗声回响于之中。<br/>“怎么样，有醒来的迹象吗？”从前线暂时退下的莲问道。<br/>“不行，反应微弱，还在深度昏迷当中。”双叶摇摇头。<br/>“可恶，那个黑面具，好像有用不完的体力似的。”龙司抹掉嘴角的血。<br/>“客人……”在旁边的伊丽莎白有些担心的看了一眼理。<br/>“我相信明智君。”理提剑挡住黑面具明智的攻击，大声说道，“所以大家也相信他，一定能醒过来！”<br/>“哼，说着这么空虚的话，你就这么肯定？”黑面具嗤笑，用自己的力量优势压制住理。<br/>“因为你不了解他。”<br/>“我和明智吾郎本就是一个人，自己当然是最了解自己的人。”<br/>“不，恰恰相反。”理摇摇头，“你是过去，并非现在。”<br/>“什么……？”黑面具还没说完，肩膀便被巨大的箭矢贯穿，他回过头，对醒过来的那个人怒目而视，“明智吾郎——”<br/>“各位，久等了。”明智将面具重新戴在脸上，“我回来了。”<br/>“该死，回来了又能怎样！”黑面具甩手，变为长角的巨大身形，挥动巨剑斩向明智。<br/>“佐罗，阻止他。”摩尔加纳的人格面具挥动自己的刺剑，弹开攻击，“Crow，上啊，狠狠给他一拳。”<br/>“谢了。”明智拔剑，脚下用力跃到半空劈向黑面具的自己。<br/>“别妨碍我。”黑面具变回人形后也拔出自己的佩剑，和他缠斗在一起，“为什么要阻止我，你应该懂我的心情才对。”<br/>“不懂的是你。”明智对着自己也毫不留情，不断紧逼。<br/>“怎么，想说些令人厌恶的大道理，否认我的存在吗？”黑面具和他拉开距离，紧盯着明智的动作。<br/>“不。”明智直接否认，“我会接受你，继续活下去；就像一直以来的一样，洛基。”<br/>“！……看来你察觉到了啊。”<br/>“随随便便就离开我，你还是老样子喜欢戏弄人。”明智摘下属于罗宾汉的面具，伸到黑面具的眼前，“虽然不知道那家伙究竟对你说了些什么，但现在还来得及，回来吧。”<br/>“你应该知道，回到你体内后属于那家伙的力量会完全消失，属于我的力量也会一并被吸收走。”<br/>“那又怎样？”明智露出带着狂气的笑容反问到，“对我没有信心吗？洛基。”<br/>“哼——果然，你就应该这样，这样的表情才适合你。”黑面具漂浮到半空中，身形逐渐稳定成为长着双角的人形人格面具，“那么，重新签订契约吧；吾乃奸诈的谎言之神，洛基。吾乃汝，汝乃吾，于此——将重新成为汝的力量。”<br/>说罢，洛基化为一道黑影钻进明智手上的面具之中，红色逐渐被黑色所侵染，而明智的服装也从白色变为了黑蓝相间。<br/>“成功了吗？”真最先反应过来。<br/>“看样子是成功了。”双叶从死灵之书中降落到地上，“喂，明智同学——”<br/>“不用叫那么大声，我听到了。”明智戴好面具，转过身来和众人汇合。<br/>“呼嗯……完全是另一种风格啊。”祐介上下打量变装的明智，“小丑？”<br/>“喂Fox……太失礼了。”杏无奈提醒着，然而佑介还是老样子完全没有注意到自己的问题。<br/>“对了，既然现在殿堂主人已经消失，是不是这个殿堂也快了？”莲突然说道，让其他人沉默下来。<br/>“可是咱们怎么离开这里啊？现在重力完全颠倒过来了。”龙司困恼的挠挠头。<br/>“明智君，试试看之前他对我们做的那个方法吧。”理看着明智提议道。<br/>“那个吗？我试试看。”明智闭上眼睛，想象了一下正常的重力该有的样子，就听到周围传来几声尖叫，睁开眼，其他人都按照正常重力坠落下去，他也控制自己的身体向下到半空中。<br/>“喵哇——Joker，快召唤身形大的人格面具接住大家。”摩尔加纳抓住莲的衣摆，大声叫到。<br/>“我知道了，persona。”莲召唤出人格面具接住离自己距离较近的几人。<br/>“我也来帮忙吧，黄龙。”理像上次一样召唤出黄龙带剩下的人缓缓降落。<br/>众人终于落到地上，手机的导航像是设定好的一样自动询问是否要离开殿堂。<br/>“各位辛苦了。”理说着，周身出现细小的光点，身影也变得有些模糊。其他人纷纷露出惊讶的表情，询问到底出什么事情了。<br/>“没什么，只是力气用过头了，估计这个月都不能出现了吧……”理像是在说别人的事情一样十分轻松。<br/>“结城理……”明智小声叫着他没有告诉怪盗团的真正名字。<br/>“不用露出那么伤心的表情啦，明智君。”理微笑，“你现在已经不是一个人了，还有怪盗团的各位在，一定不会孤单的；是吧，雨宫君？”<br/>“嗯，明智也是伙伴。”莲点头。<br/>“要和他们好好相处啊，那么……”理闭上眼睛，整个人消失在原地。<br/>“好了，我也差不多该出发了。”伊丽莎白静静注视着理消失后，开口道，“在这里耽误了不少时间，接下来必须抓紧了呢。”<br/>“现在就要走了吗？”<br/>“是的，时间紧迫。各位，有缘再见了。”伊丽莎白向众人鞠躬，转身继续自己的旅途。走到一半时，她突然回过头，“雨宫先生，请代我向妹妹问好哦，就说伊丽莎白姐姐大人很想她。”<br/>“啊，好的。”莲点点头。<br/>待伊丽莎白完全看不见身影后，莲拿出手机启动异世界导航。<br/>“咱们也回去吧，之后的事情慢慢在现实中谈论。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从深度睡眠中睁开眼睛，还是熟悉的牢房。莲站起身走到门口，注视着表情一如既往带着诡异笑容的伊戈尔。<br/>“恭喜你，解决了这次大范围的事件。”虽然说着祝贺的话语，伊戈尔的语气却完全没有带着那种情绪，“而且收获了新的同伴；这样一来，更生已经顺利经过了一半。”<br/>“这是来自主人的赞赏，充满感激的记在心里吧，囚犯。”卡萝莉娜瞪了莲一眼。<br/>“但，你要切记。”伊戈尔继续说道，“不安定的因素会动摇根本。”<br/>“不安定是什么意思？”莲抓住栏杆，虽然不知道为什么，他隐隐能猜到伊戈尔是在暗指明智。<br/>“哼哼哼，不要激动，这是为了更生考虑。对你有益无害。”<br/>“到底……”莲还想继续询问，却被牢房的铃声打断。<br/>“到时间了，回去吧。”<br/>芮丝汀娜的话音刚落，莲的意识便再次陷入黑暗之中。睁开眼睛已经躺在了自己位于卢布朗的床上。<br/>“唉……”也不知是恼怒还是无奈，他叹口气胡乱揉了揉头发。从兜里掏出手机见时间还早，重新闭上眼睛。</p><p>“喂，莲。醒醒，快醒醒，要迟到了。”摩尔加纳的前爪推着莲的脸颊。<br/>“迟到？……别闹了摩尔加纳，现在还是暑假。”莲无奈睁开一只眼睛，摩尔加纳放大的脸出现在视线内。<br/>“你忘记了吗？今天可是约好了和杏女士她们去海边的啊。”<br/>“诶？啊——”莲赶忙坐起身，摩尔加纳因为他突然的动作一个不稳四爪朝天倒在床上。<br/>完全把这件事情忘记了。不如说是因为一直紧绷的精神终于能够放松下来让他有些过于松懈了。<br/>那一天他们刚刚从那个异空间回到现实后，双叶就迫不及待的拉着明智回家查看一色若叶是否恢复正常，真也匆匆离开回家查看自己父亲的情况。万幸的是之后接到消息两人都恢复了正常，看来这次并不像之前的两次有一定的缓冲期。<br/>然后，莲再次联系了阿里巴巴，告诉他精神异常事件已经解决；该是他兑现承诺帮助怪盗团对付梅杰德的时候了。<br/>阿里巴巴【我知道了，你就好好期待一下X日的表演吧】<br/>阿里巴巴留下这句话后，便将联络单方面切断了。<br/>姑且是传达到了……吧？莲看着自己发送的消息旁边出现发送失败的感叹号。最后也向怪盗团的其他人说了一声。<br/>杏【这么说来，离X日还有五天啊……】<br/>龙司【真是的，为什么不立刻搞定啊在这里吊着人胃口】<br/>真【大概阿里巴巴他有自己的考虑，咱们也无权干涉】<br/>祐介【现在也没办法，只能先等着了】<br/>于是，这次事件怪盗团的行动落下帷幕。雨宫莲几人终于回到了日常生活之中，开始好好享受自己的暑假；就这样到了21日，新闻开始频频报道城市中出现的各种网络信号事故，梅杰德也在官网宣布是他们的胜利，将会于中午公布浏览怪频的人的全部个人信息。然而就在这个公告出现不到五分钟，梅杰德的官网就完全变成了代表怪盗团的红色，正中心还出现了怪盗团的标志，同时由于梅杰德造成的各种问题也全部恢复正常。网民一片欢呼，称赞说这都是怪盗团的功劳。<br/>至于怪盗团几人悬着的心，也总算是放下了。<br/>然后这几天因为放松过头一些事情没怎么走心……看来需要反省一下了。莲一边快速收拾自己要带的东西，一边自我检讨。<br/>待收拾好后莲走下楼，发现有两个人已经在楼下等他了。其中一个在专注的玩着手机游戏，另一个则坐在吧台前享受刚刚佐仓惣治郎给他的续杯咖啡。<br/>“终于肯起来了吗？”明智放下手中的杯子。<br/>“……抱歉，让你久等了。”莲低下头，十分诚恳的道歉。<br/>“哎呀，别那么在意啦。”双叶关掉游戏，抬起头，“还是这位让惣治郎别去叫你的，怪就怪他。”<br/>“一，色，双，叶。”明智一拳砸在吧台上，双叶赶忙跑到若叶身后，探头对他做了个鬼脸。<br/>“看来这位侦探大人没有表面上的那么柔和哦……”摩尔加纳小声和莲吐槽。<br/>“好啦，别闹了。”若叶对两人早就习以为常，也不指责些什么，“雨宫同学，快吃早饭吧。摩尔加纳也有鱼罐头哦。”<br/>“啊，好。”莲点头。摩尔加纳则大叫着是鱼跑到若叶脚边。<br/>快速解决了作为早饭的咖喱，三人一猫便准备出发前往涉谷和其他人汇合，一同前往海边。</p><p>“啊，好热，人也好多……”龙司叼着吃完的冰棍棒，看了一眼明智手里的刨冰，“明智，刨冰分我一口呗。”<br/>明智停下吃刨冰的手，犹豫了一下推到他面前：“一口。”<br/>“我知道啦，你这人真计较。”龙司吐槽一句，挖了一口吃掉，“呼，好爽。”<br/>“久等了。”几个女生终于换好泳衣走了过来。<br/>“哇哦……”男生们发出感叹，毕竟是高中生，对于这种事情还是比较憧憬的。<br/>“啊！明智同学你居然偷跑了！我也要吃刨冰。”双叶看到明智还没吃完的刨冰。<br/>“之后自己去买，我可不打算分给你。”明智猜出她的意图，直接拒绝。<br/>“切，小气。”<br/>“总之先回占好的地方吧，别让摩尔加纳等急了。”杏提议道，众人都点点头。<br/>“哦哦，你们回来啦。”摩尔加纳站起身，“吾辈还奇怪怎么还不回来呢。”<br/>“抱歉啦，耽误了些时间。”真弯腰摸摸摩尔加纳的头。<br/>“说起来，要玩些什么吗？”龙司有些兴奋，“现在离吃午饭还有一些时间。”<br/>“沙滩排球吧。”莲表情变得深沉起来，推了下脸上不存在的眼镜。<br/>“啊——我不想运动，就不参加了。”双叶举起手。<br/>“那就……正好六个人了。”杏伸出三根手指，“一组三个。”<br/>“公平起见女生一组一个，剩下我们四个猜拳吧。”明智说完，四个男生便围成一个圈。最后的结果是杏、龙司和祐介一组，真、明智和莲一组。<br/>“这次是并肩作战呢。”莲看起来十分跃跃欲试的样子。<br/>“……嗯。”明智嘴角不被人察觉的微微上浮，他知道只要和雨宫莲还有新岛真一组就赢定了，“好不容易比赛，要不要赌些什么？”<br/>“哦，怎么赌？”<br/>“哪一队输了……就负责去给全员买午饭。”<br/>“可以，这个挑战我接受了。”真将头发别到耳朵后面。<br/>“那双叶怎么办？”祐介指了指在太阳伞地下躺着享受的某人。<br/>“不管谁输谁赢，她都要跟着去。”明智双臂在胸前交叉，“反正她待会儿要去买刨冰，也顺便了。”<br/>其他人点点头表示没有异议，比赛就正式开始了；而结果也如明智所预料到的那样，是自己这边的胜利。<br/>“不玩了不玩了。”龙司率先举白旗投降，一屁股坐在沙滩上，“你们三个体能也太强了吧，怎么这么能打啊？”<br/>“大概是平时的积累？”莲将龙司拉起来。<br/>“呼……愿赌服输，我们去买午饭。”杏喘着气恢复体力。而祐介则默默去将睡着的双叶晃起来。<br/>“唔……吃饭了？”<br/>“你要和我们一起去买才能有。”<br/>“啊？！”双叶突然完全清醒，“什，什么意思？”<br/>杏无奈的笑了笑和双叶解释了一下究竟发生了什么，双叶听完恶狠狠的瞪着明智：你居然算计我。<br/>明智只是面露微笑没有说话，眼中带着有本事你算计回来的嘲讽。<br/>双叶撇撇嘴，从椅子上站起来和杏他们一起去买午饭。她内心表示这个仇今天记下了，一定要在未来讨回来。<br/>下午，几人吃完午饭后，商量还要玩些什么。<br/>“啊，我们女生的话要去做香蕉船，已经订好了。”杏打断龙司的话。<br/>“诶？那我们呢？”<br/>“只有一艘，所以你们就帮忙看行李咯。”双叶耸肩。<br/>“太不公平了吧？！我们可是怪盗团哦，是名人。”<br/>“喂龙司，声音太大了。”摩尔加纳皱眉。<br/>“我说错了吗？”<br/>“冷静点。”莲扶上龙司的肩膀。<br/>“看你这个状态也不适合去坐船，咱们走吧。”真摇摇头，拉着杏还有双叶离开了。<br/>“……切。”龙司也冷静下来，不甘心的踢了一脚沙子。<br/>“去找点别的玩吧。”<br/>“嗯……好，那就去搭讪吧！”龙司看了看周围的三人。<br/>“……我不去。”明智抽了抽嘴角。<br/>“别这么说嘛，来这里不留下个美好的回忆可对不起自己；是吧，莲莲？”<br/>“是的。”雨宫莲也点头。<br/>就这么半推半就，明智也被拉上了名为“搭讪”的贼船。<br/>“看，那里有两个落单的妹子；上吧。”<br/>几个人走了上去，龙司最先和两个女生搭话，然后莲和祐介附和着，明智不禁心里疑惑，这几个人怎么配合的这么熟练啊？<br/>“你们一看就是高中生吧？装什么大人。”短发的女性显然对几人插入她和朋友的谈话有些不高兴，甩手赶人。<br/>“唔，明智，交给你了。”龙司将他推到前面。<br/>“……”明智无奈，只好露出笑容先度过眼前的难关，“实在是不好意思，打搅到两位说话了。其实我们几个在做一个问卷调查，想要问一问两位女性的建议，请务必配合我们。”<br/>“是这样吗……？”短发女性带着怀疑的目光打量着四人。<br/>“咦，你是……明智吾郎？”长发女性认出明智，有些惊讶。<br/>“嘘。”明智连忙做了个噤声的动作，进入‘侦探’的状态，“今天是来做正事的，还请替我保密。”<br/>“哎呀，把头发绑在后面我差点没认出来。”短发女性的态度也突然改变，“想问什么尽管问，去约会也可以哦，只和你的话。”<br/>“啊哈哈……”明智干笑两声，可以想象到身后三人的表情从欣喜转变到失落的样子。<br/>随便问了两个煞有介事的问题后，明智道谢后便转身离开。<br/>“你不打算去和她们约会吗？”佑介问道。<br/>“我本来就不打算搭讪，不是你们硬要拉着我来的吗？”明智叹了口气。<br/>之后三人瞄准了一个和他们年纪差不多的高中生辣妹。<br/>“我说，这类人一般会有男朋友陪着一起的。”明智想要阻止他们，却失败了。他也就没跟上去，之后见三人被对方的男友赶跑，只能耸肩。<br/>然而龙司还是不死心，又瞄准了单独在海滩边上的女性，还让明智去打头阵。结果可想而知，不是只想和明智单独约会的就是直接拒绝的。</p><p>“唉，人生苦短，连及时行乐都做不到。”龙司看着大海，感叹道，“好累啊。”<br/>“我才是最累的那个吧？！”明智咬牙，他今天可以说是拒绝了最多女性，也是被女性拒绝最多的人。他现在也不知道自己该是什么样的情绪。<br/>“嘛，打起精神来。”莲安慰两人。<br/>“……”两人沉默下来盯着他。<br/>“嗯？总觉得后面……那是！”祐介似乎看到了什么，走向那里。<br/>“啊啦啊啦，几位可爱的小男孩，是在等着别人搭讪吗？”明智光听到那种令人起鸡皮疙瘩的声音就没有回头，想要趁乱跑走，然而雨宫莲眼疾手快，拉住他的手腕。<br/>“诶？是那时候新宿的……”<br/>“哎呀，真是缘分呢，可爱的小男孩。要不要继续上次的美好时光呢？”<br/>“噫——”龙司一下子躲到明智身后，“万能的明智大人，快想想办法。”<br/>“这我能有什么办法，快放开我！”<br/>“你都十人斩了，肯定比我们这些直接被拒绝的强啊！”<br/>“谁十人斩了？！瞎说八道。”<br/>“啊啦，看来这位小帅哥经验十分丰富呢，接下来让姐姐再教你几个新的技巧好了~”男大姐手挡住嘴笑着。<br/>“看，人家都邀请你了，快去吧。”龙司将明智一推，扭头就跑。莲也不知什么时候不见了。<br/>“雨宫莲，坂本龙司……你们给我等着！”明智一边咆哮一边径直跳进海里逃跑了。<br/>“哎呀哎呀，年轻人真是经历旺盛呢。”</p><p>待明智终于回到原本的地点时，双叶正在抢祐介不知从哪里搞来的两只龙虾。<br/>“哦明智，你总算回来了。跑到哪里去了？”摩尔加纳打量全身湿透的明智，十分疑惑。<br/>“问他们。”明智指了指莲和龙司便坐在躺椅上不再说话。他内心发誓，绝对不会再跟着笨蛋男三人组一起行动了。<br/>“……算了，那就我说你听着好了。”摩尔加纳抖了抖耳朵，“明智和双叶成为怪盗团的成员，其他人没有异议吧？……好了，那以后他们就是同伴了。”<br/>“嗯嗯，请多指教咯。”双叶点头。<br/>“……”<br/>“明智？”真见明智没有回应，走过去看了一眼，“睡着了。”<br/>“咳咳，是太累了吧。”莲目光有些游离。<br/>“那欢迎会只好下次再办了，先回去吧。”<br/>“嗯，那开学见啦。”<br/>其他人互相告别后，由莲和双叶带着明智回到了四轩茶屋。<br/>至于暑假的最后一天，明智吾郎是在床上发低烧和噩梦之中度过的。事后双叶在得知后表示自己还没算计明智呢老天就算计他了，为此幸灾乐祸了一个星期。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“真好啊，夏威夷。”双叶坐在床上摆弄着自己的手机。<br/>“嗯。”明智应了一声，将书翻到下一页。<br/>“我也想去，夏威夷。”<br/>“明年就轮到你了。”<br/>“那就只有我一个人了啊，我才不要呢！”双叶双手上下摆动，“啊真是的，早知道就跳级了。”<br/>“都已经成既定事实，你就别幻想不切实际的事情了。”<br/>“唔——明智同学你真是太冷血了。”双叶鼓起脸颊。<br/>明智合上书，转过椅子翘起腿直直盯着双叶：“今天是雨宫莲他们去夏威夷的第二天，在此期间刚刚是你第五次和我说想要去夏威夷的事情了。”<br/>“诶，有那么多次吗？”<br/>“给我注意点啊……”明智叹气，从抽屉里拿出一个小笔记本，“时间差不多快到了，把那个人相关的资料整理一下，我明天去见他。”<br/>“是这个时间点吗？了解。”双叶站起来，“那么事不宜迟，晚上整理好再来找你啦。”<br/>“嗯，我等着你的好消息。”明智摆摆手，继续低头看书。</p><p>秀尽私立高等学院，校长室。<br/>校长如往常一样拖着肥胖的身躯走在学校的走廊上，路过的学生见到他纷纷鞠躬和他打招呼。不过，现在的他可没有这种闲心去感受这种高高在上的优越感。<br/>来到位于二层的校长室，他的手扶上门把，如他所猜想的那样，门已经被什么人打开了。校长深吸了一口气，拉开门进入自己的办公室。<br/>“呀，终于来了。”坐在桌子上正对着他的少年露出笑容，“等你很久了，校长先生。”<br/>“……明智吾郎。”校长自然认出了这个现在被他后盾所忌惮的人之一，他关上门，故作淡定的从怀中的兜里拿出一个信封，“随便朝别人家里投递威胁信可不是什么值得称赞的行为。”<br/>“你应该感谢我才对。”明智脸上笑容不减，“如果不是我阻止，你下午就会被一辆车撞个正着，即使不死……失礼，毫无疑问会死。”<br/>“什……你什么意思？”校长额头留下汗水，他没想到明智吾郎已经预料到了自己的下一步行动。<br/>“虽然那位议员总是觉得你愚蠢，但恰恰相反，你的心里比谁都清楚现在的局势。如果再继续这样下去的话……”明智一边平淡的述说着，一边观察校长的表情，在恰到好处的时机不再继续说下去，给予对方精神上的压力。<br/>“……你到底想要什么？”<br/>“我想要的东西，即使和你说了又能如何？”明智歪头，手撑着脸颊，“校长先生，看来你还是不愿意相信自己被舍弃的事实啊。”<br/>明智说完拿出手机，播放了一段录音。<br/>“结果还是失败了，议员。”<br/>“啊啊，不过也好；可以进行下一步的计划了。”<br/>“说起来，那个肥猪……您打算怎么处理？”<br/>“一旦有任何这类的倾向，让他闭嘴就好。”<br/>“诶诶，我知道了，只要他出现在不该出现的地方。”<br/>紧接着，就是电话挂断的声音。<br/>“怎，怎么会……”校长双腿一软，跪倒在地。<br/>“现在认清现实了？”<br/>“我只是，我只是……”<br/>“没有时间给你悔恨了，清醒一点。”明智站起来，走到校长面前，“与我合作保住性命，还是不合作就这么成为弃子，选吧。”<br/>“我合作，我和你合作，请你无论如何救救我。”<br/>明智内心冷笑，贪生怕死再加上不被重用，只要稍微利用这点动摇心理就能轻易让他放弃自己的立场。<br/>“将你在这里能提供的资料全部复制到这里。”他从上衣口袋里拿出一个小数据盘，递给校长。<br/>“是，是，我这就办。”校长连连点头，连滚带爬的跑到他的位子前拿出笔记本电脑打开，过了大约十分钟，他拔下数据盘，双手还给明智，“这些就是全部了。”<br/>“还有其他的呢？”<br/>“这……议员他太过谨慎了，我这边只有这么多。”<br/>也是，不能在这里期待太多，毕竟是那个人，不可能留下太过显眼的证据。明智暗自想着，从随身携带的箱子里拿出准备好的信封，放在桌子上：“今天之内，拿着你救命的东西离开这个城市，最好永远别回来了，校长先生。”<br/>说完，明智便离开了校长室。<br/>走到学园自动贩卖机放置的地方，早已等在那里的双叶向明智挥挥手，等他走近凑过去问道：“诶，怎么样啊？信了吗？”<br/>“信了，很轻易。”明智走到贩卖机前面投币，正想点的时候，就被双叶抢先按下可乐的按键。<br/>“既然成功了就当是请我的咯。”双叶笑了笑，从下面拿出可乐，回到长椅上坐下。<br/>“……随你吧。”明智重新拿出硬币买了自己想要的饮料，坐到双叶旁边。<br/>“说起来，不知道为什么最近怪频的发言都变得激进了不少。”双叶拿出自己的手机打开怪频的首页，“比如‘怪盗团去当总理吧’，‘你们是神啊’，什么的。”<br/>“不切实际。”<br/>“哟，居然还出现了这个。”双叶打开一个新界面，“‘投票选出下一个偷心的人’居然还有人做这么无聊的投票……明智同学？”双叶注意到他有些发愣。<br/>“没什么。”明智抬手将冰咖啡一饮而尽，“先走了，我今天只请了半天假。”<br/>“哦，晚上见啦。”<br/>坐在前往学校的电车上，明智吾郎打开怪频的页面，点击新开的投票页面，果不其然，奥村食品的董事长奥村邦和现在正于第一和第二徘徊着。正要关上手机屏幕，又收到SNS的消息，是新岛冴发过来的。<br/>冴【放学后有空吗？】<br/>【真是少见呢，冴小姐居然会主动联系我】<br/>冴【最近搜查遇到瓶颈了，需要散散心；陪我吃顿饭吧？】<br/>【当然了，冴小姐提出的请求我怎么会不答应呢；要吃什么，寿司吗？】<br/>冴【油嘴滑舌；寿司可以，只吃旋转的。】<br/>【诶——那好吧】</p><p>下午的课结束后，明智吾郎和新岛冴在涉谷站碰头后便一起前往两人最常去的那家旋转寿司店。<br/>“说起来，最近冴小姐还在搜查怪盗团吗？”<br/>“差不多吧，现在的主要追查方向转为了于7、8月份发生的大规模精神异常事件。”<br/>“精神异常事件，说起来新岛警官也在那段时间……”<br/>“没错。不过好在他恢复了，这也是不幸中的万幸。”<br/>“现在精神如何？”<br/>“精神饱满，说什么要把遗落下来的工作全部做完，还在加班呢。唉……都说了让他不要那么拼命了。”冴叹了口气。<br/>“还真是辛苦……”<br/>“而且高层认为，这件事情和怪盗团脱不了干系。不过之后突然恢复正常又是疑点……真是头疼。”<br/>明智吾郎没有说话，他自然不能告诉新岛冴这件事情的起因其实是自己；不过，即使说了她也不会相信吧。既然她叫自己来，很大一部分原因是想听听自己的建议吧。<br/>“……我觉得这次精神异常事件其实和怪盗团所说的偷心差不多，但是是相反的方向。”明智说着用手指在桌子上逆时针画了一个圈。<br/>“什么意思？”<br/>“如果说怪盗团是将人扭曲的心灵恢复正常，这次就是将正常的人扭曲。”<br/>“你这么一说，确实如此。但是为什么要这么做？”<br/>“谁知道呢……但是大部分都是为了利益吧？如果找到那些受害者之间的联系的话，也许能知道些什么。”明智一边思考着一边将能够透露的情报告诉冴。<br/>“呼……每次听你说这种话的时候总觉得你不是个小孩子，反倒是利益熏心的阴谋家。”冴用手托着脸颊。<br/>“这个我就当作夸奖收下好了。”<br/>“不过确实是一个值得切入的点，受害者们的职业年龄过于分散反而混淆了视听吗……”冴低头沉思了一会儿，抬起头，“呼，感觉心情舒畅了不少。”<br/>“能帮上忙比什么都好。”明智笑了笑，但愿这次新岛冴能够窥视到真相的一角吧。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>秀尽学园的校长失踪了，生死不明。<br/>真在从自己的姐姐那里听到这个消息的时候，有些震惊。<br/>“失踪是……为什么？”<br/>“我们也不知道。”冴揉了揉太阳穴，“无缘无故失踪。真是的，在这个节点上……网上那些乱七八糟的社交平台又开始各种阴谋论。”<br/>冴突然意识到自己不自觉的抱怨起来，连忙转移话题。<br/>“抱歉，你还在学习吧。对了，父亲说他晚些要回来吃饭。我就先走了。”<br/>“嗯，路上小心。”真点点头，目送冴离开后拿出手机打开社交软件，果然，同校的都在说关于校长的事情，而且已经决定明天要开紧急晨会了。<br/>“……总之先通知大家吧。”<br/>第二天傍晚，卢布朗阁楼，怪盗团众人久违的再次聚集到了一起。<br/>“关于校长的事情……”真率先开口，毕竟是她最先告诉其他人这个消息的。<br/>“嗯，网络上已经传开了。大多人都觉得校长死了。”杏的情绪有些低落，“还有少部分人持保留态度，毕竟现在活不见人死不见尸……是这么说的。”<br/>“虽然现在没有认为是怪盗团做的的传闻……”<br/>“但大多数人觉得失踪的原因是当初周刊杂志上报道的采访，那篇里他包庇了鸭志田。”祐介接过龙司的话。<br/>“但是搞不好……校长失踪真的和我们有关？”<br/>“你什么意思啊？”龙司有些恼怒。<br/>“……”<br/>“网络上现在的意见大多是‘绝对是做了亏心事才失踪的吧’‘这种人趁早消失才是对社会好’……之类的。”双叶读完便关上网页。<br/>“新闻下面的评论也是，都是在支持怪盗团。”祐介摇摇头，“这就是比起普通的权力者，身份不明的怪盗团更可信吧。”<br/>“最近还出现了怪盗团周边的专卖店。”杏说道，“我可没想过会有这么大的影响力……说实话，有点可怕。”<br/>“这样下去不仅是小偷小摸，恐怕连社会问题都会压在咱们头上。”真也有些动摇，“现在这个样子，我们做的事情真的正确吗？”<br/>“真，别想太多，我们无疑做的是正确的事情。”一直沉默的莲说着，看向明智，“现在这个情况我也觉得很异常。明智你觉得呢？”<br/>明智本想一直静观其变，却不想被莲点名，只好说出自己的想法：“按照正常的思路来说，网络上对于校长先生的失踪应该有两种观点：神不知鬼不觉的‘被’失踪；又或者因为良心谴责自己选择失踪。”<br/>“肯定是他自己失踪的，我们什么都没做！”龙司因为怒气音量都有些提高。<br/>“龙司，冷静下来，听他说完。”摩尔加纳出言劝阻。<br/>“就是这样，异常在现在评论一边倒，一点质疑的声音都没有。”莲点头。<br/>“这有什么问题吗？”祐介有些不解。<br/>“网络可是很复杂的哦，御狐。”双叶伸出食指在空中划过，“只要有心的话，半分钟甚至十几秒就能将一个讨论话题彻底删除。”<br/>“原来会发生这样的事情……”<br/>“好了，这件事情先放在一边；双叶，讲下一件事情吧。”摩尔加纳仰头示意。<br/>“嗯，关于最近怪频新设立的那个投票机制，摩纳让我调查了一下。”双叶点头，“这是你们去夏威夷期间设立的，然后这几天投票增涨速度十分异常，尤其是奥村邦和这个人。”<br/>“奥村……是那个在投票榜第一第二的人？”<br/>“嗯，然后我们尝试在异世界导航输入这个名字，结果是存在殿堂。”<br/>“这个奥村到底是……”祐介皱眉，看来完全不了解。<br/>“大爆炸汉堡，这个名字你应该听过。”明智说道，“奥村邦和就是这个品牌公司的社长。”<br/>“诶？原来是他吗？”<br/>“要说有这种增涨速度的原因，肯定是刷票，考虑到投票设立的初衷，恐怕网络上的传言他压榨员工是真的。”双叶关上自己做的柱状图，“接下来的事情我不说你们也知道该怎么做了吧？”<br/>“要不要去偷心……是这样吧？”真有些无力的笑了下。<br/>“果然我觉得，现在还是冷静一些……”<br/>“什么啊，你们都这么消极，想要辜负大家对我们的期待吗？”杏还没说完就被龙司打断。<br/>“看来是不能达成一致了。”双叶耸肩。<br/>“喂，你们这样也太不团结了吧？区区一点小事情就被动摇。”摩尔加纳对众人的状态有些失望，“这样下去怪盗团迟早会因为这些事情解散吧。”<br/>“你说什么？”龙司原本就没完全消气，摩尔加纳的一番话再次让他被点燃。<br/>“吾辈说的是事实，龙司你也是，总因为不占理就随便发脾气。”<br/>“你才是吧，刚刚说什么丧气话，我看你才是破坏团结的人吧！”<br/>“那又怎样？哼，无所谓，反正吾辈不打算待在这种团队里了。”<br/>摩尔加纳这番话一出，其他人有些吃惊。<br/>“等等摩尔加纳，这个玩笑可不好笑……”<br/>“吵死了，吾辈是认真的。”摩尔加纳无情的打断了杏的话，“就这样吧，从今天开始吾辈和你们分道扬镳。”<br/>说完，摩尔加纳便跑走了。<br/>“摩尔加纳——”莲伸出手想抓住他，却被摩尔加纳飞快溜走了。<br/>“莲……”真见他的表情有些不知所措，想要安慰他却不知道说什么。<br/>“今天先解散吧，继续这样下去也没有结果。”明智出声道，“还有，回去的路上看到摩尔加纳的话第一时间联系雨宫莲。”<br/>“明智同学说的没错。”双叶点点头，“回去之后冷静一下再考虑之后的事情吧。”<br/>“也只能这样了……”<br/>其他人离开只剩下明智和双叶时，莲还站在原地有些发愣。明智叹了口气，走到莲身边伸出手狠狠拍了一下他的背。<br/>莲一个踉跄，重心不稳差点摔倒。<br/>“给我打起精神，阁楼垃圾。”明智语气中带着愠怒，“身为团长的你都失去信念可怎么办？我加入怪盗团可不是打算让它就这么四分五裂甚至毁灭的。”<br/>“明智……”<br/>“摩尔加纳我会拜托那个人在认知世界寻找。”明智整理手套，走到楼梯口，“至于你，赶快让脑子恢复运转，其他人都在等着你的决断。”说完，他也离开了。<br/>“明智同学说的没错，其实怪盗团的核心一直都是你。”双叶在明智下楼后转过头对莲说道，“所以，那个，快点打起精神来。觉得伤心的话可以再一起玩游戏啊。”<br/>“……嗯。谢谢你，双叶。”莲有些抱歉的笑了笑，“也帮我谢谢明智，他说的对，不能就这么让怪盗团四分五裂。交给我吧。”<br/>“这才是莲嘛。”双叶咧嘴一笑，走下楼梯。</p><p>“久等啦，明智同学。”离开卢布朗，双叶朝等在电线杆那旁的明智走过去。<br/>“嗯，那家伙怎么样？”<br/>“总算是打起精神来了。”<br/>“那就好。”明智松了口气，和双叶一起朝一色家走去。<br/>“对了明智同学啊，你不觉得奇怪吗？”双叶突然说道，“关于校长啊，网上的言论给人的感觉就像他已经死掉了一样；明明警署那边宣布的是失踪。”<br/>“毕竟是失踪啊，要是过了特定期限都可以认定是死亡了。”<br/>“说起来……”双叶压低声音，“你到底把校长安排到哪里去了，警署都找不到。”<br/>“我说我也不知道，你信吗？”<br/>“不信。”双叶秒答。<br/>明智笑着耸了耸肩：“我只是让他去我某个朋友那里，让她帮忙安置校长罢了；具体的地点我也不清楚。”<br/>“总之校长他目前是安全的？”<br/>“就是这样，不过这件事……”<br/>“不要和怪盗团其他人说，对吧。了解了解。”双叶比了个OK的手势表示她知道了。</p><p>“找到那家伙了吗？”特搜部长对着电话怒吼，“没有？废物，养你们都是吃白饭的！继续给我找，不然别想干了。”<br/>说罢，他用力将话筒挂掉，喘着粗气，嘴里还在骂骂咧咧，直到被手机铃声打断。特搜部长拿出手机见来电显示是那个人，连忙深呼吸平复心情，接通电话。<br/>“喂？议员您辛苦了。……啊，关于他吗？非常抱歉，恐怕还需要些时间。是，我已经和我的人说过了，找到第一时间通知；好的，好的，一定尽快，请您放心。”<br/>挂断电话后，特搜部长叹了口气，走到巨大的落地窗前。<br/>到底哪里不对呢？他百思不得其解，明明至今为止都十分顺利，一切都在掌握之中的感觉，最近却越来越有那种无法将事情掌控在手中的感觉了。<br/>这点来说，恐怕那个人也一样吧……等等。特搜部长突然注意到了什么，转回桌子前拨通电话。<br/>“是我。让你调查的那件事情怎样了？好，我半小时后要看到实体文件。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>虽然知道最后摩尔加纳是能够和怪盗团顺利和好的，但既然承诺了要帮雨宫莲该做的还是要做，这就是明智吾郎的行为准则。<br/>于是，他来到了印象空间，理也经过近一个月的恢复再次现身。<br/>“吵架了？和那个猫……人？”听完明智的话理眼睛微微睁大，看起来吵架这件事对他来说有些不可思议，“嗯……我知道了，印象空间这边，我会好好留意的。”<br/>“嗯，麻烦你了。”明智点头。<br/>“嘛，不过明智君也不要太担心了；吵架另一方面也说明他们的关系很好。”<br/>“我并不是在担心，最后会和好的。”明智双手在胸前交叉，“而且你也知道这个结果不是吗？”<br/>理笑了笑，伸出食指抵在唇前：“说出来可就没意思了哦，明智君。”<br/>明智吾郎看着结城理的笑容，第一次觉得有点发冷。<br/>“……好了，玩笑就开到这里吧。”理的表情突然变得严肃起来，“殿堂之间出现了干涉。”<br/>“干涉？”<br/>“最严重的情况——奥村邦和会被废人化吧。”<br/>“理？！你到底在说什么？”明智对于理的一番话不明所以。<br/>理则摇摇头，表示自己不能再多说：“这次的殿堂探索，务必小心。”<br/>“……我知道了；我会小心。”<br/>两天后，双叶经过多方的调查告诉其他人摩尔加纳很大可能在奥村邦和的殿堂内。不管是真是假，莲最后还是打起精神决定进去奥村邦和殿堂寻找摩尔加纳。<br/>“总之输入关键词吧。”真打开异世界导航。<br/>“地点是这里，总公司大楼。”双叶说道，“被看做的东西是太空。”<br/>“太空？总觉得越来越离谱了……”杏吐槽道。<br/>“城堡、美术馆、空中银行、废墟城市。”祐介伸出手数着怪盗团经历的几个殿堂，“跨度确实很大。”<br/>“走吧。”莲示意后真点点头，输入关键词。<br/>【目的地已匹配，开始导航】<br/>几人进入殿堂后，和往常的步调一样探索，同时寻找着摩尔加纳的身影。最终，他们停在了一道门前。<br/>“生物认证？”走在前面的龙司左看看右看看，似乎是在找这道门的机关。<br/>“别看了Skull。”明智制止他，“只有奥村本人或者和他有血缘关系的人才能通过这道门，在这里继续停留也只是白费功夫。”<br/>“哼，哼，哼，看东西的眼光很准嘛，Crow。”<br/>众人听到声音回过头，摩尔加纳和另一个不认识的面具少女站在高处俯视他们。<br/>“？！Mona。”<br/>“啊啊，好久不见啊，怪盗团的各位。”摩尔加纳说道。<br/>“才刚刚过两天没有那么久吧……”龙司小声吐槽。<br/>“你们来到这里，想必也是盯上了秘宝吧。但，劝你们还是夹着尾巴离开比较好，因为，没错！秘宝将由我，和这位——美少女怪盗收下！”<br/> “……没错！”面具少女愣了几秒钟，才反应过来，“在下就是——美少女怪盗是也！”<br/>两人跳下来，摆好一看就是商量好的姿势。<br/>“秘宝，将是我们的囊中之物。”<br/>“这个刚刚Mona已经宣言过了……”双叶耸肩。<br/>“啊，咳咳。”美少女怪盗轻咳两声掩饰尴尬，“你们几个，没有资格当怪盗！听好了，所谓的怪盗应该是，是……”<br/>看来是没有记住说好的台词。不知为何，怪盗团几人心中所想出奇的一致。<br/>“你是怎么认为的？黑衣服的。”她突然指着莲。<br/>“这……”莲回想着他看过的有关怪盗的书籍，“锄强扶弱，追求刺激的人生，拥有面对任何困难的勇气？”<br/>“嗯嗯，说的很有道理……不对！不要再废话了。”美少女怪盗先是点头，又突然猛地摇头。<br/>“明明是你先自顾自说起来的……”杏有些无奈。<br/>美少女怪盗和摩尔加纳互相看了一眼，摩尔加纳点点头。<br/>“你！”她指向祐介。<br/>“我？”<br/>“稍微该学学如何察言观色了！”<br/>“这是在借别人之口吐槽平时积累的不满吗？”双叶转头小声和旁边的明智说话。“不过御狐的ky……他自己都注意不到。”<br/>“这点我同意。”明智点头。<br/>“还有你！”美少女怪盗的矛头突然指向明智。<br/>“？”<br/>“表面上看起来人畜无害实际上一肚子坏水，看着最让人不爽了！”<br/>“哈啊？！”<br/>“她说到点上了哦明智同学。”<br/>“……”<br/>见明智脸开始变黑，双叶果断闭上了嘴不再继续补刀。<br/>之后如同明智当初跟踪怪盗团看到的情况一样，美少女怪盗顺利通过生物验证，但门后突然出现了大量的阴影，几人迫于殿堂警戒度不得不分开撤退。<br/>“该死，猎犬都没它们能追。”明智吾郎快速从走廊穿过，身后的阴影依旧对他穷追不舍。<br/>只能先逼退它们再伺机逃跑了。他心想着，身上的服装变为黑蓝条纹的颜色：“洛基。”<br/>身后被爆炸和火燃烧的声音所淹没，还能够感受到因热度爆发而来的热浪，然而现在明智完全没有任何心思回头查看后面到底变为了怎样的一副场景，只是专注于前面的路。等到后面没了动静之后，明智才停下脚步。<br/>“……嗯？”他这才注意到，脚下的地面已经不再是类似空间站金属制的白色地面，而是铺着红毯的豪华走廊，外面传来的则是船划破海浪的声音。明智跑到距离自己最近的窗户前，眼前出现的景色让他前所未有的慌乱。<br/>“这不可能，这里居然是——”<br/>愤怒、厌恶、憎恨……心底积压的对那个男人的负面情绪全部爆发出来，让明智吾郎被情感所控制，全身开始颤抖。内心也不断在叫嚣着，想要冲到最深处杀掉他，让他消失在这个世界上。<br/>“可恶，可恶，冷静下来！”明智猛地把拳头撞向墙壁，经过外部的冲击才终于逐渐取回理性。扶着渗出血仍在隐隐作痛的手，他摇摇晃晃的转身往来时的方向走去，在经过一个拐角后，周围再次变回宇宙空间。<br/>“啧……原来理所说的干涉是这个意思吗？”明智拿出手机记录的地图，快速向出口移动。</p><p>待明智回到卢布朗阁楼上，其他人已经在等着他了。<br/>“哦，终于回来了。”<br/>“路上有点事情耽误了。”明智说道。<br/>“被阴影追着不放嘛，不用藏着掖着。”龙司摆摆手，看来他误会明智和自己是同样的情况了。<br/>“嘛……”<br/>“不管怎样，知道摩尔加纳目前没事算是放心了。”莲推了下眼镜。<br/>“不过和他一起行动的那个自称怪盗美少女。”杏对于那个面具少女的称呼仍有些不适应。<br/>“应该不是什么可疑的人物。”明智说道，“不然摩尔加纳不会选中她吧。”<br/>“但是我们这边也不知道她的身份，不过从体型来看应该和我们差不多大。”祐介凭着自己的观察优势分析。<br/>“不过总觉得那个发型，在哪里见过。”真则皱起眉头在记忆里搜索什么，“应该是学校。”<br/>“秀尽的学生吗？……这么说来我和莲也好像在哪里见过。”龙司挠挠脸颊。<br/>“那么接下来的工作就确认下来了。”真的视线扫过在场的几个秀尽的学生，“明天你们几个，午休的时候来学生会办公室一趟吧，那里有学生名册。”<br/>“那我和喜多川就在其他地方调查奥村食品的事情吧。”明智提议，“毕竟网上闹得沸沸扬扬，公司内部或许会有什么变化。”<br/>“嗯，就这么办吧。” </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>